Rumy Nin
by Nakoujou
Summary: After two years in Europe, former bad boy Uchiha Sasuke returns to Konoha Prep much to Sakura's joy and pain. While attempting to mend their broken friendship, class standings, hidden feelings, and a gossip blog gets in the way. Inspired by Gossip Girl.
1. Prologue

Rumy-Nin

Hey guys, thanks for stopping by to read this! So basically, this story is really just a high version of what happens in the Naruto storyline. Some things are similar and some are not. I'm also adding a gossip-girl esque thing inside cause I wanted to try it out just for fun. Gossip Girl has been a guilty pleasure of mine and how the portray it in the TV is really interesting. The idea of a gossip blog is mean but inside, it's seems interesting to add to a story. Trust me, I'm not following the Gossip Girl storyline cause well, I just rather not. The only thing I'm ireplicating is the gossip blog idea. So I hope you guys enjoy this! Thanks for reading!

Now why is it named Rumy-Nin? Well, I didn't want to write Gossip Girl nor did I want Rumor-Nin cause it sounded stupid. Rumy felt more girly and likeable, though I wish I found another title. The Nin is there to keep the ninja aspect, even though this is a high school fic.

* * *

Prologue

_Rumy-Nin: Your #1 Gossip Hot Spot for The Juice Fire District  
_

_Hey Lovelies,_

_Now it's been a while since there was a post that wouldn't die after a week. I blame summer, why? Summer has made the spoiled kids of Konoha Prep Academy lazy, unimaginative, and forgetting their place. It's not the same anymore. Sure, I get the occasional pregnant heiress, scandalous affairs, the rich man's son being a drug dealer, the classic Lady and the Tramp love, the oh-so cliche Romeos and Juliets that prance around complaining about their so-called "forbidden love," and dare I say, a fashion faux from even the Queen Bee of Fashionistas. _

_Not only have they been disappointing me, but to you guys as well. Is Konoha Prep trying to clean up their reputation? They know they won't survive without us. We made them what they are. Once in a time long ago, I spent sleepless nights writing just like now about those students. They were explosive, crazy, out of control, like fireworks. There wasn't a day that didn't go without a bang. It was chaos, but a beautiful kind. The ones that made us want to attend, yet didn't. It was the one that made some hate that place, yet eager to get in with the juicy details within those walls. But when did they shake things up to the point it couldn't be fixed? Did they forget that they attend the most prestigious prep school in the whole country? Did they not understand what comes with attending such an amazing place? Well, Konoha Prep has gotten too nice and stable. It's been unmoving, unchallenged, quiet, and well, boring like a mountain. But on some mountains, there resides a volcano hidden within. Eventually, it will erupt and wreck the order that these kids had gotten too comfortable with._

_And that volcano was spotted exiting the airport not ten minutes ago. It's a rare wonder that hasn't been seen in two years. It comes in the form of a tall boy with his ruffled black mess we call hair and dark eyes that pierced through the hearts of many girls. Newbies in Fire District, don't play innocent and try to think you don't know who he is. Everybody knows who he is. Everybody knows what he represents and what he's capable should you cross his path. The only thing you wouldn't know is how the years gone had been too good for him, physically (At least, you can here at Rumy-Nin. I've attached a picture of said volcano underneath). Last I heard, his limo was heading straight up to 3rd Street, the home of Konoha Prep. Take a good, long look (stare, don't drool girls) at this._

_That's right. Boys, better hold on tight to your girls (I suggest a leash, maybe a chasity belt for this case) and improve those invisible guns of yours. Girls, better give yourself a reality check to see who really are your BFFL's. Konoha Prep, better prepare for the fireworks again.  
_

_Uchiha Sasuke is back in town._

_XOXO_

_Rumy_

_Posted August 25th, 2010 12:52 PM._

* * *

Sorry that's it's so short. Right now it's a quick preview of it. I hope you guys liked it. Please read and review! Thank you!


	2. Black is Back

Chapter 1: Black is Back

"Did you hear about Watanabe Natsuki, the heiress?"

"Yeah. I'm not surprised though. It was only a matter of time before it happened."

"Thank god for that Rumy-chan. I wish I could meet her in person so I could really thank her. What is life without her?"

"I know. She's basically my only source of reading and I gotta prepare for the exams _somehow_!"

The girls giggled in their fake high-pitched voices that annoyed Sakura to death. Ever since she stepped her foot at this school, that same group of girls would always gossip about the latest news and scandals next to her locker. Sakura always tried to figure out what was so interesting about it. Even Ino was into that kinda of stuff. She restrained letting out a scowl as she whipped back her long pink hair. She took a quick glance at the mirror, smiling at the sight of her jade green eyes. Being a petite girl, Sakura always had to tip toe to reach her books in her locker. She immediately shut the locker door with as much power as she could, quickly pacing away from the girls.

It's not like she could have escaped from them anyway. There were probably hundreds of other group of girls giggling about gossip. Sakura blamed that stupid gossip blog that had been circulating around their school since freshman year. She remember it being the rage that year, when it just started. Their school was the center of it. Luckily, Sakura had never been a victim to it but she did feel bad for her friends who did. But as the years passed by, it had been quiet. Nothing happening was worth Sakura even checking it anymore. That "Rumy" wasn't blasting anybody too terribly anymore. It was almost as if she was passed her prime already. Her 15 minutes of fame was done and now she had nothing, like a one-hit wonder.

"Oi, Sakura-chan!" Sakura glanced behind, sighing. Naruto, with his spikey blond hair and tan skin, was bouncing towards the pink-hair girl. Following him was a pale boy with shirt black hair, wearing his uniform neat and tidy. Sai smiled.

"Good morning, ugly."

"Sai, do you want my fist in your face to be a daily thing?" Sakura threatened, smiling to pleasantly as she cracked her knuckles. Sai immediately frowned.

"Ne Ne Ne Sakura-chan! First day of school, you know what that means? Ichiraku's to celebrate! I'm dying just not going there right now!" Naruto moaned childishly.

Sakura chuckled. "Oh Naruto I wish, but I gotta head to work. You know where I am-"

"PAAAHHH! Lies, you worked all summer and how many times have we been to Ichiraku's then? ZERO! Sakura-chan, you can't leave me alone with this weirdo!" Naruto pleaded, referring to Sai.

"Am I really that bad to chill with?" Sai asked with a soft smile, his eyes concentrated at Sakura's hands.

"You know I want to. I just can't with my job and-SAI GIMME MY BOOKS BACK!" Sakura yelled as Sai yanked her books straight out of her hands. Sai stretched out his arm high, so that she couldn't reach it. Sakura gritted her teeth.

"Sai!"

"Say you'll come to Ichiraku's or I'll burn them."

"THAT MEANS I HAVE TO WORK EVEN MORE TO PAY THE BILLS, STUPID!"

Sai didn't listen. He enjoyed playing keep away with Sakura's books. It entertained him through his smile. Sakura only the other hand, was practically breathing fire. She was sidestepping everywhere to retrieve her books, eventaully ditching Naruto by accident. Sai was starting to really annoy her. He stretched it high to the ceiling, forcing Sakura to tip toe to her feet's pain. She grumbled. Sai stuck out a tongue.

"What now, ugly, what-" Sai stopped himself, his eyes suddenly startled and stern. He was looking past her. Sakura smirked, taking advantage of his state and regaining her books again. She snatched him by his collar angrily.

"Damn it Sai, if you ever think about destroying those freaking expensive books-"

"Sakura."

Sakura's heart stopped. Her spine was suddenly sending chills down her body. She knew that deep, emotionless voice. It was all too familiar to her. A voice that she wished she wouldn't yet want to hear ever again. She slowly let go of Sai and turned around, her face distressed. She was wishing, just hoping it wasn't who she thought it was. At the same time, she had been yearning to hear that voice again. Her eyes widened, her face gone white.

Naruto ran up to them, breathing heavily. "Man you guys sure know how to run around! Could you at least let me catch up-" Naruto followed suit. The same shock overcame Naruto's face as well.

Before them was a tall boy around their age with messy black hair, bangs framing the sides of his face. He was pale with dark eyes that said nothing. He had a strong face, showing nothing but calmness in them. He was wearing the identical Konoha uniform as Naruto and Sai, holding his backpack loosely on one shoulder. He had one hand shoved into his pocket, standing in a very relaxed posed. He was staring right at the three, but no one knew what was going on behind those black eyes. All they knew was that it had been over two years since they last saw him. The person they had once called their closest friend.

"S-S-Sasuke...kun..." Sakura said breathlessly.

The silence had lingered too long between them. Too long has it been since Sasuke left, but he came back like a stranger to them. Naruto wanted to end this. He clenched his fists, his face firing up.

"Sasuke," Naruto said in disgust. "You've got some guts coming back here."

"Hn." That was all he could say. Sakura remembered that was his trademark word, if she even considered it one.

She couldn't stop staring at him. It was a bad habit of hers but this time, it was not the same. She wasn't staring at him the way she used to. Rather, it was more a nervous yet worried one. She didn't understand anything. What was he doing here now? It had been so long since she had seen him. Here he was, being Uchiha Sasuke. When did he get back anyway?

She broke the stare as Sasuke passed by the three them as if they were mere ghosts of his imagination. Her eyes widened slightly. His shoulder brushed past hers coldly. It was a foreign feeling.

"Oi teme! Is that all you got to say to us after two years?" Naruto yelled. He was angry. He reached for Sasuke's shoulder, revolving him around so that they were facing each other. Sasuke did not look happy.

"Let go, Naruto."

"No, last time I did that, you ran straight to the airport. You left me and Sakura-chan when we needed you the most, with no explanation, no letters, no messages, no phone calls, and expect us to treat you like strangers? What kind of bastard does that? Sasuke, you're our friend!""

" 'Were.' Give it up, Naruto. I'm sure you're having just as much fun with my replacement," Sasuke said coolly, glancing towards Sai, who had suddenly become uncomfortable. Sasuke flicked Naruto's hand away from him, as if it was a disgusting fly that had to be whipped.

Naruto couldn't believe this. His best friend had just thrown him off like he was yesterday's trash. This was not Sasuke. This was not the same friend he knew since they were little kids and played games all the time with. He was purposely trying to be this. Sasuke wanted to be a stranger to him.

And that was what upset Naruto the most.

"SASUKE!' Naruto swung a punch right towards said boy, but his fist never met with his face. Sasuke immediately caught it, Naruto's fist only an inch away from his nose. Sasuke gripped it tightly, preventing Naruto from moving.

"Idiot. Looks like some things never change." Sasuke immediately slammed Naruto right into the ground with barely any strength. Naruto cursed loudly, drawing attention from the school. A crowd was forming, surrounding the four of them. Sakura could hear the chatters and gossip circling around the students. She wasn't sure what to do, standing in the middle. Should she run and hide within the crowd? Or do something about her friends?

_Naruto...Sasuke-kun...Oh no...Not again.._. She could feel her breathing stop. Deja vu starting spreading everywhere through her head. It was going to be just like two years ago. She wished she could do something about them. She had to do something this time.

"No...No..." She whispered, almost pleading to the two boys. Her eyes widen at the sight of Naruto laying on the floor, blood dripping from his mouth. What scared her the most was Sasuke raising his leg right over Naruto's head. Sakura leapt forward.

"Sakura-san, stay back!"

"SASUKE-KUN, STOP IT!" Sakura cried, immediately ducking to Naruto's side, standing between both boys. She shut her eyes the moment she saw Sasuke's leg fall.

Gasps filled up the hallway. Sakura winced, waiting for the impact to come to her. But it never did. She opened one eye slowly, noticing that Sasuke was frozen at the spot, one leg barely over her head. Her hair fell over her eyes, not allowing her to see Sasuke's face. She didn't want to look up. She was too scared. She remembered his eyes when she thought Sasuke was about to finish him. It looked gruesome, almost bloodthirsty. And yet, she swear she could have seen the pain in them. She knew that look. It was the same look Sasuke had when she last saw him two years ago.

Sasuke lowered his leg slowly from the side so that he was standing on two feet once again. He took a moment to take in the scene before him with his unreadable eyes. Sakura had ran straight to Naruto's side. He could have finished him but then she came in between. This wasn't a new sight to him. _Typical Sakura,_ he thought. She was always caught in the mist of their fights. It pissed him off, even to this day. She was getting mingled in everything she wasn't supposed to be. Apparently, the two years didn't change her one bit. He shoved his hands into his pockets, turning his back away from his friends.

"Tch. Still annoying as ever."

Sakura cringed. She was too familiar with him saying things like that, to the point they were paper cuts to her heart. She looked up, seeing the dark-haired boy push through the crowd, away from everybody else. She saw him walking away from her, from Naruto, slowly.

"Sakura-chan..." Naruto said, getting up, inching to her side. He saw her, shaken up. he looked around at the crowd, seeing everybody already talking like they actually knew things. This wasn't good for Sakura. He gritted his teeth.

"Hey, get the hell away from here!" Naruto cried out to everybody angrily. "Unless you want me stuffing your face in the toilet!"

Annoyed faces glared at Naruto but nonetheless, the crowd dispersed eventually. It wasn't until only the three were left alone that the real deal was coming. Sakura hugged herself, almost hunching.

"Naruto..." She whispered, slightly panicked. "What are we going to do? Sasuke-kun, he was so..."

"No, don't ever think that he's changed," Naruto interrupted sternly. "He hasn't, I swear. He can't. Sakura-chan, please, I'm sorry I let this happen again! Just please, stay strong-"

"Of course he has, Naruto, don't be so naive!" Sakura shot back, painfully angry. "He was about to blow up your head and you still think he's still your best friend?"

"How nice of you to say things about the boy you've loved for the last 10 years."

Sakura frowned. That hit a sore spot there. "I got over him the minute he left us without anything. It's never happening again."

"Say what you want. Sakura-chan, please, you gotta believe me when I say Sasuke hasn't changed-"

"And how so? What are we to him, no what _were_ we to him, really? I mean, he doesn't tell us he ran away to Europe for two years and expects us to welcome him like strangers? If he thinks we forgot about him, Naruto, then maybe we should-"

"Why didn't he hit you?"

Sakura paused. She still held her ground, retaining her frown. She was remembering things she didn't want to come back. She looked away. "Naruto, don't make this about me."

"I'm not; It already is."

Sakura parted her mouth slightly, but no words came out. She scoffed, trying to not let herself see things the way Naruto was. "Don't be ridiculous, Naruto. Guy or girl, there's nobody he wouldn't hit-"

"No, he wouldn't hit _you_. You didn't see his face when he was about to land that blow. He barely stopped himself in time. He actually looked...scared. You and I know exactly why."

Sakura didn't want to believe him, but she couldn't deny that deep down. she secretly wanted the old Sasuke back. She secretly hoped that he still saw her and Naruto as his best friends, just as they were as little kids. Two years it had been. Two years had passed since they last saw Uchiha Sasuke. Two years that went without knowing what he was doing that time.

And two years it had been since she decided never to fall for Uchiha Sasuke again. She was hoping that she kept to that promise.

"Naruto," Sakura bit her lips. "It still doesn't change a thing. This isn't the Sasuke we know anymore."

Naruto looked at Sakura's state. She was admitting defeat, as if already giving up on Sasuke. Naruto always dreamed that the day Sasuke came back, he would punch the hell out of him before things returned to normal. Naruto and Sasuke would still get into their usual bickerings and small fights. Sakura would still arrange picnis with the three of them just to hang out. And they could all laugh again. But that dream was still just a dream. It did not come true as Naruto wished for. His eyes sadden. He wasn't going to fall like Sakura. He just knew that Sasuke would not change. Sasuke was indeed quit, cold, arrogant, and a jerk, but he wouldn't stoop so low to do this to them. Yes, there was a change in Sasuke, but it didn't make any sense. Where was his infamous Uchiha smirk that was the closest thing to a smile? Naruto knew that part was still hidden in there. He swore he saw it when Sasuke was about to land that kick to Sakura. Sasuke definitely had that look at her. Naruto knew it too well. It was a very common look Sasuke had when things were associated with Sakura. That was no poker face. That was the real Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto bit his lips, reminiscing everything he had gone through with his once best friend.

_Teme, what the hell happened with you?_

* * *

_Rumy-Nin_

_Your #1 Hot Spot for the Dirt in Fire District_

**_Black is Back_**

_Rumy-chan is back again, Lovelies, and so is Uchiha Sasuke._

_Looks like he's heating the cooking pot up hotter than ever. First day back at Konoha Prep means confrontation with the "friends." That's right, no surprise there that Uzumaki Naruto and him got into a fight. Perfect way for the so-called best friends to welcome each other back? Those who didn't see that coming, get out of that box you're living in. Anyway, two years is practically ages on the internet world so allow me to remind you guys how Uchiha's "homecoming" fight came to be._

_Residents of Fire District are quite aware of the partnership between Uchiha and Uzumaki Corps. No surprise that their sons would be the best playmates, even if they were quite the odd pair. Uchiha Sasuke, the class genius excelling everything from grades to sports, is best friends with Uzumaki Naruto, the class clown who wouldn't shut up nor stop the pranks. Amazing how there's someone that's into him *cough* like certain heiress with murderous college cousin who's a martial arts expert *cough* (Oh don't worry darling if you read this; Uzumaki is too oblivious and dumb to realize who you are... shocker). They were always trying to outdo each other in everything, from eating contests to gang fights. You never saw them exchange nice things to each other nor leaving another one hanging onto their lives alone.  
_

_That was, until two years ago. Rumor has it that Uchiha and Uzumaki had the ultimate showdown the top of Valley Ends Tower. Everybody in the whole district could hear their tackles, punches, curses, random noises, and cries of anger, especially from Naruto. Nothing's been confirmed why it came to be, but it got pretty ugly. Word has it there was only one witness to that event, but that person was smart enough to get caught in it and sent to the hospital. After that little scare that could ruin his name, Uchiha quickly left for the airport with a first-class ticket out of Fire District for Europe. The reason for his sudden escape is has yet to be clarified, but something definitely sounds fishy here. Maybe I'll recruit a professional whore AKA a certain four eyed fangirl at Konoha Prep to suck out the details and maybe a his little toy from Uchiha Sasuke?  
_

_Now who was that genius, you guys may ask? Well let's just say said person was just begging for him to finish the job when said person suddenly jumped in between him and Naruto... **this** morning. _

_I could tell you who it was, but then, that would ruin things with the latest rumors I've been hearing. Once I confirm those, you'll hear it from me first. Don't worry people, cliffhangers are the most entertaining things in this business. For those lucky witnesses at the scene of the homecoming fight, you all know who it is. You just wish you knew why.  
_

_XOXO _

_Rumy-Nin _

_Posted September 2nd, 2010 10:34 A.M.  
_


	3. Best Friends Are Not Forever

Chapter 2: Best Friends Are Not Forever

"You guys seriously didn't know?" Ino asked with a surprised expression at her two friends as they sat in the courtyard. "Everybody knew! It was all over Rumy-Nin!"

Naruto scowled. "Ino, you know me and Sakura-chan don't read that shit. That thing was a pain in our ass freshman year!"

Sakura nodded in agreement. "Naruto's right, Ino-chan. This girl is just an annoying gossiper. Why should we even read stupid things like that?"

"Well, obviously, cause it's true!" Ino argued. "And so was your little confrontation with Sasuke too!"

"Don't tell me that's on Rumy-Nin too?" Naruto couldn't believe this.

He had been free from the site for two years without a single mention. Now that Sasuke was back, he wouldn't be surprised if that gossip blog was too. Once there was a time when Naruto was the usual target of it. It was usually stupid things like scandals within his family's company, him pulling pranks on the governor, and fake stories about him hooking up with random girls. It was only after Sasuke left that he was rarely mentioned anymore. If Sasuke's departure was a blessing in disguise, that was probably it. It wasn't worth it. Naruto could withstand that Rumy-Nin attacking him for even the fake stuff, like getting any girl pregnant or him being a closet-gay if it meant having Sasuke back as a friend.

Naruto crushed the soda can he had in his hand, throwing it at the trash like a basketball. He moaned heavily. "I can't believe this is really happening. Sasuke always kept to himself but when he did he get so...cold to us?"

Sakura bit her lips. "Naruto, people change."

"Sakura-chan, why are you giving up on him already? It's only been an hour since we last saw him-"

"No, Naruto, it's been years," She argued angrily. "He's not the same Sasuke as before so get over it." She rather not talk about this right now. That whole Sasuke fight this morning was already overbearing enough already. Why did he come back now?

"But Sakura-chan, I know for sure Sasuke still thinks we're friends-"

"Oh really now? Do friends try to beat the crap out of each other?" Sakura asked, slightly worried for her friend. "Naruto, please, I hate saying things like this but I don't want to see you getting hurt anymore. It's for your own good."

"Tch, more like for you," Naruto muttered bitterly. Sakura looked up, narrowing her eyebrows. She had caught what he said.

"If you're so smart, prove to me why Sasuke would still think we're his friends," Sakura demanded.

Naruto opened his mouth, but no words came out. He hesitated for a moment. And then, he looked away in defeat, as if remembering something painful. Sakura raised an eyebrow. She rarely saw that look Naruto had right now. From her years of knowing the blond boy, she understood that the look meant Naruto was hiding something from her and that he would never tell. No matter how many times she would pressure him, Naruto would never say a word.

Ino picked up her phone at the sound of the beep. Sakura sighed. She gave him a comforting smile. "It's okay, Naruto. I'm sure we can manage without him. We both knew that Sasuke would eventually leave us."

"Yeah but not this early."

Sakura couldn't help but silently agree with Naruto. Once there was a time when Sakura thought she, Naruto, and Sasuke would remain friends forever. Maybe she was naive back then as a little girl, but today, she had grown. She wasn't easily sucked into those dreams anymore. A future as Sasuke's friend was nowhere to be found. She couldn't imagine it anymore after that huge fight between Sasuke and Naruto. How could she still consider Uchiha Sasuke a friend after what he had done to Naruto? She still to this day did not know what it was all about. Sure, the two were rivals but never to the point that they would beat each other to death. It horrified her, that day she witnessed that fight.

"You guys, Rumy-Nin's back again in less than an hour," Ino stated. Naruto and Sakura had ignored her off until she continued on with a dark look. "With Sasuke again."

Exchanging worried looks, Sakura and Naruto immediately rushed to Ino's side, leaning over her shoulder as they gazed at her tiny phone screen. Ino clicked a button as a photo spreaded across. They easily spotted Sasuke with his dark hair that fell over his face perfectly. But he was not alone in the picture. He was surrounded by three other people, two boys and a girl. One of the boys was huge, almost Hulk-like. He had dark skin and bright orange hair, the contrast too great to just settle one's eyes on one part. The other boy was tall and had pale blue hair and dark eyes. He grinned with a shark-like appearance. Next to Sasuke was a red-head girl, whose hair was unkempt and uneven on one side. She wore thick-frame glasses and kept too many buttons loose on her top. Naruto could sense Sakura grow uncomfortable as she stared at the picture.

Ino scrolled down her phone, where the picture was slowly replaced with writing. It read:

_Rumy-Nin_

_Your #1 Hot Spot for the Dirt in Fire District_

_Best Friends Are Not Forever_

_Rumy-chan is back in action again. I know, so quick. Surprised, guys? Didn't think so. A word of caution: Don't ever get too surprised when I update more often. Konoha Prep is already shaking and it's all thanks to Uchiha Sasuke. A new life at the school means new friends too. And what better way than to connect with the seniors? That's right, Uchiha Sasuke was spotted hanging with the new top dogs of senior class. There's Hozuki Suigetsu, the school playboy. People say he's the shark version of Sasuke with his charming good looks and ways with women, but he reminds me of a handsomer Naruto since he's so loud. Then there's Jugo, the number one blocker on the football team. He may be kind and calm in class, but when you take him to the football field, you better have a stretcher ready cause of this monster. And of course, who else but the Queen Bee/slut Karin would be Sasuke's new mistress. She was practically all over him just minutes before the photo was taken. It seems Sasuke is really taking advantage of his surprise homecoming. Obviously, he's hanging out with them only for their connections to their parent's company. All three of their families; company stationed their headquarters in Europe and there's no doubt that Sasuke had some connections to them somehow. Word has it that Sasuke did some secret dealings with the help of the three's company while in Europe and now he owes them a favor. Probably a chance to rise even higher in Konoha's social cliques? Maybe even use him as a bodyguard. Things will finally begin to look up to him after hanging out with that loser Naruto. So guys, what do you think of Sasuke's new crew? Will he finally regain his title as the one everybody feared in school? Only time will tell. _

_XOXO _

_Rumy-Nin _

_Posted September 2nd, 2010 11:53 AM.  
_

Naruto slammed a fist against the table. "Damn that bitch!" He gritted his teeth. "Can't she ever stop? It's not even interesting! How could she do this to Sasuke-"

"Why wouldn't she, Naruto?" Ino said with a worried look. "He comes from the most prestigious family in Fire District and it's not like he's been the perfect poster boy. She wants to be the first one to ruin his name if a scandal breaks out, destroying the company. People say that Rumy-Nin dreams of creating her very own gossip magazine and no offense, she's on fire for it. I still can't believe how he managed to survive freshman year without even glancing at Rumy-Nin."

Naruto didn't listen. He was more concentrated on Sakura, who couldn't stop staring at the phone. "Ino, please turn it off," Naruto quietly requested.

Ino obeyed and the screen went black.

"Sakura-chan..."

"I don't want this to happen either, Naruto," Sakura said softly. "But it has. Sasuke-kun has chosen his real friends apparently."

Sakura glanced at the clock. Lunch was nearly over and her class was far from the courtyard. She picked up her bag, throwing it over her shoulder. "I'm sorry, I gotta head out now. Don't wanna be late. See you guys later!" And then, she was rushed away from their sight.

After Sakura's departure, Ino immediately turned her attention to Naruto. She looked at him dead-on, glaring at him. "What was that for, Naruto?"

"What do you mean, Ino?" He raised an eyebrow.

"You were gonna tell her something, but you stopped. Now spill."

Naruto scoffed. "Why would I tell you out of all people? Sakura-chan wouldn't listen anyway."

"That doesn't mean I'm not allowed to know!" Ino cried. She always did like gossip. Naruto knew that too well. He sighed.

"I can't. I can't tell her. She'll just fall even harder for Sasuke and blame herself all over again."

Ino rolled her eyes. "Oh like that can't change."

"What do you mean?" It was Naruto's turn to be curious. "She's been in love with him for years."

"Oh Naruto, stop thinking that Sakura will always love Sasuke the most. You don't think two years can make Sakura look for other options?"

"Like who?" Naruto inquired.

Ino crossed her arms, her cheeks puffed out. "Why would I tell you out of all people?" She asked, imitating Naruto.

Naruto gave up. Girls were so weird. They were practically a second species. He looked up to the sky. How strange it was for today to be sunny. For today to be the day Sasuke came back. Naruto closed his eyes, remembering everything clearly now.

It was raining that day. The day when Sasuke and him battled it out on top of Valley Ends Tower. It was a shower of pain. The clouds roared with thunder. All of the hidden anger they held for each other was released in that one moment. It was a day that Naruto would never forget.

And Sasuke and Sakura wouldn't either.

* * *

"Haruno, get your ass off and make some lattes!"

"Yes, sir!" Sakura immediately stopped writing her English essay and resumed working to making coffees.

It was 7 in the evening She was at her job, the Hokage Cafe. Everyday after school, she would take the subway to the Lower District where Hokage Cafe was built on. It was a tiny little cafe, serving the typical coffees, teas, and quick breakfasts for those on the go. It was never full, having usually five to ten people at a time. The customers here were usually employees who sipped coffee as they finished their next huge assignment on their fancy laptops to the late nights. It wasn't a very popular place. Nobody mingled around here much that Sakura knew. Everybody at her school did not frequent in the Lower District. They saw it as a taboo. Sakura couldn't help it.

She was never like her peers. She didn't come from a rich family nor one with a powerful name. The only way she had managed to get accepted to that school was her parents' job. They were always on the go. Her father was a pilot and her mother was a flight attendant (What a fitting romance," she always joked). Their job offered them one sanction: enough money for their daughter to attend the most prestigious school in Fire District. And so, they took up that offer in exchange for always being away from her. Sakura never saw her parents much except for holidays. She did miss them dearly, but they were usually a phone call or letter away. She knew they were doing this for her and she had to appreciate them. She couldn't cry about it anymore. She had to do this for them.

She took out a clean towel from her apron pocket, wiping one of the tables as she carried a plate of empty cups in her other hand. She rubbed on one area hard, the stain being an impossible enemy to remove. Seriously, these customers did not know how to look after themselves. Smiling in victory after all that hard work,she threw the towel back into her pockets. She turned around, bumping into a tall figure. The plate of cups crashed to the ground but her body didn't, said figure catching her fall. She sighed in relief, and winced a the sound of the fallen cups. Her boss was not going to like this.

She turned to her savior, chuckling nervously. "I-I-I'm s-s-sorry and t-t-thank-huh?" Sakura's eyes widened at the familar sight. A blush crept to her face.

"Ahhhh if it isn't Sakura from math class!" Suigetsu exclaimed in delight. "I knew that pink hair wasn't just anybody's! Never expected you to be working here! Oh, sorry about the mess."

Sakura shook her head back and forth furiously. "N-N-No it's fine Suigetsu-senpai, um, I'll clean it up first then I'll get to you! I'm sorry!"

Sakura scrambled out of Suigetu's arms, embarassed by the sight of him. What was he, Konoha's top playboy and star player on the baseball team, doing here in the Lower District? People like him don't wander around here. Even weirder, he even noticed her. They were in the same class, but she always sat in the front corner far away from Suigetsu, who was usually talking loudly in the back. She didn't even expect the guy to know her name.

She wasn't being quick as usual. She fiddled with the towel, wishing Suigetsu wasn't looking down at her as she worked.

She heard her boss stomp towards them, his nose flaring up like a bull. It wasn't a surprise. It was going to come anyway.

"Haruno, look at the mess you did! I'm starting to wonder why I hired you in the first place!" Her boss cried angrily. "You're taking the late shift unless I reconsider my decision!"

"Hey old man, no need to be some tough on her, it was my fault really," Suigetsu explained, grinning with his shark-like teeth.

Sakura blushed. "No, it's okay senpai, you don't have to get involved in this-"

"Boy don't tell me what I can or can't do! This is my turf so don't go running around like you own this just cause you're one of them!"

Suigetsu licked his lips, crackling his knuckles. "Oh, so you really want to mess with me. Well why don't I give you how we first-class people deal with shitbags like you-"

"Stop, Suigetsu."

The whole cafe had frozen at the sound of the deep voice. Everybody's head had turned their attention to the front door where Uchiha Sasuke stood. Sakura's eyes widened. From the ground, Sasuke looked a lot taller and stronger, his eyes focused on Suigetsu and her boss. His hands were shoved in his pockets as he stood with his shoulders lurched back, his signature stance. He looked grumpy. She couldn't believe this either. It was one thing for Suigetsu to be here, but now Sasuke? Then again, after that blast on Rumy-Nin, Sakura had to remind herself not to be surprised. Suigetsu was Sasuke's new Naruto. She had to face it.

"Oi Sasuke, you won't believe this bastard, picking on that poor girl."

"Look here, kid," Her boss spat, trying his best not to be fazed by the presence of an Uchiha. "I hate spoiled kids who come in here thinking they can run this town just cause your daddies made some big bucks. If you brats ain't gone until I blink, then you better-"

"Last time I checked, a server had to respect the customer," Sasuke stated coldly, feeding on Sakura's boss twitches. Sakura could easily tell that Sasuke intimidated him. He always sent that kind of aura to people he didn't like. "We ain't going until we get what we came here for."

"Why the hell would I serve to you punks-"

"Coffee girl," Sasuke state sternly, directing at Sakura. She fidgeted at her common nickname that sounded new to her ears. It was probably cause it was Sasuke's voice. "A pack of rice balls and black coffee."

"Chocolate cappuccino with lots of whip cream for me too!" Suigetsu declared.

Coffee girl. That was what he had called her. Sakura winced at the name. He didn't even look at her when he said that. Was she back to being a nonexistent girl to him? Or did he really, really forget her and Naruto? No matter how many times she told Naruto to forget about Sasuke, she herself could never do it either. It was hypocritical of her to say such things.

"Sasuke-kun..." She gritted under her breath, inaudible to everybody. She tightened her fist around the towel, wishing to do the same thing Naruto couldn't do this morning.

"What the hell are you still doing on the ground, Haruno? Get them their order!" Her boss yelled, pissed at how easy it was for him to fall to those two boys. "NOW!"

Sakura hesitated, but nodded as she stood up and began making their orders, keeping her eyes constantly at Sasuke from the side.

* * *

"Thank you very much, sir!" Suigetsu exclaimed as he shut the door behind him. He slurped his drink, nearly gagging after. "Man, this place sucks. Oi Sasuke, we're never coming back to Lower District. It rots more than those poor kids in the commercial."

Sasuke said nothing as he exited the building. He rummaged through his pocket, feeling the sharp ends of his keys. He and Suigetsu walked up, getting closer to his shiny black sports car. It was fairly new. Sasuke remembered it was the first thing his Uncle Madara had given to him the day he returned to Fire District. He had only driven in it a few times but he was already starting to love it more than those stupid limos.

Glee was all over Suigetu's face. "Hey Sasuke, we better head back up to our town soon. Igoto's party's already started, well, at least in his opinion. With your arrival, things will surely find a new beginning." A smirk appeared across his face.

Sasuke shrugged. Just as he was about to get his car, he felt something tiny hit the back of his hands. A droplet. It left a tiny puddle on his hand. He looked at it curiously. This was very unusual. _Rain?_

A little drizzle soon shrouded Fire District. Suigetsu laughed like a maniac. "Oohh how crazy it is to rain right now and it was so sunny today too! It's fun, isn't it? But we gotta hurry, man. Can't go to a party looking like we were in a tsunami."

Rain. The clouds were grey again. Just the way Sasuke left this place. He looked up to the sky, waiting for the thunder to roar at him.

_Sasuke couldn't keep up. Every inch of his body was dripping wet. His sweat mingled with the rain drops all over his forehead. His bangs were messed up thanks to the storm, clogging up his view as he saw Naruto screaming towards him. Naruto had skidded across the floor, managing a punch into Sasuke's face. He slipped, but aimed a kick right at Naruto's legs. Sasuke immediately stood up, landing his foot again on Naruto's stomach. He cursed loudly, blood dripping from his mouth. Naruto blocked Sasuke's fist and swung him to the fencing surrounding the tower. As Sasuke was about to stand up, he felt Naruto's fist straight to his stomach. Naruto grabbed the collar of his shirt, gritting angrily. There was something in Naruto's eyes that moment, as if a monster had possessed him._

_"Teme, let go of this or else I'll really kill you!"_

_"Shut up! Don't try to understand me, you piece of shit!" Sasuke shoved Naruto to the side, sending several punches straight to his stomach._

_Naruto coughed out blood as he laid practically motionless in the pool of raindrops. Sasuke gripped his fist tightly as he glared at Naruto's body. Sasuke's eyes hungered for the Naruto's body to turn the pool underneath him of blood, not water. He visioned it too well. He got his fists ready.  
_

_And then he remember the First Aid emergency sirens blasting everywhere throughout Fire District._

Sasuke closed his eyes so that nobody could see the pain he feared his eye would reveal to the world. Suigetsu cocked his head from the other side raising an eyebrow.

"Oi Sasuke, aren't you gonna get into the car?" He asked.

Sasuke didn't answer. He immediately got into his car and put the keys into ignition without giving Suigetsu time to get in. His eyes widened at Sasuke's sudden actions.

"Hey bud! Wait for me-"

"Get a ride from your limo driver or the subway. I got other plans."

"Are you fucking with me, Sasuke? Me and you got a rep to keep here and if you don't show up at that party-"

The car quickly drifted away from the sidewalk as it mingled into the traffic, leaving Suigetsu alone in the drizzling rain.

* * *

"Goodnight, sir!" Sakura cried out as she closed the door behind her.

She sighed in relief. Her shift was finally over. Another day gone without that annoying boss of hers. After that whole mess-fiasco she still had to work overtime. For a man who hated rich kids like Sasuke and Suigetsu, he sure was the type to fear them. She guessed he was scared of what their parents would do to his cafe. Sakura, unable to do anything about it unless she was asking to get fired, obeyed anyway. Night had fallen already. The dark sky was covered in gray clouds that cried teardrops everywhere in Fire District. She hated rain. It made going home worse than she imagined. It didn't help that she didn't bring an umbrella anyway. She cringed that she was so stupid to still wear her skirt. She swore that this morning's forecast said it was sunny all day, not a chance of rain. Those weather forecasters were seriously overpaid.

She checked her cellphone for the time, cursing under her breath. She only had ten minutes to catch the next subway home and the station was 10 blocks away. She looked up at the sky, moaning. She didn't know who to blame today: Her boss or the rain. It was usual the latter but now, she had to hurry up. She quick sprinted down the blocks, feeling the raindrops trickle down her clothes with each passing second. She didn't care if she looked like a mess or a crazy person. She had to get home as soon as possible to finish her homework. She barely started her first paragraph for her essay and she needed her rough draft done by tomorrow. She had to beat it. Life was hating on her now.

But the farther she got, the slower she felt her legs were moving. She panted heavily in the hard rain. Her pink hair was falling limp, wispy pieces going all over her head. The fact that she was wearing only a skirt did not help keep her warm. She was shivering. The rain always did this to her. It always made her weak when she didn't want to be. Her legs were freezing, as if every step she made she had to use her strength to get out of an iceberg. Her vision was starting to get blurry. She shook her her head back and forth, not wanting to stop. She could any sign of heat leaving her body. She wanted to fall on the bed so badly but the only thing around her was just cement.

_Don't give up, don't give up, doesn't Naruto yell at that costantly? Don't let it happen again, it's just rain, it's just..._

Sakura's thoughts were cut off as she felt her eyelids grow heavy and close. Her legs finally gave in and fell to the ground.

* * *

Sakura heard wind wipers sway back and forth, clearing rain away from windows. It made that squeaky sound. She opened her eyes slowly, seeing it wipe in a moon-like shape. She could hear the rain droplets hit the windows in armies, the traffic lights reflecting through them like fireworks. She saw the city pass by her like a movie reel. She was in a car. She could tell just by that. She was moving at very fast pace despite the heavy traffic. Her cheeks were pressed against something soft, a very nice wool fabric that warmed her up. She felt a thick jacket covering her tiny body. It looked just like the Konoha uniform for boys. She breathed heavily and unevenly. Her vision was still blurry.

_W-W-Where am I... _

She coughed and instantly, another person's hand reached for her forehead. It was warm and familiar. The touch was rough and yet it was incredibly gentle on her skin. She heard someone curse. She couldn't make it out until...

"Hang on, Sakura."

_That voice..._

Sakura eyes closed once again and her mind drifted into a long sleep, filled with an image of a raven-haired boy with dark, warm eyes that could only exist in dreams.

* * *

WHOA that was long. Anyway, thanks for taking the time to read this! Now I have this idea to involve an OC to be a main character in the future but not sure if I should do it. Would you guys mind if an OC be a main character? I've read stories where I always hated the OC cause they just served no purpose and some that were so good, I wish they were in the real series. It's your pick. I have several ideas for this story to go in anyway. Who is this original character? Well, let's just say I use this one way too much in my past stories. If you guys read my first few stories, you know who I mean ;)

Anyway time to kick junior year in the butt!

Even though I failed that first day of school AP Bio quiz...


	4. The Lady is His Tramp

Chapter 3: The Lady is His Tramp

_The storm was getting worse as Sakura climbed up the infinite amount of stairs to the top of the tower. The rain had soaked everywhere on her body, her new red dress clinging to her skin tightly. She did not sigh in relief when she got to the top and slammed the door open. Instead, she gasped in horrors, her knees shaking at the scene before her. There before her were her two best friends, Naruto and Sasuke, fighting like they had to kill the other to live. As Sasuke recovered from a kick by Naruto, he aimed another punch to his face. Naruto dodged it, but did not see Sasuke's legs go right up to his chin. Naruto cried, his back against the fencing. She nearly screamed but couldn't. Her body wouldn't let her. All she could do was stare helplessly._

_She didn't know how it ended like this. Just a week ago, the three of them were having a picnic, laughing, teasing, and smiling with each other. Everything was fine, just the way it had been for years. And then, all of all sudden, Naruto and Sasuke couldn't even look at each other without sending death glares. The two of them stopped talking to her about anything really, giving her the typical "it's nothing' or "stay out of this." She wanted to leave it alone, until she caught them in a heated argument just yesterday. She had managed to what she thought finally ended their little battle but she turned out to be wrong. They were still at odds with one another. And Sakura did not know why. She couldn't just stand on the sidelines. She had been doing that for years. And now today was the worst evidence of it._

_"S-S-Stop, you guys..." She whimpered quietly, but the two boys did not hear. Tears were welling up around her eyes. She rubbed herself frantically, trying to warm herself in this Artic-like temperature. She could practically see her breath. When did those two become such monsters to one another?_

_"Naruto...Sasuke-kun...Please..." Sasuke landed another blow at Naruto, forcing the blond boy to fall.  
_

_And then it was going to come. The moment that Sasuke would no longer be a part of their life._

_Naruto was on the ground, motionless as he coughed out blood. Sasuke stood over him, his fist raised over his head. Hiding underneath his dark bangs was Sasuke's infamous smirk, but it wasn't the same. His smirk was always cool and calm. But right now, it was of malice._

_"See you in hell, loser."_

_She dived towards the boys, screaming as if her world has just come down crashing. Before the darkness overcame, a tiny pool of blood formed underneath her.  
_

Sakura's eyes fluttered open. She was in a bed. A very, soft bed. Her pillow was incredibly silky and delicate to her skin. She didn't want to get out of bed. The sun's rays intruded her eyes, causing her to blink. It was morning already. She didn't remember what happened last night. She moaned quietly, turning around.

And that was when she saw Uchiha Sasuke come into the room. Her eyes widened as she immediately sat up.

"Sasuke-kun!" She cried in shock. She didn't believe this. Her eyes trailed up and down as she observed said boy wearing a pair of rugged jeans and a black shirt that showed the outline of his six pack abs. He was holding a cup of water in one hand and the other a tiny blue dot. She wanted to pinch herself and wake up thinking it was just a dream. And then she looked down and squeaked, a blush appearing over her cheeks. She did not remember wearing an over-sized black tee with the Uchiha emblem on with no pants on. She looked away, more angry than embarrassed. Sasuke frowned at her reaction.

"I could have just left you freezing to death in your clothes." There was a hint of irritation in his voice.

He took a seat by her bedside, handing her a pill and a cup of water. She looked back and forth between his face and his palm, startled. His expression did not change, retaining his calm composure, yet he still did not look happy.

"You still-"

"Now," He commanded. She took it from him hesitantly, gulping down the pill before dunking all the water into her throat. She coughed slightly, before recovering herself.

Seeing that she finished, Sasuke stood up slowly and walked towards the closet. Sakura noticed the various dark clothing in the closet, and sighed. So this was his room. How did she not recognize it? Before he left, she and Naruto had been regular visitors to his mansion as kids. But as she scanned the room again, she realized it wasn't the same room. The room was too bare for her to be familiar with. Aside from the bed and a coffee stand, there was nothing. It resembled a jail cell. She looked outside the window and realized they were too within the city to be at his mansion. He had moved to an apartment. A penthouse, most likely. Sakura didn't hear any scurrying maids or obedient butlers around. Was he living alone?

Her eyes widened as she saw Sasuke toss a blue jacket in her direction. She caught it, feeling the expensive material. She saw the price tag and nearly gagged at the cost. He had yet to snip the price tag off. It was recently bought.

"Sasuke-"

"We'll swing by your place for clothes. Put that on for now."

"Why did you help me?"

"Hurry up or we're gonna be late for school." He was avoiding the question, but Sakura was trying to figure out why. He was always so mysterious to her. Now that she was thinking about it, Sasuke never really did open up much to her in all the years she had known him. She bit her lips, trembling slightly.

_Is it even possible.._.Why was she thinking about that? Sasuke had practically stated he had no wishes to be friends with her and Naruto yesterday. She reluctantly put on Sasuke's jacket that was much too large for her, even though it was incredibly warm. It was cozy on her, making her believe that the incident last night never happened. To her dismay, she couldn't help but see herself as slutty right now. Did he really expect her to leave his penthouse in public next to him looking like they had a really rough night? She wished Sasuke had pants for her bare legs but then again, she would suspicious if he even had women' clothes in the first place. She couldn't deny that Sasuke was indeed a very handsome young man. And as a handsome young man from a powerful family, Sakura had to remind herself that Sasuke was quite the eligible bachelor to allow women into his house.

* * *

"NARUTO!"

"GA GA GA GA GA!" Naruto screeched as he suddenly woke up thanks to Ino. He looked below, drool covering his magazines. Panicking, he immediately tucked it in between his biology book and stared at the blond girl. Ino was panting heavily as she reached him. She looked like she had just ran a marathon through the whole country.

"OI INO WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU YELLING FOR? D-D-D-DON'T YOU KNOW I-I-I-I HAVE A TEST NEXT CLASS?" Naruto yelled in her face sheepishly.

"OH DON'T EVEN LIE, YOU NEVER STUDY! GIVE UP THOSE STUPID PORN MAGS! THIS IS AN EMERGENCY!" Ino retorted grumpily as she snatched his magazine away from Naruto. He looked like he was about to cry.

"YOU CRUEL WOMAN! HOW COULD YOU RUIN A TEENAGE BOY'S DREAM? YOU KNOW, WHATEVER! TAKE THOSE MAGAZINES BUT IF YOU DARE TOUCH MY RAMEN-"

"If you're already spazzing about these," Ino spat in disgust as she held Naruto's magazine like it was a dead spider. "Then I can't imagine how you're gonna react to this."

Ino slammed her phone right into Naruto's palm. He knew what was coming but as when he took a look at her phone, his expectations were definitely exceeded greatly. In front of the screen was a photo that was, no surprise, Sasuke cladded in the school uniform as he exited his penthouse complex. The only thing that made Naruto do a double take was the girl next to him. She had bright, long pink hair and emerald green eyes. She was wearing a men's jacket that covered the majority of her body with the exception of her bare legs. Naruto eyes widened.

"What is this?" He cried, suddenly angry at the both of them.

"It doesn't stop there, Naruto," Ino explained, understanding his reaction too well. "You won't believe what Rumy's got to say."

_Rumy-Nin_

_Your #1 Hot Spot for the Dirt in Fire District_

_**The Lady is His Tramp **_

_Rumy-chan here, Lovelies, and OMGYWBTSIATW! Uchiha Sasuke is proving himself to be my favorite muse, not that I'm surprised or anything. But let's just say the rumors have been put to rest. It has been confirmed. The heir to the massive Uchiha Corps and fortune has found himself a little, dare I say, mistress. Resource says that they were spotted coming up to his crib around 11 at night. Maybe intoxicated by the late night party at Igoto's? But several accounts say Uchiha Sasuke never made it to the party. Looks like we know why._

_Now the red hot question: Who is she? Don't be shocked if you don't know her. She doesn't come from the Upper District. She's one of those scholarship kids who somehow managed to get in by their so-called smarts and talents for the future. Well, looks like once Uchiha Sasuke came in the picture, her parents would surely be disappointment. How would they react to their Miss Goody Two Shoes daughter sleeping with the Uchiha Sasuke? More surprising is how much pity he holds for girls like her. And it didn't look like he was going easy on her either. Just an hour ago, the both of them left for "school" and you wouldn't believe what she was wearing. You think that the girl at least had money to afford her own clothes. Not this case. She was one lucky girl to wear his own clothes, looking like the mess she is. Maybe the Uchiha got a little too eager on her and made her clothes, well let's just say, unforgivable to him? Those clothes were probably so hideous to begin with, Uchiha just had to pity her again. She definitely looks like a virgin. Well at least, before this girl looked like she just went through her first hangover. And maybe more. _

_Haruno Sakura the Scholarship Girl. And people say she was going to be a doctor. Oh Sasuke, you have such interesting choice for toys. Is she worth a second time or was he too nice to her to begin with? You guys decide. _

_XOXO _

_Rumy-Nin_

_Posted September 3rd, 2010 9:21 A.M.  
_

If the phone he was holding on wasn't Ino's, then Naruto would have thrown it on the ground and stomped on it to death. He wanted so badly to strangle this Rumy-girl. He glanced around the school grounds, ticked off at everybody looking at their phones. They were doing the same thing he was doing: Reading this stupid gossip blog that had no truth to it. At least, in his mind it couldn't happened. This was Sasuke he was talking about. He wouldn't do such a thing, even after two years. Sasuke always held a special place in his highly-debated existing heart for Sakura.

Rumy-Nin is definitely the worst girl Naruto had ever faced. Just when he thought he was free from it, this bitch comes running back with a dagger. He hated it. It was making him think things he would never dare think of in his head.

"How could she do this to Sakura-chan?" Naruto grumbled.

He was beyond pissed. At the moment, he didn't know who to be more made at. Rumy, who could never stop her cruel campaign to take down everybody's name just cause she couldn't make one for herself? Sasuke, for possibly forcing Sakura into doing his bidding when he was fully aware of everything that had happened to her? Or Sakura, who had flat out told him to give up on Sasuke when she herself couldn't? Their friendship was breaking apart. This was far worse than when Sasuke left. His absence was one thing. But it was much crueler for him to be here and all Naruto wanted to was punch him in the face. It felt like being a kid all over again. He just wanted to run away from this pain.

He threw Ino's phone back into her hands and forgetting about his books, he marched to the hallways.

"Ne Naruto, stop right now before you do anything stupid! Don't you think we should talk to Sakura first about this-"

"I don't give a crap! I'm going to see Sasuke about this, then I'll mess up that pretty boy's face!" Naruto yelled furiously. Ino sighed. She couldn't stop Naruto when he was like this. He was a bull and Sasuke was the red flag that ignited him. All she could do now was find Sakura.

* * *

Karin was not happy.

She had her hands on hips as she peered at Sasuke with such hostile intensity that if it was anybody else, they would have run. But because this was Sasuke, he merely stood there, trying to ignore the annoying girl. He glanced around at Jugo's and Suigetsu's identical, confused looks.

Karin stuck her nose up as she fixed up her thick-framed glasses. This was a very, very new situation. Usually when in the presence of Sasuke, she wouldn't be this angry. Rather, it was quite the opposite. She would usually sit close to Sasuke, so that their shoulders wouldn't just brush, they would connect. She would usually sit in a lady-like position, so that when her leg crossed Sasuke's, she would give him the feeling of how lucky it was for him to have a woman like her. Of course, he never responded except to brush her off. But inside her, she knew that someday, Uchiha Sasuke would come to her. There was no way Sasuke could hide it much longer. Or at least, she thought like that.

"Heeeehhhh is Sakura your dirty little secret?" Suigetsu teased Sasuke as he eyed the photo once again. "She does look like the perfect material for bed..."

"SUIGETSU HOW COULD YOU SAY SUCH THINGS ABOUT THAT SLUT? THAT NERD PROBABLY SLIPPED SOMETHING IN SASUKE-KUN'S DRINK OR-"

"Karin, he wasn't even in the party," Jugo confirmed.

"B-B-B-But she's the coffee girl! I mean, that girl is so smart she could have devised some seducing agent into his drink and-"

"Only a bitch like you would do that," Suigetsu exclaimed, smirking. "Oh wait, you did and failed."

Karin glared at him. "Come over here Suigetsu-"

"Will you two shut up? It's no big deal," Sasuke ordered with an annoyed tone. He wondered why he chose these people to hang out with in the first place.

"You're one to talk, biggie. You haven't said one word about this blast," Suigetsu said, observing Sasuke curiously. "Haruno ain't just a coffee girl to you?"

Sasuke hesitated to talk for a moment, but gave up anyway. "An old friend."

Karin nearly died at the sound of his words. "A friend!" She hissed out.

"Eeeehhh for real? It didn't look like that when we went to that cafe? But guess you only show it in the dark, am I right?" Suigetsu grinned as he looked at the picture again.

He never really did take the time to actually check Haruno Sakura out. She was just that extremely smart junior in his math class that aced all the tests. Suigetsu could tell she was a pretty innocent, sweet girl. He had caught her glancing at him a couple times in class and hands down thought the girl had a crush on him. Sure, she was pretty but he never did a double take on her. But now that he found out that there was a little history with the girl and Sasuke, She looked a lot more cuter to Suigetsu than before. Her legs were extremely slender and he imagined how they would feel grinding up against his body. She was Sasuke's little friend, but he wanted her badly like never before. He wasn't suppose to touch an innocent angel like her, but that made it want her more. Almost like the forbidden apple. He licked his lips, wanting to get a taste of this. Rather, a taste of Sasuke's fury. He was eager to know how Sasuke would respond.

_Maybe I can get a little something out of Sasuke if I can get to her.._.Suigetsu thought. He was already creating ideas in his brain. Suigetsu already helped out Sasuke once while the guy was in Europe. Now this would be his payback, a favor that had to be returned.

"Sasuke, you know you ain't allowed to hide hot girls like Sakura-chan from us. Especially girls in your clothes," Suigetsu chuckled grimly. Sasuke glanced his way and Suigetsu could sense the dangerous aura he radiated. Right on target.

"Sasuke, what was she doing at your place?" Jugo asked calmly. Karin had her ears all open, just waiting to lash out at any possible answer.

"She needed a place to crash and I just happened to be there," Sasuke said, trying not to sound uncomfortable. It wasn't like he was lying. She definitely had to stay with him. No way in hell could he have left the girl alone, even if things were difficult between the three of them. There was just some things he couldn't tell to these guys. He wouldn't be surprised if Naruto came yelling in his face about said incident.

And right on cue, behind Sasuke and his group, said boy was screaming his lungs out, "SASUKE!"

Sasuke groaned. That sound annoyed him so much. He twisted his head around, his cold eyes turning to look at his former best friend. "Naruto."

Naruto grabbed for Sasuke's collar, but did not reach it. Sasuke had immediately caught his fists, causing Naruto shake. He was sweating heavily and had the most pissed off face Sasuke had ever seen since two years ago. Those monster eyes of him were on fire, almost as if it saw Sasuke's body in a pool of blood.

"Leave," Sasuke motioned to the other three, who obeyed without protest.

After the Karin, Suigetsu, and Jugo left, Naruto was quick to speak. "If you did anything, anything to Sakura-chan, I will..."

"And what if I did?" Sasuke smirked coolly, daring Naruto to do more than he wanted to.

"You fucking bastard!" Naruto choked out. "You wouldn't do that to Sakura-chan!"

"Here I thought you were going to marry her," Sasuke taunted, his ego rising even more as he saw Naruto's eyes flare up. "Looks like I win again."

Sasuke's eyes widened as Naruto slammed his fist right into his stomach. Sasuke backed up a bit, wiping the blood that was spurted from his mouth. Naruto had indeed gotten stronger since yesterday. Too strong. Naruto was glaring at him now, unlike before. This was far worse. It looked like was he was going to destroy the whole world because of Sasuke.

"You asshole. You have no idea what we've been through after you left," Naruto began, each word more angrier than the last. "I promised Sakura-chan that I'll protect her from everything. From every girl who bullied her cause of where she lives. From every bad thing that could possible ruin her life. From every sick bastard who tried to take advantage of her. Including you.

"If she is bawling her eyes out the next time I see her, Sasuke, I swear I will fuck up your face so bad nobody will recognize you."

Sasuke scoffed, as if Naruto's words were just a joke. "You want to protect her, huh? Prove me that you can actually do it so I won't have to, you idiot."

Sasuke shoved an orange cylinder right into Naruto's chest as if it was a gun. Naruto caught it in his hand, his eyes widened at the sight. Pills.

Naruto was at a loss of words. "T-T-This is Sakura's medi-"

"It happened again, _last night_," Sasuke stated darkly, emphasizing on the last two words. "You're lucky that I was still around before anything happened to her."

Naruto was in a frantic state. He tried to see how he had overlooked this, and then he remembered. It was raining last night. She had an after school job, far away from her apartment. He wanted to beat himself up so badly. He had been so lazy about that. Was he so shaken up from the confrontation yesterday that Naruto nearly forgotten about Sakura? Why did Sasuke's return create so much problems with their frienships? He was supposed to mend things, not ruin them.

Sasuke could see Naruto's eyes grow weak, almost as glossy as a girl's. A pang of guilt was all over Naruto's face and he looked apologetic to him right now. "Sasuke, I swear, this is the first time it happened since-"

"Well it might have been the last on your watch, ursuratonkachi," Sasuke reminded Naruto coldly. Gazing at Naruto's unsteady state, Sasuke turned around, his back to his friend once again.

"I'm not going to to be there next time. It's too annoying."

Naruto felt like somebody just stabbed his insides. _Next time?_ He stared at the small container and worry swept through his mind. Sasuke was right. There was bound to be a next time, and Naruto could not let that happen again. He didn't want to take any risks, just like he did yesterday. What would have happened if Sasuke didn't come to the rescue? Even more confusing, why did he do it?

_Sasuke, you think we're unimportant to you, yet you still keep Sakura's medicine after you were gone...You didn't take any chance that she could have gotten better... You ask me to prove to you that I can protect her...You still call me that stupid nickname since second grade...If you really wanted to forget about us, why can't you let go of the past we have with you? What the hell is going on with you?_

"Thank you, Sasuke." Naruto wasn't sure if Sasuke could hear it. No matter what had happened in the past, especially when Sasuke left the two, he at least deserved those words.

Naruto hung his head low in defeat. He had no one but to blame himself. Blame himself for a friendship that took years in the making and destroying it within minutes.

* * *

"You swear you just blacked out all of a sudden?"

"Yes, Ino, for the millionth time, nothing happened!"

"I mean, he didn't do anything to you, did he?"

"No! This is Sasuke we're talking about!"

"You didn't sound so trusting of him yesterday."

"This is a different situation! I was just..."

Sakura didn't feel like talking to Ino anymore. She had come to school and Ino was already barging her with questions. It was Ino being her best friend that annoyed her at the moment. It was the fact that she was on her first Rumy-Nin post. She had never, ever made it to the blog, even in freshman year when it had supposedly died. But now that people had seen her with Sasuke, they were already making insane assumptions. Sasuke's mistress? Sakura could do so much better than that. They could have at least called her his girlfriend.

Now she was thinking crazy. This was all Sasuke's fault. If he hadn't taken her back to his place and left looking like that, she wouldn't be in this position. Couldn't he at least just dumped her at her own apartment and leave without a scandal on his name again? Then again, she never did thank him. She was more occupied with why Sasuke would do such a thing, especially now. That day, she, him, and Naruto were in the midst of a fight, thinking that their friendships were done for good. And when last night came, he had come rushing to her help just as he always had when they were kids.

But Sasuke was so cold nowadays. He had ignored her and Naruto right up to last night. She bit her lips, trying to remind herself not to think about it.

She saw her class, math, and said her goodbye to Ino as the two departed. She walked inside the classroom, taking a seat in the usual front corner. As she laid out her notebook and pencils, she heard a familiar voice.

"Is this seat taken?"

Sakura looked up, startled at the sight of a grinning Suigetsu. She blushed. "Suigetsu-senpai! Ohaiyou!"

"Looks like you got out alive from that nasty boss of yours, Sakura-chan," Suigetsu joked as he sat next to her. Sakura let out a shy laugh. He had never sat next to her, let alone call her "Sakura-chan." In fact, she didn't even think he ever acknowledged her until yesterday.

"Um, yeah, it wasn't that bad. But thanks for trying to help," Sakura said, trying to keep up the mood.

"No problem. Anyway, Sakura-chan," She liked the way he said her name. It was already making up most of her day right now. She dreaded feeling that it had to take another boy to say her name like that. "I couldn't help but read that little blast on Rumy-Nin about you and Sasuke..."

Sakura panicked. She didn't want him, out of all people, to read that. Now that she thought of it, maybe Naruto would react the worst. She wished she had ditched Ino and gone searching for Naruto, hoping those two weren't in a fight again over last night.

"Oh, she's just exaggerating everything! I don't even like him! He's just a-" She stopped herself before she could say "friend." What was Sasuke exactly right now? She couldn't tell. "You know that Rumy girl just loves to make the tiniest things a big deal," Sakura said quickly, trying to defend herself. "I can't believe she would go so low to call me _his_ mistress. I mean, what do girls see in him anyway?"

This only made Suigetsu grinned.

"Oh good, so that means you're definitely free Friday Night for the Gala?"

Bingo. To hell with that little punk ditching him a ride to the most-talked about first-day-of-school party at Igoto's. Rumy-Nin wasn't the only one who wanted to take Uchiha Sasuke down.


	5. Damsels Are Always in Distress

Chapter 4: Damsels Are Always in Distress

Hey guys, I hope you don't mind if this chapter is long. School just started and I'm so OVERWHELMED. Spanish is murdering me, my APs can't stop giving me test and don't get me started on tennis! Anyway, I think my updates are going to be more weekly, hence the longer chapters. I will try to do two chapters on the weekend if possible, but most likely it's only going to be once a week on fridays or saturdays. If I miss a week, I'm so sorry! Junior year is really hell year but I think I can do it. So if you guys can please bear with me, thank you so much for still reading this. I love doing fanfiction, but I really gotta focus on schoolwork too so I hope you guys are supportive of that.

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

"Well, Sasuke, what do you think of the emergence with the American airlines?"

Sasuke opened his eyes slowly at the sound of his uncle's voice. He glanced around the meeting room filled with high executives of his family company, dressed in dark, neutral blazers and tightly collared shirt. They were all strictly clothed and it matched their facial expressions as well. Sasuke, for once, felt proud to look less neater than the rest of the members. He had unbuttoned the top three of his shirt, leaving some skin for the secretary to steal glances at it every so often, as his tie hung loosely around the collar. His blazer hung loosely on the back of his chair, the only one who didn't wear his like a powerful politician in the room. Compared to everybody's leather shoes, Sasuke still wore his sports kicks. He realized that his outfit was practically screaming "stupid punk" but the others couldn't argue about it. Excluding his uncle, of course.

Sasuke leaned back against his chair as he stared face to face with his Uncle Madara, who sat at the end of the other side of the table. His dark hair, which was usually wild and everywhere, was neatly combed back into a low ponytail. He wore the most expensive, custom-made suit in the room that told everybody in the room he was definitely a man of money. Age was slowly starting to appear on his face, the wrinkles popping up randomly like cactus in a desert. Madara stared down at him, waiting for the correct answer yet knowing he would not receive it.

Sasuke yawned, much to the annoyance of the executives. Madara sighed.

"We'll wrap this up tomorrow at 3," Madara stated calmly, followed by the nods of everybody else in the room except Sasuke.

Everybody quickly packed up their papers and suitcases as they scurried out the room quickly like rats. They knew how Madara was like when he was angry, and he was now. Especially from his face. Sasuke remained behind, his back inclining with the chair. He sat there, more relaxed than the people that were in here before. Sasuke wasn't sure why he had to go to these meetings. He absolutely had no purpose in here except for his uncle's favorite excuse:

"Sasuke, you're the future heir to this company. You cannot fool around anymore," Madara stated sternly as he walked up to Sasuke. "I did not let you go to Europe so you could skip on your studies. They are to benefit you and the future of the company your father had worked so hard to maintain. Do you want to defy his dying wishes?"

"Hn," Sasuke responded with his trademark word. It didn't make Madara any happier.

"Then the least you can do is not taint the Uchiha name," Madara continued as he laid down a flier on the table. Sasuke didn't even look at it, much concentrated outside the window than inside. It looked a lot less stuffier in the city than the room. He missed roaming around it freely but now, he was constantly stuck in the meeting rooms with his uncle and boring executives whom Sasuke wasn't sure what their names was.

"I've heard you had a lady friend over a couple days ago."

Sasuke returned his attention to Madara, swirling his chair around so that they faced each other. "And?"

Madara looked up and down at Sasuke. He was more rigid than before, his back a lot straighter. He narrowed his eyebrow.

"You should be careful who you bring over at night, especially with the shenanigans you pulled a couple years ago."

"Is it so wrong for a man to have some fun every so often?" Sasuke smirked, but not inside. He tightened his fist slightly, but Madara caught it.

"I don't care if you want some whore around your place. I just want you to pick the right one, not some girl who you picked off the street. I don't want the press to portray you as a playboy."

"Madara, it was only one girl and I didn't even-"

"I don't care, Sasuke. I don't want you mingling around with those kind. You are to attend the Gala in one hour and there you will court the Hyuuga girl. The Hyuugas and I are in the midst of a very profiting agreement and if they see that our company would be in good hands with a man that treats their daughter right, then it's done."

Sasuke scowled. "No way in hell am I touching Naruto's girl."

Madara glared at him. Sasuke cursed inside. He looked away, not believing why he just said that. He could have simply nodded obediently then just ignore the girl at the Gala. In fact, he had no plans to even go to it. They were often boring, especially nowadays when he had to tow with his crew.

"Naruto...Uzumaki...Naruto?" Madara repeated through his gritted teeth. "You wish to defend the person you just had a fight with only a few days ago? You wish to defend the person whose name is the only one that can stop us from achieving our goals? That boy is a bad influence to the Uchihas. It's thanks to him that I had to clean up all the mess you two kids caused back then. I don't care what happens to the Uzumakis. Did you forget who gained nearly half the stocks after your parents died that night? Did you forget who manipulated-"

Sasuke wanted to block his ears out from Madara. He was beyond pissed right now, more at himself than Madara. This had nothing in question to do with the problem before him, except for the fact that he was actually defending Naruto. Naruto wasn't even dating that Hyuuga girl, let alone even sure that she liked him. So why did he feel the need to immediately reject courting her in favor of Naruto? Sure, Sasuke admitted that Hyuuga Hinata had grown to a pretty woman and had that certain quality most men wanted, but not Sasuke. No, she was way too shy and quiet for him. Only Naruto was the perfect fit with his loud charades and idiotic stunts.

He wanted to slap himself. Why was he still siding with Naruto? He swore to end their friendship the night he left for Europe. Did they not try to murder each other two years ago? So why the hell was he considering trying to get along with Naruto again? It was impossible. There was no cure to it.

And then there was Sakura. It was a definite that their friendship would never be the same again, but he had to help her out then. Sure, he told Naruto he wasn't going to anymore, but did Sasuke really mean that? Would he just ignore Sakura if she needed his help? Sasuke bit his lips. He didn't know what to regret: Returning or leaving those two like that. They still clung onto him like he was a teddy bear; a childhood memory that had to let go of eventually. If he could do it, why couldn't they? They were still stuck in a dream. They all were.

"Sasuke, this is the last time I will say this: You are to not make any contact with Uzumaki Naruto or that girl," Madara stated darkly. "The Uchiha name rides with you."

Sasuke understood what the consequences would be. He would lose his inheritance with the company but Sasuke knew Madara would never do that. At least, at this time. He always knew his uncle was after the corporation and still did not have full control of it as a standby CEO. The only thing that stood in his way was Sasuke. He held the small percentage left that would instantly give Madara the necessities to rule the Uchiha Corporation, taking full control. It would leave Sasuke free of that unneeded future and worries of taking care of the company. He could live however he wanted to.

Then again, Sasuke had no intentions of giving up such a small percentage to anybody. Not even Madara.

His thoughts were cut off as his cell phone vibrated. He dug into his pockets and checked the caller ID. Unidentified. That same number. He frowned as he pressed the phone against his ear. Sasuke could have sworn this person must have called a million times since the meeting started. Every five minutes, his phone would vibrate off and everybody in the room would look at him like he was having a orgasm. He grumbled.

"What?"

"Uchiha Sasuke, so glad to get in contact with you. Anyway I would like to thank you all the attention you're, ah, homecoming has given me. I never knew you were such a gentleman, especially allowing Hozuki Suigetsu to take your woman to the Gala tonight."

* * *

The pink-haired girl gasped at the sight before her. Sakura had to blink twice to convince herself that this was not a dream. Inside the ballroom was a small quartet in the corner, playing classical music. A crystal chandelier hung on the ceiling, overseeing the dancing people. Waiters swarm around with a plate of drinks or mini treats in their huge plates. The hostess, who held it for a charity cause, had greeted her so kindly. She saw many people, from the same peers who attended her school to the high-profiled in the society section in the news, in sharp tuxedos and beautiful gowns that sparkled like stars. She could not believe she was actually among them. She could not believe that she could actually blend in with them in her strapless red gown and hair tied up in a loose bun. This was definitely the same view she usually saw from the attic room as a kid.

And it was all thanks to Suigetsu. He stood beside her, an arm around her waist, grinning. "Well Sakura-chan. how are you liking it?"

Sakura turned to him and smiled. "I...I...I don't know what to...oh my god..." She really didn't know what to say. She was too in awe at the sight. It felt just like a movie moment.

"Suigetsu-senpai, I dunno why you would even take me..."

"Hey, hey, hey, I thought you agreed to call me 'Suigetsu-kun' if I took you!" He teased.

Sakura chuckled as she looked back and forth at the room. As she looked back and forth around the room, she noticed a couple girls staring at her direction, whispering among themselves. She hunched her shoulders a bit, uncomfortable with people suddenly talking about her. Suigetsu, sensing Sakura's change of state, only grinned. His hands trailed down her arm to her hand, where he slowly took into his and led to the floor. Sakura blushed slightly at his certain gesture.

"What are you doing, Suigetsu-kun?"

"It's a Gala, Sakura-chan, so we must dance."

He grabbed her by the waist and pressed them close to each other so that their faces were extremely close. Sakura's eyes widened at how this had all happened. She smiled nervously, unsure if this was what she really wanted at the beginning. As they danced slowly to the music, she couldn't help but stare at anywhere but Suigetsu's face. She was always glancing over his shoulder, looking for anybody, anything familiar. Now that she was in this, she realized that aside from Suigetsu, there wasn't anybody to really talk to. Even before this week, he had never spoken to her. So why now?

Suigetsu kept his eyes on her, smirking. He expected this to happen. She was looking all over the place, and it wasn't just because she was so curious about this strange, rich lifestyle. She was looking for someone, and Suigetsu could only assume it was the same one he was looking for too. He twirled her around and at this moment, he took the chance to scan across the room closely. he cursed inwardly. Uchiha Sasuke was nowhere in sight. That boy was supposed to be here. He was an Uchiha, goddamnit! Suigetsu remembered the times when he saw Sasuke at every single event, from the parties to the balls to the charity auctions. It seemed that ever since he returned from Europe, Sasuke had been more anti-social than usual. Even if he never did anything at the parties, at least he came to those. He was the trump card to everything; his appearance made everybody want to come. Uchiha Sasuke was the ultimate face of high society. Even paparazzi stalked him. That was just how powerful he was, or at least his name. He was the whole reason he asked Sakura to the Gala in the first place.

And then it hit him. Of course. He wanted to laugh at his foolishness. Why did he not think about it? He didn't need Sasuke to be here in the first place. In fact, after that little plan he formed within seconds, he preferred that Sasuke wasn't here yet. Suigetsu didn't care if he was late or didn't even come, Sasuke would find out what he would do anyway. And then the real payback would begin.

* * *

Naruto pouted like a little kid as he stuffed the mini cakes in his mouth.

"This Gala sucks! I can't believe this is happening!" Naruto grumbled with his mouth full of frosting all over his lips as he glared at the scene that unfolded before him. Suigetsu had just led Sakura to the dance floor and here the two were, dancing like a couple posing as love birds.

Ino scowled. She didn't understand how she was always dragged with Naruto nowadays. She had taken so much time to pick out her dress, a strappy, purple bubble dress that stopped at her knees and the highest red heels in her closet. She had been more patient than usual doing her makeup and hair into romantic curls to catch the eye of some boys around here. But to her demise and irration, she was still tagging alongside her fellow blond.

"Seriously Naruto, you cannot stop them!" Ino lectured with her hands on her hips. "Don't do this to Sakura-chan! She's been having a rough week already thanks to you and Sasuke!"

"I MEANT ABOUT THE FACT THAT THIS GALA HAS NO RAMEN!" Naruto nearly screamed to her, spitting out tiny cake pieces to her delicate face. "Oh, yeah, and Sakura too. But still! Ramen is so cheap, why won't they have it here?"

"You're unbelievable, Naruto!" Ino moaned as she wiped away Naruto's spit."I'm surprised you aren't worried about her."

"Of course I am! She's dancing with Suigetsu and his stupid face!" Naruto complained. "Why the hell would Sasuke's new best friend talk to her? I've never even seen them make contact with each other until he asked her out! And why would she even accept him?"

"You know Sakura would never reject a proposal like that," Ino replied as she sipped her punch. "Especially from a fine guy like him."

"But he's a player! A jerk face! A dickhead! A pretty boy with too pretty skin! And she doesn't accept anybody except for-" Naruto couldn't finish his sentence. He didn't want to say Sasuke's name again. Ever since that confrontation about Sakura, Naruto felt he didn't even deserve to say Sasuke's name. Naruto turned away, his face grim.

Ino frowned. "Sakura is a strong girl, Naruto. She knows when to give up a guy like Sasuke. Now is the exact time too."

"Yeah, I guess..." But really, Naruto didn't. No matter how much Sasuke had done to those two, he couldn't help but picture those two smiling with each other, hand in hand. He could have sworn that back then, those two really had a connection that Naruto and Sakura could never. He sighed.

Ino grabbed his shoulder suddenly, a gleeful expression popping on her face. "Eeeeekkk Naruto, check out that cutie pie!"

"Damn woman, if you want to go manhunting, take Shikamaru or dickboy with you-eh, Hinata-chan?" Naruto blinked his eyes twice to capture the image that stood before him. A petite girl with long, dark hair was standing only a feet away from him. She was wearing a long, one shoulder silky cream gown that complimented her skin rather well. Naruto saw that on one side the dress had a slit that began mid thigh so that it showed one of her slender, gleaming legs. She looked like a Grecian goddess with her hair flowing everywhere.

Hinata stood there, her hands behind her back, her head looking down sheepishly. "H-H-H-Hello, N-N-Naruto-kun, I-I-I-Ino-c-c-chan..."

"WOWZO HINATA-CHAN YOU ARE ONE FINE BABE RIGHT NOW! IT'S LIKE YOUR A BOND GIRL! I BET THE BOYS WOULD GO CRAZY IF YOU WORE THAT TO SCHOOL!" Naruto exclaimed cheerfully with a huge grin.

Hinata looked like she was about to faint. "N-N-N-N-N-N-N-Naruto-k-k-k-k-k-k-kun! W-W-W-W-W-What-I-I-I-I w-w-well-"

Ino punched his head down like he was a clown in a box. "BAAAKKKAAAA! Why do you have to be so loud, especially when Neji is in the same room?-Anyway, he's right Hinata, you look soooo sexy in that dress! I'm actually surprised your father let you out in that," she snickered.

Hinata's face flushed red. "I-I-I-I-Ino-c-c-c-c-chan!"

"Ne, ne, ne Hinata-chan, let's go grab some grub at the tables! I'm sick of these stupid heart cakes!" Naruto suggested as he quickly grabbed Hinata's arm and dragged her away.

Ino was fuming. "That IDIOT! How is Hinata in love with that _blockhead_?"

She calmed herself down. It didn't matter anymore. At least those two were spending time with each other. Naruto couldn't interrupt Sakura and Suigetsu anymore. Ino smiled at the thought. It was about time Sakura had some free time without Sasuke. She was so worried that the pink-haired girl would be those types of girls who were still in love with their first crush for twenty years and thank god it didn't happen.

Ino's eyebrows narrowed. Something was definitely wrong. The dancing area looked plainer than usual. Her eyes trailed around the floor quickly and suddenly, she went rigid. She gasped.

_Where was Sakura?_

* * *

Naruto let out a loud burp. "GAAAAHHHH SO MUCH FOOD! I FEEL SO GUILTY THAT THIS STOMACH AIN'T FULL CAUSE OF RAMEN!"

Hinata giggled. "M-M-M-Maybe next time, t-t-t-they'll h-h-h-h-have s-s-some..."

"See that's the problem, Hinata-chan," Naruto began droozily as he sat next to Hinata at the table, an arm around her shoulder. She blushed at his touch. "Out of all these stupid rich people meetups and kissy-wissy dances, not one of them ever had ramen. That's why I hate these. I only go to these cause the old hermit is too lazy to do it himself."

"I'll have ramen if my father hosts another gala," Hinata suggested weakly. It was enough to make Naruto's eyes sparkle like diamonds. His mouth was already drooling.

"R-R-R-R-REALLY?"

Hinata nodded her head unsteadily. "Y-Y-Y-Y-Yeah, I-I-I-I mean, i-i-if it makes you h-h-happy-"

Hinata squeaked the moment Naruto grabbed her into a huge bear hug. Her whole body froze as her cheeks were pressed against Naruto's.

"N-N-N-Naruto-k-k-kun!"

"OH MY GOD HINATA-CHAN YOU'RE A GODDESS! I THINK I'VE FALLEN IN LOVE WITH YOU ALREADY!"

Hinata would have done her normal reactions like faint if something had not caught her eye over Naruto's shoulder. She perked up as she something something strange and out of place.

Suigetsu and Sakura were walking down the hallway, away from ballroom.

Her eyes widened as she pushed off Naruto. "N-N-Naruto-kun, look!" She pointed in their direction.

Naruto turned around, his fists immediately tightening. He gritted his teeth as both he and Hinata stood up, immediately following after them. The ran towards Suigetsu and Sakura's direction but when they reached the end of the hallway, they were gone. Naruto and Hinata looked around and saw their mark. he hesitated slightly. There were two set of stairs, leading to two very different spots. Naruto glanced at Hinata with a worried look.

"H-H-Hinata-chan, it's okay if you want to stick with me..."

Hinata shook her head calmly, smiling at Naruto's words. He was so understanding.

"It's okay, Naruto-k-k-kun. N-N-Nothing's going to happen. I-I-I'll take the right."

Naruto nodded his head. "Be careful, Hinata-chan."

Hinata nodded as she headed in the opposite direction of Naruto. She climbed up the stairs as quickly as she can, but her high heels were stopping her from running her usual pace. She panted heavily as she got closer with each step. She never realized that there were so many stairs in the building. She had to remind herself that when she moved out of the house, she would get a place with no stairs.

"Why, hello there, sweetie."

Hinata eyes widened in fear as she stopped midway. In front of her was a middle-aged man with his jacket unbuttoned and his shirt untidy. he had shaggy hair that flew everywhere over his face and his eyes looked red. Hinata noticed that in the man's hand was a bottle of vodka. She could smell the stench of it clearly from his breath. She bit her lips.

"P-P-Please l-l-let m-m-me pass t-t-through s-s-sir..."

The man gulped down the bottle before laughing out maniacally.

"Now why would I do that? You're pretty young, but I guess you'll do for now," The man chuckled darkly. "I mean, I've probably already done half the women downstairs. Even the married ones."

He reached his hand out towards Hinata's face. Her eyes were frantic as she was slowly backing away. "Please sir, I-I-I'm just trying to..."

She gasped as she felt her heel float on the air for a split second before she began to fall backwards down the stairs.

* * *

A _clink_ was heard as Suigetsu and Sakura hit their glasses together.

"A toast to your first ever Gala," Suigetsu exclaimed with a grin as he sipped his drink.

Sakura giggled. The two of them were sitting on the rooftop, where nobody could come in between them. She never realized how thoughtful Suigetsu was, even though people painted him as a playboy and a jerk. he had understood how uncomfortable she was with the numerous girls back in the room gossiping about those two and suggested they escape to the rooftop. It was almost romantic to Sakura and she thought she would feel giddly and butterflies in her stomach about it. And yet, she felt it was too right. The night was too perfect. Suigetsu was being the gentleman right now. Sakura wasn't used to this. It was almost, foreign to her. And yet, she didn't want to ruin this.

She sipped her drink a tiny bit. Her punch tasted more bitter than usual, but she ignored it. "N-Not really, I've been to some back in the days except well, I wasn't exactly in the room."

"Oh really? Do tell me, my fair lady, about your dirty little secrets sneaking around."

"Um, when I was little, I used to hide out in the attic. Naruto was always noisy so we nearly got caught sometimes and Sasuke always found the best secret passages to them." Sakura wondered why it was so easy to talk about this at the moment. Maybe because it was she was with Suigetsu that made things alright, even though it wasn't supposed to be.

"Sasuke, huh?" Suigetsu muttered as he gulped the rest of his drink. Sakura shuddered at his name, but followed suit with Suigetsu. She choked on her drink a bit. There was something off about this punch.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" She could feel her words slurring already.

"Oh no, not a problem at all, Sakura-chan. Actually, he's why I'm here with you now."

Sakura turned her head to face Suigetsu. Her eyelids were getting heavy. She pressed her hand against her mouth, breathing in it. And then, she cursed inward. She couldn't believe she fell for the oldest trick in the book.

Suigetsu, noticing her movements, immedately grabbed her by the neck and rammed her to the wall. She let out a loud gasp and grabbed his arm, but it was useless. She should have known Suigetsu had spiked the drink. What was she thinking, this guy being a totally romantic? Sakura nearly forgotten this was the same guy who Sasuke ditched her and Naruto for.

She grunted. "Y-Y-You bastard-"

"The way you say that is kinda kinky," Suigetsu teased grimly as he licked his lips. "I wonder how it is in my room. I mean, whose name would you scream louder? Mine's, or Sasuke's?"

Sakura's eyes widened. "W-W-What do you mean-"

"You don't get it, do you Sakura-chan?" Suigetsu chuckled at her naivety. "Maybe it's cause you like to lounge around your slums too much."

"You don't understand how precious your history with Sasuke is. That's a treat he gave to nobody, except for you and that Uzumaki boy. You guys were blessed with getting to know every little detail in his life. Things that could make or break his reputation for good. Sure, I could always go after that loud idiot for some extortion but then again, these things are usual more fun with a woman involved."

She felt her heart stop. This wouldn't happen. "N-N-No, h-h-he d-d-doesn't see me like t-t-that..." That history was over. That past was the past. Maybe Sasuke would back then, but not today. Not tonight. Right now, she was on her own. And she couldn't do anything about it.

Suigetsu cackled. "Well, we'll just have to see, don't we? And if he doesn't, that works just fine too. I've heard poor girls know tricks they learned from their local prostitutes."

Sakura wanted to scream, but she couldn't find the strength to do it. She wanted to cry, but no tears would spill. She wanted to kick this guy in the crotch, but her leg wouldn't listen. Her whole body was shivering. She was breathing heavily as she saw Suigetsu's face lean in closer to hers. She could feel his hands crawling all over her back, only stopping once he felt the metal of her zipper. He was slowly pulling it down, gaining another gasp from her. She looked in horror at his smirk. He was enjoying her pain. He was enjoying the horror she had on her face. Why couldn't she stop this guy? Did Naruto and Sasuke not teach her her to fight too?

She wished she had those two again. She wished that all three of them still had their friendship. And even though she told those boys several times that she could take care of herself, the little girl inside still wished for them to come to her rescue. Her body was giving up on her, shutting her eyes closed.

_Sasuke-kun...Naruto...help..._

Sakura's eyes widened as she saw a familiar figure just a couple feet away from her and Suigetsu, eyes glowering like a monster.

* * *

Hinata watched the man's body lay on the floor with a surprised expression. Just a minute ago, she thought she was falling down the stairs to her death and the next thing she knew, her fall was broken by her savior and the man was on the ground. She had not moved an inch, unable to escape from the boy who saved her. She flinched at the sight of some teeth scattered around the floor. The man moaned painfully, clutching his stomach. Blood spilled from his mouth as he cursed.

"Damn you rich kids..." The man coughed, glaring at the person holding onto Hinata. "Think you can run around with your all-mighty name..."

The savior spoke, causing Hinata's eyes to widen in shock at the familiar voice.

"Never touch her again..."


	6. Right Time, Wrong Place

Chapter 5: Right Time, Wrong Place

Soooooo guys I got this idea about an OC that I really want to do but I'm getting some feedback that I shouldn't. Should I just go with my gut or listen to you guys? I dunno what to do. Mostly, I want to include this OC but I want to make you guys happy too so I'm not sure. This OC won't be coming until a couple chapters later so maybe by then, I'll have time to decide. Who is it? Well, it's a girl. And she made her very first appearance in my other story Returning Uchihas ;)

I'm really tempted to use the OC, but then again, I probably overused it.

Enough rambling! Story time!

* * *

"...She's saving herself for Naruto," Sasuke said coolly.

Sasuke helped level Hinata up to her feet. She blinked several times at her unexpected savior as her face flushed red.

"S-S-S-Sasuke-san! I-I-I d-d-didn't expect y-y-you b-b-but thank y-y-you and um w-w-what-"

"Wished I was Naruto?" Sasuke asked with a bored expression.

Hinata's held her head facing to the ground, her bangs covering her too embarassed face. Sasuke only sighed.

"You're lucky that dobe is the only one that doesn't know about it, Hyuuga," Sasuke commented as he began descending the stairs quickly. Hinata, glancing at the unconscious body for a moment, immediately followed Sasuke steadily. She noticed that he was going down at a rather fast pace, as if in a hurry. To her, Sasuke looked almost troubled, even if he was usually calm and stoic. She hesitated to say the next words, fearful of the consequences that an Uchiha would bring to her.

"Ano, a-a-a-are you l-l-l-looking for S-S-S-Sakura..."

Her words trailed off as Sasuke's eyes immediately glared at her. She shivered under his eyes. Sasuke always scared her, even if she rarely talked to him. Then again, it did explain so much for the moment.

"Where is she?" Sasuke asked dangerously, as if waiting to slice off her head if she didn't answer correctly.

Hinata took in a huge gulp. "I-I-I-I d-d-don't know! N-N-Naruto-kun a-a-and I were l-l-looking for her when she left with H-H-Hozuki-san so he went to the other stairs and I-I-I-"

"Suigetsu? Shit," Sasuke cursed as his fists tightened, his knuckles slowing turning pale.

Hinata gasped as Sasuke suddenly began sprinting down the stairs like he was in a race of time. She pulled up her dress and began following him, panting heavily. They were running so fast that her feet were already in pain from her heels down the flight of stairs. They reached back to the hallway, only for Sasuke to slam the other door open and climb up another flight of stairs. Hinata did not complain. Their friends could be up there in danger. But Sasuke was actually stranger than usual. She had heard about his brawl with Naruto earlier this week and their broken friendship. Sasuke had gone to hang with another group, some of the most popular kids in school. Now all of sudden, he was running for his life to his friends' aid.

"S-S-Sasuke-san, what's going on-"

"Whoa Sasuke, you really are a ladies man, already courting the Hyuuga heiress. I thought it was a silent code that Uzumaki was to get her laid first, if he's still alive."

Hinata stopped her track at the sight of the pale blue-haired boy stepping down the stairs, blocking their path. Sasuke stepped back a bit, immediately standing in between her and Suigetsu. Hinata could not see Sasuke's expression, but his body was rigid and too tight, his fists unable to remain still.

Suigetsu only grinned. "It's a shame really, Sasuke, that you could bounce so quickly from girls...Pinky had such soft skin too."

Hinata nearly screamed when Sasuke punched Suigetsu in the nose, causing him to fall. However, Suigetsu never made it to the ground as Sasuke quickly grabbed him by the collar, slamming him into the wall. Suigetu's nose bled down to his lips as his licked it deliciously. Meeting Sasuke's deadly eyes, he hollered in laughter.

"So this is the real Uchiha Sasuke? My, my, you must be the first to have a heart," Suigetsu commented despite his position. "Would you like to hear about the tricks I used to make Sakura-chan moan my name, or how much blood I made Naruto spill? Or maybe you want me dead instead?"

Sasuke gritted his teeth. He knew Suigetsu was lying, but he couldn't help the anger erupting from his mind. He wanted to hurt this guy so badly. He could murder this guy in so many different ways, it was so hard to choose which. His eyes glanced back, his blood hot in his veins.

"Why the hell are you just standing there, Hyuuga? Go find those two!" Sasuke yelled at Hinata. Without hesitation, Hinata nodded, shaken, and immediately climbed up the stairs, leaving Sasuke to do his business with Suigetsu.

Sasuke's hold on Suigetsu grew tighter. "What are you up to, you piece of shit?"

"I would ask the same thing too, big guy. You're the one giving pills to Naruto in the middle of daylight," Suigetsu chuckled. "Do enemies hand out gifts to each other so easily?"

Suigetsu grinned victoriously at Sasuke's change of expression. He was angrier than before and yet Suigetsu could see the panic hidden inside there. This was getting good.

"You three are such a mystery, Sasuke. Best friends since play school, defending one another and all of sudden, two years ago happened. Then you, who I once thought was some idiotic freshman, come up to us for some help. You see, I don't give anybody help without doing a little background check and guess what I discovered," Suigetsu said, his eyes gleaming.

"You guys must have been the most boring kids on earth if you guys visited the hospital everyday for three years."

Suigetsu cursed loudly as Sasuke's hold immediately changed from his shirt's collar to his bare neck. Sasuke's eyes made him a monster right now. If one stared into them, they would face death. Denying the situation he was in, Suigetsu was feeling prideful right now. He had chosen the correct target to Sasuke. It was brilliant.

"If you ever think of doing anything to her..." Sasuke threatened on instinct.

"Oh don't worry, I don't plan to do anything to her now really," Suigetsu replied quickly. "I won't be horrible like you were two years ago. You knew the best way to kill her. I wonder, Sasuke, how long did you sit in that waiting room, regretting everything you did, to hear that she was still alive-" He croaked as Sasuke choked him again, tightening his hold by ten folds.

"You son of a bitch!" Sasuke snarled.

"Or the fact that your best friends don't even know the truth behind your little tour around Europe."

"What the hell do you want?"

Suigetsu grinned.

* * *

Sasuke could barely retain punching the wall with each step he took. That Suigetsu was more clever than he thought. He had actually outsmarted the Uchiha. Sasuke couldn't believe this. He was always getting into these kinds of mess. This was all Naruto's and Sakura's fault. If it wasn't for them, he would be peacefully sitting in his bedroom staring outside the window. He wouldn't have to deal with reputations and names to uphold. He wouldn't have to deal with their troublesome "let's be friends again" campaign. It annoyed him to no end. Those two could not stop, even when they weren't trying.

A door stood before him when he reached the top. Sasuke reached for the doorknob, pausing for a moment on whether this was the right thing to do now. He shut his eyes and opened it slowly. The streetlights intruded his eyes as he walked into the cool breeze on the rooftop. His bangs flew violently everywhere on his face alongside the wind. And then he saw them.

Sitting in the corner was Sakura, Naruto's head laying on her lap. He saw the blood that crept out of Naruto's mouth like a waterfall. Sakura had ripped off a piece of her dress, folding it into a cloth to wipe away his blood. Naruto winced each time she cleaned up.

Hinata crouched down beside Sakura, looking over him with a worried expression. Her eyes were teary, as if she was about to cry. "N-N-Naruto-kun..."

"It's okay, Hinata, he'll be fine," Sakura replied, trying to comfort the girl with a weak smile. "If I can just get him to the hospital, but he's too heavy for me."

Naruto grimaced. "S-S-Sakura-chan, I'll be fine, dattebayo. I'm Uzumaki Naruto, I just didn't think..."

"Ursuratonkachi."

The three of them looked up at Sasuke, who stood up right next to them. He's face was unreadable, like a blank book, with his hands pocketed. His eyes were dark and endless like an eternal hole.

"Sasuke-kun..." She breathed hesitantly.

He ignored her, his attention only at Naruto, who stared intensely at him.

"If you couldn't land a blow on Suigetsu, then you really are weak," Sasuke said coolly.

Naruto gritted his teeth, looking away from Sasuke. Sakura motioned over to Hinata, who quietly took Naruto's head to her as Sakura stood up. Her eyes were strong and steady, yet they were vulnerable as always.

"Sasuke-kun, please, help us get Naruto to the hospital. I can only do so much right now," Sakura asked, almost pleading.

"And why should I? It's a waste of my time."

"This isn't Naruto's fault, Sasuke-kun, he was only trying to protect me!"

"Since you can't stop enjoying it," Sasuke stated coldly. Sakura stopped herself. She stared at him wide-eyed, anger boiling to her head.

_SLAP_.

Pain seethed through his cheek, but Sasuke did not say anything. His eyes darted away from his view of Sakura, who's hand was still held high up as she glared at him. He knew he shouldn't have said that, but these two bothered him so much, he couldn't help it. They didn't know when to give up on him. They were bugs he had to crush if he wanted peace in his life. Was he really that valuable to them?

"I never once asked for Naruto's or your help so please, do this for him," Sakura pleaded angrily. "Do this for me. You promised to return the favor one day."

Naruto had a worried look on his face. "Sakura-chan..."

Sasuke stared at her in silence, his cold eyes turned on hers. They were locked in a stare down, one unable to contain her anger and the other, cool and calm. There was a different look in her eye than the one Sasuke was used to. She was more stern and strong than before. He was so used to the eyes Sakura had the first day he saw her again after two years, when she went to Naruto's side. He thought she was the same little girl who they always protected from bullies or the one who cried every time those two got into an argument. But not tonight. Tonight, she was the one going against him.

A promise. He had indeed made one to her. He remembered clearly how, even in the mist their hostility to one another. A childhood promise. One promise that Sasuke knew his child self wouldn't hesitate to keep. He didn't need to recall why he didn't anymore. They weren't children anymore. They were teenagers capable of making their own decision and knowing right from wrong. Sasuke never could tell those two anything. There was just so much inside him, it would be too explosive if he let out even one thing of it.

He broke his stare from Sakura, only to take a quick glance at Naruto's state. Naruto winced as Hinata pressed a piece of cloth, ripped from Sakura's dress, to each of his wounds. That was more damaged Sasuke expected Naruto to take. Sasuke knew that Suigetsu was not much better than Naruto, but this was just too much. It looked like Naruto didn't even put up a fight. He glanced back to Sakura, who still held her head up high confidently. He looked closely at her neck, nothing a barely there bruise on the side. It was a light purple color, almost hard to see unless one paid close attention. Sakura, noticing where his eye was, immediately covered the mark with her hand, turning her face away from him.

"I-It's nothing. I was trying to help Naruto," Sakura explained with a guilty tone.

Sasuke's face did not change. After a few seconds, he walked passed Sakura towards where Naruto was. He crouched down, nodding at Hinata to let go of him. She complied and helped heave Naruto's body around Sasuke's. He lifted the blond boy up to his feet, Naruto's arm around Sasuke's shoulder. Sakura hurried to Naruto's side, placing his other arm around her shoulder. Hinata followed behind, making sure everything was alright. Naruto limped back and forth, but managed to walk slowly. Sasuke sighed at this. In the end, he actually did help him out.

Sakura nodded in agreement. She glanced back at Hinata, offering a small smile. "Hinata, I think you should call Neji to get you home. I'm sorry we got you into this mess."

Hinata nodded. "I-I-It's okay, Sakura-san. W-W-We were just w-w-worried about you so it's f-fine."

Naruto chuckled softly. "Like old times, eh Sasuke-teme?"

Sasuke did not look at him. "The hospital's too far. We'll go to my place instead to clean you up."

Naruto paused for a moment. "Sakura-chan, you should take Hinata-chan ahead to get her home. Me and this guy will catch up."

Sakura glanced at Naruto with an uneasy look but nodded in the end. She understood what Naruto's words meant. She slowly let go of Naruto's arm, which clung heavily to his side. Hinata caught up to Sakura and they began going down the stairs quickly so that the boys would be left alone. When Naruto saw the girls disappear from their view and their footsteps grow silent, he turned his attention to his friend.

"We can't keep up with this anymore, Sasuke."

Sasuke stopped moving, standing next to Naruto on the platform. He slowly lowered the two down so that they sat against the wall, side by side. He leaned his head back, wishing the ceiling was the sky with a thousand stars.

"Naruto, we're not little kids anymore. We are on different paths. Mine has no room for you or Sakura."

"Don't they lead to the same thing in the end?" Naruto add bitterly. "Like Sakura-chan?"

Sasuke flinched at the mention of her name. He saw this coming. Their last confrontation was never going to be their last. It was only a matter of time before Naruto brought this up again.

"He knew about our hosptal visits, Sasuke," Naruto stated. "He took Sakura-chan out to the rooftop. He knew about the medicine. He even knew about her attack two years ago-"

"Shut up, Naruto," Sasuke interrupted, annoyed. "She'll be fine."

"Not unless you stop pretending you don't give a shit about us," Naruto fired back, glaring at Sasuke. "He went after Sakura because of _you_, Sasuke. Everybody is. I'm not taking any chances that she won't be a target again. If that shark boy, or anybody, dares try to harm her and you don't do anything about it..." Naruto couldn't finish his sentence. He drooped his head down, facing the ground. Sasuke didn't say anything. He couldn't think of anything right now.

"Sasuke, remember the promises we made when Sakura was in the emergency room," Naruto began painfully, not wanting to relive that moment again. "If she lived, we swore never to break those promises. I swore I wouldn't eat ramen three times a day and I would protect her from everything."

Sasuke remained quiet and motionless. He didn't even look at Naruto. His eyes were concentrated on nothing, as if dazed by the words Naruto was saying. He guessed where Naruto was going with this, but Sasuke didn't want to ignore it.

"Sasuke, what was yours?"

There was a pause. When it seem to be a lifelong silence, Sasuke leveled up Naruto again, the two of them standing. Sasuke's bangs blocked his eyes from Naruto's view. His face was invisible to his friend. Before the resumed their trek down the stairs, Sasuke spoke in a soft voice.

"I swore never to hurt Sakura again."

Naruto nodded his head, with a sincere scoff.

"We're horrible at keeping promises."

"Hn." Sasuke agreed in annoyance.

* * *

"AAAAACCCCCKKKK! SAKURA-CHAN IT BURNS!" Naruto whined loudly, tears welling up around his eyes. "HOW ARE YOU GONNA BE A NURSE IF YOU'RE MAKING THE PAIN EVEN WORSE?"

"Don't be such a baby, Naruto!" Sakura complained as she covered up his wounds with a bandage. "We can't have it infected! I bet little kids don't even cry!"

"YOU COULD HAVE AT LEAST TOLD ME IT WAS GOING TO HURT!"

"IT'S NOT SUPPOSED TO HURT, YOU BIG IDIOT! YOU'RE UNBELIEVABLE!"

"Do you two ever shut up?" Sasuke scowled as he sipped his was starting to regret his decision of bringing these two over his apartment than the hospital. At least there, Naruto was more likely to remain quiet. Naruto and Sakura were always loud, especially when arguing over stupid things. He was trying to determine why Sakura always complained about him and Naruto.

"There Naruto, all done," Sakura exclaimed as she slapped hard on Naruto's shoulder. He cried out loud once more.

"EEEEE YYAAAHHH! SAKURA-CHAN STOP HITTING SO HARD! MAYBE IF YOU DID THAT ON SHARK BOY I WOULDN'T-" Naruto stopped talking, quivering under Sakura's glare. She cleaned up all the materials from the medical kit, packing them up into the box.

Naruto stood up, examining his stomach before putting on his shirt and blazer. He smiled gently. "Thanks, Sakura-chan. You're the best."

"Well then you two, I'm out. I want to make sure the old man doesn't do anything on my bed," Naruto said, already horrofied by the idea.

Sakura immediately stood up, wiping down her newly ruined dress. "Hold on, Naruto, can I get a ride with you-" She stopped talking when she met with Naruto's grim face.

"I-I think you should stay with Sasuke, Sakura-chan," Naruto suggested hesitantly. Sasuke's eyes widened as he glared at Naruto. He was giving him the "what the hell are you up to" face, but Naruto ignored him.

"I mean, it's already so late and cold outside and it's just Sasuke...right?"

Everybody in the room was silent. They all exchanged strange, worried looks with each other, unsure of why this was happening. Such a feeling never existed when they were young. No one hesitated to jump at the chance. Sakura admtted that her younger self would faint at the idea but she wasn't like that anymore.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the shoulder, rewarding him with another screech of pain.

"GAAAAHHH TEME WATCH THE SHOULDER-"

"Dobe, what's going on here?" Sasuke muttered under his breath to Naruto.

"I don't want Sakura-chan on her own tonight, Sasuke, not after what happened," Naruto whispered back harshly. "If the only way we're ever gonna get along is through helping her, then so be it. I'm trusting you with her."

Before Sasuke could say anything more, Naruto grinned cheesily at the two as he opened the from the door.

"Nighty night you two! Don't forget, Uchiha Naruto is for 10 years later, not now!" Naruto teased before shutting the door close.

Sasuke cringed. _Damn that Naruto_. One moment, Naruto and him were having the deadliest, serious conversation about their miserable teenage lives and childhood pains and the next thing he knew, that idiot was trying to set him and Sakura up. Naruto really was a strange person.

He exchanged uncomfortable looks with Sakura, who had yet to move an inch. He observed her up and down. She was still in her ripped, red dress. Her bruise was looked worse than before. She still had the medical pack in her hands.

"Do something about your bruise. Take a shower and I'll lend you some clothes. You take the bed tonight," Sasuke ordered as he entered his room, leaving her alone.

Sakura concentrated on Sasuke's back that slowly disappeared into his room. She stood still for a moment, before heading towards the bathroom. The bathroom was quite large for an apartment. The marble floor gleamed underneath her feet and a vintage bathtub rested in one corner. A giant mirror was displayed over the sink with golden bars. She noticed a couple towels hanging from the shower door.

She proceeded to take off her her once beautiful dress as it sunk down to the ground. She carefully unsnapped her bra and gently placed it on the sink as she entered the shower. She turned the knob as the warm rush of water began to rain over her naked body. She sighed in relief at the water's touch. It washed everything away from her, everything that happened tonight, her day, the problems, and Sasuke. THe shower was her haven right now. She was away from everything. She could stand in peace in here.

That was until she realized she never got the clothes from Sasuke. She cursed at herself and pouted. Now she would have to escape from her heaven and find him. She reluctantly turned off the shower and took off the towel on the door. Carefully wrapping the towel around her body, she threw her wet hair to the side. This was too troublesome as Shikamaru would say. She opened the door, ending up in the hallway. She looked back and forth for Sasuke, growing annoyed with each second.

"Sasuke? Sasuke, do you have any-Oof!" Her face hit a hard surface that was warm to her skin. She looked up, her eyes in horror.

Only an inch away from her was Sasuke, his chest bare without a shirt, clothes in his arms, and eyes widened like golf balls.

* * *

The door bell rang furiously. A man with long, white hair in red pajamas stood up for the table, his coffee in hand, and walked to the door. He opened his grand front door, surprised to see a teenage with long blond hair, dressed in a girls' school uniform. Jiraiya smiled.

"Ada, Ino! Good morning but it's quite strange to see you this early!" Jiraiya greeted cheerfully. "I thought you were into that Nara boy."

"Good morning, Jiraiya-sama and no way in hell would I date that idiot, or the other one!" Ino greeted in an annoyed tone, her face blushing. "Besides, Hinata and Naruto are practically soulmates. Anyway, can I see him? It's rather urgent."

Jiraiya laughed. "Only kidding. Hmm, Naruto's not awake yet but I'm sure you can do the job, Yamanaka."

Ino did not grin. She only marched past Jiraiya, walked up the giant stairs, and slammed the door open to Naruto's room.

"NARUTO!" She screamed loud enough for the whole block to hear. Naruto squeaked then moaned in pain.

"GAAAAAAHHHHHH WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE, CRAZY WOMAN? DON'T YOU KNOW ANYTHING TOO SUDDEN IS GONNA MAKE ME CLOSER TO BEING A CRIPPLE?"

"Well I wouldn't have to be here if you didn't respond to my calls!" Ino complained angrily.

"I didn't hear my phone ring one bit!" Naruto defended, before quickly checking his phone. He had a sweatdrop. He had 17 missed calls from Yamanaka Ino. All this morning. He even had his ring tone on the highest volume. Ino sighed.

"I bet you could sleep through an earthquake," She muttered under her breath.

"So what? There are actually people in this world who rather sleep in than do their hair and makeup and check whether their boobies are too big or small to pretty themselves up for a certain lazy ass-OW! WOMAN DON'T YOU KNOW I WAS IN A FIGHT LAST NIGHT?"

"Just shut up for once Naruto and check this out! I hope you didn't have anything to do with this," Ino stated darkly as she threw him her phone. Naruto caught it in his hands, curiosity rising to his face. He clicked a couple buttons, before his eyes widened. His face paled like a ghost.

"W-W-What..."

He found himself looking on Rumy-Nin, the gossip blog. There was a new update thirty minutes ago.

And blaring on her homepage was a picture of Sakura sleeping in bed, a shirtless Sasuke wrapping his arm around her waist.


	7. A Plight for Three

Chapter 6: A Plight for Three

Hey guys! Sooo this might be the last chapter for 2-3 weeks because I'm going to be extremely busy on the weekends, which are usually the only free time I have to write the chapters. As I write this, it is Saturday so if I don't procrastinate on my homework (which I'm doing right now) tomorrow so much, I can try to write another chappie to make it up! (Or maybe I should procrastinate to write it XD) Anyway, it's tough right now. I really have to keep up with my grades. This year, my school raised up the basic GPA for athletes to be 2.5, when usually it's 2.0. Even worse, I've been hearing that my basketball coach for the winter season is raising it up for us for a 3.0! Usually that's not an impossible feat. I got 4.2 sophmore year but that was at the end of the semester, NOT in the middle. My grades are horrible during the middle so unless I start concentrating on that more, I can't play sports EEEK! I'm sorry guys. I love fanfiction but I gotta work on school. I hope you guys understand and thanks for bearing with me. If I had it my way, I would update almost everyday but the next few weeks I'm going to be a busy bee. Why? There's key club events, a tiny tennis tournie, and PSAT's AAGHH! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chappie and if possible, there will be on on Sunday! If not, I'm not making any promises.

Sorry for the rambling. ENJOY!

Oh yea, I really want to include an OC. I've been told to just go with my gut instead of listening to people's opinion, even if it does sound mean :( Anyway, I hope you guys can trust me with this OC problem and keep on reading.

* * *

Sakura's eyes winced when the sunlight crashed through the window. She moaned quietly, her pink hair disarranged all over her face. She turned her body around, her back facing the window as she always preferred in the morning. And then her jade green eyes opened slowly. Her fingers touched the pillow next to hers. There was a huge open space under. The other side was still warm. She had a small, worried smile. The side next to hers was empty. She stared at it, not wanting to get up.

A drizzle entered her ear. It was coming from the hallway. Someone was showering, Sakura assumed. She continued to lay on the bed on her side. She was recollecting the events of last night and how it had come to be to this point. She glanced down, sighing that she was yet again in an Uchiha shirt. She could have sworn it was the same one she wore days ago if she didn't notice the numerous clones in his closet. They were all dark, clashing her light and bright green eyes. It didn't work well in her mind.

There was a knock on the door. Sakura felt her breath stop for a second. She pulled up the covers, biting her lips nervously. The knocking on the door grew louder with each bang. Somebody was desperate to see Sasuke. She couldn't be seen. After that blast on the stupid gossip site, she wanted to avoid anybody at all cost. She didn't want to explain anything. People would take it the wrong way.

The showering stopped. She heard the door unhinged and Sakura was in relief. She heard footsteps grow louder for a moment before it disappeared from her ears. The banging on the door stopped but it did not bring silence to the room. Instead, it nearly gave her a heart attack.

"TEME WHERE THE HELL IS YOUR SHIRT? DON'T TELL ME THAT STUPID GIRL IS ACTUALLY RIGHT!"

"YOU GOT A LOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO YOU BIG COLD JERK-OH MY GOD SASUKE-KUN I DIDN'T EVEN THINK IT WAS POSSIBLE FOR YOU TO GET EVEN HANDSOMER!"

"SHUT UP INO THIS IS SERIOUS BUSINESS HERE! PLEASE DO NOT TELL ME THAT UCHIHA NARUTO IS COMING IN A FEW MONTHS!"

"You guys are so troublesome."

"Uchiha Naruto? Why do you keep insisting that stupid name?"

"What the hell are you guys doing in my-"

"SASUKE-KUN YOU KNOW IT'S OKAY TO TAKE OFF YOUR PANTS I MEAN, I'M LIKE ONE OF GUYS TOO, NE NE NE?"

"Ino-san, I'm sure he's already shown enough with Sakura-san."

"SAI DON'T TALK LIKE THAT! TEME I TRUSTED YOU! I TRUSTED YOU! WHERE IS SHE ANYWAY? SAKURA-CHAN TELL ME WHAT HE DID TO YOU LAST NIGHT SO I CAN PULVERIZE HIM!"

"Hn, like you can."

Sakura was tempted to pull the covers over the head to die in embarrassment but she couldn't. She quickly threw off the blanket and ran outside, down the hallway, to the front door. She turned red at the sight of all her friends. Naruto and Ino looked like they were ready to erupt like a volcano as they surrounded Sasuke. He was like a suspect to him and they were the police. Shikamaru stood by the kitchen table, hands shoved in his pockets as he leaned against it lazily. Sai was the only one that looked normal with his soft, calm smiles and unreadable eyes. The worst was Sasuke. He was shirtless, his top body still wet from the shower. His hair dripped with water and made him looked quite handsomer than before. Sakura blushed at this scene and looked away from him, already red from everybody's appearance.

Unfortunately for the poor girl, everybody's attention turned to her.

"SASUKE-TEME WHAT KIND OF SICK EVIL ROLE PLAYING TACTICS DID YOU DO LAST NIGHT FOR YOU TO BE HALF NAKED AND FOR HER TO WEAR T-T-T-T-THAT-"

"SAKURA OH MY GOD I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GOT TO WEAR 'THE SHIRT' BEFORE I DID!"

"You call that 'the shirt?' They all look the same."

"My, my, Sasuke-san really is popular among ladies."

"Why do blondes have to be so loud-"

"SAKURA-CHAN WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED LAST NIGHT? ONE THING YOU AND SASUKE LOOK LIKE YOU WANNA MURDER EACH OTHER AND THEN END UP IN THE SAME BED-"

"NARUTO SHUT UP!" Sakura screamed as she bonked him on the head. Her face was red as a tomato, bursting in anger and embarrassment. Sasuke stood there, more annoyed than calm as usual.

And then, Sakura's eyes grew uneasy. She tried to translate what Naruto just said and her mouth was wide open.

"Naruto, w-what are you talking about?" _N-No, that's impossible..._

Everybody except Sasuke and Sakura glanced back at each other nervously. The mood had suddenly grown cold. This did not make Sakura feel any better.

"Ino, what's going on?"

Ino opened her mouth, hesitating to speak. She dug through her purse until she reached out her phone. She clicked a few buttons, then looked back at her best friend, walked up to her, showing her phone to Sakura.

"S-Sakura, she got you again."

Sakura began to sweat. She grabbed Ino's phone right out of her hand and take a closer look. She had a mortified look.

Indeed, there was a picture on Rumy-Nin. Of her and Sasuke. In bed. Sleeping together. Her hand closed her mouth, preventing her from screaming. This could not be happening to her. How on earth was this possible to get that shot? Sakura wanted to rewind time. She should have not been at Sasuke's house. She should have gone home with Naruto. She shouldn't have been with Sasuke in the first place.

Sakura fell back on the couch, shaking from the picture. Before Ino could grab her phone back, Sasuke had immediately taken it from Sakura's hand and took a quick glance at it. There was no expression on his face, his eyes unwavered by the picture. The only hint of anger was his murderous hand throwing her phone back on the couch to Ino's horrors.

"STUPID UCHIHA YOU NEARLY DESTROYED MY LIFE!" She complained as she retrieved her phone before any damage happened. After sending a quick death glare to Sasuke, she took a seat next to Sakura, rubbing her back.

"Sakura, it's gonna be okay, but you gotta tell us what happened," Ino comforted before once again, returning her gaze to Sasuke. She frowned at him. "Like if this jerk did anything."

Sasuke frowned. Sakura's eyes widened. Why was he being so quiet? She could see the silent, serious stares coming from the other boys. They had no plans on letting him off the loose so easily. Sasuke cursed quietly and before anybody could stop him, he turned around to the hallway and slammed the door to his room shut loudly. Sakura winced slightly at the sound, half pleased that he was not in the living room right now.

Ino scoffed. "That goddamn bastard. If he wasn't so hot, I would have smashed his face."

Sakura smiled weakly at her comment. "Typical Ino."

It was Naruto's turn to speak. His face was serious, uncommon for him. "Sakura-chan, you better tell us what he did last night."

Sakura frowned. "Naruto, I wish you didn't assume that it was Sasuke's idea-"

"Well, how can I not? After what happened at the Gala?" Naruto interrupted, his eyes flaring up. His fists tightened so that his knuckles were pale white. "He may the last best friend I'll ever have but if he did anything to hurt you, I will keep it that way."

Sakura stood up abruptly, shock by Naruto's sudden promise. "Naruto, don't say things like that! I swear, nothing happened!" She thought she would never hear those words from Naruto, Unlucky for her, all it took was one night with Sasuke to ruin it.

"Then what did?" Naruto asked dangerously.

Sakura took a step back, nervous about the next thing to say. As she opened her mouth, another voice beat her to it.

"I didn't want the couch. It was too cold."

All eyes turned to Sasuke. He was now dressed in a collared shirt with dark slacks. His hair was dried now but was still a ruffled mess. He swung his blazer over his body as he put it comfortably. His eyes did not meet anybody, his interest only on the froot door. His hands stopped on the doorknob, pausing for a moment.

"Get out of my apartment. I have a meeting to attend." That was all he said before he slammed the door shut behind him.

Ino let out a strangling noise. "Aaaahhhh why do Uchihas have to such hotties and jerkfaces? Nevermind, Sakura, we're not letting this go! We're going to smack-"

"Sakura-chan, I'll take you home first. I told Hinata to meet up with me at Ichiraku's," Naruto said calmly, taking off his jacket and placing it around Sakura. Sakura did not argue, only nodding her head. She saw a soft smile on Naruto's face, almost content with himself. Ino, on the otherhand, was furious.

"NARUTO HOW THE HELL ARE YOU SO DAMN EASY RIGHT NOW?"

Naruto smirked. "Not as easy as Shikamaru."

"That woman dragged me into this shit," Shikamaru fired back instantly.

A chuckle escaped from Naruto's mouth. Sakura blinked a few times. Why was he so content right now? Just a minute ago, he was ready to break every bone in Sasuke's body but now, he was being Naruto.

"Uhh Naruto, why are you acting so weird right now?" Sakura asked quickly.

His smile only grew bigger. "Because Sasuke hasn't changed one bit." _He never gets cold._

* * *

The elevator ringed. Sasuke stepped out of it quickly, his hands shoved in his pockets. People passing by him down the hallway gave him quick nods of acknowledge, but he did not respond. His mind was too occupied. He looked like what he was supposed to be: the heir to the powerful, massive fortune of a ruling company. It was one of the few times he actually looked like it. Today, he had to do it. He was beyond pissed this morning. How the hell did that picture get online? This was the reason why Sasuke didn't hire any maids or butlers to begin with. One was bound to sneak around. That was an impossible feat. Sasuke could have sworn he looked every door and window in his apartment, especially with Sakura around.

Now that he thought about it, the picture didn't even matter as much as what they did last night. What was he thinking, going inside his room when he gave it up for her? She should have just gone home with Naruto in the first place. He should have been the one to take her home. But for some reason, Sasuke couldn't allow her to be alone. Not after the Gala incident. In fact, he wasn't even sure if he wanted her alone again. Or even out of his sight.

He questioned himself about this several times. Why was he helping her out again? And Naruto? He swore to break off their friendship when he left them two years ago. He even told Naruto he wouldn't help out again. And yet, Sasuke was reminded of the fury that ran through his blood when he saw Suigetsu. That guy was able to hit a sore spot that Sasuke didn't even know about, or at least acknowledged. Now, he was successful with it. Suigetsu had put Uchiha Sasuke right on the line. He only had two choices. One was the most obvious, but Sasuke could not bring himself to uphold it. There were things more important than friendship, especially right now. He was in danger, not only for his life, but for his future.

"I hope you remembered to close the curtains this morning."

Sasuke's steps faltered. He stood there, his bangs covering his face. It would only be a matter of time before this would happen. He might as well just get over it.

"I don't worry about stalkers taking my pictures from the opposite building of mine," Sasuke said in a monotone, before turning around to face his Uncle Madara. "Nor do I enjoy reading a stupid girls' gossip blog in my free time like you."

"No, but that's why you hire female interns."

When he saw his face, Sasuke realized he was not as pissed as he thought he was upon seeing his uncle. Madara had his arms crossed strictly against his custom dark suit, his tie nearly choking his neck. His eyes were dark, anger ready to explode any second. But Madara was not a loud, expressive man. His anger only seethed through his face. It showed no sign anywhere else in his body.

"The Hyuugas called off the deal, and they weren't the only ones," Madara stated. "You didn't listen to me."

Sasuke had a smug look on his face. He didn't respond.

"You're our loose cannon, Sasuke, and a vital one too. If we want this company to reach high, then you better stop fooling around that whore."

"Sakura is not a whore."

"Oh, she has a name now? You say it with such..." Madara paused for a moment, replacing his grim face with a smirk. "Ownership, especially since I recall it was the Hozuki boy took her to the Gala and not you. Tell me this isn't some typical teenage love triangle."

Inside his pockets, Sasuke's fists tightened. He was glad Madara could not see it. It would only make him more happy. His eyes were still calm, unmoved by Madara's words.

"Sasuke, you are the only one left that can hold onto this. You father entrusted you with this. It is your duty to dedicate your life to the Uchiha Company, not in vain. But if keep up with these scandals..."

"You can't take full control of the company without my birth shares," Sasuke replied, smirking. "You've been after it since I was a kid, am I right?"

It was Madara's turn to startle. His reaction confirmed it. Sasuke knew it all along. He just enjoyed the expressions Madara made when Sasuke said it. Madara regained his calm composure, staring at Sasuke like he was prey.

"I've always wondered why you were so supportive of my decision to go to Europe. I guess two years running around there really made me see things differently," Sasuke continued on, hoping to press something out of his uncle.

Madara stiffen slightly. "Sasuke, as your legal guardian, I am in charge of the Uchiha Company until you have reached the age should I deem you ready for it. You have less than a year until you turn 18 and if you don't start acting up soon-"

"You don't intend on handing it over even if I do," Sasuke finished coolly. "You want my shares as much as I want yours. My 2% against your 49. Strange that you only need that much to take full control of the company. I'm surprised you haven't sent any secret assassins after me yet."

Madara stared at Sasuke intensely. His back stood up straighter than before. Sasuke kept the same position, not wanting to give anything away. It had been sudden Sasuke had come to reason during his little tour. It was the only reason Madara had insisted on treating him so well during the years. Sasuke knew his uncle, and this was one of the things that made Madara an Uchiha.

Madara walked forward, brushing past Sasuke. The two were no longer facing each other, one Uchiha ahead and the other behind. Madara's steps faltered slightly, only for his deep voice to speak.

"Unless you want to end up like Itachi, I suggest you do everything I tell you to do."

Madara walked away, leaving Sasuke alone in the hallway.

* * *

The pink-haired girl shut the taxi door behind her on that cold, September afternoon. She wrapped her peacoat around her tightly, trying to warm herself up. Sakura pulled strands of her hair behind her ear, preventing the wind from blowing it all over her face. She looked up before her at the apartment complex. She walked inside of it, mesmerized by the swan fountain inside. This was definitely not the ordinary apartment building she was used to. Then again, this was the Upper District. Sakura should be more surprised that there was even a dust ball on the floor instead of it gleaming with marble. Even the man on the front desk had a tuxedo on, much too formal for anything really.

Sakura knew she shouldn't be here right now. Naruto had taken the time to drive her all the way home down in the Lower District and told her not to leave, especially after last night. But she couldn't do it. She felt bad for breaking a promise with Naruto, but this was necessary. Sakura couldn't just stay back anymore and let him or Sasuke do all the work. She had to something about it too. If Naruto truly believe in a new friendship with Sasuke, then Sakura would have to support him, even if it was a nearly impossible achievement. She gulped. This was, so far, the only thing she could do for now. Until she dug into more dirt, she would have to settle for small things now.

Sakura walked up to the front desk and the man instructed her the directions. She gave him her thanks and entered the elevator. It rang once she reached her destination. The elevator opened into a room, not a hallway. Sakura found herself in a suite, decorated mainly in pale blue colors. A small aquarium was trapped inside the wall, filled with colorful fishes. She looked to the side and saw a teenage boy with pale blue hair walk into the entrance room. He wore a purple turtleneck and loose, crinkled jeans. Suigetsu grinned in delight.

"Oh, Sakura-chan, I'm don't know what to more surprised of," Suigetsu greeted as he walked over to her. "That fact that you know where I live or that you still came after last night. Would you like to start over again?"

As Suigetsu's hand reached forward to her face, Sakura stepped back and pounced it away from her. Suigetsu's shook his hand back and forth, frowning.

"My, my, I don't remember you being this feisty before," He commented. "You were a beautiful damsel in distress yesterday."

"To answer your question, I only had to ask the skankiest girl on the street for your address," Sakura shot back, eyes glaring at Suigetsu.

Suigetsu chuckled. "Oh, a funny girl, eh? Now are you jealous of her, or are you here to do that to Sasuke? You know, he can be possessive of things that probably aren't his to begin with. I'm sure you don't want to argue with Rumy-Nin."

Sakura's furrowed her eyebrows slightly at his comment. "You don't know anything."

"And neither do you," Suigetsu added. "You aren't here just cause you missed me, am I right?"

Sakura nodded, keeping her stern look. She made sure not to let his towering figure intimidate her. She kept her fists tight and clenched, ready to smack anything should the worst come.

"Tell me why he left two years ago." She gave a demand, not a question. She was right to the point.

Suigetsu sighed. "If Sasuke didn't tell you, why should I?"

"Because he's family," Sakura answered strongly. "Naruto was like a brother to Sasuke, but you three are getting in the way."

"And what about you, Sakura-chan? What are you to him?"

"I-" Sakura paused. She didn't know what to say. He did bring up a good point. What was she to him? Were they friends or not? The line was blurry now. She remembered being so angry at him lately and then last night came when she had willingly let him sleep next to her. What was he to her too? Sasuke never did those things before he came back. In fact, there were times when Sakura wasn't sure if he actually liked her. There were times when she seriously believed he hated her with all his guts. But there were also times when she realized that as a kid, she was one of those special people to him.

She wished she could easily ask Sasuke what she was, but times were difficult now. It could never be a loose conversation. She bit her lips. _Sasuke-kun...what happened with you..._

Her nervous state made Suigetsu grin even wider. He walked up closer to her, causing Sakura to step back with each step forward he took. She finally stopped she hit against the elevator door. She cursed inwardly. She turned her face away when she noticed his hand reach for her cheek. He smirked.

"Would you like to know what you really are to Uchiha..." Suigetsu whispered in her ear, his tongue licking her earlobe.

Sakura's eyes widened. She placed her hand against the wall, feeling up for the elevator button. She pressed it, opening the door. When it opened, Sakura rashly took a step backwards, surprising Suigetsu as they both fell towards the ground. Luckily, said girl regained her stance and kept her legs up, kneeing Suigetsu in the face with all her strength. He landed backwards into his suite, his nose bleeding ferociously.

"Damn you, bitch!" He cursed loudly. The blood was spreading to his hands and he gave her a glare before the elevator door shut close.

When she felt the elevator descend down the complex slowly, Sakura sighed in relief. That was the second time she nearly let Suigetsu attempt to get to her. She had already seen what happened to Naruto when he saw them. But if it was Sasuke...

Sakura blushed at the thought. She shook it away, not wanting to think about it. She was feeling more disappointed at the moment. Even through all that trouble she still didn't get anything out of it. She felt defeated and helpless. Suigetsu was going to be her major source of information. He was going to tell everything, if only most, of the reason of Sasuke's disappearance. It had always been a mystery and a rush. That day happened so suddenly that Sakura still didn't understand it fully. She was running out of ideas to turn it. This was supposed to be the trump card.

She leaned against the corner, looking down at the ground with sadden eyes. Two years. That was all it took to destroy a friendship that was the highlight of their childhood. Before yesterday, they acted like complete strangers. And then, Sakura thought for a moment last night that there was still a chance. It was a very temporary moment, but she felt like they had gone back to being little kids again. She and Naruto would bicker and Sasuke would be in the background ridiculing them. Or it was Naruto and Sasuke arguing like hell and Sakura would get so annoyed from it. She bit her lips.

_Naruto...Sasuke-kun...I promise to help bring back the old days...I promise..._

She prayed to not break another promise.

* * *

"He always had a soft spot for her, that Sasuke," Naruto said as he twirled around his bowl of ramen. "He always looked out for her, even when she didn't need it."

Hinata sat next to him quietly, barely touching her bowl as she listened to Naruto. The mood was serious, an unusual mood when one was in the company of Uzumaki Naruto. She had asked him about Sasuke and Sakura and how they were doing, but Naruto knew he had to go deeper. He was well aware that Hinata had gotten involved, even when she didn't need to be, and felt she had the right to know. Besides, he needed someone to talk to about this too, aside from Sasuke and Sakura. They were the source of his problems right now, even when he rather not have them be. He needed to release it all to someone, and for some reason, Hinata was perfect. He could somehow talk to her about this comfortable. Naruto trusted her. Hinata would never betray his words.

"To be honest, most of the fights I've had with Sasuke was over Sakura-chan," Naruto smiled warmly. "I remember when we were 8, we beat each other up over who was going to marry her."

Hinata giggled softly. "I'm sure he still holds a special place in his heart for Sakura-san."

"Of course he does, because..." Naruto hesitated for a moment, staring at the ramen under him. "He never forgives himself when something happens to Sakura-chan. Especially after that one time."

Hinata grew curious. She swirled her body around, so that she faced him. Her arm rested on the bar side, her attention only on Naruto.

"W-W-What happened?" She asked nervously, hoping she wasn't going to far.

Naruto placed his chopsticks down and faced her. His eyes were vulnerable, almost pained from the memory he was about bring up. He sighed.

"I wasn't there, but Sasuke told me everything to every little detail, because he, to this day, can never forget about it..."


	8. You're So Stupid

Chapter 7: You're So Stupid...

_It was a cold, autumn afternoon. A tiny boy with dark, messy hair and dark eyes walked on the side walk casually and impatiently. He wore a dark blue scarf around his neck, a long-sleeve black shirt, coupled with white shorts and sports sneakers. He held a basketball in his arms, his eyes eager to reach his destination. He blinked a few times as he glanced at the side, a frown invading his face. His face craned behind him._

_"Oi Sakura, hurry up! Somebody's gonna steal a court!" Sasuke yelled in a demanding tone._

_Behind him a couple feet away was a girl with short pink-hair and a red ribbon around it, running quickly to Sasuke. She had bright green eyes and wore a long, red jacket. She stopped before him, panting heavily. She could practically see her own breath in the cold. She pulled the collar around her neck closer, covering part of her frosted cheeks._

_"S-S-Sorry Sasuke-kun, but you run too fast!" She pouted as she crossed her arms together. "And why couldn't we play at your house? Or at the hospital?"_

_"Because it's boring over there!" Sasuke complained as they resumed their march to the park. "I'm sick of playing around my house and you can't do anything in the hospital! It's like-"_

_He stopped his sentence when he saw her face. Her eyes were glossy and she blushed in embarrassment. Sasuke turned the other way with a smug face._

_"Don't make that face. You know what I'm talking about," Sasuke said uncomfortably as he began dribbling the ball. "You're always inside that place. It's about time you get some fresh air."_

_Sakura nodded her head obediently. She looked at him again nervously. "Why can't we go see Naruto? He's sick. Maybe we should wait until he gets better so we can all go to the park-"_

_Sasuke scowled. "We're already here and besides, shouldn't we let Hinata have some time alone with that dobe? Maybe he'll figure it out."_

_Sakura giggled winsomely. "Sasuke-kun always looks angry, but you're such a big sweetie inside."_

_"Shut up! I only snuck you out of the hospital cause I needed somebody to play basketball with! And I don't want to walk all the way to Naruto's!" Sasuke cried angrily, his cheeks slightly pink as he slapped Sakura hard on the back. Sasuke's mouth opened when he saw Sakura fall to her knees and wince slightly. She glared at him._

_"What was that for, Sasuke-kun?" sakura yelled her eyes on fire. "Your mom says boys aren't supposed to hit girls!"_

_"Well I didn't think you would fall and that was not hitting! Besides, boys aren't scare to pick on you, Sakura! Everything about you screams for it, like this ribbon!" Sasuke shouted as he pointed at her red ribbon around her head. Sakura reached for it defensively, backing away slightly."Boys are going to take it right off your head if you keep wearing it!"_

_"But I can't take it off! Ino-chan gave it to my for my birthday!" Sakura complained, her face fuming._

_"They won't care! They're just gonna take it like this!" Sakura gasped when Sasuke's hand reached for her ribbon and pulled it right off her head. Her hands flew to her head instantly, but it was too late. Sasuke had her ribbon clenched tightly around his fists._

_"Sasuke-kun, why are you being so mean today?" Sakura pouted childishly as she reached for her ribbon. Unfortunately, each time she did, Sasuke dodged her. He dropped the basketball, his hand reached high up to the gray sky with her bright, red ribbon. He smirked._

_"If you wanna play with me and Naruto when you get out of that stuffy room, then you gotta learn how to fight too-OW!" Sasuke moaned as Sakura threw the basketball right at his head. He fell on his butt, rubbing his head. A tiny bruise was born on his forehead. His dark eyes glared at Sakura, who had her arms crossed and cheeks puffed out._

_"Hey, you can't do that! That's cheating!"_

_"I don't care! You took my ribbon!" Sakura argued loudly. Sasuke quickly got up on his feet, stepping backwards away from her. "Gimme it back!"_

_Sasuke turned the other way, his face glancing on the side as he began striding into the park. "Gotta earn it back, Sakura. Or we ain't playing with you anymore."_

_"SASUKE-KUN!" She screamed loudly as she began chasing him._

_Sasuke smirked as the two of them began running around the park, him dodging Sakura and her trying to regain her ribbon back like it was her life. He climbed up the ladder on the playground, and Sakura followed, only for him to slide down. They circled around the swing poles probably ten times until Sasuke saw the forest. A grin overcame his face. He began a mad dash towards the forest, causing Sakura's eyes to widen._

_"Sasuke-kun, we're not allowed to go in there!" She shouted in a worried tone. "You might get lost!"_

_Sasuke didn't listen. Instead, he continued to run right into the forest, away from the park. Sakura followed reluctantly much to his joy. The farther he went inside, the more crowded the trees were. The sky started to sprinkle, but he didn't mind. The past few days had been filled with light rain that lasted no more than minutes. Beads of water landed on the sides of his face, but it didn't stop him from running._

_He glanced backwards for a quick second, noticing that Sakura was out of sight. He saw the large, green bushes on the side and grinned. Immediately, he ducked into the bushes, shielding himself from anybody's view. He tried to keep himself from laughing. In a moment, Sakura would come running in panicking like she always did and Sasuke would jump out to scare her. Of course, it would be surprising if she didn't yell at him or cry, but it did entertain him. All he had to do was be patient._

_A couple minutes passed by. The rain was falling harder, but Sasuke shrugged it off. He was too excited to see her reaction to his little prank. Sakura was probably being slow as usual. But when nearly half an hour passed, Sasuke grew worried. He had yet to see any sign of pink hair approaching. He stood up slowly, observing his surroundings. All he could see was trees, branches, bushes, and nobody else._

_"S-Sakura?" He gulped as he walked out of the side. He ran backwards to the park, where everybody else was. No sign of her. He was shaking now, the rain was getting to him. He shivered slightly, his head turning around for her._

_"Sakura?" He said even louder._

_Then he saw something troubling. There was an ambulance parked on the sidewalk, its red lights blaring everywhere._

_"Move, kid!" Someone screamed behind him._

_Sasuke turned around, shock written upon seeing two men dressed in white rushing through the park. One of them was carrying a child in his arms. And then his eyes widened._

_The child had pink hair._

* * *

_"No, she's still in the ER. The doctor isn't sure how she got out, but luckily she's back. You can't reach her parents? Oh dear, I hope they receive your message in time. Yes, yes, don't argue with Naruto and just let him come. When does a simple cold, or anything really, ever stop that boy? I'm sure Sakura and Sasuke would like that very much, Jiraiya-san. Thank you."_

_A sigh escaped from Uchiha Mikoto's mouth she closed her phone. She had long, black hair and a flawless, pale complexion. She wore a Burberry white trench coat that reached to her knees. Black tights covered her legs and paired it with bright red heels. Her dark eyes took a quick glance a the ER room, which was still flashing red. Her attention turned to her son, who sat on the bench, his hands clenched together tightly. His eyes never left the red sign and Mikoto could hear occasional gulps from him. She saw his knees shake and she couldn't help but sympathize._

_She took a seat next to her son, smiling softly._

_"Sasuke, she will be alright," his mother comforted, wrapping her arms around him into a hug. "Sakura is a strong, little girl."_

_Sasuke bit his lips. "Okasan...I didn't think this would happen...I just thought it would be nice if I snuck her out today, I mean, she's always stuck here everyday and-"_

_"Sasuke, this isn't your fault," Mikoto reminded warmly. "What you did was very, very sweet and romantic."_

_Sasuke's face was a tomato. He frowned and looked the other way. "When you say it like that, you think I like her or something," He pouted innocently._

_His mother chuckled. "Either way, I'm sure she'll forgive you."_

_Sasuke's face crinkled at the thought. His eyes sadden and looked disturbed._

_Sasuke felt his heart skip when he saw the sign stop flashing. His forehead started to sweat. The door opened, revealing a tall, blond woman with low pigtails behind. Despite being in the hospital, she wore high black stilettos with her doctor's overcoat and bright red lipstick. She had a clipboard in her hand as she walked towards the two Uchihas._

_"Uchiha-san, have you contacted Sakura's parents?" Tsunade had a grim look on her face. Sasuke didn't want to think the worst, but seeing this woman made him worry even more._

_Mikoto shook her head. "No. Jiraiya-san has done all he could, but we couldn't reach her parents."_

_Tsunade sighed. "They sacrifice so much for their daughter's health, those Harunos. Anyway, Sakura is fine. That's the first attack she's had in three years though. Her body is still too weak to withstand temperatures like this season. It's much safer to keep her inside for the time being."_

_Sasuke hung his head low, guilt flooding through his mind. Tsunade noticed this and frowned._

_"Sasuke, don't start crying. What you did was irresponsible and reckless on your part. Did you ever think what was going to happen if nobody found her in the forest? Her life isn't child's game!" Tsunade lectured sternly until her eyes softened._

_"But at least, you made her day this afternoon," She continued, tapping Sasuke's cheeks gently. "That's something I as her doctor can't even do. She even promised to be a good girl and take that disgusting medicine everyday so she can get out of here soon."_

_Sasuke smiled inwardly, but it did not show on his face. Tsunade smirked._

_"If you want to see her, you can," Tsunade permitted. "Just don't jump on the bed like you and Naruto always do."_

_Sasuke's eyes beamed up brightly. He jumped off the chair and ran straight into the room, much to Tsunade's and Mikoto's amusement. The door closed behind him as Sasuke scanned the room for the girl. His eyes stopped at the corner, where a pink-haired girl was lying against the bed. She had some wires attached to her arms and wore the gray patient gown Sasuke was too familiar with. Her head leaned to face Sasuke and was met with confused dark eyes. She could still move. Her eyes were still open. He could still see her jade, green eyes. Sakura was still able to smile, if only weakly._

_"I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun..." She apologized._

_Sasuke raised an eyebrow, a confused expression haunting his face._

_"We couldn't play outside today," Sakura continued on, smiling. Sasuke could see the undeserved guilt that was clear on her face. "I'm sorry we had to go to the hospital in the end. We could have stayed longer."_

_Sasuke could feel his head boiling inside. Both fists clenched tightly, so that he was nearly hurting himself. He gritted his teeth, unable to look at her for a moment. Her words stung him. It forever would._

_He brought his face up and Sakura went white. He had the biggest frown on his face._

_"Why did you have to be so stupid, Sakura?" Sasuke yelled, enraged. "If you don't think you can't handle it, then don't do it! The next time you feel like this is going to happen again, tell me, or anybody if I'm not there!_

_"When I say you need to learn how to fight, that's after you get out of here but for now, let me and Naruto take care of it! Sakura, you're supposed to be smart! Just because I can run around doesn't mean you can't! Don't you have a brain? You're so stupid!"_

_Sasuke stopped yelling. His throat was hoarse from his outburst. He breathed heavily, still angry. Sasuke didn't remember the last time he ever yelled at somebody like this in the longest time. He was usually calm and collect, never letting something get to him easily. And yet, today it came out without even trying. He wasn't sure who he was more angry at really: Sakura or himself. He was angry at Sakura for everything; for not convincing him enough that they should have stayed back in the hospital to play, for not telling him how stupid he was to not think about the consequences, for making him worry about her well being, for giving him nightmares during the evening about the other possibility of her ending, and for being so innocent and to apologize to him when he should have been the one to._

_When he had finally cooled down, he took a seat on her bedside, his legs propped up in a sitting position. His eyes were still intense with fury, Sakura's head backing down. Sasuke wanted to hit himself again. She looked scared of him at the moment._

_He sighed, his face turning away from her. "So...what do you want?"_

_Sakura's head perked up, blinking several times. "Eh?" She said dumbfounded._

_"Like, you know..." Sasuke's face turned smug. "You didn't get me in trouble so I gotta do something for you."_

_Sakura nodded her head understanding his purpose. She looked up at the ceiling, thinking deeply at her decision. To Sasuke's surprise, she resumed to glare at him. She stuck out her palm.  
_

_"My ribbon," She demanded. "Now."_

_A vein mark popped on Sasuke's forehead. His jaw opened wide._

_"Are you kidding me? All you want is this?" Sasuke asked in disbelief, taking out her ribbon from his gasped as saw her ribbon covered in brown dirt and ripped seams on the end. She looked like she was going to cry.  
_

_"Sasuke-kun, how could you do that to my favorite ribbon? Ino-chan gave that to me! It's very special!"_

_"Ino? She's just as loud as dobe! It's like they're related! Besides, it was already old to begin with!"_

_"I don't care! That's how we became friends!" Sakura defended herself loudly, crossing her arms._

_Sasuke scowled as he tucked the ribbon back inside. "Fine, fine! I'll tell my mom to wash it when I get home but the I swear Sakura, when I return this, I promise to do something for you. I don't know yet, but a ribbon isn't going to make up for this."_

* * *

A pair of dark, black eyes opened abruptly. He found himself leaned against a soft leather chair, his arms rested on the side. His hands formed a fist, his head pressed against it. He didn't how or why he was thinking of that time. He rubbed his temples, already exhausted from just thinking about it. He was about to resume his nap until the familiar, dark voice spoke again.

"How nice of you to join us again, Sasuke. I hope last night wasn't too rough for this meeting?" Madara spoke coolly, a smirk on his face.

Sasuke would have glared, but right now he felt more tired than before. This seem to make Madara look a lot brighter than usual.

"So the future of our company lies in this," Madara stated, earning him chuckles among the shuffled some papers on the table and forced out a cough. "Now, as I mentioned, the airlines have offered to renew our contract once again. I believe we should follow this as our profits had increased by nearly 30% since we first allied with them. Therefore-"

"We should not renew it," Sasuke finished lazily. All eyes turned on said teenage boy, who was the only one inclined back on his chair. Madara was startled for a moment, his eyes darted on Sasuke.

"Explain." It was an order, not a request.

"Why should we seal the deal with the airlines for such high profits..." Sasuke replied, smirking. "...When they all end up going to Akatsuki?"

Alarm looks spread across the room. Chaos was confined only to whispers among the other executives. Some of them even snuck quick, suspicious glances at Madara, who tried his best to retain his calmest composure. His back stood up straighter as he rested his arms on the clear, glass table.

"Sasuke, Akatsuki is an underground gang that specializes in destroying companies from within and draws most of their funds from drug deals," Madara stated. "Unlike the Uzumakis and the Suna, we the Uchihas have yet to be tainted from it. Are you suggesting that such a group could destroy a dream your father built? Do you question the future of the Uchiha Corporation?"

"No, just the man running it."

"This meeting is officially over," Madara ordered, slapping the table hard. "Any further words will come after I deal with my uncontrollable nephew."

The other executives did not argue against Madara's words. Like a routine, they gathered all their papers into suitcases, stood up, and hurried out of the meeting room like rats. Only Sasuke and Madara remained in the room. Madara stood up and walked to the other side of the table, where Sasuke sat. Madara looked down at Sasuke like he was a maggot. His eyes glared at his nephew, a storm born in them.

"You've been acting very, very rude since your return, Sasuke," Madara began his lecture. "Not only do you ignore these meetings, but you disrespect my authority right in front of everybody. Do you want this company to fall in the hands of these greedy bastards?"

"No, that's why I have no plans on handing you my shares either."

"You sit in this chair like you already own this place, but really, you're still just the same stupid, arrogant boy two years ago. You have no sense of the future, only what you can gain at the moment, like your woman friend and that Uzumaki boy."

Sasuke slammed a fist on the table. Madara glanced at where his nephew's hand was, noticing a tiny crack in the stainless, glass table. Sasuke's face went strict and fierce like a lion. Madara was waiting for him to utter any word, but instead, Sasuke only swung his chair around to the door side. He stood up and immediately exited the meeting room. Madara stared, almost surprised at Sasuke's sudden actions. His eyebrows furrowed, not pleased at the latest actions of Uchiha Sasuke.

His cellphone rang. Madara shuffled through his pockets and opened it. He pressed it against his ear and spoke:

"Uchiha Madara."

"My, my what did you do, boss? Your nephew is making earthquakes with each step he's taking down the hall. Uchihas do like to make their mark wherever they go, do they?" A dark, sly voice spoke on the other line.

Madara stiffened slightly. "What do you have now?"

"Nothing really, but I thought you should know that Haruno Sakura isn't just Sasuke's lady friend. She's doing a lot of snooping around lately. Since your interns are obsessed with gossip sites, they recently discovered that Haruno was just around the Hozuki boy's apartment earlier. Now obviously, those interns and gossip blog immediately assume she's becoming a celebrated play toy, but then I did some research on this girl. Apparently, she has history with your nephew."

"History?" Madara repeated, his eyes creased. "Sasuke has never mentioned that girl to me since I became his guardian."

"Yes well, hospital records would disagree with you. He and Naruto were frequent visitors there, almost daily, and the only patient they ever visited was her. She was released from the hospital when she turned 12 and began attending the Konoha Academy School System. Her parents work within airlines and hardly visit her. She's basically been independent most of her life."

"I see. She's most likely trying to figure out why Sasuke left. The day after Sasuke got into a fight with the Uzumaki boy, the principal called and gave me the details. Naruto was apparently mad over his departure two years ago. Both of them want to know."

"But they can't, or else it's on our heads. We cannot underestimate these two, especially with the connections Naruto has through Jiraiya, his godfather. You do realize that old man has been secretly trying to cover our operation since you Itachi escaped to Europe."

Madara cursed quietly. It was already too difficult dealing with Sasuke and trying to get his shares but now, he had his nephew's so-called friends snooping around. If things went well for those kids, Madara would be ruined. He gripped his cellphone tightly, his teeth clenched.

"Kabuto," Madara seethed. "Do something with Naruto and that girl for now, preferably a very special treatment. I believe they can be very useful to us."

"Why am I not surprised that you, Uchiha Madara, would come up with such a thing?" Kabuto chuckled on the other line. "Then again, it's not like this is the first time you went to extremes to gain this company."

The phone line went dead.

* * *

"That's just Sasuke," Naruto commented as he finished reciting the third-hand memory to Hinata. "I used to think it was cause he's just a selfish, arrogant jerk, which he still is, but I don't think that's why he treats her like that."

Hinata's eyes fluttered, confused. "Why so?"

Naruto smiled softly.

"Whenever Sasuke's angry at Sakura, that's his way of showing how much he cares for her. When Sakura gets hurt, Sasuke doesn't cry; he yells. Every time. It's not because he thinks she's a waste of his time; it's because he's scared of the idea that any second Sakura could be at the end of her life and leave him. I think he's scared of all the emotions Sakura gives him. They're very...foreign to him I might say." Naruto chuckled at his own comment. It was a very fitting description for Sasuke.

"A-A-And that was the promise they spoke of last night?" Hinata asked hesitantly. Naruto nodded his head to affirm it.

"Yesterday, when he got so angry at us...That's how I know he's still the same Sasuke," Naruto added.

Hinata saw his face and realized that despite all the drama the past moments have been, Naruto was still capable of a content face. His eyes seem light and optimistic.

"I'm glad you're back to normal, Naruto-kun."

Naruto grinned cheesily, his thumb aimed at himself pridefully. "Yep, yep, all that sad talk makes me even hungrier! Old man, another round!"

Hinata giggled. Just as Naruto clasped his hands together eagerly, his cellphone rang. He grumbled.

"Gaahhh, if it's Ino again, I better start set her ringtone to some evil kenevil song," Naruto complained as he took out his phone. He took a quick glance at the number and raised an eyebrow. It was an unknown number. Not Ino. This was new. He rarely got unknown numbers, especially one he wasn't familiar with. Naruto rarely gave out his number freely. He pressed his phone against his ear reluctantly. His face instantly grimed. "Hello?"

"Oh Naruto, I'm surprised you have the brains to operate a cell phone now. I guess it was very smart on your part to leave Sakura alone in a taxi too. Do you trust taxi drivers that well to take care of such a good friend?"

Naruto's face hardened. "Where is she?" He asked in a deadly tone.

"That depends on what you're willing to do, Uzumaki Naruto."

* * *

Sakura sighed loudly as she landed on the bus bench. Her feet were aching from all the walking, up and down, the the Upper District. She never realized how huge it was compared to her area until today. The city was so much bigger to her now than when she was a child. She looked passed all the towers and stared at a huge white one with the infamous Uchiha crest. It was a red and white fan, plastered on the top like a flag. Though she had seen it almost everyday she left the hospital, she never once entered that place. Even before as a friend to Sasuke, she never entered it. It was something she could never touch nor was allowed in. And yet, it glowered everywhere for everybody to see it's mark in Fire District.

She closed her eyes for a moment, trying to picture it's future. She always knew that one day, sitting on the top floor would be Uchiha Sasuke. One day, he would forget about these two and take up the reigns of the Uchiha Corps. She saw it coming and was half-pleased that it was already starting. She had seen the effects a world CEO had on it's kin. Sasuke rarely spoke of his father. His mother was always at home when his father wasn't. Even when family and friends were everywhere, Sakura always imagined that life as a leader was quite lonely. One day, that was going to Sasuke. One day, her friend was going to be up there while she looked up from bottom.

Her phone rang, interrupting her thoughts. She quickly went through her purse, flipping open her phone. She brought it to her ear, the surface cool to her skin.

"Hello?" She said.

"Why hello, Haruno Sakura. I was wondering if you are familiar with Uzumaki Naruto? You must know him. He's got some weird whisker marks on his face, blond, tan, blood spilling from his mouth like a waterfall."

Sakura felt her heart stop. Her blood went cold. She pressed her hand against her mouth, gasping. "You d-d-didn't-"

"Oh of course not, Sakura-san! It would only be too easy to kill him, especially since we require your service."

The voice was unfamiliar to her, too deep for her ears. Sakura finished the shock swirling around her body. She got angry now. She formed a fist with her other hand, waiting to punch out the next person that dared crossed her. "Don't try to taunt me, you bastard. You may have gotten me at first, but I know Naruto; he's not that easy to take down. But if you even lay a finger on him, you will be hearing from me again for sure."

"Of course we couldn't take down Naruto, not without you first," Sakura heard a voice spoke behind her. She dropped her cellphone. Before she could turn her head around, a pair of hands wrapped around her mouth, muffling her scream. She could taste a piece of cloth and something soaked in it. She cursed inside.

_Shit, he's got a.._.Before she could finish her thought, her eyes grew heavy and her vision enveloped into darkness.

* * *

Sasuke opened the door to his uncle's office. The office was huge and grand, the floor decked out with marble. The glass windows stretched from the floor to the ceiling, making Madara's world visible to anybody who could reach the top. The night sky was the only thing that was seen through the windows, only barely-lit windows from the other towers that rivaled the stars in the sky. The bright moon was in the corner above Madara's head, the only thing that stood above him at the moment. Madara, who stood by the window, turned around the face his nephew. He saw Sasuke's expression, which was displeased. He lazily walked towards the desk.

"You better have a good reason for bringing me here," Sasuke stated coldly before he slumped against the chair facing the desk. "I don't like coming back here twice in a day."

"I'm sorry, Sasuke, but it'll only be a matter of time before you never have to return here again," Madara replied.

Sasuke smirked. "Still dreaming of taking all my shares? That's gonna take a while."

"Actually, I thought we would have it done tonight."

Sasuke's back straighten up instantly. His attention was concentrated on Madara, who slowly moved to his desk and took a seat across from his nephew. It was now his turn to be relaxed, not Sasuke. Madara found instant pleasure at Sasuke's confusion and slight worry. He could see a hint of sweat forming on Sasuke's forehead.

"You never were a funny man, Madara," Sasuke stated deadpanned.

Madara smirked. "Of course not. Your stubborn attitude has been getting onto me and lately, it's telling me that you have no intentions of handing it over so easily. I thought I could persuade you again with the assistance of these two acquaintances of yours."

Madara pressed a button on his keyboard. He swirled his flat screen around so that it was visible to Sasuke. Madara grinned at Sasuke's change of expression. His face grew instantly pale, his eyes widened like a ball.

Sasuke abruptly stood up, kicking the chair behind him to the ground. His fists were clenched tightly, his knuckles almost bleeding. Shock was written all over his face. His mouth parted slightly, his lips suddenly feeling chapped.

"W-What the..." He breathed out, unable to take his eyes off the screen.

On the screen were videos of two different people in two different locations. One was a blond boy tied to a chair, bruises all over his body head to toe. The other camera showed a pink-haired girl, laying unconscious on the floor, her breathing unusually uneven and panicking as her body shook constantly.

Madara swiveled his chair around, resting his chin on his hands.

"Well then, Sasuke, shall we resume business?"


	9. It Scares the Hell Out of Me

Chapter 8:..It Scares the Hell Out of Me

If I'm ever late for anything, this is it:

SCHOOL

PS: I swear, I think I use Uchiha Naruto jokes too much but...I just love it...

* * *

Blue eyes opened slowly, his vision still blurry. A quiet moan escaped from his mouth as he tried to regain his sight. He twiddled with his fingers and felt something rough around his body. There was rope tied around his body. He was sitting on a chair. He cursed silently to himself. He couldn't remember how he got to this place. One moment, he was leaving Hinata alone at Ichiraku's, walking down the alleys and the next thing he knew, a whole gang of men started attacking him. Then everything went black after that.

He looked around the room as much as possible. The walls were gray and steel-like, almost as if he was in a jail cell. He found no door in his view, probably behind him. The room was in complete darkness except for a noticable, blinking red light Naruto saw in the corner. He squinted his eye to get a better view of the source but before he could figure it out, the light went out.

Instead of lights to Naruto's eyes, it was replaced with the sound of several footsteps, growing closer and closer to Naruto. The sound stopped when Naruto felt that the people were surrounding him. Naruto guessed there were around two men around him and heard one of them reaching out for a knife in the slit. Naruto tried to remain calm under his unknown kidnappers, but sweat escaped from his forehead. One of them chuckled.

"I think we're done with this kid," He spoke in a deep, gruff voice.

"Che, I don't see why we even bothered to take the Uzumaki boy in the first place, when we got even better bait for that Uchiha's little rascal."

Naruto's eyes widen, his body growing colder than before. Horror flooded through his mind and he could only think of one person:

_Sakura-chan..._

* * *

Sakura's jade green eyes abruptly shot wide open. A burst of cold air swooped into her body upon regaining consciousness. She quickly sat up, her cheeks turning red from the frost around. She observed her surroundings, raising an eyebrow. She was caught off guard by what appeared to be a pig's head sitting on one of the metal racks. As she looked around, she noticed several dead animal bodies hanging from the ceiling by chains. She gulped a bit, telling herself that they were all dead and it should not frighten her.

There were no windows in the room, no light to shine her way out. Her movements faltered as she stood up but her legs were shaking. She hugged herself tightly, pulling the collar across her mouth. She was beginning to see her cold breath now. The room was growing colder with each second, much more than the last. She rubbed her arms back and forth to keep herself warm, but she knew she would not last long inside. She spun around, looking for any sign of escape. To her right was a huge door. She paced quickly towards it, attempting to open it with no avail. The door was locked. She punched it hard, hoping it would open. She cursed.

She pounced on the door again. "Let me out! Get me out of here! Somebody! Help!"

She gone on yelling, but no one responded. She gave one last punch to the door. She pressed her head against the cold, steel door. She breathed heavily, trying her best to keep her eyes open. She clutched her hands, needing to grip onto something before she would fall to the ground.

"Naruto...Sasuke-kun..." She muttered through her chapped lips. _I gotta hold on...I gotta hold on for them..._

* * *

Sasuke had barely moved an inch for the past minute of simply staring at the camera view. Naruto and Sakura. Weak and helpless to save themselves. There was no way out for them. No way for sure to know whether they could get out of not. No way to know whether Sasuke would ever see them again face to face after.

He felt like his tie around his neck had grown tighter, as if to suffocate him even more. It was hard for Sasuke to pretend that it had no effect on him whatsoever in front of Madara, but the second the screened flipped out, he had already lost. There was just something about seeing those two, hurt and weak, that brought out something foreign inside.

And it made Madara smirk. Leaning against his inclining chair, Madara looked the most relaxed he had ever been. He crossed his arms together, his dark eyes aimed only at Sasuke.

"What's the matter, Sasuke? Something bothering you during business talk?" Madara asked too comfortably.

Sasuke had nearly forgotten Madara was not only in the room, but that he was behind all of this. His fists tightened, his eyes stronger. Dark eyes glared with another.

"Let them go. Now," Sasuke demanded coldly.

This only amused Madara. "Not when business is still in session."

"You tell me where they are now or there won't be a deal at all," Sasuke shot back, slamming his hands on Madara's desk powerfully. Madara's cup of coffee spilled over his papers from the impact, not surprising him at all.

"Don't forget, Sasuke, that it is I who controls how things run here, not you."

"You want something from me, you better tell me where the hell those two are."

"I'm not the one that needs to settle this instantly, unlike you. Tell me, Sasuke, which one do you suppose would last longer? The one losing blood or the one who can only last so long in the cold?"

Sasuke's breath cut short upon hearing Madara's words. He went rigid.

"Extreme hypothermia: a condition where one's body cannot maintain a constant temperature, therefore causing hypothermia to one within thirty minutes staying in the cold. I didn't know those things were actually serious, Sasuke. Was she really worth the trouble of visiting the hospital everyday for three years?"

Sasuke did not respond. His body flinched for a second, trying to hide his surprise of Madara's knowledge. He knew it. It was only a matter of time. And now it would be his demise.

"Sasuke, choose your decisions wisely as I offer you another path. I know you don't want to end up like your family, especially Itachi."

Sasuke stared at Madara, undecided on what to do, unknowing of what he wanted, and unsure of what would happen.

* * *

Sasuke immediately jammed the keys into ignition, ignoring his seat belt, and drove his car zooming out of the parking lot. Once he reached the streets, Sasuke began zooming around Fire District, unable to sit still behind the wheel. He drove straight past a red light but Sasuke didn't care at the moment. He didn't care about where he was or what he was doing right now. All that mattered was that he got there as fast as he could. He was panicking now. He was going well over the speed limit in such a crowded area, the Upper Side, but everything was a blur to him now.

Madara had given him one address. One set of direction that led to one place. Sasuke gulped with every anticipation of not where, but who, it would lead him to. He was silently praying that both were there, but knowing Madara, that could not be possible. The man played games all the time, with the company and his own family. Sasuke didn't know how he was still alive under that man's watch.

He made a sharp turn on the next street, nearly crashing into the curb. His eyes were constantly bouncing back and forth, waiting each second that the next street would be the last. Finally, he was able to breath when he reached the building. It looked like an abandoned factory, an unusual sight in the Upper District. Wired gates surrounded the premises and the chain had been broken. Sasuke abruptly pulled next to the curb, dashed out of his car, and furiously slammed the front door open. He hesitated for a moment to go on, analyzing his area.

The hallway was dark and gloomy, one of the lights hanging only by the cord. Several of the doors to other rooms were hanging only by their hinges that remain. His eyes darted back and forth with each step inside.

"Naruto! Sakura!" His voice echoed across the hallway. No response. He clenched his fists as he began to run down the hallway.

He kept on running and running down the hallway, but nothing seem to make sense to him. All the rooms were open, usually with no doors in the way. He didn't understand how he was supposed to find his friends in this place, when it seem like they wouldn't be. Had Madara tricked him? Sasuke wouldn't be surprised, but as much as he wanted to leave this place, he had to make sure. Naruto was bleeding to death. Sakura was freezing. Sasuke had to be quick, no, he needed to be quick.

Suddenly, he heard a noise. Sasuke stopped. He looked next to him, only a wall. As he stepped closer to the wall, the noise was getting louder. There were people's voices on the other side. Sasuke jerked back when a loud thump went right to the wall. Immediately, he turned right, sprinting down until he found the right door. It was the only one that was still held and locked. Not even taking a second thought, Sasuke took a step back and aimed a hard kick at the wooden door. The door slammed smack to the ground as Sasuke entered the room. His eyes widened in disbelief at the scene before him.

"No..."

Crouched over two unconscious bodies was a blond boy, blood sneaking out of his mouth. He panted heavily with his bruised hands. His clothes were dirty and red from the blood that popped at several different places over his body. Naruto wiped the blood away from his mouth slowly. As he stood up, his eyes were just like Sasuke's: Wide in disbelief and shock. Naruto's jaw dropped slightly. Before Sasuke could utter a word, Naruto beat him to it. Within a second, Naruto had grabbed Sasuke by his collar, his teeth gritted.

"What the hell are you doing here, teme?" Naruto screamed into Sasuke's face angrily. "You're supposed to be taking care of Sakura-chan!"

"You're the one to talk, dobe! You were supposed to keep an eye out for her!" Sasuke argued back ferociously. "Where is she?"

"That's what I wanna know! What the hell is going on here, Sasuke? Those men took her too and I wanna know why right now!" Naruto demanded, his voice cracking. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hands away from him, his temper growing higher and higher with each word Naruto said.

"I don't need to tell you anything," Sasuke gritted as he shoved Naruto to the side. "Help me find her."

Once again, Naruto grabbed for Sasuke by the shoulder and spun him around. Sasuke could see the fire that was burning all over Naruto's face. It was as if he was transforming into a monster, one that only came when problems occured between him or Sakura.

"TELL ME WHAT YOU DID THIS TIME, YOU BASTARD!"

"I don't have time, Naruto! She's in a fucking freezer right now and if we don't find her now, then we will never see her again!" Sasuke yelled tormently to Naruto's face, his anger seething with each word.

Naruto let go of Sasuke. His anger and disappointment was now replaced with horror, as if somebody had shot him with a gun. He was shaking, unable to stand still.

"N-N-No...it's not true..." Naruto breathed out.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Naruto, what the hell are you talking about?"

Sasuke could sense the hesitation flowing through Naruto's face. The blond boy took in a huge gulp and spoke.

"Sasuke, this place used to be a slaughterhouse."

The realization hit the two hard. They stood in silence for the longest time when they shouldn't. They were too overcome by the mistake that the other had made. Naruto and Sakura were indeed in the same place, but now it Sasuke had screwed things up. He should have gone to her first. He should have kept an eye on her first. He shouldn't have left her alone in his apartment. He should have been more careful. And out of all the places Madara could have taken those two to, it had to be one of those...

Naruto and Sasuke dashed out of the room and found the stairs down to the basement. As the went down, the room began to grow darker and colder and Sasuke finally realized how this was the perfect choice to ruin Sakura here. His skin was instantly dry and his body shivered once they reached the bottom of the basement. Relief swooped the two when they found a huge, metal door to the sound. Cold air was bursting through the sides of the door and the two could only guess what was on the other side.

"SAKURA-CHAN! SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto cried as he slammed the door.

"Shut up and help me open the lock, idiot!" Sasuke yelled as he grabbed onto the handle with rods surrounding it. Naruto quickly went to Sasuke's side and held on the other end. Mustering all their strength, Naruto and Sasuke turned the latch clockwise. Each second it took to make the turn was an anticipation of whether she was really behind there. The two broke sweat on their forehead, but it didn't matter. They were only concentrated on opening the door and hoping that the pink-hair girl would be behind it.

A click was heard. Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other for a second before pulling the door away. When they made a big enough opening, the let go of the latch and ran into the freezer. A new level of cold air bursted right into their bodies and it felt like an invisible blizzard had attacked them. Shivering, Naruto looked everywhere in the room, panicking.

"SAKURA-CHAN! SAKURA-CHAN-" Naruto stopped dead at the sight before him and Sasuke soon followed suit.

In front of them was Sakura sitting against the steel wall, crouched like a ball. Her skin was ghostly pale and her lips chapped from the extreme temperatures in here. Her thin jacket did not keep her warm at all, her arms hugging herself to death. Her knees buckled next to each other, her chin resting on it. The only thing that said "life" was the brightness her green eyes held when they fluttered open. Her eyes widened when she saw Naruto and Sasuke standing before her. She looked up, her knees lowered.

"N-N-Naruto? S-S-Sasuke-kun? How did..." She was at a loss of words as she tried to stand up. However, she ended up falling back against the wall. Sasuke immediately crouched in front of her as her head laid against the wall. Sasuke reached for her head, but her eyes were hesitant. Sasuke stared at her emotionless, making her unable to read him at all. Breathing heavily, she gave up and allowed Sasuke's touch to her. He placed his hand on her forehead and moved to her cheeks. They were frightenly cold to his hands, almost like ice.

He took off his jacket, covering Sakura's body with it. She flinched slightly as he wavered the jacket around her body. She looked at it uncomfortably, her eyes drawn to the ground.

"S-S-Sasuke, d-don't, I'm fine-"

She gasped as she felt Sasuke's hand slam her back against the wall.

"Sasuke, what the hell was that?" Naruto yelled at his sudden actions. But he stopped when he saw Sasuke's face. His eyes were a storm now. He glared at Sakura with what seem to be the utmost hate and anger inside, but it would not agree with his words.

"Are you stupid, Sakura? You have a fucking fever, you're skin's ice cold, you're shivering to no end, and you say you're _fine_? Goddamnit, Sakura, you're so stupid!"

"Who said I need your help, you selfish bastard?" She screamed at his face, her pissed expression obvious on her face.

"Yes you do; you're just being stubborn right now! Do you think I want you freezing to death in here? Did you really think that I wouldn't come? If you thought that, then you are truly the most stupidest girl I know!"

Sakura stared at him wide-eyed in complete shock. Her lips were slightly parted, no words leaving her mouth. She wasn't sure what to say after his outburst. In fact, she didn't plan on saying anything. She never did in this kind of situation.

_Just like it was years ago..._

And then the real surprise came: Sasuke pulled Sakura into a tight embrace. His arms surrounded her tiny, cold body. His bangs covered his eyes as his head buried into the croon of her neck. There was a slight pause in between before he spoke.

"You're so stupid...It scares the hell out of me."

Ignoring the fact that his two best friends just had to amend things in the coldest room out of all the possible places tonight, Naruto only stared at scene and smiled sincerely.

_At last...everything's back to normal..._

And it would be for the night.

* * *

Naruto yawned loudly the next morning. He rubbed his eyes gently, blocking the sun's rays from his view. Eventually, his eyes adjusted as he sat up on his bed. His arms stretched to the ceiling as a content smile came to his face. Last night had been so tiresome for not just him, but Sasuke and Sakura as well. Things had ended on a good note. There was no more drama or tension between the two anymore. Sakura had stayed with Sasuke last night and Naruto was surprised that he was actually okay with it. Naruto expected himself to start protesting after the pictures from the blog yesterday but now that things were going so well, he guessed that trust was a good way to start. Sure, the two weren't exactly best friends yet but in time, they would warm up just like when they were all kids.

Naruto snickered evilly. "Hehehehe...and then friends will become lovers...and lovers will make Uchiha Naruto..."

Naruto squeaked when he heard a loud bang to his door. He cringed at the familiar, irritating voice behind it.

"UZUMAKI. NARUTO. OPEN. THIS. DOOR. A.S.A.P!" Ino screeched.

Reluctantly, Naruto got out of bed and unlocked his bedroom door. Just as he expected, Ino was standing in front of her with a hand on her hips and another on her cellphone. Just as always, she never looked pleased. This didn't make Naruto happy either.

"GODDAMNIT WOMAN IF YOU CAN GET UP THIS EARLY YOU MIGHT AS WELL JUST SNEAK UP TO SHIKAMARU'S PLACE INSTEAD-OW!" Naruto cried as Ino bonked him on the head.

"BAKA THIS IS SERIOUS STUFF!" She retorted, her face extremely red. "What on earth happened yesterday after that whole Rumy-Nin fiasco?"

Naruto only grinned in a gentlman's manner. "Well, let's just say...love is a strange thing."

Only bonk to the head. "Do you even know what I'm talking about? Oh wait, you never read!"

"Oh please, Ino, some people have things to do with their lives then track down how many people Rumy-Nin stalks," Naruto scowled.

"Oh it isn't just Rumy-Nin, Naruto. It made the morning papers," Ino stated darkly, She dug through her huge purse and pulled out a paper rollout. She handed to Naruto, who proceeded to open it. As he read the headline, Naruto's eyes widened in horror.

"No fucking way..."

* * *

"Yes, everything will be taken care of by my assistant while I'm away. Yes, make sure we get in contact with other executives right away. They need to remember who was responsible for bringing them up there. No, I'm sure they don't mind taking some rest for quite a while. Actually, extend that for 'to be determined." I was estimating that it would be a couple years but with the latest happenings, it can be as short as a few months. Why? Oh, because his birthday is coming up very quickly. I know it's months away but in business world, that goes by in a second. Yes, yes, time does fly. Now, my flight is about to board. It'll be another 15 hours before I can reach you again. Thank you."

The dark-haired woman ended the conversation with the touch of the button on her Blackberry. She tucked it in neatly into her black Prada purse, her only carry-on, as she walked up to the first-class line. She presented the American Airlines ticket and passport at the booth, the lady in charge taking a second look to make sure the passenger was really who she was. Long raven black hair, matching dark orbs, and pale skin matched the picture perfectly. The woman was indeed beautiful, even when wearing barely any makeup to enhance her already natural beauty. The lady in charge handed the ticket back to the woman, who proceed into the tunnel and the airplane. The flight attendant directed her to her seat in the first class. The dark-haired woman thanked the flight attendant and seated herself comfortably next to the window. The speakers turned on with the soothing voice of the flight attendant.

_"Thank you for joining us at American Airlines from New York to Fire District, Japan. Before we take off, please pay attention to the safety procedures should any accidents or emergencies occur during this trip..."_

As she awaited for the flight to take off, the woman took out a rolled up newspaper from her purse and began to read it. She smirked at the blaring headline on the front page:

**UCHIHA SASUKE ARRESTED FOR BRAWLING WITH ROOTS CEO SHIMURA DANZO**


	10. Back From the Dead

Chapter 9: Back From the Dead

Sakura winced at the sound of her cellphone vibrating loudly. She tumbled to the other side, away from her phone in hopes that it would die. It was still too early in the morning. She wanted sleep longer after last night's events. It was only a Sunday. She deserved to sleep in at least once. It vibrated again. She covered her face with the pillow, darkening her world in the morning lights. She prayed it would die. A few seconds later, it was silent. Sakura sighed in relief. She rolled on her back, her body in content on the big, soft bed. Heaven would last a little longer.

A little was what she got. Her cell phone vibrated again even louder. She grumbled loudly. Impatiently, she reached for her cellphone sitting on the coffee table and grabbed it. She cursed that if it was Ino yelling to her about something on that stupid gossip blog, Sakura was going to murder someone, probably Sasuke since he would be the closest in the area. When she flipped open the phone, she realized that it was not a call, but her alarm. The clock read 8:51. Sakura's eyes widened in horror.

"SHIT I'M LATE!" Sakura screamed as she threw off the covers.

She quickly threw off the pajamas Sasuke had lend to her last night and put on her very own, not caring that they still smelled funky. She pulled up her socks and threw on her shoes as she slammed the bedroom door open. She quickly picked up her bag. Suddenly, she stopped. Something was odd. It was too quiet in the house. Not a single noise except for her. She paused for a moment to look around the house. It was practically empty except for her. She heard no footsteps nor breathing except for hers. She walked to the couch and was suddenly startled. The couch was clean and untouched. No blankets or pillows were on the couch.

_Sasuke was supposed to be sleeping here.._.Sakura thought, as she bit her lips. Her eyes darted to the front door and she noticed something else was missing as well: Sasuke's shoes.

Her eyes grew uneasy. Something was wrong. This wasn't his usual behavior. He had never left without telling her. He had never made her feel worried like right now. There was no way Sasuke would leave so suddenly like this.

But that was the old Sasuke Sakura thought about. Nowadays, she couldn't read Sasuke anymore. And yet for a moment yesterday, she thought he had returned to her and Naruto. She thought that Sasuke would explain everything to them for his strange behavior. She thought that when Sasuke allowed her to stay at his apartment again for the night, he would tell her everything. She thought that they were still friends. But now, she wasn't so sure anymore.

To her irritation, her cellphone vibrated again. She checked it again, her world nearly crashing down at the sight of it.

"AAAAHHH I'M GONNA BE LATE FOR WORK!" She moaned as she opened the door furiously and slammed it shut behind her.

As Sakura exited the apartment complex dashing like a mad woman, she passed by two teenage girls dressed in fancy skirts, dark tights, and sky high heels. They were giggling and gossiping about something random in high-pitched, girly voices. This made Sakura's eyes roll. Sakura would have brushed them off like any other girl, but something about their conversation caught her interest. Especially when she heard a familiar name. Sakura felt her steps falter as she paid more attention to the conversation and where it would lead to.

"Do you know what happened?"

"I don't know. All I know was Sasuke was in the police car heading away from ROOTS corporation."

"So like, he got arrested?"

"Well duh, he was in a police car with handcuffs!"

"B-But does that mean, Danzo is like, dead?"

"Of course not! That man's still alive! I'm not sure why Sasuke would do such a thing, beating up a man almost as old as the principal. Seriously, how did he turn out like this? He's so handsome too..."

Sakura's heart stop. She didn't know whether or not she was still sleepy or not, but the words "Sasuke" and "arrested" were linked so closely, she didn't know whether to be surprised or not. Her thoughts were broken up at the moment, and for some reason, she could really see a connection going on.

Naruto and her were kidnapped by men and saved by Sasuke...

Sasuke was not home last night...

Sasuke was arrested for fighting Danzo...

He was living alone in the first place...

Sasuke was the heir to the Uchiha corporation...

Sakura hesitated to move. She looked behind her where she saw the Uchiha Tower stand above all in the Fire District. It was so high up from her, unreachable to the common person like her.

_Sasuke-kun, what's going on with you?_

* * *

Naruto had sat on his bed the whole morning, unable to tear his eyes away from the newspaper. An hour had passed since Ino had slapped the newspaper into his hands and had yet to leave it. Naruto wished he could close his eyes at the black and white photo of Sasuke, handcuffed, with two policemen behind him, but couldn't. He wished he didn't know what words meant when he read about how brutal Sasuke was to Danzo, but he understood it too clearly.

And then, after absorbing every little detail into his head, Naruto crumbled the newspaper into a jacked up ball and threw it in the trash can like a baseball. Unsteady on his bedside, Naruto grabbed his head and let out a strangling noise.

"GARAAAAAHHHHHHH WHY CAN'T STUPID RICH SPOILED KIDS LIKE SASUKE-TEME EVER NOT DO STUPID THINGS LIKE BEAT UP WEIRD, OLD DUDES WITH ONE EYE? WHY DO THEY DO THINGS THAT ARE SUPPOSED TO MAKE SENSE BUT REALLY DON'T? SASUKE IS AN IDIOT!"

"I KNOW RIGHT?" Ino agreed loudly, her cheeks puffing red. "I MEAN YOU THINK THERE'S GOTTA BE SOME PATTERN OR THEME TO THIS BUT REALLY, ALL THE SHIT HE'S DOING IS REALLY CONFUSING AND POINTLESS! WHAT THE HELL IS HE SUPPOSED TO GAIN FROM BEATING UP THAT CREEPY ONE-EYED DUDE OR HANG OUT WITH FOUR-EYED SLUTS AND SHARK BOYS AND LEAVING FOR EUROPE AND-"

"That's it!" Naruto exclaimed as he abruptly stood up from his bed.

Ino looked up at him, confused. "Naruto, what is it this time?"

"We never found out why he left for Europe in the first place..." Naruto said, his voice trailing off for a moment. "Nor why he came back."

Ino looked at him for a moment, then her head perked up. She flipped open her cellphone, scrolling down the screen. Her fingers paused as she examined her screen.

"Just as I thought, you and Sakura-chan really want to know," Ino replied, handing Naruto her cellphone. On it was a past post on Rumy-Nin with a picture of Sakura exiting an apartment building. Naruto was unfamiliar with it and his insides started twirling up. Before he could ask, Ino was quick to respond. "This was yesterday when Rumy-Nin saw Sakura heading out of Suigetsu's apartment. She pictured it like some stupid love triangle, but I think Sakura was looking for information about Sasuke too. I mean, Sasuke did turn to them when he returned."

Naruto nodded hesitantly as he looked at the screen. Indeed, he should have expected Sakura to do something like this. He couldn't blame her; he was at fault too. They both wanted to know the truth behind everything. They wanted to learn more about their friend. They wanted to know how Sasuke, who was once their best friend, had nearly become a stranger to them. Random fights, brawling, sleeping next to Sakura, hanging out with Suigetsu's crew, and the tension between him and Madara didn't fit the old Sasuke much. Sure, Sasuke was prone to take action than words, but not hastily.

Naruto scrolled up the screen again, unpleased at the huge picture that took up the homepage. It showed Sasuke, his hands behind his back, handcuffed. A policeman was dragging his head into the police car. Naruto could barely see Sasuke's face in the picture, only his dark eyes showing. However, something about Sasuke's eyes disturbed Naruto. They were not the usual cold and emotionless as always. Naruto could see some anger in it, as if Sasuke was regretting not being able to finish off Danzo.

Not wanting to look at the picture for another second, he clicked on another link to take him away from the scene. The screen withdrew for a moment, only to pop up with an older post. Naruto checked the date, only a week ago, and his curiosity grew. He found himself looking at another picture of Sasuke, but this time, he was sitting calmly and surrounded by three people: Karin, Suigetsu, and Jugo.

"Sasuke's new best friends huh.." Naruto uttered bitterly. "What do they know about him? I don't even want to know why he turned to these idiots."

Ino only shrugged. "Not to make things worse, but I'm pretty sure they know exactly why he left Fire District in the first place."

"But I don't want to get it from them! I want to find out from Sasuke!" Naruto cried.

"But Sasuke's in jail!"

"Then I'll bail him out!"

"You'll do no such thing, Naruto," A deep voice spoke from the doorway.

Naruto and Ino darted their attention to the door, noticing Jiraiya leaning against the doorway with a coffee mug in one hand and the same newspaper in the other. His eyes were unwavered, matching his calm face too well. Naruto walked up abruptly, displeased with his godfather's words.

"You really think I won't do anything, Jiraiya-jii? Sasuke's my best friend! I have to help him out! I need to know the truth! It's killing me and Sakura right now!" Naruto retorted.

"Naruto, this is strictly Uchiha matters only. I won't let you interfere with it, even if Sasuke is practically your brother," Jiraiya reiterated once more.

"Weren't you the one that said we should stand up to Madara? You and I know he's been playing dirty tricks since he took over the company! I bet he threatened Sasuke with something! I swear, I know it has something to do with him!" Naruto exclaimed angrily, each second building his temper higher and higher. "Lemme see that bastard right now and settle things!"

To Naruto's surprise, Jiraiya responded with a smirk.

"Like I said, Naruto, Sasuke is strictly Uchiha matters at the moment." Jiraiya sipped his coffee mug, winking at the two.

Naruto and Ino glanced at each other, exchanging puzzled looks. They were not sure what Jiraiya meant, let alone why he was so relaxed about it. Jiraiya's sudden roar of laughter only added to the two teenager's confusion.

"Ahahahaha well I can't blame you kids! You were so young back in those days!" Jiraiya chucked as he turned around, his back facing Ino and Naruto. Before he left the doorway, he gave them a quick side glance, still smirking.

"Then again, so was she..."

Naruto and Ino's eyes widened at Jiraiya's parting words as he made his way downstairs, finishing his coffee.

* * *

"Uchiha, is it true that the bail for your nephew is over 100, 000 dollars?"

"Uchiha, why have you yet to pay for Sasuke's bail? Is it true that you wish to take away his rightful control?"

"Uchiha, have you and ROOTS been faring?"

"Uchiha, was your nephew secretly spying on ROOTS operations?"

"Uchiha, do you realize that Sasuke is responsible for Danzo's critical condition?"

Madara struggled through crowd of reporters as he exited his limousine, walking calmly as possible. He tried to seem unaffected, but really, it was starting to ride his head. Every question went unanswered just as Madara desired, but it didn't stop the reporters from asking more. As much as he liked for his company to reach a higher publicity, Madara had always hated reporters. They usually never shone positive light on the Uchiha Corporation ever since he took over. He didn't understand why they had put on on such a negative position. He had brought the company to heights and dreams his brother could never reach. Now that he thought of it, nobody ever liked a man as great as him.

The reporters were almost like flies: multiplying with each step Madara took to his office. A wave of relief overcame him when he saw his pale, green-haired assistant, Zetsu, standing at the front door to the Uchiha Tower. His yellow eyes opened as his mouth twisted into a grin. Madara sped up to the door as Zetsu opened it for him. Madara entered first, followed by Zetsu, who paused for a moment to face the crowd of reporters.

"Uchiha Madara will not be taking any questions at the moment, thank you," Zetsu announced with his winning smile and a soft goodbye wave as he shut the door close.

The farther Madara walked down the hallway, the quieter the reporters got. Zetsu quickly followed up, matching up to Madara's pace.

"Looks like Sasuke went a little overboard than preferred, eh Madara?"

Madara frown. "I expected Sasuke to do a clean job, not blown up with blood all over his clothes. That boy doesn't realize that his wadrobe costs more than a prank shop."

Zetsu chuckled. "Yes, yes, but Sasuke never really does sleep. At least, not until his path of vengeance is done. You've executed it very well, I must admit, Madara."

"Yes, it was the best timing I could get. Back straight from Europe, his dealings with Itachi finished at last, yet he can never erase what he hears and sees. Why would I tell him to let it go when it could benefit the future of this company?"

"My, my, Madara, you really are a cruel man, betraying your own nephew," Zetsu commented with wicked grin. "But I guess if you could do it to your family, your nephew isn't much of a problem."

"Sasuke may act like he's an adult, but he is still a child. With the right words, I can turn the same boy who rebels against me into a soldier that wouldn't dare question me ever again," Madara stated sternly. "I can't believe Sasuke went that far. He knows I dread reporters."

"Like you once said, Madara, he's a loose cannon; you must tame the boy."

Madara nodded his head in agreement. He pressed the elevator button, waiting patiently for it to arrive. He glanced at Zetsu for a moment as the door opened.

"Call up the board. I want a meeting at 6. This is the perfect time to dictate what shall happen to Sasuke and his shares."

Zetsu nodded as Madara entered the elevator and doors slid closed.

* * *

Sakura yawned loudly as she sat on the counter. She rested her chin on her hands lazily, observing the nearly empty coffee shop. Only one table was occupied at the moment by a man typing rapidly on his laptop, his coffee barely touched. Sakura glanced behind her, her space almost as empty. Aside from her boss, who was upstairs dealing with money or playing online poker as he usual did, Sakura was the only one working today. Sundays were rarely busy days nor did anything happen on those days. Regularly, the shop was empty and Sakura spent most of it doing her homework when her boss wasn't looking. But today, she was feeling extremely tired, most likely from last night's incidents. Last night had soaked up all her energy, especially in her head.

_Sasuke-kun..._She thought, twirling a strand of her pink hair.

After overhearing the gossiping girls, Sakura had immediately bought the first newspaper that had Sasuke's name blaring on the front page and read every detail. According the article, Sasuke had confronted Danzo in the middle of the night of unknown reasons and proceeded to fight him. Both he and Danzo managed to put up a fight, but Sasuke had taken the winning shot to Danzo's stomach. A night janitor had overheard the noises and immediately called the police, hence the arrest of Sasuke. Aside from that, Sakura had no idea what was going on nor why Sasuke had decided to go after Danzo. He had been acting incredibly strange ever since he returned. First, he was cold and distant from them, held on the belief that friendship meant nothing to him. Come the Gala, Sasuke was just the same cold person if she had not pressured to take her and Naruto in for some clean up. Naruto had somehow convinced the two that Sakura should stay in Sasuke's apartment for the night.

And then they slept together in the same bed. Sakura blushed slightly as she remembered this. She recalled that it was practically meaningless really. It was cold that night and Sasuke was being stubborn. He did not wish to take the couch, complaining that it was too cold. After several minutes of bickering, Sakura had allowed Sasuke to recover his own bed as long as he stayed on his side of the bed. Sakura was unable to sleep that night until she was convinced that Sasuke was really asleep and stayed at his side. Unfortunately for her, it wasn't until she woke up in the morning to her friend's berading and Rumy-Nin that things took a wrong turn. She had not been aware of how and why Sasuke had suddenly turned around and wrapped his arms around her. It was unnecessary, humiliating, and yet, warm.

She rubbed the side of her arms, unable to sit still as she remembered all the events accumulating to that front page cover. The newspaper was laid to the side, clear to Sakura's view. The black and white photo of Sasuke being taken away from the police had disturbed her greatly. It was very normal for Naruto and Sasuke to get into lots of fights, but not to the point where the police was involved nor a top CEO. Sakura never remembered Sasuke as being incredibly violent to the point of desiring blood. Or at least, that's what Sakura saw in Sasuke's eyes of the photo.

Her thoughts were cut short when Sakura heard a delicate, sweet voice speak up.

"One misto with lot's of caffeine, please."

Sakura looked up, her eyes widening in surprise. She had barely noticed the woman walk in. But it wasn't the woman's presence that made Sakura startle; it was the way she looked. The woman was, in Sakura's mind, stunningly beautiful. Sakura guessed the woman was only in her mid-20's, but her outfit spoke loud as if she was a powerful woman from the Upper District. She was pale with dark black eyes and rosy lips, barely any makeup on. She had long, silky dark hair that was undone yet was perfectly placed around her shoulders. Covering her slender frame was a long cream overcoat in sheer dark tights and studded stilettos. Although her eyes were dark and black, they radiated the warm her pale skin could not and only her smile could melt any man's heart. Sakura thought she was the ideal beauty for woman. Any man would be lucky to have her. There was something graceful about her, the way she held her purse lazily between her hands yet flickered her fingers like royalty. Sakura could not stop staring at the woman. She was incredibly beautiful and yet, something about it wasn't unique. There was something about the woman's beauty that made Sakura do a double take and try to discover why her beauty was not original.

The woman raised an eyebrow, chuckling sheepishly. "I hope my hair isn't too much of a mess. I've just gotten off a very long flight from New York. I was hoping some coffee would wake me up a bit, you know?"

"Oh yes, of course! Right away, ma'am!" Sakura nodded her head quickly as she hurried to the coffee machine and started on the drink.

As Sakura prepared the drink studiously, she kept sneaking side glances at the awaiting woman behind the counter. For some reason, Sakura felt like this wasn't the first time she met this woman, even though it appeared she did. She had never seen this woman before. Or at least, the same one. She looked so familiar, but Sakura couldn't picture it right. Why did it feel like deja vu when she saw that woman?

Sakura capped off the coffee and handed it the woman. To Sakura's surprise, the woman handed her cash; no credit cards. Sakura hesitated to take the money, but did so anyway. It was very uncommon for members of the Upper District to use cash, even for coffee shops. This woman was no doubt from there but Sakura couldn't understand how even though she dressed like one, her smile said something different. Shaking away her thoughts, she sectioned off the money into the cashier and smiled at the woman.

"Thank you. Have a nice day, ma'am," Sakura greeted.

The woman smiled warmly at her in return. "Will try."

The woman turned around, walking slowly towards the door. Just as she was about the exit the shop, a blond boy had furiously opened the door and dashed inside. Naruto pushed the woman aside gently and ran right up to the counter. Startled by Naruto's sudden arrival, Sakura stepped back slightly, blinking.

"N-N-Naruto? W-W-What's going on?" Sakura asked, dumbfounded.

"Sakura-chan! It's about Sasuke! W-We got to do something!" Naruto breathed out heavily, almost panicking. "I think something bad is going to happen to him!"

"Naruto, calm down! Right now, the only way we can help him is if we bail him out and we can't do that!" Sakura argued painfully. "We don't have that kind of money! Besides, only family can bail a minor out!"

"It's not about that, Sakura-chan! Look, before everything starts getting out of control, there's something you have to know-"

"Sweetie, thank you for the coffee. Have a good day," The woman said cheerfully before closing the door behind her.

Naruto's eyes widened and for a moment, he appeared frozen. Sakura saw the sudden change, and grabbed for his shoulder, shaking it.

"N-Naruto? Naruto, are you okay?" She asked, worried.

Slowly, Naruto turned around to face the streets behind the window. He saw the same woman that was just in the shop a couple minutes ago, her long dark hair bouncy back and forth behind her. She had a content smile as she sipped her coffee and her dark eyes lit up gleaming. Naruto's eyes followed her every movement as the woman walked away from his view.

"Naruto, what's wrong? Stop acting so weird right now," Sakura asked, looking back and forth between Naruto and the woman.

Naruto's body was shaking. Sweat was pouring down his forehead. "I-I-It really is true..."

"What are you talking about? Naruto, please tell me!" Sakura pleaded.

Naruto didn't answer. Instead, he only went on, his voice unsteady and confused.

"She's back."

* * *

Madara waited impatiently on the end of the long, glass table, where only his seat was filled. Every chair on the other side was empty and clean, untouched since the morning. Madara looked up to the clock; a minute after six. He grumbled slightly. This was very unusual. Usually, his board members were very strict about getting on time, at least fifteen minutes before the actual meeting. All the executives were well aware of never crossing him. Tardiness was something Madara could not tolerate. Apparently, it didn't enter into his board member's heads this morning.

His cellphone rang. Madara immediately reached for it and pressed it against his ear.

"Where is everybody?" He was quick to ask, not even checking who it was.

"I have yet to see them in the building, sir," Zetsu responded on the other line. "Madara, I thought you should just know ahead that-"

"I don't care about anything else; find the other members or else they're done for with our company," Madara seethed through his teeth. "They need to realize how important it is to fully gain the last shares from Sasuke."

"I'm fully aware of that, Madara, but you have a visitor right now," Zetsu replied, avoiding the demand.

"Can't you tell that this is not the time for reporters? I need the board members to finalize my decision by tonight!"

"I don't believe it's going to stop our guest. She's already on her way to your office."

"A woman?" Madara scoffed. "Why didn't you stop her, Zetsu?"

There was a pause in between. Madara could sense the hesitation from Zetsu on the other line. "Y-Yes, Madara, I don't know how I'm supposed to break this to you-"

"Are you telling me you didn't have the guts to stop her? Who is she, Zetsu? I want to know which damn bitch was brave enough to march in this building like she owns this place!" Madara demanded sternly.

"Oh, but I do, Madara."

Madara turned his attention to the door and did the most un-Uchiha thing: His face was in surprise.

Entering the door was a dark haired woman with matching eyes and pale skin. She wore a slimming cream sweater dress, sheer tights, and studded stilettos, her overcoat around one arm and a red purse in another. She dropped her purse heavily on the glass table as she took a seat on the opposite end of the table, facing Madara. She crossed her leg and positioned herself from the side, resting on arm on the table. Her piercing black orbs placed it attentions on Madara, a familiar smirk coming across her face.

"Pleasant to see you too, Madara," greeted Uchiha Shizuka.

* * *

_Rumy-Nin_

_Your #1 Hot Spot for the Dirt in Fire District_

**_Back From the Dead_**

_Hey lovelies, _

_OMFG you guys won't believe what I just discovered in the last few minutes. Words cannot describe how excited I am for this post to go online at the moment from my latest findings. You guys won't believe who was just spotted at the airport, let alone in Fire District itself, in the picture below. Let me guess, most of you guys are looking at this screen, dumbfounded, asking yourself "who's that chick?" like some stupid pop songs. In my case, the real question is "Where have I seen this chick before?" She looks like she belongs, but no one has ever seen her. Well, at least in the past couple of years. I don't blame you guys. It had been way too long since this girl's stepped foot in Fire District. Actually, I believe I was only just a child when she was still around town. But like boomerang, those that leave Fire District always find their way back. Just like Uchiha Sasuke. _

_And to be exact, it looks like boomerang kids are common in Uchihas. _

_And speaking of Uchihas, they sure do enjoy a good homecoming.  
_

_XOXO Rumy-Nin_

_Posted September 9th, 2010 4:23 PM_

_

* * *

_Yep, yep, guys. You just met my OC. What do you guys think? I really want your opinion. Thanks for reading!_  
_


	11. They're So Uchihas

Chapter 10: They're So Uchihas

"What's with that look, Madara? Isn't it always a joy to see family, especially your favorite?" Shizuka teased.

Her words did not make Madara laugh at all. It was quite the opposite. "What are the hell are you doing here?"

Every second looking at the girl was maddening to Madara. She sat there, on the inclining chair, lazily and too relaxed. She had one both legs propped on top of the table, treating it like a cheap leg rest.

This earned him a scoff from the girl. She smiled in disbelief, glancing back and forth at the empty chairs that separated the two. "What do you think, Madara? I'm the board."

"Don't play dumb on me. I'm in charge of this company and my board is not some stupid, party girl who only brings shame to the name!" Madara argued back, enraged.

"That's cute, but don't forget I'm also in charge too," Shizuka reminded him, smirking. "And I can easily get rid of you."

"You lost that right the minute your parents shipped you off to boarding school," Madara stated sternly.

"Really? I thought they just delayed it," Shizuka responded, crossing her arms. "Guess your way of showing us love is by shipping us all off to the other side of the globe, ne, Madara?"

Shizuka caught Madara's body flinching, and it only widened her smirk. She could sense that Madara was now worried about the situation at the moment. Small beads of sweat started to sneak out of his forehead. And then, Shizuka switched motions. She pulled back her legs to the ground, sat up straight on her chair, and her arms tight on the sides. Immediately, her face darkened, her arrogant smirk washed away. Madara thought that for a moment, another person had replaced her within a second.

"I know what you did to Itachi."

Madara did not move. He could only see a pair of dark eyes across the table staring intensely only at him. If looks could kill, then Shizuka's was torturing. She was waiting for him to break, to confess something. But Madara was not weak, she knew well. But he could not underestimate her too. After all, she was an Uchiha. To be exact, she was only Uchiha that Madara had no desire to even mess with. He may be the CEO, but this girl was a threat to him as much as Sasuke was. Sasuke was a only a cub to Madara; Shizuka, the lioness that will eat him up if he made one mistake.

Madara sighed as he leaned back against his chair. "Is this your amazing plan to take over my job? Blackmailing?"

"Not yet," Shizuka replied, still maintaining her stern look. "You had something to do with Sasuke's arrest. He's the not the type of kid to recklessly pick a fight with Danzo like that-"

"Obviously, you don't know Sasuke anymore," Madara interrupted. Shizuka stopped, noticing that it was his turn to smirk. "You'll be surprised of all the stupid things he's done to this company while you were busy wasting your life away at every party."

"I was supposed to take care of them, not you, Madara," Shizuka shot back swiftly, her eyes more fiery than before. "You turned the best of brothers against each other, and I will never forgive you for that."

"It was necessary to save this company and our name," Madara replied sternly. "Of course, you, out of all people, never learned how lucky one is to bear the Uchiha name on our backs."

"And you should be aware of what would happen if the press finds out about your little scheme," Shizuka stated. "Unless you do as I say."

There was a short pause in between their conversation. A stare down of two identical pair of black eyes replaced words. One feigned calmness while the other mustered up all the fire and anger that was built over the years.

Shizuka was the first to speak after.

"As the current CEO, you illegally took Sasuke's only 2% shares of this company. You are not allowed to hand or take those shares until he reaches 18, which is definitely a couple months away. However, according to files, it is alleged that on his own free will, Uchiha Sasuke handed it to you. As a result, with over half the shares in your control, you not only succeed in preventing any unanimous vote from taking your CEO seat away, you also sealed total control of Uchiha Corporations. You won the company with nobody to get in the way. Even I myself cannot stop you.

"But you made a grave mistake; you made business deals with a minor. A minor cannot hand things over so easily without the permission of his guardian."

Madara scoffed at Shizuka's explanation. He resumed his trademark smirk to his face. "You amuse me, Shizuka. You hold onto Sasuke and Itachi like they're still children, but you forget that it was I who raised Sasuke when things went wrong. And where were you? Probably in the middle of some bear pong competition at some cheap party. As his guardian, I gave him permission to hand out his shares if he agreed to it."

Madara blinked slightly at Shizuka's unusual reaction: She smirked. She reached forward to her purse, grabbing out a clean, golden-rimmed paper out of it.

"I believe your old age is making you forget things. I took the liberty to stop by the social workers and borrow this," Shizuka said. She laid the paper on the table and with only her fingers, she flicked it so that it slid to the other side. The paper ended up in Madara's palms. His face hardened at the sight.

"This is..."

"I do believe you need to take a second look at the last will of Uchiha Fugaku, the deceased and former CEO of Uchiha Corporations, and your very own brother."

* * *

"It was the year before we met you, Sakura-chan," Naruto began, barely touching the coffee Sakura had made for him. "It was a really troubling time for Sasuke and his family back then. I don't blame you for not knowing. We were all young, so we didn't pay attention to the news that much. Well at least, gossip news."

Sakura nodded her head, but she was still unsure of where Naruto was leading to. Those were the first words Naruto spoke since he arrived at the coffee shop panicking and suddenly looked like he was about to faint. He started jumbling his words around, making no sense to her. Sakura had offered him a table and immediately prepared a cup of coffee for him. She wanted to calm him down, especially after Sasuke's arrest. She always knew that Naruto would react like this, running around before he even thought it out. The two were sitting calmly and quietly, no one speaking a word until now.

Naruto sipped his coffee gently, sighing afterwards from its warmth. He resumed his story.

"Back in those days, the newspaper used to have this section about high society. It mainly focused on all the socialites, parties, and big events of the day. They don't do it anymore because it's pointless and ten times easier to do it online nowadays," Naruto scoffed. Sakura could have sworn that he mumbled a curse word, followed by "that bitch Rumy" when he drank his coffee.

"When they did, the same person kept reappearing for months. There wasn't a week that didn't pass by without her. It was that woman in the coffee shop, Sakura-chan."

"Eh? Why would they target her, besides the fact that she really does look like she would fit in?" Sakura asked in disbelief. She glanced back at the window, hoping the woman was still there. To her dismay, the woman had long disappeared and existed at the moment only in Sakura's mind. She pictured the woman again with her elegant style and sweet smile. If what Naruto said was true, then the woman would have been no older than a teenager during those times.

Naruto paused for a moment, hesitant to speak. "She was _the_ wild child of Fire District in those days. Nightlife was her career and did a lot of crazy things. If there was a party, they would run a freakin' page on why she wouldn't be there. Every guy in town wanted her, even the married ones. It was all fun and games to her, but not to her parents. See, she was an heiress, Sakura-chan. The more scandals around her, the less money the company made. She gave the company a really bad image. People were saying that there was a lot of tension going between her and her father. Lots of fighting inside the house. Finally when they had enough, her parents sent her to boarding school in America.

"Sasuke never spoke of her again," Naruto ended grimly, his face staring at the wooden table solemnly.

"W-W-What are you talking about, Naruto?" Sakura stared at Naruto, confused. He wasn't making sense anymore. First, it was about saving Sasuke to the mysterious woman and back to Sasuke. Was there a connection between the two?

Then she tracked back to when she first met the woman. Sakura remembered her dark hair and pale skin. She remembered the expensive clothes the woman wore. And yet, despite what would appear to be a high-class woman who wouldn't dare be caught in a small coffee shop in the Lower District, Sakura remembered the warmth the woman radiated with only her black eyes and smile. It was something different, something Sakura wasn't used to from those kinds of people. When she saw those black eyes, she expected coldness, not kindness. It was something she wasn't used to when it appeared on Sasuke's face.

Her eyes widened. _Dark hair...pale skin...black eyes...heiress..._

"Naruto, you don't mean that woman is..."

Reading her mind, Naruto nodded.

"That woman is Uchiha Shizuka, Sasuke's sister."

* * *

Madara looked over the will what appeared to be the tenth time. It had been years since his eyes laid on the will. It was one of the only documents that his own brother Fugaku wrote with his bare hands. He had nobody to do his job or dirty works. He had no assistants running around or employees doing things on his command. No, this will was just him and a pen. It was something that Fugaku could say he did with his own two hands.

And it was one of those things Madara wished he could burn to pieces.

Alongside Shizuka's smirk.

"Unless you want me, Sasuke's rightful guardian, to charge you for eight years worth of kidnapping, you better hand back those shares," Shizuka threatened coolly.

Madara tightened his fists.

* * *

Sasuke's eyes opened at the sound of someone banging against the bars. Only his eyes moved, glancing at the policeman who interrupted his sleep. Sasuke continued to lean against the cold wall. His hair was messier than ever, unable to sleep properly last night. He had been sitting in cell for hours now. He had yet to even see the daylight. To him, it was one of the longest nights he had been through. He had no idea what would happen to him in the morning, or if it already did. He had no idea what it would lead to him. And to his suprise, he was quite comfortable with it. For too long, he always did run without thinking about what would happen to him. He had been so used to him, Sasuke didn't even imagine a future anymore. At least, a future that only saw him by himself.

He blinked a couple times, examining the policeman. He had a grumpy expression on his face, a crowbar in his hand. One hand dropped to his pockets, and Sasuke saw him take out a ring of keys. After searching through, the policeman unlocked the door, sliding it open.

"You're free to go, Uchiha," The policeman stated. "Looks like someone actually loves you to bail you out."

Sasuke stared at the policeman for a while, trying to comprehend what was happening right now. This wasn't happening. Only family member could bail one another out in this place. It was simply too early for Madara to make such a decision, especially one to release Sasuke. He was reluctant to stand for a moment, trying to fully understand what Madara was up to.

Eventually, he got up and followed the policeman out. Even the walk outside the building lasted for only a minute, several thoughts filled Sasuke's head. He was remembering everything that happened last night and how it resulted in all of this. He really did wander how it all came to be like this.

He couldn't say he didn't know, because was fully aware of why he did it. He was fully aware of why he left Sakura sleeping alone in his apartment in the middle of the night, not telling her a single thing. He was fully aware of why he told himself never tell her and Naruto about why he left for Europe in the first place. He could never tell them everything, even when he wanted to. There were things that Naruto and Sakura should never find out about him. Sasuke preferred to keep it that way, even when he knew he would lose them eventually. He couldn't be stuck a in a childhood dream where he, Naruto, and Sakura would stay friends forever. He was too different from them. In fact, he had responsibilities those two could never imagine nor handle. If he went down, he went down alone. He didn't want to take those two as well.

Sasuke stepped outside the police department, his eyes unwavered. He did not have to squint, as morning had long passed into the orange, evening sky. Traffic was in session, the numerous headlights that would replace the sun for light. The air was cool at the moment, but Sasuke didn't mind. He shoved his hands into his pockets as a huge gust of wind swooshed passed him. His bangs flew everywhere, blocking his view for only a second. Yet in that second, a dark, blue sports car appeared before him, parked in the curb. The car had it's hood off, it's seats and driver visible to everybody in the streets. Sasuke saw that the driver was not only a woman, but a very familiar one. His eyes widened for a moment, then resumed to a cold, heartless glare.

"You..." He breathed out coldly.

"My, my, Sasuke, I know you've grown so much in the pictures I've seen, but if you weren't my brother and maybe get a few years going on, I would have you wrapped around my arms right now," Shizuka chuckled darkly.

Sasuke did not laugh. Instead, he just stood there, unmoving. This was too surreal to him. Even when he appeared hard and tough, this had definitely shattered things to a whole new level.

"What's wrong, Sasuke? Looks like you just saw a ghost," she smirked.

"You must have fucked up real bad if you're here-"

"Is this how you treat the same woman who just bailed you out for over 150K?"

Sasuke stopped talking, noticing that her smirk disappeared and was replaced with a stern, hard look.

"It's expensive to beat up powerful CEOs, you know? Now get in the car before I send you back to jail. You've got a lot of explaining to do."

* * *

_Rumy-Nin_

_Your #1 Hot Spot for the Dirt in Fire District_

**_They're So Uchihas_**

_Yes, lovelies, it's only been a couple hours and I'm already back on. But trust me, you're gonna love the juice I just sipped empty. Just a couple minutes ago, Uchiha Sasuke was bailed out of jail for a supposed amount of over 150,000 dollars. To be honest, I'm quite surprised that Sasuke is that cheap. I mean, not only did he just beat up Danzo, but when you bail the boy out, you practically own him. I was half-expecting for a certain four-eyed slut to hold a fundraiser for his release. Now here's the twist: Uchiha Madara did not bail him out. It was another Uchiha. Before you start barging me questions about "But he and Madara are the only Uchihas left!" or "WTF there's more good looking Uchihas roaming around?" or anything really, you better read on. Cause there actually is another Uchiha. And she's in town right at that moment. Her name: Uchiha Shizuka. Ring a bell, guys? It's Sasuke's older sister. _

_Now this could go either way. Most of you guys don't know about Sasuke's mysterious older sister Shizuka so well. Some of you would be lucky to even hear that name before. Don't worry if this sounds new to you. I was just fortunate enough to actually read the newspaper back when I was still sucking my thumb. When we were all innocent, naive little kids who never knew the definition of party, Uchiha Shizuka was reigning Fire District as Queen Bee. She was the Queen of every Queen that came to be. Everybody considered her to be the most beautiful, popular girl in town with the best clothes. Everybody wanted to be her friend. She was sweet, friendly, and above all, everything about her screamed "urban royalty." But like all Uchihas, one would be stupid enough to cross her. If you thought crossing the Uchiha men was bad enough, wait til you go through this bitch. She wouldn't just hurt you; she'll make it last. And that's if you only step on her toe. Rumor has it that at a party, Kotaski Yui dump a glass of beer in Shizuka's face for flirting with her boyfriend. Smiling ever so sweetly, The Highness herself didn't fight back at all. At least, not with fists. The next day, Yui found all her bras and panties hanging on the school's flagpole, her boyfriend dumping her after rumors of a sex tape with one of the teachers, and you don't even want to know what happened during that year's Gala. And this was the Queen Bee: Easy Mode. Uchihas definitely know how to fight well._

_And like every Queen Bee, Uchiha Shizuka was at the center of every party in town. No party ever started without her, even when she arrives two hours late, it's always in style. Girls had to practically blindfold their boyfriends to protect them from Uchiha. Shizuka was never dragged down with any man. She was the free, always desired bachelorette who danced and made out with any guy she pleased. She never settled for just one. Queen Bees don't just stay with one when they can't choose whomever they pleased whenever they wanted. And the boys gave her that. She was the first one to get drunk, downing at least a bottle, and the first one to start dancing on the rooftop, grinding a couple random taken boys around her. Slut, whore, cheap everybody called her. But no one could deny that they wished they were in Shizuka's spot. _

_But of course, one could not forget that Uchiha Shizuka was not only a Queen Bee, she was the heiress to the big-time Uchiha Corporation. She was the first child of Uchiha Fugaku, CEO of the company at the time. Before my blog was even alive in my head, newspapers tracked her every movement like a fox. They covered every party she was at and waited for every crazy thing she did to bring down the Uchiha name. And she succeeded. According to old articles, the big daddy had enough of her wild child ways when they found her in an apartment down in the Lower District one morning. You won't believe who's apartment she was staying at: Hatake Kakashi, English teacher for Konoha Academy, who was rumored to be her teenage best friend AKA secret lover. Next thing you know, Shizuka is on the plane heading to New York to attend a boarding school. As if that would make things better. News were imported of Shizuka hosting a rave on top of the Empire State Building. Like she ever appreciated her parents for trying to clean her up: She never even came back for their own funeral. _

_How funny it is for the former Queen to return now, just as her little brother did only a week ago. I guess Uchihas love to time things right together. Both returning to regain their throne, their rightful place in Fire District. _

_They're so Uchihas. _

_XOXO _

_Rumy-Nin_

_Posted September 10th, 2010 7:32 PM.  
_


	12. Finally and Regretfully, She's His Muse

Chapter 11: Finally and Regretfully, She's His Muse

One word for my delayed updates and forever will be: SCHOOL.

When I'm at home wishing to write fanfiction but instead find myself piled with AP homework...FOREVER ALONE!

* * *

"Two risottos al Barnotte, please," Shizuka requested delicately.

The waiter quickly scribbled down her order and bowed obediently. He scurried away from the table of two. Shizuka laid down the menu on the table and sipped from her glass of champagne. She sighed softly, licking her lips to savor the taste. She glanced around the restaurant, upscale and trendy. The majority of the diners were giggling and laughing, having side conversations in between their entrees. The pianist played smooth jazz, perfect for any romantic couple in the area. She looked up to the man, no, boy across from her. Unlike her relaxed state, his back was up too rigid and his arms crossed. He had yet to touch anything on the table. Only the tablecloth grazed him. Sasuke sat there, his face calm yet cold. Shizuka placed her glass to the side, leaning back against her seat.

"You know family should at least talk, especially when they haven't seen each other in years," Shizuka said, smiling.

Sasuke did not respond, let alone meet eye to eye with her.

She moaned, heartfelt. "Guess you turned out more like otou-san than I thought. Champagne?" She offered.

"I'm underage, but that never matters to you," Sasuke stated coldly.

Shizuka frowned immediately. "Sasuke, right now my concern is you. There is no time to discuss about the past-"

"Is that what you expected when you came? That I would forget everything so easily? Why the fuck are you here now?" Sasuke spoke bitterly, his anger rising with each tightened his fists, grabbing the fabric of his jean into his clutches. He stared at his sister with great intensity, but not out of love.

"You didn't even come back for their funeral."

Shizuka was at a loss of words. Her mouth slightly parted, but no sound came out. The room had suddenly grown cold and she didn't know what she should do next. All she could see was Sasuke's cold eyes, but there was something different than before. They weren't just cold; they were in pain. He was angry because he was hurt. He was angry at her, because she hurt him. She pushed a few strands of hair behind her ear, looking away from Sasuke for only a brief moment.

"What did Madara say?" She asked him hesitantly. "When you left for Europe?"

Sasuke looked at her, confused for only a second. He quickly regained his constant anger to her, his eyes almost snarling at her. "That's none of your business."

"Then tell me why I had to fly all the way to Greece to confirm Itachi's dead body just two weeks ago?"

Sasuke froze not at her words, but the sight of her face. There wasn't a hint of warmth nor smiles anymore. She wasn't fluff mode or sisterly anymore. Shizuka's face hardened and Sasuke remembered why she was his sister again. If Sasuke was a little kid again, he would tremble under her fearful eyes. It was her turn to take up the infamous cold, Uchiha look. And yet, he did not speak.

The waiter came by with two plates of risotto. After placing it gently on the table, he was quick to leave, immediately realizing the tension between the two siblings. Shizuka was the first to break the silence.

"Don't ask about my past when you won't admit yours yet. Now that we agreed to that," Shizuka continued, ignoring her plate for the moment. "We need to do something about your reputation. Getting arrested for beating up a powerful man like Danzo isn't going to work with the press. It's bad for the company and-"

"Oh, so all your partying was your way of caring about the company?" Sasuke scoffed.

"Shut up, Sasuke. There will be a time to catch up, but now is not the time. You need to find a way to build you rep up again. I suggest you start making your appearances more consistent, especially company-hosted ones. I want you on Tuesday's board meeting 3:00 sharp. We'll be discussing-"

"Impossible. Madara took my shares," Sasuke retorted lazily, not touching his plate at all.

"And given back not an hour ago." Shizuka smirked. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, his eyes concentrated on her mysterious smirk for the occasion. She picked up her spoon, cooling the risotto with her breath.

"In the business world, Sasuke, family members are automatically given shares in their birth, no matter how small. Once they reach the age, the earn the ability to either sell it or if you're like me, increase my shares to the desired amount. As of this moment, the board members is made up of only three people: Madara, you, and me."

Sasuke's eyes widened for a moment, only for it to retract back to confusion. Before he opened his mouth, Shizuka beat him to it.

"Don't pretend that you don't know how I did it. It's Business 101 to know the dirty deeds of other shareholders before leaving a company, temporarily at least. All of them would rather quietly resign peacefully than fired after scandals break out. You think I'll let our parents send me all the way to America empty-handed? It was a necessary precaution to take in case something like this happened. Maybe they'll learn not to use credit cards to pay for a hotel room and a hooker," She chuckled darkly as she ate a spoonful of the risotto.

Sasuke did not laugh. "Bringing the bitch back?"

Shizuka sighed. "Judge me however you want, Sasuke, but I just gave you your shares back. But I'm not going to freely hand it back to you. I need something from you too, and I'm sure you'll enjoy at least half of it."

Sasuke was now paying closer attention than before. He saw her state, much to relaxed for the tension going on. She crossed her arms against her stomach, leaning back against the chair with her legs crossed. She had the Uchiha smirk, but it was everything to her own flair. The lips slightly parted and creased up, her eyelashes batted gently, and the dark orbs within gleaming for a wrong dream. That was the look Sasuke was too familiar it; the look she gave when she desired something that she would dirty her hands for. He should have seen this coming. Uchiha Shizuka did not give something out without demanding for something of equal, if not greater, price.

"Take over Uchiha Corporations."

He flinched. His face paled. He was definitely not expecting this kind of price.

"What the hell is-"

"You have one month Sasuke, and it won't be me who will be handing you the punishment if you can't do this. Uchiha Corporations is officially corrupted. Stocks may be looking good right now but give it a couple weeks with your recent antics and Madara's alleged dealings with Akatsuki, and this company will crumble. Unless you've been fantasizing about the downfall of our father's creation, then I suggest you do it. Do we have a deal?"

Sasuke was speechless. He was trying to figure out Shizuka's angle out of all of this. Corruption, he wasn't surprised at that. Indeed, it was true that the company had always been in danger until a year ago. Stocks were at an all-time high for the company. Too high in Sasuke's opinion. And Madara's blackmailing had made everything too suspicious already. Sasuke knew too much, and he was keeping him in the dark.

As the thoughts were swirling in his head, Shizuka smiled. "Well, then tomorrow I suggest we head to the tailor shop and get you fitted in some Armanis for the Wishing Colors Dinner."

"The what?"

"It's a dinner hosted by Wishing Colors where all the proceeds will go to building schools in third-world countries. A plate is worth at least 500 and I want you there for some good press. I'm not naive enough to think that one good deed will allow the press to totally ignore your Danzo incident, but it can distract them if we keep it consistent. The only requirement is for your ass to be there and a guest in your arms."

"I'm not taking Sakura," Sasuke snarled quickly.

"Oh, so her name's Sakura? That's cute," Shizuka grinned playfully. "This could definitely work to our advantage."

"No way in hell am I letting you get her involved. She has nothing to do with this."

"It's not me that got her involved; it's you."

Sasuke stopped, translating every word Shizuka said into his mind. He saw that her smirk had wiped away and instead, reverted back to her signature dark look.

"I never asked for her name, Sasuke; you just freely said it when you shouldn't. You placed that innocent girl in the fire just by standing next to her, Sasuke. You foolishly believed that bringing a girl to your apartment would only be like a rumor in high school. But you forget that you are an Uchiha. You have to be careful who you choose to be seen with not because of what would happen to you; I'm talking about their well-being. Have you ever stopped to think about what's been happening to that girl ever since the photos came out? Once you stop hiding them, they can't escape. You need to realize Sasuke that just by allowing them to get close to you, you put them in grave danger. And they never did a thing."

Her tone was harsher and harder. It was probably the first time Shizuka was actually blaming Sasuke for something. And he couldn't agree more.

Sasuke listened each and every word, letting it sink in long enough to fully understand her words. As much as he hated it, he agreed with every word Shizuka said. He never did consider what was happening to Sakura throughout all of this until Madara took her as hostage. He did never did ask what was going through her mind as photos of them together swirled around the internet. And he never told her why he did those things. He did indeed bring her into this. He didn't have to talk to her at all when she returned, especially when things were so difficult and complicated already.

He sighed heavily, his bangs covering his eyes. "Relax, Shizuka...I won't make the same mistakes as you did."

Shizuka stared at him, and it was then that her walls were breaking down. Her eyes grew glossy with sincerity, closing them briefly to remember a moment in her teenage years. It had been so long ago, and yet it was so clear to her mind. Those years were once her greatest and yet the biggest regret of her life. She couldn't believe how selfish she was back then. She could have been a better daughter, a better sister, a better friend, a better person overall.

She smiled weakly, staring at her half-empty plate of risotto dazed. "No, you won't..."

* * *

Closing the door behind her, Sakura whipped her hair behind her ears as she exited the coffee shop. She pulled up the collar of her peacoat, covering half of her cheeks from the cold wind. The sun was nearly setting, the sky a dark purple color with the sun barely visible. She stood there for a moment, looking to her right. On that side was the road that led to the Upper District, where she was the night before. On the left, the way to her apartment. She stared at the right, unsure of where to go. Her house was in the opposite direction, but Naruto and Sasuke weren't. She battled herself on what to do.

From Ino's text, Sakura learned that Sasuke had been bailed out of jail. By his sister. She didn't know what to be more surprised of now: That Sasuke got in jailed or that he never mentioned his sister. According to Naruto's story, Sakura had sympathize on why Sasuke never mentioned about Shizuka to her. But deep down, there was more to it than that, Sakura knew.

Right in front of her, a black sports car pulled right in the curb. The window rolled down, revealing Sasuke's stoic face. Sakura's eyes widened.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Get in the car." It was a demand, not a request.

Sakura looked at him, puzzled. "Not until you tell me what's going on with you. You've been acting strange."

"Shut up, Sakura, just get in the damn car-Ow!" Sasuke jerked back. Sakura blinked her eyes once she saw a mysterious hand from the back pull Sasuke's ears. She looked at him dumbfounded.

"S-S-Sasuke? W-Who's-"

"Damnit Sasuke, when you ask a girl for something, you ask her _nicely_, idiot! You're an Uchiha; have some class here, you asshole!"a familiar voice yelled in an annoyed tone.

"Let go, you moody woman!" Sasuke hissed, slapping the hand away from him.

From the backseat, a woman's head popped out and turned to face Sakura. It was a woman's face yet was practically identical to Sasuke's. Sakura gasped for a moment.

"Y-You're-"

"Ada, so little Sakura-chan is the coffee girl! My, my, so you are smart enough to choose cute girls, Sasuke," Shizuka teased, grinning. "Would like you like a ride, Sakura? You can take shotgun."

Sakura looked at her, bewildered. Just as Naruto said, it was the same woman from this afternoon. She was frozen at the spot, unsure of what to do.

"Ah, forgive me, Sakura-chan! How rude of me not to introduce myself properly!" Shizuka quickly apologized. "My name is Uchiha Shizuka, the sister of this pathetic jerk. We have some things to discuss with you privately and I'm short on time currently. If you please?"

Hesitantly, she opened the door and took a seat. She shut the door next to her and before she could put on her seat belt, Sasuke had already pressed on the gas and drove. Sakura jerked back slightly at his abrupt driving, but recovered quickly. She noticed that he had not looked at her since Shizuka spoke or at his own sister, yet his face was distracted, unable to fully concentrate on the road.

Sakura head a loud clasp behind her. She turned around, seeing Shizuka's mouth turn up into a huge smile. "Now then, let's get things started! Now Sakura-chan, your face has been appearing up more often in the press lately, and they haven't been saying the kindness words, yes?"

Sakura paused for a moment before nodding nervously. "I-I guess."

Shizuka laughed mercifully. "Oh please, Sakura-chan, the press are as nice to you as lions to lambs. Especially since you got tangled with Uchihas."

Instantly, Sakura could feel the car speeding up. She glanced at Sasuke for a moment, seeing his fists tensing up around the wheel. Sakura looked back at Shizuka, whose face had hardened within a second. Sakura could tell that his sister had noticed his change as well, for Shizuka stared at her brother's back for a moment before resuming the conversation. Her words were no kinder to Sasuke than before.

"Just a reminder, the press is ten times worse to Sasuke than you, so I guess the both of you are in the pits. As much as you and I would like for you to completely disappear from the papers, that's an impossible task if you and Naruto wish to relive your friendship with Sasuke. I won't let you two make such a sacrifice. But instead of escaping a bad name, why don't you and Sasuke bring it up and silence everybody in awe. May I suggest...feign being his little girlfriend?"

Sakura gasped at the car abruptly swinging into the car, parking roughly by the curb; Shizuka, unmoved. Sakura turned to look at Sasuke, his bangs covering his face as usual.

"S-Sasuke-kun..." Sakura breathed out.

"Here's your stop, now get out," He stated coldly, not even glancing back.

Sakura was startled. She didn't exactly expect this kind of rudeness or coldness to his own sister. She was torn apart by the two. Her eyes couldn't stop trailing back and forth between Sasuke and Shizuka. Sasuke was flaring up, but Shizuka was still and calm. Her eyes were distant and emotionless, unreadable when Sasuke wasn't. Slowly, Shizuka climbed out of the car and closed it softly. Sakura could hear her steps from the other side of the car. She perked up when she saw Shizuka's head poke through Sasuke's window, grinning.

"Don't hide things you can't run away from Sasuke...especially your little adventure with Itachi in Europe." Along with her parting words, Shizuka walked away from the car and into the sidewalk.

Sakura's eyes widened. _Itachi? Itachi was in Europe too?_

Sakura could not move at the sudden name of Sasuke's brother. It was a name that was rarely mentioned, let alone at all, since the death of Sasuke's parents. Quivering, Sakura turned to Sasuke, not surprised at his tense face. Immediately, he turned the car into gear and returned the street, speeding up faster than before. Sakura gulped, caught in the moment. She had no idea what to say or what to do.

"S-Sasuke-kun, about Itachi-"

"Don't ever speak his name again," He snarled, not even looking at her. "This has nothing to do with you."

Sakura frowned. "To hell it has nothing to do with me. Naruto and I are worried about you. You haven't been exactly the same person since you left, or even before. Tell me what Itachi's got to do with this. And how come you never told me about Shizuka? She's your own sister, Sasuke-"

"I have no family."

Sakura bit her lips, trembling. She narrowed her eyebrows, displeased at Sasuke's harsh tone. "Yes you do. Naruto told me everything about her, but you should get over that. Right now, I need to know what's going on with you, Sasuke-kun, especially since Shizuka is asking me to pretend to be your girlfriend."

Sasuke rolled his eyes mockingly. "All that woman cares about is attention for the company, not how to run it. She believes that if I take you to this charity dinner, it would somehow bring positive light to the company."

"Do I have a choice in attending?" Sakura asked curiously, raising an eyebrow.

"No, you're coming even if I have to drag you there."

Sakura glared at him, not amused by his words. However, it was quickly replaced with a smirk. "Oh, I get it: You're getting whipped by your own sister. You're so adorable, Sasuke-kun."

It was Sasuke's turn to glare at her menacingly, but she only giggled. Sasuke sighed in disbelief. "Can't believe you're already siding with that woman," He muttered to himself.

"Why wouldn't I? She's the first woman to have complete power over you that I've seen," Sakura chuckled as she leaned back against the seat, staring at the night sky zooming over her. The evening had turned into darkness and the stars twinkled above the skylines. Car's headlights lit up, mixed into a warmth of orange and glares. She felt the cool breeze brush against her cheeks. Fire District; this was the home she had always known. There was something about it that made today more beautiful than usual. And she knew the answer quite well.

"This is the first time we've actually talked, Sasuke-kun," Sakura said, smiling contently. "At least, since you came back."

Sasuke looked at her from the side, realizing her change of state. Ever since he came back to Fire District, he was never surprised when Sakura was tense and strict around him. She always had her guard up, making sure she didn't reveal much yet eager to learn more about him. Sitting by him, Sakura appeared much more relaxed around him. She had a smile on her face, a genuine one that he rarely saw lately. This was the first time he saw that smile in a long time. It was also the first time he had seen her face glow in pure content. He wasn't sure why she was exactly happy right now; he had practically just forced her to go to a dinner with him and risk her anonymity to the world by standing next to him.

He returned his eyes to the road, his hands loosening up around the wheel. Following Sakura's suit, he proceeded to lean back against his chair, his head rested. He pulled his feet from the gas slightly as the car went into cruise.

"Still planning to badger me with questions about Europe?" He asked simply.

"After the dinner," She replied, grinning. "Right now, I want to enjoy this moment."

Sasuke agreed inwardly. A smirk escaped to his face. "Typical Sakura."

* * *

Knock. Knock.

One black eye opened slowly, the other concealed by a droopy headband across silver hair. The man looked around, sitting on the couch. A tiny, pink book laid gently on his chest right on the page he left off. He picked it up and laid it on the coffee table. He slowly stretched himself, yawning. He wiped his sleep eye, a black mask covering his bottom half of the face. The man looked towards the door, the source of the quiet noise. Standing up, the man walked towards the door. His hands reached for the doorknob, twisted it, and opened the door.

"My, what a surprise to see you without that horrid perverted book," Shizuka teased. "Or were you just reading it right now, senpai?"

Kakashi only sighed. "I've always wondered how Minato-sensei put up with you, Shizuka-chan. You were always full of surprises."

* * *

Naruto's face paled in horror. His eyes widened to the size of golf balls. His breath was cut short for what seem like an eternity. He was frozen at the spot, inert. Beads of sweat treckled down his tan front of his was the computer screen, blinking profoundly as the new screen uploaded with news Naruto would never want to hear or see in a million years. It would risk his companions, his people, everything important that meant to him. He was doomed.

"N-No...This can't be..."

Naruto stood up abruptly, slamming his fists on his desk.

"STUPID KIBA WHY DID YOU SEND YOUR STUPID ZERGS TO MY TERRITORY! IDIOT!" Naruto screamed angrily to the mic attached to his headphones.

"Oi, oi, don't look at me, dumbass! You're the one that had to plant your base so close to the enemies!" Kiba yelled through Naruto's headphones. "And stop being such a noobsauce! We've played in Bel'Shir over 10 times!"

"FUCK THIS! YOU'RE WORSE THAN SHIKAMARU AT STARCRAFT-"

"NARUTO THERE'S AN EMERGENCY AND WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT SHIKAMARU!" Ino suddenly exclaimed as she slammed the door open to Naruto's room and ran straight up to Naruto. Naruto squeaked at her surprise appearance, nearly jumping.

"WOMAN WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS HERE? DO YOU EVER STOP TO THINK WHETHER SHIKAMARU WOULD GET JEALOUS?"

"SHUT THE HELL UP, NARUTO! I WILL NEVER DATE THAT LAZY ASS!" Ino screeched as Naruto covered his ears. "Either way, there's something important-"

"Ino, I swear if it's Rumy-Nin again, I"m going to rip your head-"

"WELL IT IS AND DON'T YOU EVEN DARE TOUCH MY FACE!" Ino cried as she shoved Naruto out of the way. With a few clicks on the keyboard, the screen of war battle and aliens disappeared, immediately replaced with the infamous Rumy-Nin blog. Tears started brimming around Naruto's eyes.

"WHY WOULD YOU DESTROY MY MASTERPIECE, INO? WE WE SO CLOSE TO DEFEATING THOSE STUPID ZEL GARGS-"

"Seriously, Naruto, you need to check this out! You won't believe what she's got up!" Ino complained, scrolling down the screen with the mouse.

Naruto only scowled. "Let me guess: Sasuke got bailed out and some weird shit about his sister and how he's such a rebel boy and now that Karin-slut wants him and how he's so bad and-"

He stopped when he saw Ino grin. "Not exactly, Naruto. I'll let you decide whether this is good or not."

Ino backed out of the way as Naruto regained his rightful spot on the chair. He looked at the screen, displeased for a moment for staring at the same, annoying blog again. However, something caught his eyes, and it was quite a familiar sight. He quirked his eyebrows, confused. On the homepage was a picture of the charity event, the Wishing Colors Dinner, that only the most elite could attend. Naruto remembered the invitations sent to his house but he had ignored it in favor of video games. He took a closer look, making out two familiar figures standing close to each other. His eyes widened.

The two figures were a teenage boy and girl. The boy was dressed in a nice tuxedo, complemented with a black tie and a tight white collar shirt. His messy hair looked effortless and only added to his deep, dark eyes. Next to him was the complete opposite. It was a girl with long, flowy pink hair with bright green eyes. She had little makeup on, but she was absolutely flawless. She wore a long, strapless purple dress that elongated her body well. She holding onto the boy's arm, who held it up in good posture reluctantly yet obediently. Both looked quite uncomfortable among the people and Naruto could understand so well why.

_Sasuke...Sakura-chan..._

He looked above the picture, the shock overcoming his body. Instead of her typical paragraphs of blabbering rumors, Rumy had written only one sentence to fit the scene that did not work perfectly.

_Finally and regretfully, she's his muse._


	13. Out of the Hat

Chapter 12: Out of the Hat

SORRIES GUYS! I know its been about a month since the last update so i made this extra long as a special gift. Ugh school really got stressful after tennis now that im heading into basketball but i gotta hold on! JUNIOR YEARRRRR=FOREVER ALONEEEEEE! no time to hang out with buddies except through tumblr, facebook, etc...

anyway, here ya go!

* * *

Sasuke did not like this one bit. In fact, he rather face sharks at the moment.

He did not like how he was around more people than usual because of this dinner. Sasuke despised mingling around in a room crowded with people who talked about pointless things like business. He didn't like how he was dragged into an Armani tuxedo that his sister not only recently purchased, but tightened his bow tight as if to slit his throat should he say the wrong things. He felt hot in the suit, wearing more layers than usual. Everything was just too tight and stiff right now; his suit, his bowtie, his face, his back. His back was too straight and tough, as if he couldn't let things go. The Wishing Colors Dinner was one of the last place Sasuke wanted to be this evening. The bright, golden lights were unpleasant to Sasuke wherelse to the diners, it was sparkling of joy. As much as he was told to keep appearances, Sasuke had trouble trying to enjoy it. It immediately brought a frown to his face.

He flinched for a moment when delicate fingers reached for his bow tie, loosening it up. Instantly relaxed, Sasuke glanced at the owner of the hands, into her bright green eyes. This was the part he hated the most: Haruno Sakura was also in the room as well. Nervously, she smiled at him.

"Breathe a little bit, won't you, Sasuke-kun?" She joked softly.

She looked up to him, a bit startled at his face. Sasuke was emotionless, yet his eyes did not blink. They just stared at her and Sakura wasn't sure what they were saying. She noticed that the moment they looked at each other, their nose grazed each other. Though only a slight touch, it was enough to send chills down Sakura's body. Hesitantly, she released her hand from his bow tie, fixing her long, purple dress instead. She looked away, hiding the hint of pink growing on her cheeks.

"S-S-Sorry, I-"

"My, my, you two are doing splendid acting like a couple...or maybe it isn't acting at all?" A sly voice teased behind them.

Sasuke's head turned around, glaring at the person approaching the two. Shizuka walked up to them, and Sakura was at a loss of words. She thought Shizuka couldn't be more beautiful than before, but apparently, Uchihas had a thing of proving people wrong. Tonight, Shizuka was absolutely stunning. Her long dark hair was twisted into a chignon bun that was slightly messy, yet couldn't be more perfect. She wore a golde, halter dress that went deep down her chest, revealing more cleavage then, according to her brother's grumpy face, Sasuke preferred. Each step revealed her long, goddess legs, the dress cut at her thighs. If a man had yet to be distracted from her body, then they would drop dead when they reached her face. Her eyes were done into a smokey look that gave an alluring effect. Sakura could easily understand how many people loved her in her teenage days. And hated her as well. There was something so perfect and flawless about Shizuka that Sakura could understand people would love or hate. Either way, one could not deny her grace she took with each strut.

She walked up to the two, grinning at the two. "Oh Sakura-chan, that dress definitely looks ten times better than I thought! I knew it would be perfect for you, isn't it Sasuke?"

"Better than your hooker one," Sasuke scoffed.

Shizuka playfully slapped his cheeks, smirking. "Well at least you ain't so shabby yourself either. I doubt having Sakura as your arm candy is going to stop some girls from flirting with you. Then again, neither will standing next to you is going stop guys from her too." She chuckled darkly, finishing her words.

Sasuke sent her a death glare once again, but she still retained her annoying smirk. Sakura stiffened up slightly at Shizuka's words, hoping the last part wasn't true.

"Ada, Kuboyashi-san, it's been too long!" Shizuka exclaimed upon seeing a tall man around his late-20s approach the three.

Shizuka leaned forward to kiss the man on his cheek, as they did to her in return.

"My, my, Shizuka-chan, I didn't think you could become more gorgeous than before!" Kuboyashi replied cheerfully. "America must have been good for you."

"Yes, too good if I might add," Shizuka chuckled, taking a glass of champagne from a nearby waitress. "I hear your old man just made you VP not one month ago."

"Yes, I must admit, it took a lot longer than I thought. Ahhh, finally," Kuboyashi directed his eyes to Sasuke, who stood there with his hands shoved in his pockets. "The little one finally in the public after so long? Tel me, Shizuka-chan, how did you blackmail him?"

Shizuka chuckled. "Oh stop it, Kuboyashi-san! Why would I ever do such a thing?" Sasuke rolled his eyes at her fake, high-pitch tone. "No, Sasuke always had a soft spot for children. He preferred hospital visits over fancy galas anyday, really."

Sasuke's face hardened when he heard that. He saw her give him a side glance, followed by her smirk. The two continued on their conversation, still chatting about Sasuke. He could see the man's eyes concentrated only in his direction, not Shizuka's face (this surprised Sasuke more than he expected). It appeared his Danzo fight was on everybody's mind tonight. As he glanced around the room, he sworn he saw a few people give him dark looks before turning to whisper among each other. Sasuke ignored this, turning his attention to another person. His eyes darted to Sakura quickly, who instantly felt the effects as well. Her eyes were widened, concentrating at the wall instead. Everything was becoming strange. Did he really need Sakura to be here with him right now? Shizuka said it was a requirement, but he didn't see any man in her arms at the moment unless he counted half the male population in the room. Sasuke wasn't sure what Shizuka was getting to with that.

"You really should pay attention to the small details, Sasuke."

Sasuke startled at the sight of Shizuka's face in front of him. He didn't even notice that Kuboyashi had disappeared, let alone that their conversation was finished.

"Kuboyashi couldn't keep his eyes of dear Sakura-chan here, no?" Shizuka whispered under her breath so that Sakura could not hear. She sipped her glass of champagne. "Did I mention he's engaged too?"

Sasuke's eyes widened, looking around the room for said man. He cursed underneath his breath, wishing he actually took part in the conversation. Shizuka did not laugh at his reaction.

"See what I mean when you involve others into your mess? Sooner or later, people will use them to take advantage of you, so I suggest you keep a close eye on Sakura right now," Shizuka advised strictly, kissing her brother on the cheek. "And I better not catch your eyes wandering around at other girls. They're all skanky gold-diggers."

Sasuke smirked inward at her comment. Shizuka would say that about girls.

"I want you mingling around a bit, Sasuke. Bring up your reputation by a bit, at least," Shizuka suggested. "In this case, don't hesitate to introduce Sakura-chan as well, but don't mention what she is to you. You want to keep them guessing."

There was a pause in between, but Sasuke nodded. Shizuka pecked him slightly on the cheek. "Good boy. Now, I need to do something about Arube-san there. He's looking a bit creepy ever since I got here."

Effortlessly, she placed her empty glass onto a waiter's disk and walked away from the two. Sasuke did not look back, letting her advice sink into his mind. He looked around the crowd, then back at Sakura. She still had the same nervous look on her face. It was so clear that she was uncomfortable in this situation, especially since she was with him. Sakura wasn't naive; she knew the effect it would have on her every time she was seen with him. She was quite aware that more bad then good would come from doing it, yet she did it anyway. Sasuke stared at her for a moment, trying discover why.

Sasuke brought up one arm into a frame, waiting for Sakura's response. She perked up, blinking many times at him, confused. His eyes did not meet her, still locked on the room before them.

"Don't worry, I'll treat you tonight," he said calmly.

Sakura stared at him. For a moment, his voice was not cold; rather, very soothing. Oh, the years that had passed by since Sakura last heard his voice close to being warm. She sighed, smiling weakly.

"You kinda have no choice, Sasuke-kun," she joked. Sasuke only smirked.

* * *

_My, my, my what a shocker, don't you think, guys? For so long, us chicks have been hating and dreading the moment that Uchiha Sasuke would finally go in public with Haruno Sakura. Everybody knew it was going to happen, yet they didn't want it. Something about it was so imperfect and strange. As of the moment, they have yet to confirm their relationship but really, who needs to do that? Action always speaks louder than words, especially some nice hot ones. Just look at the dress Haruno's wearing. There's no way she could afford such a nice, beautiful dress (I'm guessing it's from Alexander Wang's new collection) on a coffee girl salary. So sweet of Sasuke; finally doing something nice for once. But just because you can afford a nice dress, doesn't mean you're not going to stick out of the crowd like a sore thumb. Clothes haven't mattered since I came to business. No, it's all about your rep nowadays. And Sakura isn't coming off from a clean one. It's such a shame, such a innocent girl to bring into this mess. Oh my Sasuke, you're such a-_

"'OH MY SASUKE-KUN, OH MY SASUKE-KUN!'" Naruto mocked, replicating a girly, high-pitch voice perfectly. "WELL SHE CAN 'OH MY' MY HANDS!"

"Naruto, that doesn't even make any sense," Ino complained, drinking a cup of hot chocolate.

Naruto didn't listen. He stared at the computer screen in disgust. He slammed a fist on the table. "How could he? I can't believe this!"

Ino sighed heartily. "Naruto, I don't get why this is such a shocker to you too. I mean, we all knew it was going to happen. I guess it's because they let the press know before you."

"I CAN'T BELIEVE HE'S GOING TO WASTE 500 BUCKS ON A PLATE THAT SERVES SHRIMP SMALLER THAN SHIKAMARU'S!" Ino choked, the hot chocolate burning her throat throughout Naruto's rant.

"I MEAN, ONE MOMENT HE'S TELLING ME THAT BUYING BLACK OPS IS A WASTE OF MONEY WHEN IT COMES TO SPENDING QUALITY TIME WITH HIS BEST FRIEND AND THE NEXT THING YOU KNOW, HE'S BUSTING MORE MONEY THAN 30 BLACK OPS! STUPID HYPOCRITE-ACK WOMAN THAT BURNS!" Naruto screamed after Ino thrusted her cup of hot chocolate into his face.

"IDIOT HOW CAN YOU THINK OF THAT AT A MOMENT LIKE THIS? SHOULDN'T YOU BE HAPPY FOR THOSE TWO! I MEAN, SASUKE IS ACTUALLY SPENDING USEFUL TIME WITH SAKURA RIGHT NOW!" Ino retorted just as loud. This made Naruto stop.

He stopped talking for a moment, contemplating what Ino had just said. She was right, he could not deny that. He stared back at the picture on Rumy's front page. Sasuke and Sakura stood next to each other. They were in no awkward positions, no scandalous ideas, nothing really. They were simply just at a dinner for the rich. Together. Moments like in the picture weren't always rare in the past, Naruto remembered. They were never supposed to be.

And yet, Naruto could not stay calm about this. Sasuke had brought Sakura into a totally different world; theirs. Although the trio were the best of friends, Naruto and Sasuke could not deny the social boundaries they had with Sakura. She did not grow up surrounded by power, business, and corruption of the rich. She came from a simple home of a simple family. Naruto's and Sasuke's, however, were messy business. Nothing was ever normal about their lives. One moment, their stocks would be high and enlighten their names to great heights and the next day, take them down into a pit hole. It was never stable, and Naruto was used to it; he just didn't want the innocent to get involved, especially Sakura.

He leaned back against his chair, into his past. Deja vu, Naruto was feeling it. And yet, it wasn't the same. It was as if they switched places tonight. Gazing at the ceiling, Naruto heard Sasuke's voice echoing in his mind, three years ago.

_"We can't bring her, Naruto," Sasuke urged coldly. "Sakura doesn't belong with us."_

_Naruto's eyes widened for a second before a fireball formed inside. "Do you hear what you're saying, teme? The one time I can do something special for Sakura-chan, you're going to deny it from her?"_

_"Naruto, she's not allowed in there." There was a certain annoyance in his voice that angered Naruto greatly._

_"Last time I checked, the gala lets us bring any guest we want, regardless of their money," Naruto reasoned, tightening his fist._

_"Just because you can, doesn't mean you should," Sasuke shot back. He stood up straighter and turned around, his back facing Naruto. "We're done with this. I'm going to be late for Madara's press conference at this rate."_

_As Sasuke took his first steps away from Naruto, he heard Naruto speak._

_"I'm taking her because you can't keep your end of the bargain, liar."_

_Sasuke's step faltered. He turned back to Naruto, glaring. "What did you say?"_

_Naruto scoffed. "I shouldn't be surprised that you can't stop breaking promises. Forgotten that you promised to take her to a gala once Tsunade-baachan released her from the hospital? Well here's a gala, Sasuke, and it's been over a year since she's been out."_

_Sasuke fidgeted slightly. Naruto wanted this: a reaction from Sasuke. It was small, yet still a sign._

_Sasuke shook his head, displeased with Naruto. He turned again, but departed with his last words to Naruto that day._

_"Once we bring someone in our world, Naruto, they can never escape."_

The universal rule. Sasuke recited that to Naruto over three years ago; Naruto's father, even before. It was the rule the parents of the Upper Side taught to their kids at a young age. Naruto always thought it was because parents wanted to keep the classes as seperate as possible, black and white. But as he grew older, Naruto realized it's true meaning. And it was happening right now.

He sighed heavily. "Are we really graduating this year, Ino? Already?"

Ino looked at him, biting her lips. She understood what Naruto was going through right now, and obliged to answer.

"Well, I'm not sure about you, Naruto," she joked lightly.

"I'm serious, Ino," Naruto pouted. "I mean, doesn't it feel like just a day ago we were all in the sandbox playing with each others on the swings and the slides and pranks, not even thinking about getting in trouble? And today-"

"Were constantly worried about grades, boyfriends, friends, popularity, and taking over the companies?" Ino finished. Naruto wasn't surprised at this. She smiled softly. "Yeah, it does."

Naruto stared at her. Everybody was in the same boat, just as he thought.

"Hey, Ino..."

"Yeah?"

"If you don't want to deal with your father's company...just marry Shikamaru and make him in charge."

WHACK.

"IDIOT! DO I TELL YOU THAT YOU SHOULD MARRY HINATA-CHAN SO SHE CAN HAVE SOME PEACE AND HAPPINESS?"

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN, CRAZY WOMAN?"

"ARE. YOU. SERIOUS. NARUTO. YOU. ARE. IMPOSSIBLE."

"Is there ever a quiet time when you guys meet? I'm starting to wonder if Minato had a secret affair with your mother, Ino," Jiraiya moaned, blocking his ears from the noises.

Ino laughed obnoxiously. "Oh, get used to it, old man! Naruto and I will never shut up!"

Jiraiya sighed. "I was afraid of that. Anyway," his tone was more serious. "You guys need to see this."

Naruto and Ino exchanged confused looks. Noticing their reactions, Jiraiya walked up to them and handed Naruto a pile of papers. Naruto raised an eyebrow as he flipped through the pages. It was all bills on one credit card. Naruto scanned through all the things the person bought: food, taxis, hotels, cars, payment for people, etc. It was over a span of probably a year or two. Ino leaned over his shoulder, curious to view the documents. Following Naruto's reaction, she could not understand it.

"What's wrong with this guy? First he's paying in pounds, francs, euros, kronas, everything! Man, what a tourist!" Ino asked, her eyes widened. Naruto noticed it and was surprised by it.

"But this doesn't make any sense. If he was a tourist, wouldn't he be buying nice things like souvenirs and beach resorts. Why are all of these so boring?" Naruto asked, looking up at Jiraiya. Jiraiya, however, was unfazed.

"Uchiha Sasuke is no tourist, Naruto."

Naruto and Ino were taken aback. Speechless, they turned to each other with worried looks. Jiraiya continued.

"The Uchihas' personal money has always been heavily guarded from the government and public's view. Today, my intel managed to track down his credit record from the past two years up until he returned. His last stop was in Komotini, Greece, before returning to Fire District. The last thing he bought before returning was a plane ticket, but notice what he bought the day before."

Naruto obliged, flipping through all the pages until he reached the last. His eyes looked down to near the bottom, his eyes widening once again. Right above plane tickets, the word "handgun" appeared across the pages. A chill ran up his spine. Naruto nearly threw the papers on the ground in rage, but kept his cool. Something was dearly wrong with this. Naruto wouldn't believe this. But like any friend, he just had to know.

"J-J-Jiraiya-jii, w-w-why did he-"

"It was a little over two weeks ago that Uchiha Sasuke returned to Fire District for the first time in two years. Around that time, Uchiha Shizuka flew to Komotini to confirm the dead body of Uchiha Itachi, murder by gunshot."

* * *

Sakura smiled perfectly at the old couple she and Sasuke had just finished conversing with. She had one hand loosely wrapped around Sasuke's arm, who laid it against his stomach in a right angle. Sasuke leaned in gently for the old woman to kiss him softly on the cheek, before switching to Sakura's. The woman pulled back, chuckling.

"My, my, Sasuke, you are doing wonderful tonight! Just so unfazed by everything. That's the sign of a future CEO!"

"Honestly, Sasuke, you must tell me how you work your charm. It's already working on my wife and she could pass for your grandmother," her husband joked.

"I'm sure you don't need it, Matsui-san. You've already gotten a wife worth twice as much as your company," Sasuke smirked.

The couple laughed loudly. Soon, they departed away from Sasuke and Sakura, just like the past few people they met in the Dinner. It was the normal routine tonight: meet a couple of powerful business owners, chat them up for a few minutes, kiss on cheeks, then move on to another one. Sakura was starting to wonder when there would be actual food at this place, but she was not worried about that compared to what was actually going on.

Sasuke was actually talking to people like a normal person. He showed no sign of coldness to others, but respect. He was social tonight, something that made Sakura smile outside; breathless, inside. Ever since they arrived, Sasuke and Sakura reversed roles: He was doing the talking and she was the quiet one. Her only words were only when she introduced herself and it ended there. Sasuke and the others would usually talk about business, boring Sakura. Sakura was sure she was turning into Sasuke, almost wanting to copy his infamous "hns" a few times. She glanced down at her dress, how silky and foreign it felt to her skin. She looked at her hand, how it was too comfortably placed on Sasuke. He showed no motion to let it go, but he didn't appear to enjoy it either.

She bit her lips nervously, sneaking a quick glance at Sasuke. He did not look at her at all, his eyes set on the large room. Sakura followed suit. Everybody in here was the same. They came from powerful, rich families. They were either CEOs, board members, executives, or the children who would soon take over. And then there was her. If only Sasuke knew what she was thinking.

"Sakura." She heard him say her name.

Quickly, she turned to him, noticing that he had reverted back to his stoic face. He looked the typical Sasuke that he always was too her, not tonight. "Y-Yes?"

There was a pause in between, nobody speaking. For that moment, Sasuke and Sakura were simply staring at each other, trying to read the other's eyes. He wisked his arm away from her hand, letting it hang to his side. His other arm, however, reached up to her shoulder, resting on it gently. His hands were cold and rough, sending chills down her body. She fidgeted for a moment, long enought for Sasuke to notice. His hand jerked back slightly, but did not waver too far away. Once Sakura recovered, he returned again and this time, Sakura allowed it. Sakura could feel her body standing tighter, and she knew Sasuke sensed it. Otherwise, he wouldn't be so cautious about the slightest touch on her.

His hands trembled on her shoulder. Sakura could feel it, even at its tiniest hints. However, she was too concentrated on his eyes, which were always dark and mysterious. He was caging something behind those eyes, Sakura just knew.

"Sakura, I have to..."

"Sasuke, I'm surprised that the many praises I've heard about you tonight," Madara's deep voice spoke. "Care to elaborate?"

On instinct, Sasuke jerked his hand away from Sakura, distancing the space in between them. Standing in front of them was Madara, strict and upright as usual in a suit that didn't astray far from his normal attire. He stood there, observing the two inch by inch. Sasuke regained his moment, nodding.

"What now, Madara?" Sasuke asked, slightly annoyed.

"There are some things we need to discuss, Sasuke. You'll have enough to time to spend with..." Madara paused, throwing a quick glance at Sakura, whose face immediately hardened. He saw her grip tightened around the bodice of her dress, clutching it. Amused, he grinned. "...your charity friend here."

That hit her. Sakura felt her spirit drop a bit, but not enough to break her. Exchanging no words, Sasuke nodded and walked away, not even glancing at her. Madara led as Sasuke followed, leaving Sakura standing by herself. Soon, Madara and Sasuke would be mixed into the crowd as Sakura stood out. She had never felt so alone as of right now.

"Charity friend," Madara called her. For some reason, Sakura couldn't help but agree with him. The longer she was among these people, the more Sakura felt she wasn't a friend to Sasuke anymore. She told herself several times tonight that she was doing this for her sakes and that he needed her, but for how so was her real question. They had yet to start an actual conversation with each other unless in the presence of others. Sasuke would talk to them as Sakura listened obediently, dragged along.

She reached up to her chest, clutching the gold necklace her mother bought her as a child. It was the only thing that felt so easy and comfortable on her skin. She clutched it, concealing it away from anybody's eyes.

"Oh my god, I can't believe the rumors were true," a familiar voice said disgruntingly. "He really did bring you."

Sakura looked up and nearly gagged. "Karin, don't you look fancy tonight?" Sakura greeted sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

She couldn't say she was surprised at Karin's taste in style, because Sakura wasn't. Tonight, Karin wore a form-fitting blue halter that sunk deep down her chest to her belly button. To Sakura's utmost shock the hemline reached to at least Karin's knees, a nice change of pace for once. Her legs stood shakingly high in glittering, platform heels that Sakura could never compete with. Apparently, Karin had ditched her glasses to no avail, bragging her too dark smokey eyes and dark red lips on her face. What a shocker it was.

"How did you do it this time, poor Sakura? Threaten to expose secret things? Feign your underwear in his apartment for the press?" Karin asked nastily.

"I'm sorry, Karin, this is my first time actually going to these events. I had no idea they even allowed strippers here," Sakura replied, feigning innocence.

Karin glared at her, but she recovered immediately. She would not allow Sakura to push her buttons. She sweeped some hairs behind her ear and crossed her arm straight against her chest, pushing her breasts higher as a couple men passed by.

"Look, Sasuke turned to me, not you, so forget about your little friendship crusade," Karin snarled. "It's over. Leave him alone."

"If you were really his friend, you would understand the pain he went through before Konoha Academy," Sakura shot back, stepping forward.

And then, Karin smirked. "No, why would Uchiha Sasuke talk about feelings when he could just tell me all about his vacation in Europe?"

Sakura's eyes widened. The world left her the moment those words escaped from Karin's mouth. She knew. And Sakura didn't. A pang hit he heart inwardly. Apparently, other rumors were true as well. Sasuke really had indeed turned to them right before he left them. She glanced behind her, trying to look for Sasuke in the crowd. She stopped when she saw his spikey, black hair admist the people. He was chatting quietly to them, shaking their hands, chuckling. Without her and Naruto. She turned away, wishing to wash away that image.

"What was he doing in Europe?" Sakura asked sternly.

"What's this? Even you don't know? Here I thought you were his friend," Karin chuckled sarcastically. "But I can see why he wouldn't. Your kind would never understand how far people go for their companies."

"So Madara made him? It was for business?" Sakura interjected, a small sense of hope raining inside. She wanted to picture Sasuke as he was once before: calm, quiet, but always peaceful. Yet, it never came to her mind. Not without his cold, mysterious eyes getting in the way.

"Well, let's just say it was Sasuke's decision," Karin added suggestively. "And he was more than ready to leave you and Naruto. Of course, it's not like you're worth anything to him really. Never heard him say your name."

Sakura fidgetted. She tightened her fists, slowing raising it until another voice stopped her.

"Is she bothering you, Sakura?" Shizuka asked from behind.

Both Karin and Sakura turned to stare at Shizuka walking gracefully up to them. For she wore the highest heel did they stomp to make the strongest sounds, alarming everybody when Uchiha Shizuka was around. She stopped next to Sakura, smiling at her for a moment before returning Shizuka a cold look. Karin stepped back slightly the second Shizuka's eyes set their sights on her, but kept standing straight. She clasped her hands together, smiling widely.

"Ahh Shizuka-san! I can't believe I'm finally seeing you in person after so long!" Karin squealed girlishly, as if she was Shizuka's best friend. "I gotta be honest, all them husbands were checking you out a bit longer than usual. Is that dress one of a kind, cause it's just too gorgeous for anybody-"

"Aren't you Karin, my so-called successor?" Shizuka asked, ignoring every word from Karin's mouth.

In a high-pitch tone (and to Sakura's amazement,) Karin laughed loudly. "Oh, Shizuka, you're too kind! I think that's kinda high but thank you so much! I never thought I could stand in the same height as you-"

"Well be happy, cause you don't," Shizuka stated coldly. Karin stared at her, shocked and frozen. Sakura's jaw dropped, a smile creeping onto her face. She would laugh loudly if the mood wasn't so dark. She could feel her ribs breaking from holding her laughter. When Karin said nothing, Shizuka continued.

"You think you can compare yourself, a little girl who doesn't know the difference between glamour and slutwear, to me, who knows the right moves to raise or bring down a person hard? You're reaching for the stars, which sucks, because you're only going to drown in the ocean. You're playing an easy game here. Don't call yourself the Queen bee that men are attracted to; they sure don't like girls who are too easy to catch. And you certainly don't just bitch to girls like Sakura. Once a bitch, you gotta go full-time so you better prove it right now. Say whatever you want to me, Karin. If you're still standing after, then take the title as you please. Don't hold anything back, Karin. I speak bitch language too."

Shizuka ended it with a smirk. Both Karin and Sakura were blown away by her speech. Clearly, Sakura understood why Shizuka was an Uchiha. She didn't just talk smack to you; she tore you down. Karin stood there, breathless. Her face was paler than before, sweat trekking down her forehead. Shizuka looked up and down at Karin's figure and scoffed.

"You call that a dress? Looks like some man's blanket," Shizuka commented. "Let me guess who gave it to you...not Sasuke, right?"

That was the final blow. Inside, Karin would be crumbling. Sakura could tell. Her face told everything. Karin looked like she was about cry. Shizuka, on the other, was borderling boredness. There was no warmth radiating from her face. Instead, she shared the same coldness Sasuke did.

Without a word, Karin walked away from them quickly, pushing through the numerous people. Sakura felt sorry for her a little bit. It wasn't easy hearing harmful words like that. No matter how much Karin deserved it, Sakura pitied her. And Shizuka really was ruthless about it. Then again, Sakura had to remind herself that this here was an Uchiha.

"Shame on these girls, thinking it buys them respect," Shizuka scowled. "I don't remember this many sluts in my day."

Sakura chuckled softly. "Well, that's because there are just as many handsome guys out there."

"Is something the matter, Sakura?" Shizuka asked, concerned.

Sakura opened her mouth, but allowed a pause before answering. She shook her head. "Everything's all right, Shizuka. It's just getting stuffy here. Sorry, but I'm going to get something to drink."

Shizuka looked at her suspiciously, but sighed. "That's all right. Don't stray too far away, Sakura-chan."

Sakura nodded and quietly walked away, turning her back to everybody in the room. She wanted to leave this place. She didn't belong here. And it was true. Because nobody noticed her leave the building into the darkness, away from the chandelier lights and the desired life of all.

Except for a pair of black orbs. Or two.

* * *

"You're gonna catch a cold if you keep walking that fast."

Sakura's steps faltered. She didn't turn around, already knowing that voice by heart. She sighed loudly in the dark corners of the streets in Upper Fire District.

"I know what I can and can't handle, Sasuke-kun," She replied with a sour tone.

"Then you should know how stupid you were to just walk away like that," Sasuke shot back, angrier than before.

"Oh, so I get a big lecture when I leave, but when you do it, everything is all right and we shouldn't freak?" Sakura scowled, finally turning around to face him. She walked up to him so that their faces were only inches away from each other. But she knew this time wouldn't be intimate, but steaming with anger.

"Why did you really bring me here? You, out of all people, should know I can't relate to these people," Sakura spat out disgustingly. "And when do you actually talk?"

"Sakura, that isn't important. Get back inside," Sasuke demanded.

"Why can't you talk to us like that?" Sakura nearly screamed. "What does it have to take for you to treat me and Naruto like-"

"What do you want me to do, Sakura? Go back to the old times? We were kids! Get over it! You have no idea what it's like to be in my position!" Sasuke yelled, surprising Sakura. He was exploding, Sakura just knew. Really, what she wanted to know out of everything, was why. What on earth was he holding back? Before she could ask him everything, Sasuke went on.

"We're not little kids anymore, Sakura! You don't know what I've been through!"

"Then why won't you tell me?"

"Why do you even care?"

"Because I do!" Sakura screamed into his face angrily. "I care about you too much! You think I don't know what you've been through? Try living my life! Ever since I've met you and Naruto, I'm constantly worried if anything should happen to you guys! When I was little, it was if that day was going to be the last visit to me ever. You know what I worry about now? Whether you're dead or not! Do you want to know what I felt when I found out you were in jail? Do you want to know how I felt when you came home after two years? Do you want to know how felt every second when you wouldn't tell me what was going on with you the days before you left? No you don't, and never will! And I know that so well, but I can't stop worrying about you, Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke remained silent. Only his eyes were active as he saw tears brimming around Sakura's eyes. They didn't fall, and she didn't intend them too. She was too angry at him to notice her tears. She breathed heavily from her long rant. Every word entered his mind like echoes.

"Sakura-"

"You have no idea how I felt waking up in the hospital and finding out you left without saying goodbye," Sakura continued, unaffected by her own tears. "And even worse when you wouldn't tell us anything. Be honest, Sasuke-kun. What are we to you?"

Nobody spoke. The tension between was too high right now. Sakura stared at him intensely, half-wishing to break his arms right now. She bit her lips in anticipation, expecting the words to be exactly what Sasuke would say. Sasuke on the hand, stared at her calmly. Their eyes never wavered away to anywhere else. Sakura was no longer cold anymore, too occupied with the staredown. Taking the first move, Sasuke stepped closer to her, decreasing the distance between them. But as he stepped forward, Sakura took one back. He took another, and she followed again. He was so intent on going up to her, but she wouldn't have it. It was startling her, making her uncomfortable.

"Sasuke-kun, w-w-w-what are you doing?" Sakura asked, looking down at the ground. He leaned in to her ear, his hot breath tickling her skin.

"Trying to talk to you," He whispered softly, raising a hand towards her cheek.

Sakura froze, her eyes widening. She couldn't move, curious to know what he was going to do but scared what would happen if she did move. Why did it have to be like this? Why did it have to be this moment? And the deja vu was sweeping through her mind. She pulled back, shaking her head.

"No, this isn't supposed to be happening. I-I-I-" And then she screamed as she saw Naruto's fist punch Sasuke in the face.

Sasuke fell on his back, his cheek bruised immediately. He cursed under his breath, moaning quietly. Naruto stood there, panting heavily. His fist was still tight and packed together, waiting to blow Sasuke again.

"I TOLD YOU NEVER TO TOUCH HER LIKE THAT AGAIN, SASUKE-TEME!" Naruto yelled, beyond pissed.

"Naruto, what the hell was that for?" Sakura asked angrily, standing in between the two boys as always. But Naruto wasn't listening. Instead, his words would break everything that the three had been trying to save the very idea they built over the years within seconds.

"How could you murder Itachi, your own brother?"


	14. So Uchihas

Chapter 13: So Uchihas

OMG IT'S BEEN TOO LONG! School's been a pain in the butt, which explains why it's been a while since I last updated. Anyway, Merry Christmas to alll! Also, I might be making a comedy story as a side project. To be honest, everytime I do a drama story like this one, I always feel the need to crack some jokes. Yet sometimes, it really doesn't fit the mood so I guess my decision was to make a comedy story. Comedy is really where my heart is and drama is just basically practice. I haven't decided what it's gonna be call but please be on the lookout and support it. Thank you!

* * *

"Tsk, tsk, such a shame you had to leave early, Uchiha-san. Barely touched your fork!"

"It must be why you have such a nice, lean body."

"How nice of you to say that, Matsui-san, when I once empted your fridge as a child."

"I would like to know what you were doing at his mansion in the first place."

They roared in laughter with the exception of Shizuka. She only smirked. The last time she was actually laughed was so long ago. She sipped her last glass of champagne, leaving the empty glass on a waiter's plate. After a few kisses on everybody's cheeks, she quickly left the premises, outside of the glamourous room. A limo pulled up by the curb. Picking up the train of her dress, she walked towards the limo as a chaffeur opened it for her. She thanked the man softly and entered the limo. Once the door was closed, the limo took off into the streets. Shizuka leaned back against the velvet seat, behind tinted windows. Nobody could see what was going on inside. And nobody could hear the conversation she would have in there.

"I see you still like to leave men hanging, Shizuka-chan," the limo driver spoke softly.

Shizuka glanced up, smirking at the pink book next to her driver. "And I see you're nose is always buried in that book, Kakashi-senpai."

The car paused for a moment before a red light. Underneath his dark mask, a smile formed as his eyes concentrated on the streets.

"Now, now, Shizuka-chan, you can't blame me this time," He chuckled nervously. "I'm of legal age now."

"So did Jiraiya receive the documents?" Shizuka asked quickly, ignoring Kakashi's comments.

Kakashi's smile faded, replaced with his calm look. His feet went back to the gas pedal, driving slowly.

"Yes, unless Naruto actually enjoys punching Sasuke in the face everyday. Not that I would be surprised. Tension did go to an all-time high right before your brother left."

"Care to elaborate me on Sasuke before he left Fire District?" Shizuka questioned, crossing her arms. Kakashi looked in the mirror, realizing that Shizuka's smirk had washed away. Her eyes were stern and strict, and Kakashi couldn't help but chuckle. Shizuka raised an eyebrow. Answering to her reaction, Kakashi spoke.

"It's strange, seeing you get so serious. You and Sasuke make the same face, no?" Kakashi joked. "You were either laughing or pouting as a kid, not making such a hard face. I doubt America did that to you."

Shizuka's eyes widened. She looked up to the mirror, observing Kakashi's face. It was very apathetic, almost clueless. No denying that he was faking this. She did pride herself in being one of the few people who could read Kakashi well. As vice versa for Kakashi. She leaned back, sighing deeply.

"I'm sorry for what happened to Rin-senpai."

A moment of silence dawned between the two. None of them looked at the mirror. One concentrated on the passing cars and streetlights through her window; the other, the street itself. Kakashi relaxed his shoulders a bit, leaving one hand to his side and the other on the wheel.

"Sasuke started acting strange the middle of his freshman year..." Kakashi began.

"At the time, I taught all three English and often made them do group projects together. They all got along pretty well, maybe occasional arguments and bickering, but never threatening their friendship. They had a solid friendship, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto. After a while, Sasuke starts acting out of the norm. He was going to parties when he should have been defending Naruto and Sakura from bullies. He was going to conference meetings when he should have been at school. He was getting into more fights, almost got expelled for messing around with some Sound kids. And above all, he was acting colder and more distant to Naruto and Sakura than ever before. He barely talked to them about anything, and to make things worse, he came to class every morning late, tired, and angrier than before. I had a nice long chat with him of his behavior but it didn't get anywhere. Sakura and Naruto must have tried endless times, but he didn't mention anything.

"And then, they couldn't take it anymore. Naruto got fed up with Sasuke and fought head on with him at Valley Ends Tower. I wasn't a witness, but I could tell it was a ruthless fight. I see at the hospital both boys are bloody and beaten up, soaked from the rain. If you saw those boys then, you would have thought they had just gone to a war. But that wasn't the scariest part. The worst was Sakura in the emergency room right after their fight."

Shizuka stiffen slightly. "Sakura? She was present during the fight?"

"Obviously," Kakashi sighed. "She has extreme hypothermia; her body shuts down in extreme cold weather. Tsunade gave those boys a good whipping for bringing Sakura back to the hospital in that condition, even asking them if they wanted to kill her. Naruto reacted badly, crying and screaming at Tsunade. Sasuke? He just sat there, quiet and barely saying a word. It took him forever to accept treatment. I want to say that something was definitely going through his mind, but he has a good poker face, much like you. He kept his head low. Next morning, Sasuke's name is off the school record and some girl's blog is saying he left for Europe. End of story."

"Until he came back," Shizuka finished swiftly, regaining her brother's dignity. "Kakashi, what were those two to Sasuke? Naruto and Sakura?"

Kakashi held his breath for a moment before answering. It was a question Kakashi battled himself over many times. Although he had seen the three grow as the years passed by, there were just some things he couldn't be sure about his students.

"I don't know, Shizuka-chan," he said softly. "But if I had to sum it up, they were his saviors when your parents died. When Sasuke did something wrong, he always listened to Naruto to change his ways. Sakura? She was Sasuke's reason to keep to it. A system, you could call those two."

"I see..." Shizuka muttered. Pulling out from her purse, Shizuka clicked a few buttons from her phone. A document opened, filling up her screen.

"Middle of Sasuke's freshman year, you say?" Shizuka asked, her face falling. "Funny how the world works; it's the same time Itachi paid for a plane ticket to Fire District."

* * *

Sakura was bewildered. One moment, she was crying and Sasuke was supposedly being close to her. And then, Naruto jumps in as always, ruins the moment by punching Sasuke in the face. Sakura would have yelled at him, but this time it was different. Naruto was here, accusing Sasuke of murder. Of his own brother.

She glanced over at Naruto, standing next to her. His hands were still clutched into a fist, refusing to release. Naruto breathed heavily, almost desperately. His eyes were on fire, boiling with anger. Sakura thought for a moment, a monster hid within Naruto. It was a rare moment to see him so angry and mad. Sometimes, it made Sasuke look like a puppy when it came to angry faces.

Sasuke had barely gotten up from the impact. He was still on the ground, trying to recover from Naruto's punch. A bruise grew on his right cheek, his fingers reaching for it. He spat out little bits of blood from his mouth.

Everybody had strange looks when a chuckle escaped from Sasuke. "Is that all you got?"

Sasuke's eyes widened as Naruto pulled him by the collar and slammed him into the alley wall. Naruto did not look any better.

"Naruto, let him go!" Sakura pleaded, but Naruto ignored her.

"Was that why you left us? Was that why you were so cruel to us back then? Was that why you were messing around with us?" Naruto yelled into Sasuke's face fiercely, tighting his hold on Sasuke with each word. "WHAT THE HELL DID ITACHI DO TO YOU THAT MADE YOU WANT TO KILL HIM SO BADLY? ANSWER ME, SASUKE!"

"YOU HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH THAT!" Sasuke screamed, extremely pissed. He pushed Naruto off of him and following immediately was a punch to Naruto's stomach. " I DON'T NEED TO TELL YOU ANYTHING!"

As Sasuke threw a kick, Naruto immediately caught it from the ground. He pulled Sasuke's feet forward, causing him to fall. Naruto quickly stood up, landing a kick right to Sasuke's chest. Before it hit him, Sasuke immediately caught it an inch before it reached his body. As Naruto pressed it even harder, Sasuke struggled to hold onto Naruto's foot.

"WHY CAN'T YOU TELL US ANYTHING? I THOUGHT WE WERE YOUR FRIENDS!" Naruto screamed, shaking his leg off from Sasuke, aiming for his head instead. Sasuke rolled to the side as Naruto's leg landed against the cold, cement floor. Sasuke got up and ran towards Naruto. Before Naruto and Sasuke could exchange punches once more, Sakura's voice interrupted them.

"STOP IT YOU TWO!" She screamed furiously. For once, the two boys listened and dropped their fists, still clenched. Before Sakura could sigh in relief, Naruto and Sasuke were already marching towards each other.

"How could you do that to Itachi?" Naruto interrogated, beyond pissed. "I bet that's why you beat up Danzo-"

"You will never understand what I've been through," Sasuke said darkly through gritted teeth.

"That's because you never tell us anything! Why can't you trust us anymore?"

"Why should I have to tell you anything-"

"Will you two just quit it!" Sakura demanded loudly.

Naruto and Sasuke released identical scowls.

"Sakura, stay out of this," Sasuke muttered.

"He's right for once, Sakura-chan. This is messy business," Naruto agreed, crackling his knuckles.

A vein popped on Sakura's forehead. This was too much.

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" The boys would have taken a step back in shock of Sakura's loud scream, but she reached for their ears and pulled them forward to her. Both boys tried their hardest not to scream, but they only ended up biting their own lips, almost bleeding from the pain. Naruto, wincing, was the first to give up.

"Sakura-chan, let go! Damn, when did you get so strong? It hurts!" Naruto moaned, trying to free himself. Sakura only pressed harder.

"No, you guys are acting extremely immature right now! Do you know how it feels to constantly watch you guys fight all the time and do nothing about it? Well today, I'm doing something and always will be so get used to it!" Sakura complained loudly.

When Sakura released their ears, none moved. Both Naruto and Sasuke held the same wide-eyed, shocked expression. Never in their lives had they seen Sakura so demanding and aggressive to them. She stood there, back straight, hands right on her hips. Her face was tense and fierce, yet the disappointment was still there. Even deeper, Sasuke could see the hurt in her eyes of seeing her two closest friends fighting. The one place where she was vulnerable were her eyes. They showed everything her body didn't. She really was sick of it. As Sasuke observed her closely, he wondered if it was just as easy for her to read his eyes.

Uneasily, he glanced over at Naruto for answers. How Sakura became so independent, Sasuke wanted to know. Was two years really that long for Sakura to change? It couldn't just be due to him and Naruto. But Naruto was helpless. Naruto's face appeared to scream "Hell, I have no idea how she became like this either." Sasuke would have to take care of that later.

And as if an act of betrayal, Naruto walked over to Sakura's side. Now, it was Sasuke's turn to be up against the wall. He frowned but realized that Naruto also had a serious demeanor on his face. It changed so suddenly, before Sasuke could even notice. He didn't know Naruto like this either.

Then again, Naruto and Sakura had changed so much in such a short time. Short, he saw two years as. But apparently, it wasn't to them. They still had yet to let go of them when he was more than ready to. Sasuke eyes closed for a moment, envisioning the past, of when he really last saw their faces. Two years ago, the last time all three were together was in the hospital. Naruto, bawling in anger, could not stop yelling. If Kakashi or Tsunade weren't in the same room, Sasuke was sure he would be at the perfect place: the hospital bed. Sakura? He couldn't tell. She was in that emergency room, fighting for her life. He couldn't recall her face. She was unconscious, the oxygen mask covering half her face. He remembered closed eyes that shut green orbs from his view.

He was pretty sure that was the last time he would see their faces like that. And for some reason, he didn't want that.

And finally, Sasuke's fist loosen. He looked up to them for the first time. Sakura and Naruto stared at him, wide-eyed. For the first time, his eyes were not cold. They was a sense of weakness of them, a bit glossy and shakey. And yet, he still retained stiffness, yet hesitant to speak. It remained them of when Sasuke was a child. Before things went downhill for him.

Taking a deep breath, Sasuke spoke.

"Itachi murdered my parents."

* * *

"No, that can't be," Kakashi replied to Shizuka's story that nearly made him crash the car next to him. "Your parents died in a car accident. The photos were printed everywhere in the newspaper."

"Oh, it was no accident," Shizuka explained darkly. "The press never loved showing bullets in people's head, especially when bribed."

"Shizuka, you need to make sense. Itachi is not the type of guy to do that," Kakashi said. "He's too calm."

"I am making sense, Kakashi. And of course, Itachi isn't that type of guy. I know Madara had something to do with this. Why is it that Itachi leaves for college in Europe the day after my parents were murdered? Why is it that Madara immediately gets the company? Why is it that Sasuke went to Europe in the first place? And why is it that I got booted off to America only a month before they-"

"Is this your way of making amends with Sasuke?" Kakashi interrupted as respectfully as he could. Shizuka was about to protest, but stopped for a split second. Kakashi glanced at the mirror, noticing her sudden change of mood. She sat right against the velvet, but her back was too stiff to fully relax. She had loosen our her bun to let her long, black hair flow down her body. Her eyes mindlessly wandered to the window, taking in the streetlights. Indeed, she was definitely Uchiha Shizuka. Her fingers fidgetted nervously.

"The last time I saw Itachi smile was when he was 14," She answered softly. "I didn't see him until the police made me identify his body. I don't want to lose another brother."

There was a brief moment of silence. Kakashi could fully see her face. It was one of the few moments where Shizuka allowed herself to be vulnerable and open, unlike her usual mask when at social events. She rarely did let her guard

"You say you came back to find out why Sasuke left and came back in the first place," Kakashi began again solemnly. "But you never told me why you waited all these years to come back right now. I don't really care about why you're here; just why now? What kept you from returning all these years? Boarding school doesn't last forever, Shizuka-chan."

Shizuka was left, startled at his interrogations. Her shoulders shifted uncomfortably, sluggishly. Her head glanced at the floor as her hair flowed down, covering it. She bit her lips nervously.

"I-I would like Sasuke to be the first to know that."

And to Shizuka's surprise, Kakashi chuckled.

"Uchihas love being mysterious," he commented too cheerily for Shizuka. She frowned.

"Kakashi, I'm being serious. Yes, I trust you with my life, but this is the best thing I can for for Sasuke," Shizuka explained grimly.

"Yet you refuse to be the first one to hear the truth behind Sasuke's departure?"

"That..." Shizuka closed her eyes for a moment, as if to sleep in appearance. "...is for his friends to learn first."

* * *

Naruto and Sakura stood opposite of Sasuke, frozen and bewildered. Sasuke, on the other hand, was nothing except bitter. His eyes concentrated on the ground. He couldn't bear to look at his two friends in the eye. He could already guess their expressions without even a glance.

Naruto was the first to speak.

"I-I-Impossible...Itachi wouldn't do that..." Naruto muttered uncontrollably. "H-H-He couldn't have...it was a c-c-car crash..."

"He did. End of story," Sasuke finished coldly before stepping away from them. Sakura caught him immediately by his arm, dragging him back to them.

"No, you're not running away again until you tell us everything," Sakura stated sternly. Sasuke admitted, he was caught off-guard by her sudden and surprising confidence right now. He least-expected her to be the one making demands at the moment. Then again, she did single-handedly pull his and Naruto's ears just minutes ago. He really should start getting used to it.

But as always, he shrugged her off. He yanked his arm from her hold and shoved his hands into his pockets. Again, he did not look at them directly.

"There's nothing else you two need to know," He added under his breath.

As if on cue, Sasuke felt someone yank on his collar and drag him back again. This time, it was Naruto who grabbed him. In a second, the two boys were once again face-to-face, both of them glaring at each other.

"Let go," Sasuke ordered rudely.

"How could you think we don't matter enough to know?" Naruto barked. "Of course we have to know! You think it's fun just sitting around wondering what the hell is wrong with you? Why things really haven't gone back to the same way it's been before? Why do you refuse to go back to old times?"

"Because those times are gone! It's over!" Sasuke yelled angrily. "We're not kids anymore, Naruto!"

"What does friendship have to do with being kids? You're going mad, Sasuke! Why are you leaving us hanging when we're about to figure out why you've been so distant from us? Why can't you just accept that you're stuck with us, no matter what?"

Sasuke only scoffed, but inside, he couldn't help but silently agree with every word Naruto said. It was true; he still valued their friendship, but it just wasn't the same anymore. It really did have everything to do with being kids; the innocence, the joy, the stress-free world. They didn't have to worry about anything as kids compared to now. He didn't mean to leave them hanging; actually, he was half-hoping they would just drop him by now. Or at least, two years ago when he left them for good.

And for too many times, the memories flooded again. As he looked into Naruto's eyes, Sasuke instinctively remembered how everything fell into pieces; how the river became a waterfall. He started to remembered how and why their friendship ended that way, or at least, halted. And how Naruto's eyes forever transformed that way when it glared at Sasuke's.

_The bell rang. Students rushed out of classrooms faster than a lion attacking its prey. They either gathered around their locker rooms, sat around the stone tables, or began to exit the Academy. It really was just another normal day at Konoha Academy, especially for Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. Walking down the hallway with his two friends, Naruto cheerfully placed his arms around the two, pulling the three together. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.  
_

_"Let go, Naruto," Sasuke scowled irritably. _

_Naruto only grinned. "Awww don't be such a party pooper, teme! It's Friday! We gotta go to Ichiraku's!" _

_Sakura sighed heavily. "Mou, Naruto, we went there just yesterday. Don't you think we need a change?" _

_"What are you talking about? Ichiraku's is our place! It's our turf!" Naruto moaned like a child. _

_"You mean yours," Sakura corrected with a frown. She glanced over at Sasuke, smiling. "Sasuke-kun, what do you think we should do?"  
_

_Sasuke only shrugged. "I don't care." _

_"Oh come on, Sasuke-kun, you gotta choose for once!" Sakura edged on, chuckling. "You're always going on with what we do. To be honest, it's weird how nice you are about this." _

_"Hn." His signature word was heard._

_As they reached the front of the building, Sasuke noticed a too familiar car parked on the curb. He raised an eyebrow, wondering where he had seen it. The car was a sporty black, gleaming even under the cloudy day. On the back bore a familiar symbol with red clouds over a dark frame. He glanced over at his friends, who were busy arguing about where to go. He bit his lips hesitantly, his eyes concentrating on his friends, though they didn't know. He glanced back at the car for a moment, his fists tightening. _

**_Could it be... _**

_Sasuke quickly started walking towards the car, away from his friends. He could hear Naruto and Sakura stop talking, probably noticing his sudden actions. _

_"Ne, Sasuke-kun, where are you going?" Sakura asked loudly. Sasuke could hear the worry in her tone, but he didn't pay attention to that time. Instead, he kept walking forward, closer to the car. _

_They called for him again, but he didn't turn around. Once he reached the car, his eyes widened. Sweat beads formed on his forehead. His hand reached for the car door, but hesitated only an inch away form it. He observed the car from top the bottom again, and he concluded: _

_It had been over six years since he last saw this car. _

_On instinct, he opened the car abruptly and took a seat. He didn't know why; just knew he had too. Once he sat down, he closed the door quickly and the car immediately drove off. Sasuke didn't even have to look at the driver to realize who it was, for his eyes to widen, for him to hear the voice he hadn't heard in so many years. _

_"You've grown a lot, Saske," greeted Uchiha Itachi._


	15. Wiped Out

Chapter 14: Wiped Out

_Sasuke stared at Itachi, wide-eyed, in horror. His brows creased strongly, allowing his anger to flow through his black orbs. His fist tightened, threating his blood vessels to release the muddy red liquid within. He yanked off the seatbelt and forwarded his fist straight towards Itachi's face. Before it could even touch his face, Itachi swiftly caught Sasuke's fist. Taking off the wheel, his other hand slammed against Sasuke's chest, causing him to press backwards. Sasuke winced slightly at the impact. Itachi's eyes, however, were completely calm. They ignored Sasuke's death glare, which could kill if it could._

_"Done yet?" Itachi asked in a monotone._

_Sasuke growled. "Not until I see your dead body."_

_Itachi chuckled. "What a shame."_

_In one quick move, Itachi swiped against Sasuke's neck. Before Sasuke could scream in pain, Itachi cupped his mouth, muting Sasuke. Then, his eyes closed slowly for the moment as Sasuke cursed at Itachi inwardly._

* * *

_"Awake yet?"_

_Sasuke's eyes shot open. He saw in front of him a pair of dark, dress shoes on the cement. Sasuke pushed himself up, wiping the dirt off his face. He winced slightly, reaching for his neck. It was still feeling the after effects, stinging his whole body._

_"Don't move for the next few minutes, or else you might have to go to the hospital," Itachi said. "Not that you aren't familiar with it."_

_Sasuke flinched. His eyes widened for a moment, but it calmed immediately. He hoped Itachi didn't notice the change of movement, but Sasuke knew it wouldn't evade his brother. A chuckle escaped from Itachi's mouth._

_"Don't worry, Sasuke. I'm not here to threaten you with your little girlfriend," Itachi joked darkly. "I just wanted to see how you were doing."_

_Sasuke stiffled a hard scoff. "Then kill me like you did to our parents?"_

_"As if you wouldn't do the same," Itachi shot back coolly. "My sources say you nearly ended up in juvie for trying to murder some Sound kids last summer."_

_Sasuke glared at Itachi, whom he despised for still containing his dark, calm eyes. Those eyes angered Sasuke. He wanted them dead and lifeless. "You don't even know what I've been through-"_

_"Oh I do know. I know that you were partying hard and got Naruto and yourself drunk, so that girl had to take care of you two until the Sound kids came around. Should I be surprised that you let that same girl get fucked up until you decided to murder them-"_

_"SHUT UP! YOU DIDN'T EVEN HESITATE TO MURDER OKAASAN AND OTOUSAN!" Sasuke screamed uncontrollably. "YOU DIDN'T JUST SHOOT THEM; YOU LET THEIR CAR CRASH INTO THE RIVER!"_

_Itachi was silent for the moment. He had a cold, hard face, yet his mouth was not a smile nor a frown. A straight line, no interruptions and signs of emotions. Strands of his dark hair fell over his dark eyes. Sasuke noticed that his hair was getting lighter now, especially for a young adult. Tiny gray strands sparked randomly on Itachi's hairline. Stress. That was the only way for that to happen. But Sasuke didn't pay attention about that much during that moment. It would come a few years later. But at that moment, he was nothing but infuriated. Especially when Itachi sighed carelessly._

_"No, I didn't. I probably shouldn't have shown them the face of their murderer before I sent them to hell-" Itachi dodged a sudden punch from Sasuke. His little brother was now up, ignoring the increasing pain in his neck. Sasuke panted heavily before swinging a kick at Itachi. Itachi caught it swiftly, unwavered by Sasuke's sudden attacks._

_"And I hear some bowl-head poor kid owned you in a fight-" Another punch towards the face, but Itachi sliced it away._

_"And you seriously tried to beat up Suna's Gaara, the boy wonder who just got out of the mental institution for murderous intents-"_

_"YOU SHUT UP!" Sasuke yelled. Before he could land a blow on Itachi, he felt a rough hand aim for his neck. Sasuke felt himself slammed against the brick wall. He cursed under his breath, glaring at his brother. Itachi leaned in closer, so that the brothers would stare at nothing but each other. One had the eyes of a murder; the other, a pacifist. Sasuke grunted, trying to discover the hidden meaning behind those too calm eyes._

_And then, Itachi chuckled darkly._

_"It seems...you have become too comfortable being the last, rich prince of our company..." Itachi spoke. "It's about time you learn what it really means to be the heir of the Uchiha Corporations."_

_The only sound heard was the painful screams erupting from Sasuke._

_Sirens blared everywhere. He was familiar with that sound, except it was usual never for him..._

_"Get him to the hospital! Hurry up!"_

_Days passed after that incident, but nothing would be the same from that point on._

_"Oi teme, where were you yesterday? Thought me, you, and Sakura-chan were gonna hang at the park Friday night," Naruto interrogated him._

_"Business," Sasuke replied in a monotone._

_Naruto scoffed. "Business, my ass. Take off that monkey suit and have fun with us for once."_

_"Hn."_

_"I'm serious, Sasuke. I don't remember you getting so absorbed with your company since we were kids."_

_This conversation would repeat itself over and over again as the months passed by. Sasuke lost track how many times he made that excuses, and how true it really was..._

_"Sasuke, you're grades are slipping," Kakashi had approached him after class one day. _

_"Hn," was Sasuke's only reply. Kakashi did not let him off yet._

_"Your essays have less analysis than usual. They look like you did it the morning it's due. What's with the slacking off lately?"_

_Sasuke did not reply. Instead he walked out of the classroom, hands shoved in his pockets. Indeed, his grades were slipping, but when did that really matter when he placed his name first..._

_"You have bags under your eyes, Sasuke-kun," Sakura observed, frowning. "You didn't sleep well last night."_

_"That doesn't matter to you," Sasuke retorted quietly, walking past her._

_"Late night business meeting or hard-core partying?" Sakura asked bitterly._

_Sasuke stopped midway, his back facing Sakura._

_"It's all over Rumy-nin. She caught you at some party over in Sound District last night," Sakura explained sternly. "With some booze in your hands."_

_Sasuke hesitated for a moment, cursing himself inwardly. Oh, how he dreaded that blog. He had to admit, that Rumy-nin was not only one of the only girls that weren't obsessed with him; she wanted to take him down._

_"Didn't I tell you to stop reading that shit? It's done nothing but bad things to us," Sasuke replied, annoyed._

_"That's kinda hard when you don't tell me anything," Sakura backfired. Hesitantly, she walked up to him, a hand touching his shoulders. He flinched at her touch, her soft hand, before relaxing. She bit her lips, staring at his back._

_"It's been months since I've talked to you, Sasuke-kun," She said softly, her forehead pressed against Sasuke's back. "What's happened to you?"_

_Sasuke remained silent, as he always did when she asked him these things. As if he ever wanted to tell her the horrible truth..._

_"I must say, Sasuke, I'm impressed with your increasing participation within the company," Madara commented, grinning wider than usual. "Attending more meetings than my entire board, if I might add. Why the sudden interest?"_

_"A wake-up call from the past," Sasuke answered quickly, glancing at the window._

_"I see Itachi's confrontation is still on your mind," Madara noted as he read some files. "Sasuke, if you plan to take our company to the fullest potential, may I suggest erasing any possible distraction from your mind? You have my full support for any endeavor you plan on doing."_

_Those words sank into Sasuke's mind, deeper than expected..._

_"So you want us to help you look for Itachi?" Suigetsu repeated as he twirled around his water bottle._

_"Revenge, huh?" said Juugo. "Sasuke-san, say you do finish your brother off; can you really live with that feeling?"_

_"That doesn't matter. Just locate him," Sasuke stated, dropping the pack full of money on their table. Karin looked at it, licking her lips. But she pushed it towards Suigetsu and Juugo, who eyed her curiously._

_"I'm not into the money, Sasuke-kun, but I sitll require a different kind of payment first," Karin replied, giggling as she circled Sasuke's chest with her pointy finger. Sasuke rubbed her off, his eyes still focused on all three of them._

_"Just find him or else the deal's off." The time had finally come for Sasuke to finally finish the last remnents of his horrible past. It would soon be over..._

_"FUCK YOU, SASUKE!" Naruto screamed that rainy day as he threw a punch right into Sasuke's cheek._

_Sasuke slid on the wet floor, wiping the blood off his lips. He chuckled darkly. "It's that all you got, Naruto?"_

_A kick to the stomach. Sasuke fell to his knees, cursing. Immediately, Naruto grabbed him by his collar, pulling him up towards his best friend's face. It was then that he really saw Naruto's tears mixed with the raindrops on his face._

_"YOU FUCKING BASTARD! WHY WON'T YOU TELL US ANYTHING ANYMORE? WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO US?"_

_Sasuke knew why; he just wouldn't say it. It was all part of the plan. He had to let these two go for good. No longer little children anymore, Sasuke had to admit..._

_"I hope you two are proud of yourself for sending Sakura back to the hospital again," Tsunade said with more anger than sarcasm. She had the eyes of a monster at the moment, and Sasuke knew he was wise to concentrate on the ground._

_He could sense Naruto shaking as they sat on the hospibal chairs. Naruto could not stop tapping his foot irrationally. His hands clenched together in a huge fist. Sasuke wouldn't be surprised if Naruto would start spazzing uncontrollable if either person said the wrong words._

_The red sign kept blaring. Sasuke glanced a the door, under his bangs. It was forever glowering that moment. Inside, he prayed it would stop so that he could finally be done with it. Exactly how it would be done, Sasuke wasn't sure._

_His thoughts were interrupted from Tsunade's booming voice._

_"How could you two be so irresponsible? This is Sakura's life we're talking about! You two are just as dumb, if not dumber, than when you were kids! Are you purposely trying to kill her-"_

_"DON'T SAY THAT, BA-CHAN! YOU'RE THE ONE TO TALK WHEN YOU'RE NOT EVEN IN THE EMERGENCY ROOM WITH HER! HELP HER, GODDAMNIT!"_

_"I'M OUT HERE BECAUSE YOU RECKLESS BOYS ARE ALWAYS THE CAUSE OF THIS AND NEVER LISTEN TO ME!" Tsunade growled loudly, her face growing tense._

_Naruto stopped, his face shocked. Sasuke felt something sting inside him, but he tried to ignore it. Worse yet, he wished he could ignore Tsunade's words, because they were too true..._

_"Sasuke, your plane tickets to Belfast are set. We have sources cite it as his current location. However, he is prone to constant movement, so be on the lookout. A man named Orochimaru has volunteered his assistance to you if needed. You are to contact him immediately when you arrive in Belfast, understand?" _

_"Ah." _

_"Your plane leaves in less than two hours. Arrive at the airport by 2:30 AM." _

_Sasuke nodded. He clicked his cell phone off, ending the conversation. He stood there for a few minutes, letting everything that just happened today sink into his mind, his heart. The room, no, the whole hospital, was dark with the exception of a few lights at the front counter. Sasuke, however, remained hidden in the darkness, away from everybody. He glanced at the red emergency sign, which no longer blinked. It stayed still and blank. Exiting the room was Tsunade, who raised an eyebrow at Sasuke. She sighed heavily, finishing with a chuckle. _

_"Still got a heart, huh, Sasuke?" She said sincerely. Sasuke did not reply. She opened the door, motioning for him. _

_"I don't usually do this, but you've always been the exception, haven't you Sasuke?" Tsunade smiled, almost maternally._

_At first, Sasuke stood still, remaining where he was. After a moment or two, he walked slowly towards the room, his hands shoved in his pockets. He stopped briefly at the entrance, his gaze concentrated on the bed. There, Sakura, with her pink hair, laid unconscious with an oxygen mask pressed against her porcelain skin. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was barely audible. She laid motionless, unaware of Sasuke's presence, and never will. _

_"Tsunade-" _

_"Your welcome, Sasuke," Tsunade finished, smiling. "I'll leave you alone with her but if you take off that mask, I promise that you're next for the emergency room, and I'll pull my nurses from the night shift too."_

_If Sasuke had a sense of humor, he would have chuckled. But he didn't. No, the moment was much to sacred for that. He stepped foward to the bed, so that he was right above Sakura. His fingers floated over the bedsheets and he traveled back in time once more. Jumping on the bed, sitting next to Sakura-him and Naruto-that's what they always did as kids. They all eagerly awaited for the moment she was released, free to go anywhere she wanted with them. And though that had been long ago, Sasuke couldn't help but see it pass in a blink. Shortly, his fingers found his way to Sakura's hands. Her hands, unusually cold, made Sasuke snatch his away quickly. That wasn't right, cold hands from Sakura. It never was._

_His eyes turned to her face, dark orbs trying to find green ones. But her eyelids gated in between, and Sasuke could not see it for once last time. He retrieved his hands back to his pockets, bringing them back to their original position. Inside his left pocket, he took out a long piece of cloth. He bent down to his knees, so the two were finally at eye level. Gently, he lifted Sakura's pillow and laid the red ribbon underneath. A soft moan escaped from Sakura's voice, causing Sasuke to freeze for a moment. When he saw that she was still asleep, he sighed in relief. He stood up again, looking down at Sakura. _

_It had been years since he took that ribbon from her, years since he promised to return it to her. And here he was, finishing the promise that he started when they were kids. He wanted to laugh at himself, laugh at his desired return to the past. _

_"I've finished my end of the deal," Sasuke whispered. Finally, his conscious wouldn't have to torment him anymore. He could now freely go on life without having to worry about her and Naruto anymore. _

_After a lingering second, Sasuke walked away from the bed. Just as he was about to exit the room, he paused for a moment, his back always facing Sakura's. Except, this time, she didn't see his head tilt towards her. Sasuke bit his lips slightly, hesitant to say the words he dreaded and needed to say. He had the say the words she would never hear, yet knew she would desperately yearn. The words that sent mixed messages, if only she heard, and only if he himself understood what he meant that day too._

_"Thank you...Sakura..."_

_

* * *

_

_Rumy-Nin_

_Your #1 Hot Spot for the Dirt in Fire District_

**_Wiped Out_**

_OMG guys, this just in. Just this morning, my sources has discovered that Uchiha Sasuke is off the school roster as we speak. Yes, loves, he's officially out of Konoha Prep for good. Could it possibly been that fight at Valley Ends Tower? That's what some say, but I hear differently. Now why did Sasuke and Naruto fight on Valley Ends Tower you may ask? Well, in case some of you haven't realized, they been hanging around with their gal pal Haruno Sakura for too long, probably since they were little kids in the sandbox. But, you know, as time goes by, so does feelings. Just a couple weeks ago, we saw Uzumaki Naruto take Haruno Sakura to the annual Gala with no Uchiha in sight. At least, for a bit. Sasuke turns up an hour late and before you know it, he and Naruto go into their normal tangents, and I'm sure many of you heard the name "Sakura" thrown around. Hmmm, care to elaborate boys?_

_Of course they wouldn't. They're probably too scared to admit that all three of them are stuck in some sort of love triangle. Drama much? It's pretty obvious. When was the last time you saw all three of them chilling at Ichiraku's, eating ramen like they always do? Not for the last few months. You only see Naruto with Sakura, and if you're lucky, Sasuke with said girl. Whatever happened to the magnificent trio? And if it didn't get any worse, well...that's where the fight of Valley Ends comes in. Apparently the day before, Naruto caught Sasuke and Sakura in one of those... moments if I might say. I have yet to confirm what exactly it was, though I have some ideas. All I know was that it was enough for Naruto to go ballistic and soon, Sasuke as well._

_Next thing we know, a plane ticket was bought under the the Uchiha's name and off he jets to Europe at this very moment. Why for this sudden action, you may ask, no one knows. And don't even try Naruto; did you not see him punch the wall so hard, his knuckles bled as he cursed Sasuke's name? Looks like friendship can really last...in hatred._

_Who knows when Sasuke's coming back. But if he does...it'll sure be a bang..._

_Until next time loves, _

_XOXO _

_Rumy_

_Posted May 14th, 2007 8:34 AM_

_

* * *

_

_"I've been expecting you, Sasuke-kun..." Sasuke heard Orochimaru's slithering voice greet him. _

_Sasuke dumped his bag on the floor, his eyes colder than before. "What do you know about Itachi?" _

_Orochimaru chuckled evilly. "As expected from an Uchiha. Well, if you want information, you must do things in return for me as well..." _

_A dog, Orochimaru wanted him to be. Sasuke despised it, but if it meant getting what he wanted, he would have to deal with it for now. It would all pay in the end... _

_"N-N-No please! S-S-Spare m-m-me! I-I-I h-h-have a-a-a-" the man kept begging, to the point of tears, but Sasuke didn't listen. Instead, he pressed the gun even deeper to the man's forehead. _

_"You didn't finish the job for Orochimaru, and he hates liars," Sasuke said calmly. Just as he was about to pull the trigger, he heard a soft, squeaky voice. _

_"Otouchan? What's going on?" Sasuke turned around, glancing at a small boy climbing down the stairs. Furiously, Sasuke hid the gun in his pockets. He glared at the man for a brief second, whispered harshley to his ears "Run," before knocking him unconscious with a punch. Into the darkness, Sasuke leapt out through the window, never allowing the child see his crime..._

_Orochimaru croaked as a silver blade pierced him right through his dark heart. Blood splurted out of his mouth. He cursed loudly, glaring at the sword's wielder, a dark-haired boy. _

_"Y-Y-You...I knew it would come to this..." Orochimaru hissed. Sasuke plunged the sword deeper through Orochimaru, right into the wall. _

_"I've got everything I needed from you, you sick snake," Sasuke stated coldly, before taking the life of the snake master himself. One down, one more to go..._

_Sasuke breathed heavily, unevenly. Blood covered everywhere on his body. He didn't know whether it would be his last breath or not, but the least he could do was take down the same older brother with him. Itachi stood across from him, coughing up blood. He was motionless, unable to defend himself. Sasuke took the chance. Slowly, he took out the gun, hiding in his pockets and pulled it up in front of him. Shakingly, he reached for the trigger. He aimed right at Itachi, so that he could never miss. His hands were shaking nervously. He had to pull, put a end to all of it._

_He killed our parents...my parents..._

_Then, Itachi looked up at Sasuke, black orbs meeting each other. To his surprise, Itachi smiled. It was a smile Sasuke was so familiar with, he forgot it existed in his memories. That calm smile that always told him "everything was okay." It was the same smile from the older brother he once looked up to. _

_And he said his last words ever to Sasuke, "Forgive me...Sasuke."_

_Sasuke dropped the gun, no longer required for his brother's death. Sasuke concentrated closer on Itachi's dead body, his eyes lifeless like his brother for a moment..._

_He woke up a few days later, in an unfamiliar, white room. This was not the hospital, nor was it even European. His eyes opened barely, still feigning sleepness for the voices he heard around him. He glanced next to him, noticing the back and forth marching of Madara's steps. Leaning against the wall was a strikingly familiar figure, with his long grey hair in a ponytail and usual thick-framed glasses. _

_"How did he not die with his brother? Itachi's illness is contagious! It should have caught on Sasuke at the slightest touch of his blood! He was the last shares to attain!" Madara growled furiously. _

_"That shouldn't matter. At least you have the most control over the company," Kabuto commented. _

_"Yes the most, but not all. Sasuke's 2% is all I need to finally have complete control over the company," Madara added, frowning. "Once that happens, I'll bring in Akatsuki for the move..." _

_Akatsuki. Sasuke forever remembered that group. The same group Itachi joined after deserting their family company. He scoffed inwardly. He wasn't too surprised at Madara's plans anymore..._

_He entered Madara's office once again that night. He had just left Sakura in his apartment after discovering her in a giant freezer and Naruto held captive. It had only been a few minutes since Sakura fell asleep, that made it possible to leave. Sasuke locked the door behind him quietly, yet it was enough for Madara to notice his presence. Madara twirled in his chair, facing Sasuke. He grinned. _

_"I see you found where we hid you friends already," Madara chuckled darkly. "Tell me, did Naruto survive? And did the girl end up in your bed or as an ice cube?"_

_WHAM! Sasuke punched Madara in the cheek right off his chair. Madara choked out blood, reaching his bruised cheek as he glared at his nephew. Sasuke's eyes were flared up like a bull. His fist were clenched tightly, waiting to knock his uncle again for the wrong words. _

_Madara only chuckled evilly. "Touchy, eh?" _

_"If you ever lay a finger on those two again, I'll kill you," Sasuke threatened dangerously. _

_"Save that for Danzo, Sasuke. He's the one behind your parent's murder," said Madara, before he explained everything to his dear, easily-manipulated nephew..._

_Sasuke slammed Danzo into the wall. His grin grew wider as he saw blood escaping from the old man's mouth. Danzo fell to the ground, motionless. _

_"D-D-Damn b-b-brat.." Danzo moaned painfully. _

_"That's what you get for blackmailing Itachi to killing my parents," Sasuke spoke darkly. Yes, it was all making sense now. Danzo was threatened by the Uchiha Corps, so he threatened Itachi to kill them. How he did it, Sasuke didn't know. All he wanted was Danzo's dead body in return for his family's..._

_"Have you ever thought, Sasuke..." Shizuka first spoke upon returning to his apartment. "...that Madara could be involved in all of this?" _

_Sasuke turned to look at his sister, realizing how identical she was to their mother. No response. Shizuka frowned. _

_"You call yourself an Uchiha, yet you fell prey to Madara's easy words. Why do you think he wants your shares so badly?" _

_Again, no response. In his mind, he could't help but silently agree with her. Why did he try to ignore it? It was obvious. If only he knew how to prove it..._

_

* * *

_Sasuke opened his eyes, returning to reality. Naruto's face was still hard and furious, impatiently waiting for Sasuke's response. Sakura stood in the background, praying another fight wouldn't break out between them. Sasuke remained silent still, going through his mind battle. He wasn't sure if he should tell them. Wouldn't that make him weak? He didn't want to seem begging for forgiveness, even if he desired it from those two. No, he desired something else. He desired the good days of their friendship, when they didn't have to worry about companies and classes. He relinquished those days of just playing around, with no care about the world. It was all play. Play, play, play. If only he could return to the moment when they didn't fight like this, when they eagerly waited the next day to visit Sakura at the hospital, when his parents were still alive...

But they weren't children anymore. And they weren't adults yet.

Naruto released Sasuke from his hold. Sasuke got back onto his feet, rubbing his neck. He nearly forgotten how strong Naruto was. The after effects was still numbing his neck. He stared at his two friends, their faces hard and waiting for Sasuke's response. But deep in their eyes, Sasuke saw it. He saw the longing from those two, for finding their lost friend again. A second chance, they wanted to give him. How many times had he pushed that away? And how mnay second chances had they given him? He wanted to just laugh at them for being so naive and stupid for still believing in him, yet at the same time, he wanted to applaud them for that. For when others doubted him, Naruto and Sakura were there for him.

Just as his mouth opened, a soft voice replaced him.

"My, oh my, you boys really do know how to rumble," said Shizuka.

All three turned around to face Shizuka, leaning against the black, stretch limo.

"I think we need to get you boys cleaned up before story time, don't you agree, Kakashi-senpai?" Shizuka grinned, nudging on the door.

The window lowered, revealing the mysterious face, half covered by a dark mask.

Naruto's jaw dropped. "K-K-Kakashi-s-s-sensei?"

"You're lucky we're out of school, Naruto," Kakashi teased. "It's been a while since you and Sasuke done detention together."


	16. Conversations of Our Time

Chapter 15: Conversations of Our Time

Okay guys, so far, I'm doing better with the updates (I think) but BE WARNED! I'm only my last week before finals start, so I'm going to concentrate on school first! That's probably at least two weeks before I update soon. If I'm lucky, I can try to do a chapter by the weekend but frankly, I doubt that's going to happen. Please be patient with me and thank you for those who continue to read this story! I know I still make grammar mistakes and confusion with my story, bu I'm always trying to perfect it!

I have started a humor story as a mini side project. It's a comedy and I don't plan on it being long, probably a few chapters only. It's called "The Way We Are" and of course, it centers around Sasuke and Sakura. Basically, the Konoha 12 have gathered together thanks to (Who else?) Naruto to discover how they should label the strange relationship between Sasuke and Sakura. Everybody has theories, but none seem to agree with each other. I hope you guys take the time to read that if you can, especially for those who prefer the comedy over drama.

Have a Happy New Year!

* * *

Sasuke was clearly not happy with the end of the night. Not one bit. His body leaned against the wall, arms across his chest firmly. His collar shirt was now loosen with a few buttons on top, exposing a peek at his broad chest.

"Now, now, Sasuke-chan, don't be so grumpy!" Shizuka cheered him up, grinning. "Why don't you actually join us?"

"Why...does everybody have to be in my apartment?" He gritted through his teeth.

Indeed, he was still curious why Shizuka had decided to bring everybody in his apartment, let alone alone how she even got a key to it. Aside from Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Shizuka, and Kakashi sat on the couch, but none could deny the tense moment. The only that the appeared to feign normalcy perfectly for Shizuka, who sipped her glass of champagne contently.

"Shizuka-chan, I don't think we should encourage alcohol," Kakashi chuckled nervously.

Shizuka sighed. "Mou Kakashi-senpai, as a teacher, you must realize that there's bound to be a few teenagers who end up drinking during high school! If I remember correctly, you had some sippy-sippys too..." At this, she grinned evilly at Kakashi, who looked away, slightly embarrassed.

After finishing her glass, she laid it on the coffee table. Fixing her dress, she stood up from the couch.

"Let's go, Kakashi-senpai. I think Sasuke needs alone time with his friends since the alley wasn't enough," said Shizuka, sneaking a wink at Sasuke. Sasuke returned it with a grunt.

Kakashi nodded, following Shizuka out of the apartment room. They closed the door behind them, leaving the teenagers all by themselves as they prepared to listen to Sasuke's story. Sasuke turned to his friends, who stared at nothing but him, awaiting for him to speak. Giving up, Sasuke sighed and took a seat on a couch opposite of Naruto and Sakura. Soon, his tale was heard.

* * *

"It's amazing how mature you've become, Shizuka-chan," Kakashi commented.

The two had left the apartment for Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura to be alone. They had gone to a nearby cafe, sitting on a small table across from each other. A waitress walked by, placing two cups of coffee on their table. They thanked the waitress softly, and she walked away. Kakashi continued again, glancing at his cup. Shizuka was silent, only listening to her friend.

"You've never considered people's needs like this before," he chuckled, drinking his coffee.

Shizuka sighed, taking in what Kakashi really meant. She laughed bitterly. "I really was selfish back then, huh, Kakashi-senpai?"

Kakashi laid the cup down, yet it remained in his hand. He had a troubled look for a moment, but it disappeared immediately. He looked at her again with a softer look as he always did.

"Yes, but you always had a good heart...Just like Sasuke."

Shizuka bit her lips. She looked down, unable to look at him in the face. Kakashi noticed this, and proceeded to cheer her up.

"You were young, Shizuka-chan, and went through a lot. Obito and Minato's death, taking up the Uchiha Company, let alone the teenage drama," Kakashi jokingly added at the end.

"That's still no excuse for me to behave the way I did."

Kakashi was silent, unsure of how to respond to that.

Once again, Shizuka spoke up hesitantly. "K-K-Kakashi-senpai, w-what happened to Rin-senpai? You know, after I left?"

Shizuka saw Kakashi tense up slightly. His body went rigid for a second, but she knew Kakashi. He was good at concealing nerves, even when it affected him more than he wanted to show. He closed his eyes, possibly to hide any escaping emotions of the past. Shizuka understood this too well. She wasn't the only one that went through a lot as teenagers. Arguable, she would say Kakashi went through much more than she did. She was just too self-asborbed with herself to realize it.

"Rin was in the hospital for a few weeks before she moved to Wind District for medical school," Kakashi answered in a stoic tone. "I haven't talked to her since."

"What about 'seen?'" Shizuka asked, curious of Kakashi's choice of words. "Has she returned to visit at all?"

At this point, Kakashi looked away as if in shame. Shizuka frowned.

"Coward. You don't even have the guts to even say 'hi' to the girl you love," Shizuka taunted.

Kakashi laughed nervously. "Shizuka-chan, It's been years since I saw her face-to-face. It was a natural progression to becoming strangers. Besides, she's engaged now-"

"Who gives a shit? You let her go."

To Shizuka's shock, Kakashi chuckled lightly. When did this man never stop laughing? Shizuka didn't remember this side to Kakashi. He was so much more happier nowadays, even when reminiscing about the painful past.

"Is it an Uchiha thing, Shizuka-chan..." Kakashi began again. "To force people to fix their regretful choices yet when Uchihas make one, they punish themselves with the consequences for life?"

Shizuka stared at Kakashi, her eyes glossy. She knew the answer for this too well; she just could never phrase it so her loved ones could understand. She sighed.

"The Uchiha name...it's so high up, the only place for us to go is down."

* * *

"So let me get this straight, Sasuke..." Naruto began after Sasuke finished his story. Naruto cringed slightly.

"YOU ACTUALLY HAD WORSE GRADES THAN ME? OH THIS IS BEAUTIFUL!" Naruto bellowed in laughter.

He grabbed his stomach, hurting from the pain of his laughter. Sasuke and Sakura only stared at Naruto, wide-eyed and annoyed. Naruto was laughing so hard, he was now on his back on the couch. Tiny tears formed around the rim of his eyes and his laugh grew louder and louder with each second. Sasuke and Sakura exchanged awkward glances, none too surprised at Naruto's sudden fit of humor. They had learned over time never to not expect this. That was just how Naruto worked.

When Naruto had finally achieved control over himself again, he sat back up again. He wiped a tear, stifling a snicker under his breath.

"I-I'm sorry...heheh...it's just...THE UCHIHA GENIUS WAS ACTUALLY FAILING-OW! SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto rubbed the shoulder Sakura had smacked on him. Sakura retrieved her fist, glaring at Naruto for interrupting such a serious moment. Naruto pouted. He needed to at least crack someone up from such a serious moment, or at least himself.

"Naruto, get a hold of yourself!" Sakura lectured.

"She's right, ursuratonkachi," Sasuke agreed irritably.

Naruto snickered loudly, earning more strange looks from his friends.

"Sasuke agrees with Sakura like they're married-GAAAAAHHH! LET GO TEME!"

"Sorry Naruto, I didn't hear what you said that time," Sasuke smirked, pulling Naruto's ear dangerously hard.

"SASUKE-KUN, LET GO OF NARUTO!"

"WE'RE BACK!" Shizuka exclaimed cheerfully as she burst open the door, Kakashi behind her.

All eyes turned to Shizuka and Kakashi, surprised at their sudden return. Shizuka glanced at the clock.

"Ada, look how late it is! Jiraiya must be worried about you, Naruto-chan!" Shizuka gasped.

Sasuke released Naruto immediately, who's eye gazed at Shizuka for a moment.

"That's right..." An eery, dead silence followed...

"BWAHAHAHAHA WHAT I'M I TALKING ABOUT? IT'S JIRAIYA GODDAMNIT!"

"I KNOW RIGHT? HE'S PROBABLY GOT A WHOLE BUNCH OF STRIPPERS IN DA HOUSE!"

"I KNOW OH HOW I MISSED THAT OLD PERVERT! But seriously, Naruto," Shizuka ended, returning to her dark stare.

Naruto gulped at her change of mood and nodded. He stood up from the couch, whispered "goodbye" to his friend, before heading to the door. Kakashi quickly followed.

"I'll take you home, Naruto," Kakashi insisted. "It's on the way to my place."

And the door closed, leaving two Uchihas and a pink-haired girl in the apartment. Sakura felt uncomfortable in the situation, as if caught in the middle. Next to her sat Sasuke, his back leaned against the couch with an arm around. He was facing the window, averting his face from Shizuka's gaze. Sakura let out a weak cough, standing up.

"Well, um, I'll be on the way home-"

"You're really considering going back to your place, where Madara could hurt you again?" Shizuka asked sternly.

Sakura's eyes widened. However, Shizuka was more concentrated on Sasuke, who gave up and glanced in her direction. She noticed his fingers twisted into a fist, barely shaking.

"He'll be after you and Naruto, but at least Naruto has Jiraiya, the liaison between every company in Fire District. You're much safer here, at least for the time being."

"I won't allow that," Sasuke argued under his breath.

"As your new guardian, Sasuke, I now own your stupid apartment; Therefore, I decide who gets to stay here or not," Shizuka smirked. "Even you."

Sasuke stood up abruptly, his fist clenched tightly. He glared at his sister. "What gives you the right to be my guardian?"

"I'm your sister, Sasuke, whether or not-"

"My sister is dead to me," Sasuke stated coldly, before marching off to the hallway.

Sakura stood there, frozen by the ordeal between the two siblings. Her body leaped when she heard a door slam shut loudly. She never knew...the tension between him and his sister, let alone it even existed. She hesitantly turned to Shizuka, who stood there, stern and unwavered. Not a sign of weakness, except maybe her eyes. However, she was good at hiding any pain her brother's words had on her, and only smiled at Sakura.

"I'm sorry, Sakura. It's been years since I've seen him. I've never seen such rude behavior from Sasuke," Shizuka apologized, though Sakura found it unnecessary.

Shizuka took a seat on a kitchen stool, leaning on the counter lazily. Sakura walked towards her, taking a seat next to her.

"Ano...Shizuka? Are you and Kakashi-sensei-"

"Lovers?" Shizuka snickered. "No, never were. I guess spending the night at one of your closest friend's place says otherwise."

Sakura nodded, empathizing with her. "Then, how do you know him so well?"

"You've heard of Uzumaki Minato, right? Naruto's father?" Shizuka asked quietly. Sakura nodded. Uzumaki Minato was the head of one of the largest companies in Fire District, second only to the Uchiha. However, Minato was responsible for starting the trend for CEOs to donate at least half their wealth to charity, something everybody loved him for. Sakura had never met him in real life nor heard about him from Naruto, as Minato died before they could hold memories of anything.

"My father was often at business trips when I was little, but he wanted me to learn about the corporation world early on," Shizuka began. "He made me follow his board members, but they were boring as hell. So he asked Minato, a good friend of his, if I could shadow him. Minato-sensei was always nice, but I didn't know he was such a fun teacher. He taught me to be creative and cool tricks, like how to sneak out of meetings when I get older. Kakashi was there too as a junior intern. Since then, he's been the older brother I've never had."

Shizuka paused, looking through her purse. She smiled as she pulled out a small photo. She laid it on the table, sliding it forward to Sakura. Sakura looked down, wanting to burst in laughter.

"Is this...K-Kakashi?" Sakura asked in disbelief. The photo showed three teenage kids. One was apparently a teenage version of Kakashi, who still wore the mask covering his bottom half of the face. He looked so much younger, more stern. Next to him was a cheerful dark-haired boy with matching black orbs. Sakura was too familiar with these characteristics. There was no denying.

"Is this boy an-"

"Uchiha? Yes, he was my cousin Obito," Shizuka nodded, her eyes saddening. "I looked up to him so much, but he died in a rock-climbing incident when he was 16. He saved Kakashi's life so I knew it wasn't in vain."

Sakura was startled. She didn't know what to say, but Shizuka's calm face assured her not to press on the matter. Sakura looked again, noticing that a girl stood in between the boys. She was extremely pretty. The girl was a brunette with extremely bright brown eyes. She had the largest smile of them all, and Sakura suddenly felt something with this girl.

"Shizuka, who is this?" Sakura asked, pointing to the girl.

Without even looking, Shizuka giggled. "How do I phrase this? Rin was, well...Kakashi's secret crush."

Sakura was confused. "Secret?"

"He never told Rin he loved her, even to this day," Shizuka explained. "You see, Obito had a huge crush on Rin and when he died, Kakashi didn't think it was right to take Rin as his girl. So they remained best friends, even though it became obvious that Rin developed feelings for him. In Kakashi's mind, Rin was Obito's girl, someone forbidden. Even worse, Kakashi felt he shoulder never talk to Rin again."

"Why?"

Shizuka bit her lips, hesitant to answer. "This group blackmailed Kakashi. They kidnapped Rin and tortured her. The wouldn't stop torturing her until Kakashi went with the plan. He finished it, but he couldn't forgive himself for sending Rin to the hospital. Apparently, he doesn't believe he deserved Rin, so he just...let her go. Apparently, she's happily engaged while Kakashi watches her go by the side. It's sad really, but that's what he gets for not taking the chance." Sakura could hear the disappointed tone in Shizuka's voice at the end.

Shizuka finished it with a deep sigh. Sakura was slightly disturbed. She never heard of Kakashi's past, not like this. It was so strange to hear hidden secrets of a teacher, like a taboo. Sakura heard so much, yet there still some things that weren't uncovered yet.

"What did they make Kakashi do?"

Shizuka grinned solemnly.

"Cause the greatest scandal for the stupid Queen Bee to leave Fire District so Madara could make his move."

* * *

Tsunade sighed loudly after dunking a whole bottle of sake in one go. Her cheeks burned red from the intake. A hiccup escaped, but she always ended up chuckling. She leaned back against the chair as Jiraiya stared at her uneasily.

"Some things never change," Jiraiya grumbled. "To think you're the head doctor now..."

Tsunade grinned. "I gotta have some fun while saving lives!"

She finished the last drop before laying it solid on the table. It was only afterwards did she straighten her back up and harden her face.

"So Sasuke never killed Itachi..." She whispered, a hint of disbelief in in her tone.

Jiraiya nodded. "Sasuke told the whole story to Naruto and Sakura this very night."

Tsunade scoffed. "It's funny; I've been under this impression that Sasuke never knew the truth of his parents' death, but he had it buried inside him since then. Revenge is a messy business, isn't it?"

"Yet he couldn't go through with it..." Jiraiya wondered. "Were you aware of Itachi's disease?"

Tsunade stared at Jiraiya, in silence for the moment. Hesitantly, she nodded.

"He had the symptoms early in his life. I've given him medications as a child that stalled it but the older he gets, the more powerful the disease gets."

Jiraiya sipped his cup of coffee. He glanced at the papers under him, reading the records of both Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Sasuke. Collected solely by the efforts of their own sister. Jiraiya had to applaud her, really. Shizuka had single-handedly managed to gather information of the Uchiha's hidden actions, covering nearly 10 years, while the government were lucky to get even one. It was crazy how high up the Uchiha name was, how much influence they really possessed. It was a dangerous name, but a great one nonetheless. He paused at something odd, earning his attention.

"On the night Sasuke left for Europe, it says here he received a phone call approximately two hours before his flight," Jiraiya began, sliding the piece of paper towards Tsunade. "Shizuka believes it was to confirm his plans, but Sasuke checked in the airport ten minutes before takeoff. What was that two hour frame for?"

Tsunade's eyes scrolled down the piece of paper attentively before a grin formed on her face. She opened another bottle of sake without even looking.

"That Uchiha, such a mysterious guy," Tsunade commented. She handed the papers back to Jiraiya. "He was at the hospital during that time. With Sakura. I saw him."

Jiraiya nearly choked on his coffee. After calming himself down, a snicker escaped form his mouth. "Sakura? Was he trying to get some last minute action?"

Tsunade slapped him playfully. "She had an oxygen mask, dumbass. I kept a good eye on him that night. Besides, he was there for other business..."

Tsunade pulled up her purse from the floor. She zipped it open and dug through it. When she found it, she smiled. She withdrew her hand, revealing a long, red ribbon dangling from the purse. Gently, she laid it on the table as Jiraiya observed. To her expections, Jiraiya stared at it curiously, an eyebrow raised. Tsunade sighed peacefully.

"Sasuke took this from Sakura before she had an attack as a child," Tsunade explained, answering to Jiraiya's odd look. "He hid it under her pillow while she was in the emergency room that night. I don't know what his intentions were, but we had to consider he took the time to visit Sakura before leaving Europe."

"So why did you take it?" Jiraiya asked.

Tsunade frowned upon asked that question.

"Like I said, I had no idea what his intentions. When I found out the next morning he left for Europe, I could't allow Sakura to hang on him. In case you haven't noticed, she cares very deeply for Sasuke. I didn't want her wondering the rest of her life what it meant by Sasuke giving the ribbon to her. I had to take it before she realized what he done."

"But it's such a sweet gesture," Jiraiya defended innocently. "And when do you plan to return it?"

Tsunade laughed obnoxiously. "HA! Sweet? Only for men! More like a coward's move! Once Sasuke grows some balls and admit his feelings to her, I'll give it back! Until then, I'm keeping it with me so those two teenagers can actually sort things out!"

Jiraiya had a sweat drop on his forehead. _Women...Always so hard to please..._

* * *

Sasuke was beyond furious tonight. He once thought Naruto punching him in the face, forcing him to tell everything from the beginning of the two years apart was worse enough. But that was an hour ago. Now, he had to deal with the demands of his annoying, older sister who not only holds guardianship over him; she invited Sakura into their apartment. He couldn't believe this arrangement. Wasn't Shizuka aware that they were playing into Madara's trap? Whatever happened to keeping people safe?

_That hypocrite_, Sasuke bitterly thought. Then again, he knew it wasn't wise to fight back against Shizuka at the moment. She was more than capable of turning the tables against him; actually, he wouldn't be surprised if she was the real enemy

There was a knock behind him. He tilted his head to the side, immediately frowning. Sakura leaned against the doorway, in an over-sized shirt Shizuka had apparently stolen from his closet. Sakura, however, had a stern look on her face, unusual for Sasuke. She had her arms crossed strictly and her green eyes darted on him. Sasuke turned around and stared at her. He wasn't sure exactly what, but the tension between them at the moment was definitely new, or maybe, resurfaced from a long time ago. If Sakura didn't have to be stuck at his apartment, maybe this tension wouldn't exist at the moment. All Sasuke wanted to do right now was lay on his bed angrily, trying to erase everything happening in his life.

It was then, Sasuke realized that it had been quite a while since Sakura had been in his apartment for the night. Was a few days really a while? He didn't know how he saw it that way.

"I need to talk to you, Sasuke-kun," Sakura said, her eyes still concentrated on him.

"You get the bed. I'll take the couch," Sasuke answered quickly.

"Nope. I called the couch first," Shizuka ojected quickly as she sped past the two down the hallway. Sasuke's eyes widened furiously.

"Then where do I sleep?" Sasuke asked through gritted teeth.

"As cute as you and Sakura-chan are, I don't encourage underage sleeping; therefore, you get the ground," Shizuka replied, grinning wickedly. "Your punishment for causing such major damage."

If Shizuka didn't possess the keys to his apartment, Sasuke would have punched her in the face. Across from him, he heard a giggle escape from Sakura. Sasuke turned back to her, raisng his eyebrows.

"I'm sorry, I just like how easy it is for Shizuka to control you," Sakura laughed sweetly.

Her laugh. Sasuke nearly forgotten how her laugh sounded, especially nowadays when she usual screamed, lectured, or cried at him. It wasn't a dry or cruel laughter either. It was a true one, with innocence and the happiness Sasuke could never achieve nor give to others. He wondered now why he really wanted to get rid of Sakura from his apartment: for her safety or something else deeper.

Sasuke opened his closet, gathering extra blankets and pillow for himself. He walked to the other side of the bed, preparing his own sleeping area on the floor. Though he kept himself occupied, Sakura wouldn't let him escape yet.

"I want to know what _that_ was all about."

Sasuke stopped prepping his bed. He did not turn to face Sakura, but he didn't do anything else either. He knew too well what she was talking about. That moment in the alley. It was when he saw her angry at him, crying about his attitude to her and Naruto. The distance between them widened every day, no matter how much time they spent together. It also had been a while since he saw her cry like that. Then, he didn't know exactly what he did next. He had lean into her, dangerously close, enough for his lips to barely graze her skin. He couldn't say he didn't know what she would conclude with, because he did. He knew what was going through Sakura's mind about that incident. He knew the consequences that came with that action, yet he did it so. And still, he did not go forward to it. He stalled at that moment, leaving her hanging. It didn't help that so many similar incidents had happened before. It grew to an unusual regular thing once they started Konoha Prep. Except, both of them never actually acknowledged it until now, in his bedroom.

His bangs fell over his face, concealing his eyes from Sakura's view. That way, she wouldn't see his eyes as a window to his heart, to reveal what he really wanted to say. At least, if he knew what to say.

"Go to bed," He ordered.

Sakura grunted. Nonetheless, she proceeded to get on the bed, tucking herself in. However, her eyes were still wide open, not planning to sleep anytime soon.

"Well?" She said stubbornly. "I know you're thinking about it too."

She was too right. Sasuke sighed as he laid down on the ground, a blanket covering his bottom half. He turned to his side, facing the window. His back laid against Sakura.

"Don't worry about it. Just go to sleep," He muttered quickly.

"But, Sasuke-" Sakura's voice was cut short upon a loud, non-stop, creaking noise. Sasuke and Sakura sat up abruptly, both their eyes widening at the sight of Uchiha Shizuka pushing the couch into Sasuke's bedroom. Shizuka looked perfectly normal with her too cheerful smile. Sasuke's fist clenched tightly.

"What. Are. You. Doing. Woman." Sasuke gritted through his teeth angrily.

"What does it look like? I wanna bunk with you and Sakura-chan! I hate sleeping all alone in the dark! I usually have company too!" Shizuka explained excitedly.

"What kind of company?" Sasuke asked darkly. Shizuka grinned.

"Don't be so worked up, Sasuke-chan! It'll be like when you were a kid! Remember how you always got nightmares and ran to either me or Itachi to sleep with?" Shizuka teased, giggling. "Sakura, you don't mind, right?"

If only looks could kill, Sasuke wished. Then he would be the one laughing victoriously.

Sakura nodded her head with a nervous smile. Sasuke noticed the quick side glance she shot at him, signaling the end of their conversation. He understood. Their conversation was an extremely private matter, for no one else to hear but them. They would have to return to it later, even if Sasuke didn't want to talk about it.

After Shizuka positioned the couch against the wall, Shizuka laid on the couch, tucking herself inside the blanket covers.

"Don't forget to wake up early, Sasuke. We have a big day ahead for tomorrow's board meeting," Shizuka reminded, though Sasuke thought it was more of a warning.

"Ah," he breathed, before his eyes closed for the night.


	17. Big Boy Boss

Chapter 16: Big Boy Boss

_Rumy-Nin_

_Your #1 Hot Spot for the Dirt in Fire District_

**_Big Boy Boss_**

_Hey Lovelies,_

_I dare you to guess, or even know, what my topic of the day is. Uchihas. Figures, I know right? But don't worry. This is bound to raise some eyebrows. For the last two weeks, Sasuke had yet to appear first and second period of Konoha Academy. If he does come, he always arrives late, and have you noticed what he's dressed in when he's actually here? It was a bout time our Uchiha boy rebelled and dropped the school uniform. No, he comes late to school everyday now decked in the tightest suits. The fashion experts speculate several of them from the Burberry Men collection, yet Sasuke adds his own Uchiha touch. He never looks put together, always loosening his collar top. That's sure to earn some sex appeal from the ladies. Tasty, huh? But why does he come to school in a suit in the first place?_

_Well, I've got the answers loves. He's been pigeon-holed into the top of Uchiha Tower. Yes, he's finally in the big leagues now and still in high school. According to sources, his secret meetings were meant to be hidden as long as possible. And guess who else is in those meetings with Sasuke's weird uncle? Who else but his own sister Shizuka. And only, Shizuka. Yes, tabloids have released news that Uchiha Corporations have the rest of the executive board members are taking an extended leave (codeword for fired) from further activities. Uchiha Corporations released a statement that this is to promote the Uchiha children's interest within the company and to further prepare them for when Madara retires. Of course, I believe there's some dirty work involved as always. I mean, seriously, the Uchiha named will never be cleansed. They are doomed._

_Until then, I hope Sasuke enjoys playing big boy boss while he does. Because he can't get any higher than that. Guess that just means more fun work for me._

_XOXO_

_Rumy_

_Posted October 2nd, 2010 9:34 AM_

* * *

"Hmmm...she really does hate Sasuke," Naruto commented as he read the blog post on the computer screen. "Maybe he rejected her hard?"

Sakura frowned. "Naruto, this hate is too harsh for rejection. I think this is just pure hatred. And you need to get back to your project!"

Sakura and Naruto were in their physics class, working in the library for their project alongside several classmates. As proven through the post, Sasuke was absent from the class. Sakura and Naruto were quite away he was more than busy with morning meetings. It was just Sakura and Naruto for the project, that duo that survived two years without Sasuke. Obviously, Naruto had decided to use the computer to his advantage, playing games and stumbling upon Rumy-Nin's blog after overhearing several of their classmates gossiping about the new post. Their teacher had passed the two just when they silenced themselves quickly. After the teacher was talking to other students, the two resumed their conversation.

"I really can't think of anybody hating Sasuke-kun," Sakura said pitifully. Naruto snickered. Sakura understood immediately and scowled.

"I'm not stupid, Naruto; people hate him but to the point of constantly blogging hate stuff? I don't know any girl in our school who does this!"

"But she's got to go here. I mean, saw the fight the day Sasuke came back. And she's gotta be our year since she's been tracking him since freshman year," Naruto theorized, making him look more intelligent than usual.

Sakura nodded in agreement. She leaned back against her chair, sighing. It was the two of them again in the room. Sasuke missing school, leaving them alone. It was the sick deja vu feeling coming back to Sakura.

"It's starting to be like two years ago, Naruto."

Naruto looked at Sakura, taken aback by her words. He saw her eyes, worried as they always were for Sasuke. Naruto was so familiar with this. Every time they talked about Sasuke, Sakura could not keep herself at peace. She was sometimes restless, unable to relax until she was fully sure Sasuke was safe. Of course, she worried just as much for Naruto, but very differently. Naruto had accepted that long ago, but it never stopped him being close to Sakura as best friends. That, he knew, was something she and Sasuke could never be; He expected better from them.

He gave her a reassuring smile, patting her shoulder.

"No it's not, Sakura-chan. He's different this time."

Sakura perked up, blinking. Naruto chuckled softly, motioning to his fist that opened and clenched repeatedly.

"I can trust him again," Naruto smiled painfully, holding up his fist.

Sakura gasped. The memories returned again, a very distant one. She had tried her hardest to forget that moment two years, but it was difficult. It was the moment that started everything. It was the moment when Sasuke and Sakura couldn't look at each other the same way anymore. That they no longer bordered friendship anymore, yet it didn't go anywhere else. Let alone, anywhere better than when they started.

_She stood there, in the main hall, soaking wet. There was something strange about rich people requiring a long entrance between the gate to the front door. Though she had taken a taxi, the few seconds of running from the gate to the door was enough for people to mistaken her for dumping herself into a pool. A storm had taken over Fire District for the past few days, and it was only going to get worse. Her hair, dripping with rain drops, laid flat and limp, strands lifeless on her shoulders. Her body shivered from the cold, although the room radiated warmth like no other. The ceiling appeared to reach to sky, untouchable from human hands. The grand, sparkly chandelier hung high from everything else, as if it was the sun. The Persian ruby carpets, now ruined from the waterworks of Sakura's soaking clothes, spread throughout the hallway. She had nearly forgotten the grandness of the whole place, no, mansion. It had been the first time she felt so small in this place, for she had once played her nonstop in her youth. But that was many years ago, and she stepped in here as if it was the first time. As if it was a stranger's home, yet it was not._

_Stepping down rapidly from the stairs was a dark-haired man, wearing a too familiar dark business suit. His tie hung loosely around his neck, still requiring tightening. His bangs covered the sides of his face as well as his once piercing black eyes. Attached to his ears was a cellphone, held up by his hands. Uchiha Sasuke still did not recognize Sakura's presence in his mansion._

_"No, we don't want that. Don't settle for those numbers. Wait until it reaches high-" Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks when he reached the bottom. None other stood in a few feet away from him was Sakura, frowning._

_And Sakura saw something a rare reaction from Sasuke. At least, it was rare when given to her._

_Sasuke flipped his cellphone off, threw it to the coffee table so that it landed quite perfectly in the middle, not even caring if his 500 dollar phone would break. But it was nothing compared to his face. His eyes were wide not only in shock, but fury. His body tensed up, and for a moment, stood frozen at the spot._

_Then he exploded._

_"WHAT THE HELL, SAKURA?" He bellowed furiously._

_Hot-tempered, he snatched Sakura's arm roughly and led up back upstairs. Sakura had to admit she was still shocked at his sudden actions. He clenched her slim, weak arm rightly, and Sakura was sure there was going to be a mark around it._

_"Did you not give me a spare key for emergencies?" Sakura reminded bitterly. Sasuke didn't listen. He was too busy marching him, dragging her along, down the maze-like hallway and finally, into his bedroom._

_He slammed the door open and forcefully pushed Sakura onto his bed. Sakura glared at him, but he didn't catch it. He immediately opened his closet, searching through his clothes for spare ones. However, he had yet to calm himself down. He ruffled through his closet like a lion forever attempting to chase his prey down; nothing better came from it._

_"Damn right this is an emergency. Are you trying to get back to the hospital again?" Sasuke lectured her angrily. Sakura could hear him curse under his breath uncontrollably and knew he wasn't exactly looking for clothes. In reality, she assumed he just didn't want to look at her. But Sakura didn't care how he reacted. That was Sasuke's fault for they way he was acting. And she wanted to find more._

_"I came because you refuse to have any contact with me or Naruto."_

_Sasuke slammed the shirt to the ground. Sakura never knew that for a light piece of fabric, a shirt could make such a noise. But the wielder was Uchiha Sasuke, and he was capable of doing anything. Sakura was not pleased. Suddenly, a scent overcame her senses. It was a dirty smell, an eery one. Her eyes widened in realization, darting towards his desk. She leaped forward to it, noticing the infamous green glass bottle. The stench was incredibly strong and fresh. And the bottle was not the only source of it. Sasuke noticed her actions, glaring at her._

_"Sakura-"_

_"You really were drinking? Seriously, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura interrogated him ruthlessly._

_"Stop making me waste time. I'm late," Sasuke gritted through his teeth harshly, stepping forward. The stench of alcohol escaped with every word he said._

_"I can't believe you, hypocrite! No, you're the one that needs taking care of!" Sakura yelled, reaching for him. Sasuke pulled away from her hands, his eyes deadly towards her._

_"You think you're so smart? You're fucking wet form a fucking storm! Did you even think about what was going to happen to you?" Sasuke retorted back. He took another step forward, but Sakura kept her distance from him. With each step he took forward, she took one back._

_"Why should you care? You haven't talked to me or Naruto in weeks! Why should that matter now?"_

_"And how is that supposed to explain why you're here?"_

_"Because I need to know why you've been so strange! What's going on with you?"_

_"This has nothing to do with you! Will you just shut up and just leave!"_

_"Why won't you tell us anything? What's with all the fancy suits?"_

_"Will you shut up?" Sasuke demanded, annoyed._

_"If this an Uchiha at it's high, I can't wait to see you what's you're like at the bottom-"_

_"SHUT UP, SAKURA!"_

_Then, he slammed his fist against the wall. Right next to Sakura's head. Sakura stood there, frozen. Her body went rigid. She had felt it gone so fast. She could have sworn his fingernails grazed her cheeks for a split second. The last two seconds had been a blur. She felt her breath cut off, no oxygen entering. He had nearly hit her right in the face. Or had he...missed?_

_But what scared Sakura the most right now was how close Sasuke's face was to hers. His breath, poisoned with alcohol, made her skin raise goosebumps. And his eyes. She couldn't fully describe what was going on behind his black eyes. They were always dark and blank. But today, something was strange. It wasn't because his face was so angry and furious like he was a wild animal. It wasn't because he looked like he wanted to tear her up apart in pieces. And it wasn't because his fist made a visible crack through his wall. It was because his eyes were startled._

_And then, they heard Naruto scream his loudest, his voice booming in pure, monstrous rage._

_"SASUKE-TEME!"_

Sasuke blinked twice, startled. His eyes blurred for a second, before clearing up his vision. He was back in the meeting room, on the glass table. Sitting next to him was Shizuka, who stared at him with an odd expression. Across from them, Madara stared darkly, grumbling.

"Is something the matter, Sasuke?" Madara asked coldly.

Sasuke shook his head. Madara stared at him curiously, but dropped it. But Sasuke knew his uncle more than in a hurry. Nobody could really argue against it. There were only three board members today: Them. If it weren't for the reporters standing outside the Uchiha Tower eagerly for any response on the new change of board, Madara would have pulled out some hidden gun and shot his own niece and nephew. Sasuke would be more surprised if he didn't.

Shizuka and Madara resumed their conversation, but Sasuke was deaf to it. In fact, he was more concentrated on the past. He bit his lips, trying to hide his nerves.

_Why..._Sasuke thought_...am I going back to that?_

It was a memory Sasuke had long wanted to bury. The one memory that Sasuke wanted to bury so deep that he had to torture himself to bring it back. And that was what he did just now. He unconsciously tortured himself for that moment to resurface, to remind him of his terrible sin. Sasuke, in his opinion, considered it one of lowest points of his life. He could argue it was the worst, but Sasuke didn't care for that really. What he really wanted to know was why he had nearly smash Sakura's face two years ago. And yet, he was too scared to admit whether he wanted to hurt her then.

It came clear to him again. After witnessing some post on Rumy-Nin catching Sakura enter Sasuke's apartment, Naruto had quickly droven over to Sasuke's mansion, only to spot them at the very moment Sasuke had nearly punched Sakura. Naruto was beyond furious, unleashing his hidden monster. Contrast to popular belief, as Sasuke observed with his peers, Naruto was not in rage out of jealousy. No, he was better than that. Naruto was in rage out of pure anger. Anger at Sasuke, for attempting to hurt Sakura, the same girl the two boys protected for half their lives. Naruto had quick hands and really gotten stronger, as Sasuke was proved when Naruto yanked him away from Sakura and slammed into the wall. Naruto gave him the loudest, angriest lecture about hurting Sakura and questioning his true motives. Sasuke didn't listen to him at the time. He was so caught up in the moment that Sasuke couldn't help but argue right back at him, going on in their mini fights. As always, Sakura was quick to stop them, but the fight didn't end.

It resumed at Valley Ends Tower the very next day.

Now that he thought about it, it had been days since he actually seen those two. Sure, Sakura was staying at his place until they settled things with Madara, but he always left before she woke up and returned home after she fell asleep. He didn't count those quick glances as he passed by the bed as "seen" either, just because. Maybe, he hadn't seen their eyes in a long time was the correct feeling he had right now.

And Naruto. Sasuke knew he was in for another attempted punch in the face the next time he saw Naruto. It was the truth. Sasuke could always delay it, but the longer it went by, the harder the punch. Sasuke understood that through experience. Too well, if he might add.

"Well, Sasuke? Are you for or against the truce with Suna?" Madara asked, with an aggressive tone underneath his breath.

Sasuke's head perked up, returning back to the board meeting again.

Madara had a smug look. "Of course, Suna has some underground dealings in the past with terrorist groups, bad for our names, so I suggest we-"

"Go for it," Sasuke responded coolly.

Madara's eyes widened, his face written in shock and fire.

"What?" Madara gritted through his teeth roughly. "Do you have no idea how the reporters will blast us on this-"

"That's exactly why we should go for it," Sasuke interrupted calmly. "Uchiha Corps. has been under isolation under too long, hence the more negative input from the media. If we open up to another company, Suna nonetheless, we'll provide an image of trust and open-mindness. Not only that, if we help aid Suna to an even higher power as well as reputation, they shall allow us to invest in their company, also bringing up the Uchiha's shares beyond Fire Distrct."

"That only works if we choose to ally with a more powerful company. Suna will bring us down," Madara argued.

"Well, we sure can't go any lower than this," Shizuka grinned. "Why not take the risk?"

Fury. That was the only way to describe Madara's current state. He looked like he wanted to stab the two with a knife a million times, praying they survived each time to further their screams of pain.

"I would be stupid to think you two aren't planning on overtaking my company," Madara stated. Sasuke and Shizuka exchanged worried looks, but only for a brief second.

But hear me out: You two will not succeed. Two pathetic kids couldn't take down a man of my status. Not in years."

Shizuka scoffed. "Of course we won't do it in years; we'll do it by the end of the month."

Madara was ready to burst in flames, but he refused. Sasuke could see his uncle struggle to keep his cool, but Shizuka always made it difficult. It was her signature move; challenge her enemies to lose their mind in the face of power. It was an incredibly cruel thing, but a powerful method for achieving one's goal. Yet, it was not over yet.

Surprisingly, Madara smirked.

"Then you two will surely meet an early end."

* * *

"You've been at it for nearly two hours, Sakura-chan," Shizune said with a worried tone, laying down a cup of coffee next to Sakura. "Shouldn't you relax a bit?"

Sakura smiled innocently. "Shizune, this is a life or death for my future. I need finish this application before the end of this month!"

"Lemme see," Shizune said. She took a nearby stool and sat next to Sakura, gazing at the computer as well. Shizuka frowned.

"Why are you only looking for local schools? You can do so much better, Sakura-chan!" Shizune exclaimed. She snatched the keyboard from Sakura's hands, typing rapidly. Scrolling down the screen, Shizuka finally stopped. She motioned to Sakura, pointing at the screen. The compuer screend pulled up an image of a elegant, almost regal-like college that Sakura was quite familiar with. Sakura's eyes widened.

"Harkins? I can't get into that! That's one of the top medical schools in the world!" Sakura gasped, almost out of breath just looking at the photo.

"Why not? Kakashi-senpai tells me you're part of the top 5% in your class. And as a top alumni, Tsunade-sama should consider writing you a recommendation letter. You're more than qualifed to make it!" Shizune cheered her up.

"I guess but.." Sakura bit her lips nervously, as if embarassed. "Harkins is extremely expensive."

"Harkins hands out a full-ride scholarship to five students who write to top essays to them," Shizune explained. "I'm sure you could be one of them."

"I guess..." Sakura answered softly, staring at the computer screen. She had to admit, Harkins was practically her dream school. She had dreamed of going there not only because it was one of the best schools to go in the medical field, but Tsunade also went there. But it also seem so far to attain that dream. She didn't really think it was because of financial problems. Though she considered it a factor, the money wasn't the major problem. Money really was just a piece of green paper. No, there were other things she worried about when leaving for Harkins, if she ever got accepted there.

And then, she heard Tsunade's voice, a familiar name slipped from her lips.

"Be careful, Sasuke," Sakura heard Tsunade warn through the walls.

Sakura sat up straight, turning around. So he was there. Exiting Tsunade's office, Sasuke was dressed, as always, in a dark suit that made him appear quite like the gentleman he supposedly was. However, his blazer was left loose, some buttons on his collar undone, adding a more relaxed touch to his outfit. Sakura had to admit, he did look charming in a suit, even when he didn't smile. Sakura noticed an odd white bag in Sasuke's hand. The bag was opaque, yet Sakura could see something dripping from it through the plastic. Sasuke glanced back and forth before marching down the hallway, without ever noticing Sakura.

"Ah, Sasuke...kun..." Her voice diminished as Sasuke left the building, the door closing behind him. Sakura frowned.

It was then she realized that this was the first time she had seen Sasuke for the past few weeks. He left before she woke up and came when she was asleep. But she had just passed up one of the few moments where she could actually see him. She had let go of the chance to talk to him again, to see him again, to laugh with him again...

But moments like that didn't happen anymore with Sasuke. Moments like those were lost, or if Sakura was willing to accept it, forever gone.

_When things are starting to finally get better.._.Sakura thought. _It always feels like it's two years ago..._

"Oh, you're thinking about Harkins?" Tsunade asked suddenly.

Sakura nearly jumped, startled at Tsunade's sudden appearance behind her. Sakura stepped back, sighing in relief.

"You scared me for a moment, Tsunade-sama!" Sakura sighed.

Tsunade only chuckled. "I'm sorry Sakura, but Harkins just caught my eye right now. Are college apps due soon?"

Sakura nodded. "Um, Tsunade-sama, what was Sasuke-kun doing here-"

"Don't worry, Sakura! Harkins will come to you!" Tsunade exclaimed proudfully, ignoring Sakura's question. "With my recommendation letter, my powerful alumni status, and these girls-" Tsunade grinned as she motioned to her breasts. "I'll guarantee you a spot! There's no way they won't listen to the woman who discovered the golden secrets to anti-aging!"

"Tsunade-sama, you've discovered how to perform emergency surgeries within minutes, medicine to cure those on the brink of death, and you still believe your greatest achievement is anti-aging?" Shizuke raised an eyebrow.

Tsunade only laughed in glee. "Of course! It's a treasure!"

Sakura sighed. Apparently, anything that happened between Tsunade and Sasuke was a secret, and would stay that way. She probably had to ask Sasuke when he got home.

* * *

"Remember what I told you, Sasuke..." Shizuka reminded him for probably the 10th time, her voice crackling through the phone.

Sasuke scowled. "I got it, Shizuka."

Though it was a phone conversation, Sasuke could sense that his sister was still not convinced. "You have to be extremely careful, Sasuke. One mistake, and it's over. This is our only chance of taking down Madara. If we reveal any evidence of Madara alongside Akatsuki, Uchiha Corps will be back in our hands."

Sasuke nodded. "Ah."

"Do you need me to run it over _again_?" Shizuka complained, almost exasperated. "I don't remember you being so forgetful, Sasuke."

"Shut up and just tell me everything," Sasuke retorted, slightly annoyed.

"Fine, so here's how we're going to expose him. Listen carefully for once, too..."

And so she did. She recited every phase, every step, every detail that Sasuke had to complete. They had planned this for the last few weeks since she arrived in Fire District. It had been in the making for too long. It wouldn't be long before they achieved their goals.

After Shizuka finished the instructions, Sasuke thanked her and the conversation ended. Sasuke glanced at his cellphone, the blank screen almost taunting him. His dark eyes glanced down to the bottom of his phone, a few wires attached. His eyes followed to the source of the wires, a tiny machine. Also attached to the machine was a pair of headphones, surrounded around the head of a man with extremely pale, bluish skin. His cheeks were rough with scars that made him appear like a shark. On his neck was a tattoo of red clouds to a black backdrop within a tiny circle. Once the conversation ended, the man's black eyes opened. He saw Sasuke yank the cords out of his cellphone before cold, dark eyes turned to him.

"Send the recording of Shizuka's plan to Madara immediately," Sasuke instructed darkly. "He needs to realize how serious Shizuka is as a threat to us."

Kisame only grinned.

"Congratulations, Sasuke; You just made your uncle, and Akatsuki, proud."


	18. Uchiha Sasuke is A Murderer

Chapter 17: Uchiha Sasuke is a Murderer

Naruto scribbled busy on the application, biting his lips nervously. His handwriting was messy, even though he only had to fill boxes and write a few sentences. He wiped away the tiniest sweat off his forehead, trying to cool himself down. The pencil chipped off and Naruto fumbled it as he ran it through the sharpener. The sharpener screeched louder the longer Naruto held the pencil inside, and he hummed along it peacefully. Ino, sitting across from him in the library, was busy on her phone. She frowned at Naruto, irritated. She couldn't handle this anymore. He was being too...noisy, especially when he didn't talk.

She threw her phone on the table and instead, her hands reached for Naruto's application, snatching it away from him. Naruto gasped like a little girl.

"BITCH WHAT ARE YOU DOING-OW!" Naruto screamed before Ino slapped him. He rubbed his cheeks and before he could retort, he caught the librarian's death glare, daring him to shout. Naruto smiled sheepishly. Once the librarian was out of sight, Naruto's anger sparked again, targeted at Ino.

"Ino, give that back! Don't you know that thing's due in a week?" Naruto whispered harshly.

"First, don't call girls 'bitches!' And second, you been worried about this the whole entire week! Take a breather man!" Ino demanded. She flipped the application, reading every detail. The further she read, the higher her eyebrow rose. She looked back and forth from Naruto to his application, trying to connect the two.

"ANBU University?" Ino asked, perplexed. "That's a really good school here. Don't you have any backups?"

"Backups are for cowards! This is the school I've dreamed since forever!" Naruto exclaimed, his eyes glowing.

Ino was about to laugh, nearly ridiculing Naruto for his impossible pursuit. ANBU was arguably the top school in Fire District. There were even kids from the other District who traveled to Fire District just to attend ANBU. ANBU took in only the top 10% of students from each school, and Ino was quite sure Naruto didn't rank even close. Before she started, Ino realized Naruto wasn't finished.

"That's where my parents met."

Ino's eyes widened. She nearly gasped. She saw Naruto's face, how it glowed brightly for a brief second as he mentioned his parents. It was a rare thing that came out of Naruto's mouth. Ino always thought Naruto appeared his happiest only after his parents' death. It wasn't because he hated his parents; it was quite the opposite. It was because he couldn't stand it when people felt sorry for him, like he was under them.

Ino stared at the application again, scanning it carefully. She laid it gently on the table, pointing at a specific point.

"You filled out 'female' on the gender box, baka," Ino chuckled. Naruto glared at her, yanking back his application from her.

"I didn't ask for your help, Shikamaru-lover," Naruto muttered, erasing his answer. Ino slapped him again.

"Chouji applied to the same school too," Ino defended herself roughly, a tiny blush escaping to her cheeks. "That way, it'll always be Ino-Shika-Cho."

"Lemme guess: That's where all your dads went too," Naruto explained lazily. Ino nodded.

"Just look at what our parents built, all the glory they gained, all the things they've given to us," Ino stated softly, smiling. "It's only natural to follow in their steps."

Naruto silently agreed. Unlike most kids, who prefered to divert from their parents' will, Naruto and the rest were different. They were more than grateful for their parent's accomplishment, the companies they created out of the bare hands, the legacies that followed. As if a pattern followed, everybody had noticed that their parents never pressured them into the company. Yet, they all fell into places. They soon, on their own choice, became a part of their family company. And they didn't want to end that.

Ino grinned fox-like. "So, I hear Hinata's applied for ANBU too."

Naruto's eyes sparkled. "Really? I have friends there now!"

"Idiot! Get in there first, then decide whether you have friends or not!" Ino yelled.

"Of course I will! It's gonna be me, Hinata, Sakura-chan, Sasuke-" Naruto paused. His mood suddenly changed, Ino took note. His face didn't light up brightly anymore. It had faded at the smallest mention of Sasuke's name. From himself. Ino couldn't say she was least bit surprised. Tension did seem higher, even though contact between them were rare for the past few weeks.

"I don't know if Sasuke still wants to go to college."

Ino frowned, but appeared more sympathetic.

"Are you afraid you three are going to get separated?" Ino asked.

Naruto nodded. "Sakura-chan could easily get into ANBU but I think she really wants to go to medical school. And Sasuke's too busy with his company lately. I don't know what's going to happen.

"But that's okay..."

Ino looked up at him again, confused. Now, Naruto was grinning.

"I got an idea."

* * *

Upon entering the car, Sasuke slumped immediately against the seat. He ripped off his tie and threw it to the backseat as the car went into ignition. Shizuka pulled the car out of the parking lot and soon, they were into the streets. Night already fell. The streetlights lit up like tiny fireflies. Traffic was still in session, parents going home to their children to tuck them in. It was then Sasuke realized how long those meetings were. He rarely saw the sun anymore. He left his apartment before it rose and always after it set. He tried to track back to when he was actually in a classroom, not a meeting room. His eyes lazily stared at the passing cars, the walking people, and the sky high towers. Now that he thought of it, he never really took the time to take in these sights that made Fire District. To be more precise, he couldn't trace back to when he actually did.

The last time he actually took more than a glance at this city...His eyes shut closed for a moment, letting his past take over. Yes, he remembered now. It was one of the few moments of his past that didn't make him want to punch somebody or himself every time he reminisced. No, it was much too small for that. Small, yet precious. It was clear to his head. It was the first time he and Naruto snuck Sakura out of that stuffy hospital. Their first heist, they called it. For a two nine-year-old boys, sneaking out was quite easy. All they had to do was sneak into the tech room, mess around with the security cameras, and just whisk Sakura away. He remembered the three of them jumping in joy, running around the Upper District with no plan. They had no target. All they wanted to do was have fun really. Fun that didn't require the restrictions of the hospital. They wanted the freedom to explore places they couldn't on with their parents. To actually be kids again. To relieve the innocence again.

Had it really been that long since he was just a kid? Where did all that joy go again? Sasuke glanced back through his window. The Uchiha tower shrunk the farther the car went, yet it was always there. No matter how small the the tower shrunk, it was always in the rear mirror. Their car could not hide from the tower. It never would.

"Hungry much, Sasuke?" Shizuka asked, breaking his thoughts.

"Hn."

"You've being extremely quiet," she noted.

"Should that be a surprise?" Sasuke asked, not even looking at her.

"Well. you're quieter," She remarked. "And stranger. You don't even make comebacks when I taunt you."

Sasuke didn't respond. Unfortunately, Shizuka pressed on.

"Don't ever lose stray from our plan, Sasuke," Shizuka stated sternly. "Nothing good will come if Madara's still reigning the company."

Sasuke glanced at her, slightly disturbed. "You don't trust me?"

Shizuka smirked. "Well, you will believe anything."

Shizuka pressed on the gas pedal harder. Sasuke's eyes flew to its corner, realizing that Shizuka had missed the turn towards his apartment. The car drifted faster now, faster for Sasuke's own comfort. And that said something. However, he feigned calmness. He liked to think he was. His fist curled up, his eyes darted towards his sister.

"Where are we going?" He asked coldly.

Shizuka grinned. "Let's just say you won't see your apartment tonight."

Chills ran down Sasuke's back, but he couldn't do anything right now. Not when Shizuka was in control of the car. She sped through the streets dangerously, as if Sasuke's life was really on the edge. He grew suspicious of Shizuka, observing her closely. But she did not look back. Her eyes were concentrated (Sasuke hoped) on the streets, locked on her destination, wherever that might be. The car zoomed like they were on a race track any any minute, they were going to crash. And Shizuka looked like she didn't even care; as long as it took Sasuke along.

"If this is one of your dirty tricks again, then you can bet that I'll-"

"How about you actually check your stop before you chop off my head?" Shizuka interrupted, gesturing outside.

Sasuke hadn't realized that the car finally parked on the curb. He blinked a few times before Shizuka's words translated into his brain. Though he kept a cautious mind, he slowly opened the car door. He stepped outside, forgetting that he left his blazer and tie in the backseat of the car and stood in the cold, motionless. His eyes widened at the sight before him. A familiar sight it was. Before him sat a grand mansion that stretched to half the block. The garden was adorned with flowers of all sorts, especially cherry blossoms and lilies. A tiny pond hid in the corner, but Sasuke could always spot it. He did always enjoy playing near that pond.

He glanced back towards Shizuka, his eyes still wide in surprised. She smiled warmly at him, reminding Sasuke that she was indeed his sister. She whispered a few words, but before Sasuke had time to translate it to his head, Shizuka pulled the car back in gear and slowly departed. Left alone on the curb, Sasuke stood staring at the disappearing car. His blank expression stared into the dark sky, filled with glittery stars. He once counted the stars here. But that was a distant memory.

With each step he took towards the the front door, Sasuke remembered each thing he did at this place during his childhood, maybe even longer. At this place, Sasuke built a fort out of pillows. At this place, Sasuke played paintball and for several weeks, the wall inside were splattered in variation of colored splotches. At this place, Sasuke pulled his first all-nighter playing video games. At this place, Sasuke had his first hangover, much to his friend's amusement of his after effects. At this place, Sasuke had his first sleepover.

And at this place, he did that all with the same blond boy who opened the front door, grinning as always.

"Sasuke-teme! You're late! You know sleepovers always have a start time!" Naruto exclaimed, dragging Sasuke forcefully inside. "Can't believe you still got on your monkey suit, but whatever!"

Sasuke grunted. "What. Are. You. Talking. About?"

"Oh please! It's been weeks since we've actually hung out so a sleepover is the perfect thing for now!" Naruto scowled, leading Sasuke to the familiar living room.

"Naruto, I can't stay here. I have important errands to do tomorrow," Sasuke gritted through his teeth. How could his sister drop him here, out of all places?

"Yeah, _tomorrow_. That means we have all the time we want tonight! Sakura-chan's making this really yummy casserole, so let's get started on COD!"

"Sakura's here?" This caught Sasuke by surprised. This was not supposed to happen. No, he couldn't see, or even be near Sakura. Especially now, out of all times. He yanked his arm out of Naruto's hold, glaring angrily at him. "What the hell, Naruto? Why did you invite her?"

"Aww, is Sasuke-chan jealous and trying to win my heart?" Naruto teased childishly. Sasuke punched him hard on the shoulder.

"Ursuratonkachi," Sasuke muttered. "Why is she here?"

"Well, I was planning on having a threesome-" Another punch for Naruto.

"I'm serious, Naruto! Why is she here?" Sasuke asked, growing angrier with each second Naruto didn't respond.

"Why does she make you so angry, Sasuke?"

Sasuke saw Naruto's face hardened, and he didn't have his goofy smile anymore. Sasuke should have expected this. Naruto always got angry for Sasuke for getting angry at Sakura. It was a strange chain reaction. It was no secret that the easiet way to create tension between the two boys was to involve Sakura's safety. Naruto always looked out for Sakura's well-being, especially when Sasuke didn't. And in Naruto's mind, Sasuke was supposedly her permanent protector for his many promises he made. Unfortunately to Sasuke, his friend didn't believe Sasuke actually kept to them.

"Why can't you actually show for once that you care about her? I think she deserves to know you care about her everyday, not just when she's about to die. You try to pretend that she just annoys you by getting angry, but really, you're just angry at yourself. I know how you work, Sasuke, but you can't blame yourself forever. It hurts her, you know? When you yell at her? Admit that you actually care about her and don't cut her off for any so-called protection. I didn't give her up to you for no damn reason."

Sasuke hid his awe of Naruto's last words inside. So Naruto really did let go of Sakura. For him too. Did Naruto really trust him with her? How many times have Naruto caught Sasuke hurting Sakura? Too many times, Sasuke could only guess. So why would Naruto, out of all people, trust him with Sakura's life? Sasuke couldn't argue back, for Naruto hadn't stopped talking.

"She really loves you, Sasuke. Always has. You didn't see her happy she was when you found her in the freezer that one night. It was the first time I've seen her actually cry in joy. I don't think you're oblivious to her feelings; you just don't want to accept it. That's why you get angry, Sasuke. Because you don't think you deserve a girl like Sakura-chan. And you're damn right."

There was a pang inside his heart, but Sasuke didn't know why. Or if he went along the lines of Naruto, he did know; just didn't want to admit it. God, that idiot knew him too well. Even when two years separated them, Naruto seem to always know everything in Sasuke's head. Naruto read Sasuke as clear as glass.

"There are hundreds of guys who can cheer her up when she's down. There are tons of guys who will actually admit they love her. There are tons of guys who want to spend every moment of their lives with her. There are other guys who would never hurt her like you do. And there are better guys than you who can actually keep their promises to her. But she chose you, Sasuke, because she loves you more than any other guy. So you better appreciate all that she's done for you. I can think of a billion reasons why you guys shouldn't be together, yet I can't see you guys with anybody else. You are a cold jerk, Sasuke, but I know she makes you happy. And you make her happy too. And I guess that's all that counts."

Sasuke wanted to block out everything Naruto had just said from his mind, but his words haunted him. Sasuke did not agree with him, but he didn't find himself disagreeing either. He wanted to ignore it, yet the words already sunk in. Not when Naruto had on a rare, serious look on his face.

Much to Sasuke's surprise, Sakura stepped outside of the kitchen, an apron around her body. She had a pan in one hand and a towel in another, wiping her arms. Her cheeks had tiny splotches of spices, possibly from cooking. But that did not delude the radiance from her face. Sasuke turned to face her as she did as well. She smiled nervously, still uncomfortable around him. Sasuke assumed it was because she was still currently living in his apartment, yet rarely see her. Jade green eyes. He thought two years without seeing them was long. But these few weeks felt like decades without seeing those eyes. Was it because she was always near him, but he chose not to look at them? Or at least, chose not to wait for them to open in the morning?

"Sasuke-kun, I heard you come in," Sakura smiled, though Sasuke could easily tell she feigned it. "What were two talking about?"

"Oh, just scheming on how to get you and Sasuke-teme going on so Uchiha Naruto could come faster-OW WHY DO ALL THE WOMEN HIT ON ME?" Naruto cried as Sakura slammed in with the pan in her hands. Sakura blushed scarlet on her cheeks angrily.

"If I hear that stupid name again, I will destroy all your video games," Sakura threatened under her breath.

Instantly, she returned to her peppy mood, the one Sasuke was definitely familiar with, but feared this one was just a facade again. "Anyway, the casserole will be ready in 30 minutes. Since it's just sitting in the oven, we should play a game!" She suggested excitedly.

"Sou ya! Sou ya! Oi teme, I challenge you to a game of Street Fighter!"

Sasuke scowled. "That game is old. I have no time for that."

"Scared aren't ya?" Naruto grinned, sticking out his tongue. "CHICKEN BUTT!"

"Okay, it's on."

And so the boys played video games. For more than just a few rounds.

"WHAT THE HELL? HOW COULD YOU BEAT THE UNBEATABLE RYU?" Naruto moaned.

"Because you're playing," Sasuke responded. "This is pathetic. I'm going home-"

"No you can't Sasuke-kun! This is a sleepover!" Sakura objected. "You have to stay until the sun rises!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. But that didn't stop him from joining in all their shenanigans. They soon moved to board games.

"CHEATER HOW COULD MAKE ME LAND ON BOARDWALK FOUR TIMES?" Naruto yelled.

"Shut up dobe and pay up," Sasuke smirked, holding out his hand for money. Naruto circled his arms around his Monopoly money, protecting it from Sasuke's greedy hands.

"Sakura-chan, can you loan me some money?"

"Baka! It's your fault for landing there! It's all chance anyway!" Sakura argued.

"Why do you always take Sasuke's side?" Naruto sniffled, reluctantly handing Sasuke his rightful money.

But that got boring too. But when you're at Naruto's place, it never stays that way.

"NOM NOM GIVE UP TEME! IMMA EAT MORE THAN YOU!" Naruto yelled through his nonstop munching on the casserole. He and Sasuke were in an eating contest, wolfing down their meals like madmen. But Sasuke was also putting up a good fight.

"Nom-give-nom-up-nom-dobe-nom," Sasuke muttered angrily, bits of the casserole hanging on his lips.

Sakura stared at them irritated. "You guys are gonna sick."

"SHUT UP SAKURA!" Sasuke and Naruto shouted simultaneously. As if on cue, the two boys stopped eating. Their face turned blue, cheeks puffed out. A strange noise escaped from both boys and instantly, Sasuke and Naruto ran to the sink, throwing up.

"DON'T EAT MY FOOD THAT I SPENT AN HOUR ON JUST TO THROW IT UP!" Sakura yelled angrily. "STUPID BOYS!"

Sasuke wiped his mouth with water. "No, I won't lose to this fool."

"Me neither," Naruto shot back, exchanging death glares with his best friend.

Both boys earned a slap on the head from Haruno Sakura herself.

Then they moved to dramas...

Sakura wiped tears from her eyes, sniffling slightly. "Oh my god, I can't believe he finally confessed to her."

Sasuke scowled. "This show is stupid. What kind of guy would actually cry for this-"

"IT'S SO BEAUTIFUL! THEY WAY HE HOLDS HER, THE WAY HE SAYS 'I LOVE YOU,' THE WAY HE TOUCHES HER FACE, HOW HE HAD LEAVE HER FOR SAFETY THEN CAME BACK FROM THE WAR TO ADMIT HIS LOVE BUT ON THE WAY GETS IN A CAR CRASH AND LOSES HIS MEMORY SO SHE HAS TO MOVE ON BUT THEN HE REMEMBERS AND HAS TO CONFESS TO HER BUT THEN REALIZES THEIR PARENTS MARRIED EARLIER SO THEY'RE STEP-SIBLINGS AND PROBABLY REAL SIBLINGS BUT THEIR LOVE SURVIVES!" Naruto bawled, tears flowing down his cheeks. "WHY ARE KOREANS SO DAMN GOOD IN DRAMAS?"

Sasuke cringed. He whispered to Sakura's ear, "I spoke too soon."

Sakura giggled. "Explains why Naruto's a better ladies man."

"Hn." Unfortunately, the drama still had more episodes.

"OH MY GOD GO AWAY YOU BITCH! HE BELONGS TO YUN-HEE YOU SLUT!" Naruto hollered at the TV, holding his pillow tightly like a teddy bear.

"What the fuck? I thought that he married her," Sasuke asked, annoyed with the whole purpose of watching this show.

"No, he used to date her in college, but then she comes back to steal him from Yun-Hee," Sakura explained, rolling his eyes at Sasuke's lack of attention to the show. "But then it turns out she's her long lost twin sister."

Sasuke gave her a "what the fuck" look. He gave up. Too bad his two friends wouldn't.

"OH. NO. SHE. DIDN'T! SHE ACTUALLY MARRIED THE DOUCHEBAG!" Naruto screamed. "YUN-HEE NOOOOOOOOO!"

"HOW COULD SHE LEAVE HIM LIKE THAT? NOW SHE'S THE REAL BITCH!" Sakura yelled alongside.

Sasuke moaned loudly. "Tell me this is the last episode."

"Of course not, Sasuke. This is a marathon. We have 10 more episodes to go before the finale," Naruto replied cheerfully. Sasuke wanted to shoot himself.

Luckily for him, Naruto fell asleep four episodes later. He yawned loudly on the ground, sleeping calmly on the ground. The mansion was quiet again, much to Sasuke's relief and disappointment. He couldn't remember the last time he had a moment like this with Naruto and Sakura. Just hanging out and chilling with each other. The company didn't even come to his mind all night. Not even the plan.

He stood up, fixing his shirt slightly. He glanced to the side, realizing that Sakura was missing from her sleeping bag. He raised an eyebrow, glancing back and forth in the room. He heard the sink turned on. His eyes immediately turned to the kitchen. The lights were still on, the only room. He heard plates clattering. Sasuke walked quietly towards the kitchen, pausing at the doorway. He simply stared at Sakura, washing the dishes. She had a content smile on her face, though all she was doing was washing dishes. That smile. He knew she couldn't feign that, compared to when he first arrived at Naruto's mansion. He just wished she didn't keep that to herself.

He walked up behind her, towering against her petite figure. Just as Sakura reached for another dirty plate, Sasuke grabbed it. Sakura gasped sightly upon their hands touching. She swayed around, caught off guard by Sasuke's sudden appearance. She sighed in relief.

"Ah Sasuke-kun! Sorry, I thought y-y-you were-" Sakura stuttered, her face concentrated on the ground.

"You shouldn't wash dishes this late," that was all Sasuke said. He felt Sakura's warm hands for a brief second, hoping that he lingered on it a bit longer. But instead, he dragged the plate out of hold, laying it gently in the sink with the rest. He did not step back from Sakura, though their bodies were only inches away from each other, too close to reach for a touch.

"You need to sleep," He told her.

Sakura chuckled. "Not with Naruto's snoring."

Sasuke smirked. He couldn't help but agree. And then, he heard a precious giggle coming form her mouth.

"Sasuke-kun, you still have bits of casserole from you're little eating contest."

She took out a piece of napkin and held it against Sasuke's lips, wiping it. However, some of her delicate fingers slipped onto his face and he could feel her touch for the first time in...well, a while. Her gentle touch sent chills down her body and for a moment, was foreign to him inside. This small gesture and yet he couldn't stop staring at her. The gap between them tighten up slightly but their bodies still kept a distance, though very small. He saw her smile brightly and he only wished she would look up to his face.

"I'm glad that you had fun tonight, Sasuke-kun," Sakura said softly, throwing the napkin into the trash, and Sasuke's face fell cold again. "You and Naruto were a bit crazier than usual, neh?"

Sasuke didn't move. He just stared at her. Wiping her hands, she looked up, startled again by Sasuke, but this time, it was because of his eyes. They were concentrated on her and her only. His dark orbs did not waver anywhere else, but Sakura couldn't read it. She gulped nervously. Slowly, her small hand reached up to his cheek, cupping it gently. Sasuke did nothing. He did not take it away. He just let her do it. By that, their face touched, noses against each other. He could feel her hot breath bring goosebumps to his skin. And her lips; they looked incredibly soft and sweet. Her hands were heavenly warm and Sasuke felt his body relax just by her touch. He saw her bite her lips, twitching slightly. Her green eyes appeared glossier than before, almost as if she was going to cry. But she didn't, though she was terribly close by her next words.

"It's been a while since I've seen this side of you," She whispered, smiling. "Or you at all."

Sasuke didn't know how to respond, for he felt Sakura's lips slowly growing closer to his. He didn't think she was doing this on purpose, because he also felt he was leaning in too. It wasn't long before their lips met and felt each other for the first time. Her lips were indeed soft and sweet. But unfortunately, they left too soon, and his lips were lefty empty again. Sakura jerked back a bit, gasping.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" she never finished her sentence. Sasuke pressed his lips against her again, more rougher and harder than before. What he didn't know before was that he wanted her lips again. That he longed for it after his first taste of it. He grabbed her face, pulling it towards him, still kissing her. He left barely any room for breaths for the both of them, no matter how hard they tried.

"Sasuke...kun...I-I..." She moaned softly, but Sasuke didn't listen. He kept at it and the both of them knew that no matter how much they didn't want this to happen, they had desired it for too long. And this was the result of a desire held back. They could not control the moment nor the movements. They let it loose, because the more they held it back, the less control they had over it. Emotions over reasons, they went. Especially for Sasuke. Because he was a man that never let his emotions rule him. He always held it back because they gave him no good. He held them back because it would always come back to hurt him again. And those he cared for.

Just like he was doing to Sakura.

Because then, he heard the voice echo through his mind.

_"Cut your friends off." _

And slowly, Sasuke left Sakura's lips. He did it. He held himself back again. He opened his eyes, meeting with a pair of green ones. Sakura stared back at him, bewildered at what just happened. Something about those green eyes weren't right. How they made him act weird and un-Sasuke-like, how they made him kiss Sakura all of a sudden, and how it made him want to kiss her again. But he didn't. Because he couldn't go on with it. Not when something so high was at stake.

He breathed deepily, leaning his forehead against hers. He was tempted to touch her lips again, if only for a second, but knew he couldn't. He fought hard inside, lowering his hands from her delicate face to her tender shoulder.

"Go to sleep," he whispered harshly.

He could see the distraught in her eyes, but she nodded. He wanted to ignore it, not even look at her face, but he did because he had to face the punishment. He had to torment himself by seeing the pain over her face, because he couldn't naively believe Sakura would be alright after this. Hesitantly, she walked away from him, their backs to each other. When he sensed her out of the room, Sasuke punched the counter hard with his bare fists. He gritted his teeth, cursing inwardly.

He had kissed her. Out of nowhere. And he couldn't say she started it; because he prolonged it. Even worse, she was about to say something. And he feared, that she meant "I love you." He didn't want to hear that, let alone for Sakura to say that. Why did he let that happen? Sasuke couldn't find the answer, or at least accept it yet. He glanced at the clock. It was far past 1 in the morning. He cursed under his breath. He was beyond late. Things were already starting to take place.

He walked out quietly towards the door, pausing only for a moment to check on Naruto and Sakura. He was damn lucky that Naruto was a heavy sleeper. He could sleep through a storm and wake up after renovations. Naruto cuddled into a ball, yawning obnoxiously. He couldn't say the same for Sakura. She had just gotten back into the sleeping bag and Sasuke didn't want to know of she was sleeping or not. But he couldn't wait for it. He had to go.

Even if it meant seeing his two dear friends for the last time.

* * *

Shizuka's crackling voice vibrated through the speakers inside Madara's office. Every word and detail from her voice crept through his brain, translating every piece of information into a backfire. The words were gold to his ears, and he couldn't help but release a wicked grin across his face. He heard the conversation end between Sasuke and Shizuka, and the recording was finished. Madara's eyes bounced to his nephew, who leaned against the wall, arms across his chest. Sasuke's face was hard and cold, almost revealing nothing. Madara wanted to laugh. It was good that Sasuke had a brilliant poker face. It made his act even more entertaining for Madara; torturing for Shizuka.

"I must say, Sasuke, you played your part incredibly convincing," Madara chuckled. "Sometimes I forget you're my little mole."

Sasuke retained his original position, not even moving. "It wasn't hard; Shizuka's as dead to me as Itachi is."

"Of course." This was too much for Madara. For too long, Sasuke had been the loose cannon he wanted to break free, yet knew he couldn't. Sasuke had never once obeyed Madara obediently as he did now. He knew Sasuke needed a good wake-up call after kidnapping his dear friends, and it went extremely well. Sasuke wasn't just his underling; he was a soldier.

"So your sister plans on exposing me by exposing hidden documents on your parents' death at the hospital while you distract me?" Madara repeated. "How stupid of her. She doesn't realize Uchihas never allow places like hospitals to keep our records."

Sasuke nodded. "She should be there about now. What would you have me do, Madara?"

Madara clenched his hands together, forming a platform for his chin to rest. "Do what we do to all threats, Sasuke."

Sasuke smirked. Both understood each other. Without another word, Sasuke left the office, closing the door behind him. He straightened his blazer, only stopping at his waist. He could feel the gun holster hidden underneath his blazer, invisible to everybody but himself. The gun felt light to his skin, yet carried a heavy load inside. Sasuke buttoned up his blazer, allowing no one to even catch the slightest sight of the gun within. He walked down the hallway, not even acknowledging anybody who passed by him. He reached the elevator, the doors sliding open upon his presence. He stepped inside, waiting for no one to come inside.

Once the door closed, the elevator began to descend. He glanced at the levels. It would be a long way down before he reached the bottom floor. And it was all he needed for privacy.

Quickly, he took out his cell phone and pressed a button. He entered the MAIL section, switching his cell phone around into a keyboard. He typed up rapidly:

_I need a favor done._

Upon finishing his message, he clicked "SEND" and tucked his cellphone inside his pockets. Just as the elevator rung, his cell phone vibrated. The elevator opened as Sasuke walked outside the building. He entered the cold wind of autumn, his hair blown all over his pale face. With no one around him, he slowly took out his phone, repeating vibrating. It was a call. An unknown ID. Still, Sasuke was quite sure who it was.

He flipped his phone open and pressed it against his cold ears. Then, the familiar, sly voice spoke.

* * *

"UZUMAKI NARUTO WAKE THE HELL UP!"

Naruto yawned loudly like a cat. He sat up rubbing his eyes. He didn't even need to look for the source of that annoying voice.

"INO HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN MY HOUSE! YOU JUST RUINED THE PERFECT SLEEPOVER WITH ME, SAKURA-CHAN, AND SASUKE-TEME-"

"Oh it ain't perfect, Naruto," Ino interrupted. Naruto knew something was wrong, because Ino sounded darker and more serious than usual. Her face wasn't just haunting; it was in shock. Naruto stared at her nervously then back to Sakura, who was already awake. Sakura also had the same curious look as Naruto. Next to them, they noticed an empty, untouched sleeping bag, where a friend should still be sleeping.

"Did Sasuke leave last night?" Naruto asked, raising an eyebrow. Sakura's eyes widened, turning to Ino immediately.

"Ino, what's going on?" Sakura asked, worried.

Ino bit her lips, unsure of how to respond. She pulled up her cell phone, and Naruto and Sakura didn't have to guess. Before they could scowl or complain, Ino beat them.

"It's Rumy-nin, yes, but...it's worse than ever."

Ino handed the phone to Naruto. Sakura crawled behind him, looking over his shoulder. There was a video on the blog. Naruto pressed the "PLAY" button. The video appeared, revealing itself as a security camera, opening a white area. Sakura's eyes widened.

"That's the hospital!" Sakura exclaimed. Ino nodded. The three continued staring at the video.

There were plenty of screams in the background. A few people appeared before the camera, but they could easily distinguish three of them. A blond woman, Tsunade, stepped inside, panicking.

"What are you doing? Stop this instant! I DEMAND YOU TO PUT THAT DOWN!" They heard Tsunade's voice screaming in vain through the video.

Another woman appeared inside, standing nervously. She had long black hair and dark eyes. She held up her arms guiltly, shaking slightly. Uchiha Shizuka.

"Put it down, I can explain everything," Shizuka said calmly, backing away slowly.

"You knew this was coming, Shizuka," Said the familiar voice. "You were behind their death all along."

"PUT IT DOWN! STOP THIS INSANITY!" Tsunade screeched over the nurses' cries. "DON'T LOWER YOURSELF TO THIS!"

"Don't listen to Madara. He's manipulating you," Shizuka breathed and her calmness started to break. "Look at what you're doing and think. Think about Naruto, about Sakura, about-"

They heard something click inside the video. Another figure stepped into the screen, but they could only see the back of his dark, messy hair. He held a gun in his hands, targeted towards Shizuka, who was now backed up against the wall.

"Goodbye, Shizuka-neesan."

"YOU STOP THIS RIGHT NOW! DON'T DO IT!" Tsunade yelled furiously, but it was hard to hide her panic. "REVENGE WON'T GET YOU ANYWHERE-SHIZUKA!"

A shot broke out. Nurses screamed. Sakura gasped upon witnessing Shizuka's body jerk slightly, slammed against the wall, before her lifeless body slid down to the floor. It only took a second before blood spilled into a pool underneath her body. Her body laid their, mangled like a doll. However, she still had enough left inside of her to release a tear from her glossy eyes.

"Y-Y-You've...gone...mad..."Shizuka croaked. "You're not...the same...brother..."

The attacker stepped closer to her body, clicking the gun again before tucking it inside his pocket. He kicked her body, causing her to scream any pain she still had left.

"I never was," he said cruelly before turning to face the camera, with his infamous smirk.

Sakura wanted to scream. Her green eyes went in horror of the familiar figure in the video. Because she had seen that smirk before. She had seen it last night. And she had kissed the man who held that smirk.

Because the murderer of Uchiha Shizuka was none other than her own brother, Uchiha Sasuke.


	19. Not For You

Chapter 18: Not For You

So here's a random thought I just had guys:  
Doesn't Eminen's "Love The Way You Lie" remind you guys of Sasuke and Sakura? Just saying, cause it seem to perfectly fit them well. I might use it as inspiration for future chapters or maybe another story. It's possible. God, that song fits so well, even though they're not actually in an abusive relationship in the manga. Maybe it's subliminal. And Rihanna's "Love The Way You Lie Part 2" is just as amazing. Oh yeah, the chapters have been really long lately, but that's because there's so much to put in before a good cliffie. Yeah we all hate it, but its just so much fun to write, not read. ENJOY!

* * *

Sakura could not breathe. To her, the clock had frozen, preventing her from moving beyond what she just saw. The video may have ended, but the scene imprinted in her mind, and her heart, forever. His malicious smirk, his haunting voice, his leg kicking his sister's body like she was an insect-Sakura couldn't forget it. It had been a few minutes since the video ended, but Sakura could not go past it. Her eyes were struck wide, forever still that way. Her body still shook in shock, unable to sit still. She didn't dare look at Naruto.

And she was lucky, because Naruto had the exact, if not worse, state. Ino's phone had long dropped to his pillow, but nobody dared picked it up. Naruto was motionless, his veins popping. Unlike Sakura, Naruto was breathing heavily and rapidly, as if he was drowning in a pool of sorrow. Beads of sweat pour down his face, but Naruto didn't bother wiping them away. Naruto clenched his fists, wishing the pillows in front of him were Sasuke's face. However, Naruto was scared to admit that even if Sasuke was here, he wouldn't dare punch him.

Naruto forced out a light laugh. "No, this can't be real. T-T-This is just a joke f-f-from that bitch..."

Ino bit her lips nervously, hesitant to respond. "T-The doctors already proclaimed Shizuka dead, Naruto...even Tsunade-sama herself."

"NO! DON'T LIE!" Naruto shouted, slamming his fists to the ground. Ino could see the tears sneaking out of his eyes, racing down his face. "THAT BASTARD WOULDN'T DO THIS! HE WOULDN'T! SASUKE WOULDN'T LOWER HIMSELF TO THIS!"

"Naruto..." Ino whispered in a sympathetic tone. "You have to listen to yourself-"

"YOU DON'T KNOW HIM! SASUKE WOULDN'T DO THIS FOR NO REASON! HE'S NOT STUPID! HE WOULDN'T LISTEN TO MADARA! HE WOULDN'T GO KILLING OFF HIS OWN SISTER! HE'S NOT CRUEL! HE'S NOT A MURDERER!"

"Give it up, Naruto."

Naruto and Ino turned to Sakura. She sat there, her face solemn and distressed. Her eyes looked away from them, distracting themselves with the ground underneath, as if it was the only place they deserved to be. Naruto stared at her, slightly surprised.

"Sakura-chan, please don't-"

"Just accept it," Sakura interrupted bitterly. "We lost him. He's not the same Sasuke-kun anymore."

Upon her words, Naruto instantly frowned.

"Then why do you still call him 'Sasuke-kun?'"

Sakura perked up, staring at Naruto wide-eyed. Her lips moved, but no words came out.

"How can you give up on Sasuke when you still care about him?" Naruto asked again, angrier than before. Sakura could sense the disappointment with every word Naruto said. "What kind of friend does that?"

Sakura was taken back. "Naruto, this isn't exactly the first time he's left us hanging! This was his second chance and he blew it! We can't trust him anymore!"

"How was there a second chance when you never gave one to him? You don't realize how hard Sasuke's worked for a second chance from you again!" Naruto yelled.

"That's been nothing but an act! We gave him a sleepover to redeem himself, but he leaves in the middle of night to kill his own sister!" Sakura retorted loudly, now standing up, towering Naruto for once.

"No, the sleepover was _my _second chance for Sasuke, not yours," Naruto corrected darkly. "And making out with him in my kitchen does _not_ count, Sakura-chan."

Sakura's mouth opened wide. She stared at Naruto, horror-struck. That was a secret meant only for Sakura and Sasuke themselves. A secret full of questions but no answers. She had no intentions of telling Naruto of that moment in the kitchen but apparently, Naruto was no heavy sleeper anymore.

Ino, on the otherhand, was bewildered. "You _finally_ kissed Uchiha Sasuke?"

Sakura was about to say something, but nothing came out. Instead, she bent down and picked up her bag. She walked away from Naruto and Ino, heading towards the front door. Naruto stood up abruptly, eyes darted fiercely at his friend.

"Where do you think you're going, Sakura-chan?"

"A place to be alone," Sakura answered sharply and before she slammed the door behind her, Naruto caught a few tears streaking down her porcelain face.

Ino picked up her purse, following Sakura out of Naruto's mansion. "Sakura, wait up!"

Naruto didn't stop the girls. He just stood there, Sakura's last words stinging. A place to be alone. Alone. Alone...that was how Naruto felt at the moment. But a soft smirk snuck to his face. A place to be alone. He knew exactly where Sakura was going. He always knew what that meant. They all did, he, Sasuke, and Sakura. Except, it was called a terribly wrong thing. It was a place to be alone, except they could never be alone.

Because the place to be alone called for all three of them.

_"Gimme back my necklace!" A high, panicking voice yelled. _

_Two eight-year-old boys were in the middle of a basketball game when they heard that voice for the first time. The blond boy with whiskered face was startled, the sweet voice catching his attention. His friend, a boy with raven hair and dark eyes, kept his stoic expression. Sasuke and Naruto immediately focused upon the owner of that voice. They raised an eyebrow at the owner. It was a girl, someone they had never seen before in the Upper District. She was a girl, probably around their age, with brilliant green eyes and soft pink hair. Naruto and Sasuke exchanged strange looks at each other, completely understanding what was on each other's mind: Who on earth has pink hair? _

_They shrugged immediately and resumed to the pink haired girl. She was surrounded by a gang of boys, a lot bigger, older, and nastier than she was. The biggest of them was dangling a golden necklace between his sausage-like fingers, grinning deviously. He stuck out his tongue. _

_"Try to get it, Pinky!" The bully taunted, causing his buddies to laugh out loud. "Or steal it back, like you probably did!" _

_"I did not steal it! My mother gave that to me!" She argued, her cheeks puffing red. "Give that back to me, you big meanie!" _

_The gang laughed. "Oh please! You don't even belong here, forehead girl! There's no way you can buy this! I think I'm going to sell it and see how much it's really worth!" _

_"NO!" The girl screamed, aiming a punch at the bully. The bully stepped aside, causing her to fall face first. The boys laughed. They surrounded her again in a circle, preventing any chance of escape from her. _

_"Awww why don't you call your mommy? Wah wah!" The boys teased her. The girl wiped the dirt off her face, wincing slightly at the bruise forming on her forehead. She glared at the boys, disgusted. _

_"Give that back or else!" _

_"Or else what? Prince Charming going to rescue you?" Another boy teased as everybody hollered. _

_"THAT'S RIGHT!" _

_The gang of bullies turned around, initially shocked upon the appearance of the blond boy. Within a second, however, identical sweat drops formed on each boy's head. _

_"Are you serious..." One muttered in an annoyed tone. _

_"Why is he here?" Another scowled._

_"I can't believe it's..." _

_"UZUMAKI NARUTO, HERE TO SAVE THE DAY! GIVE BACK THAT NECKLACE TO HER OR ELSE YOU SHALL REGRET IT!" Naruto announced to the whole world as he stood on top of the tiny hill like a king. _

_Sasuke, on the otherhand, stood to the side, pretending he didn't know who Naruto was. "Way to not look stupid, dobe," Sasuke muttered sarcastically. _

_"Come on Sasuke! She's really cute and new! We should always defend the weak!" Naruto whispered loudly, blushing. _

_Sasuke sighed, crossing his arm as he leaned against the pole. "Do what you want. I'm out of this."_

_The bullies, however, were more than excited. The biggest one crackled his knuckles, his nose flared up. They left the girl alone, heading towards Naruto's direction. _

_"Oh we'll see about that, Uzumaki," The bully cackled. "You're nothing without Uchiha!" _

_"Psh! I didn't need Sasuke's help! I can take on all of you guys in one go!" Naruto exclaimed confidently, pulling up a fist. _

_One of the boys ran towards Naruto, preparing a fist. "I'll make this idiot shut up!" He cried loudly before it became a painful one upon contact with Naruto's fist. The bully met with Naruto's fist to the stomach, falling backwards on his butt. _

_The others gritted their teeth, preparing themselves as they circled around Naruto. "You'll pay for that, Uzumaki!"_

_Another one went for Naruto, but he was also a victim to Naruto's fury. Naruto spiraled a kick towards his face, taking another one down. With each bully that came towards him, he took them them easily. Naruto smirked, winking at the pink-haired girl who stared at him in awe. He had to admit, he looked pretty cool at the moment. A lot cooler than Sasuke who stood to the corner minding his own thing. Naruto looked back and forth, realizing that there were only two bullies left. _

_**Yes, I can take them that-what?** Naruto's thoughts were interrupted when sand was thrown into his eyes. _

_Naruto stepped back, wincing loudly at the intruding sand. He tried to open one, but the sand sunk in even deeper. He fell down to his kness, attempting to wipe off the sand from his face as quickly as possible. However, midway, Naruto heard one of them yell "Get him!" and felt somebody stampeding towards him. He had no time to get up. Before he felt any contact whatsoever, he heard somebody cry in a high-pitched voice. His eyes widened, hoping it wasn't the girl. He turned around, dying in relief that it was only one of the bullies, who laid on the ground rolling, clutching his stomach painfully. Naruto saw the bully cry, his tears like a waterfall. Before the injured victim was Sasuke, crackling his knuckles. As always, Sasuke had his smug face. _

_"Dirty tricks are for trash," said Sasuke coldly. _

_The last one ran towards Sasuke, a hunger for blood within his face. "I'll show you trash, you stupid Uchiha!" _

_Before Sasuke could respond, the bully stopped midway, squeaking like a mouse. Naruto and Sasuke's eyes widened, their jaws gawking in disbelief. They couldn't believe what happened before their eyes. The big bully was kicked...right in the crotch. By the pink-haired girl. _

_"Y-Y-You...brat..." The bully squealed painfully before falling face first to the ground._

_"DON'T MESS WITH THEM!" The girl pouted angrily._

_Once again, Sasuke and Naruto exchanged looks of awe and utter shock. They faces seem to read "Why did she not do this before?" but they shrugged it off. They could not believe that girl just did that. Immediately, Sasuke grabbed for the girl's arm, pulling her to him and Naruto. _

_"Baka! Why did you do that?" Sasuke yelled furiously. _

_The girl raised an eyebrow and frowned. "He was going to beat you up! Where's my thanks?" _

_"But you never, **ever** hit a guy there!" Naruto argued, a worried look coming across from him. "It's the golden rule of bullies!" _

_"Don't be such babies! Fighting doesn't have rules!" The girl retorted and Naruto and Sasuke whistled under their breath. This girl continued to surprise them with each thing she spat out of her mouth. "And why can't you? It's the easiet spot!" _

_"Because that's when they tattle!"_

_"Oh..." Sakura said softly. The three kids looked at each other, and they read each other's mind as easy as the alphabets. Naruto was the first to scream it. _

_"RRRRUUUUNNNNN!" _

_And so the three did. After meeting each other less than ten minutes, they ran together for the first time in their lives. They ran through Upper District, past the boutiques, the cross walks, the traveling shops, the people, the city lights, chased by the first set of bullies they challenged as a trio. And there would be many more to come in their lives but today, they had to deal with this one. And this one set of bullies were pulling a good challenge, chasing them behind by a mere feet. The girl, the slowest and nearly out of breath, ran for her life. The bullies had reached closer, nearly arm's length towards her. She glanced back and forth, realizing how much faster the two boys were running. Naruto glanced back, realizing the dangers before them. He turned to Sasuke, panicking. _

_"Sasuke-" _

_"Got it," Sasuke nodded. _

_He spun around, noticing that one of the bullies was about to grab the girl. Before the big, meaty hand could reach the girl's shoulder, Sasuke kicked it away, causing the bullies to fall against each other like dominos. She paused, shocked. However, her reaction only grew as Sasuke grabbed her arm again, dragging her along him as he and Naruto ran like the wind. They made a sharp turn at the end of the block, heading towards a dark alley. They were met with a tall, brick wall. Naruto was about to give up, until he noticed an empty, deserted building next to him. The door was hanging on its hinge only by a nail, nearly falling apart. A worn-out sign that read "DO NOT CROSS" was plastered over the door, but it appeared inhabited. Naruto looked up, realizing it led up to the top of a tower. _

_He glanced at Sasuke, and they both nodded at each other. The two boys heaved the doorway as quick as possible, enough for the three to sneak in. Sasuke entered first, meeting darkness. He wandered around until he felt stairs in his way. He stretched his hand outside as Naruto helped the girl inside, followed by the blond. They climbed up the stairs rapidly, praying that the bullies were not following close behind. The climb up was tiresome, and by the 10th floor, Naruto felt that the stairs multiplied each time he passed a level. _

_It took a good couple of minutes until they reached the top, bursting the door open as sunlight flashed upon them. The three had reached the rooftop, the very top of the tower. It was empty with the exception of the room they came from. It was probably one of the tallest tower in Fire District. There was a splendid view of the city from her. The people under them were tiny like ants. Buildings around felt like a dollhouse community up on the tower. And the sky looked more reachable than before. Naruto gasped in relief, falling to the ground on his back, stretched out like a snow angel. _

_"YES! HERE AT LAST!" Naruto exclaimed tiredly, a bright smile forming across his fox-like face._

_Sasuke sat down against the metal fencing, sighing. "That was annoying," he complained under his breath. _

_"Don't be such a pussy, Sasuke! I was cool, neh, neh, girl?" Naruto asked, flashing a bright smile at the unknown girl. _

_The girl smiled nervously. She stared around her, at this high place. "Um, where are we?"_

_"This? This is our hangout! It's abandoned, but me and Sasuke come here all the time!" Naruto explained cheerfully. "It's called Valley Ends Tower!"_

_She nodded, yet still curious. "Why here? Why not at the park?" _

_Naruto laughed. "There's too many people at the park! We hang out here to run away when our parents get mad at us or we're just angry! This tower is really the place to be alone and just cool off." _

_"A place to be alone..." The girl repeated quietly._

_Naruto nodded. "It feels good to be up here, not having to listen to people tell you what you're supposed to be all the time. Nothing ever goes wrong up here. It's just our little escape when everything else goes wrong. But it's never really alone, since I've got Sasuke here!" He pointed at Sasuke, who remained silent. _

_She followed through, nodding along. Immediately, her eyes sadden, pulling her knees towards her for her chin to lay on. Naruto noticed this, turning his attention towards the girl. _

_"What's wrong? Those bullies can't get us!" Naruto asked, attempting to cheer her up. _

_She chuckled. "I-It's not that. I didn't get my necklace back..." _

_Naruto wanted to punch himself. He clutched his head in horror. "NOOOO THAT WAS THE WHOLE POINT! HOW AM I GOING TO WIN YOUR HEART?" _

_The girl gave him a strange look, scooching farther from Naruto. _

_"THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! WHY DID WE PICK A FIGHT WITH THOSE DUMB BULLIES AND NOT GET THE NECKLACE BACK! I'M SO STUPID! STUPID! STUPID-!" Naruto felt something punch him on his head. _

_"Baka, dobe," Sasuke muttered through gritted teeth. "Always whining about the stupid stuff." _

_Naruto glared at his best friend, coming up with a good retort until he saw something shiny in Sasuke's hand. Sasuke walked up to her, releasing his hand. She gasped. "That's my-!" _

_Dangling in Sasuke's fingers was a golden necklace, a tiny pink diamond as the pendant. With his other hand shoved in his pockets, Sasuke stared at her smugly. No words came out. He just let the necklace hang. The girl stood up, blushing slightly, reaching forward to the necklace. _

_"T-T-Thank you," she said, relieved. Just as her fingers grazed the gold, Sasuke yanked it backwards much to her horror. _

_Naruto gawked. "SASUKE WHAT KIND OF CRUEL TRICK IS THIS?" _

_The girl frowned. "Hey, gimme back my necklace!" _

_Sasuke shook his head. "Your name first." _

_The girl blushed a deep scarlet red, frozen. Naruto sat there, a jealous rage overcoming his face. Naruto pouted, glaring at Sasuke. **Oh, you fancy huh? **_

_The girl smiled, a smile imprinted in their memories forever. _

_"Sakura. Haruno Sakura."_

Naruto smiled upon that memory. It was the first time they met Sakura, how they would be friends until death. It had been the first sign of Sasuke actually caring for a stranger. Except, she was no longer a stranger anymore; Sasuke was. Naruto tightened his fist, contemplating everything that just happened in the last 24 hours.

There was no way in hell Sasuke could lower himself to this. Naruto knew that wasn't the real Sasuke. The real Sasuke was the one during the sleepover, taking part in eating contests with him, beating him at every video games, making sarcastic remarks of Korean dramas, calling him "dobe" almost every hour. Sasuke could not feign that. He never could feign happiness. Naruto was determined to find out everything, everything to prove that the Uchiha Sasuke he knew was still alive. Only one thing was on his mind, as it always was the moment Sasuke came back. This was Naruto's second chance that life gave him. A second chance to redeem Sasuke. And he couldn't ruin it.

_Sasuke, I'm going to save you, no matter what._

* * *

_"Three doctors have confirmed the death of Uchiha Shizuka, heiress to the controversial Uchiha Corporations headed by Uchiha Madara after former CEO Uchiha Fugaku and his wife Uchiha Mikoto were killed in a tragic car crash. Police are continuing the investigating of the motives for Uchiha Shizuka's murder. According to the police chief, Uchiha's whereabouts are currently unknown. They have cleared his apartment with no signs of return-"_

Madara turned off the TV broadcast. He slammed the remote on his desk, his face on fire.

"Damn that boy! He never listens! This was supposed to be done in secret, not before a fucking security camera!" Madara shouted loudly, desiring to strangle a certain boy's neck. "They'll destroy our reputation! The reporters will be stalking us to no end! He knows the image this would create us!"

Kabuto slipped out his cigarette from his lips, only to form a smirk. "Looks like Uchihas aren't as perfect as we think."

Another slam to the desk. "I warned him about the dangers! He shouldn't have exposed Shizuka's death as a murder! He was supposed to mask it as a suicide!"

"Well telling Shizuka's dirty secrets to Sasuke must have angered him greatly," Kabuto explained calmly. "The boy runs on anger over reason."

"This ruins everything! Just by possessing the company name, Sasuke will surely bring us down!" Madara yelled ferociously, almost savage-like. "I didn't know taking down a threat would create another one."

"You were planning to get rid of Sasuke anyway, Madara," Kabuto stated, smirking evilly. "Why not quicken up the pace?"

Madara only smirked alongside. "Damn right I will."

* * *

"It's about time that bitch got blown up," Karin spat out wickedly, red lips creased into a disturbing grin. The news broadcast played in the background, the reporter interviewing a witness to Sasuke's rampage of murdering his sister.

Suigetsu laid lazily on the couch, a toothpick sticking out from his mouth. He opened one eye, glancing at the broadcast. He chuckled. "That's cruel, Karin, but it is a shame. Sasuke's sister is really hot..."

Juugo glanced at his friends. "Don't you think it's a bit low for Sasuke-san to kill his own sister?"

"Please, Juugo! You're in Akatsuki and you're talking about low?" Karin scowled, crossing her arms. "This is necessary for Sasuke-kun to gain the company!"

"At least before Madara blows him up too," Suigetsu joked evilly. Karin sent him a death glare, but Suigetsu ignored. He stood up, walking to the middle to face his two friends. "I don't mind. I hated that asshole. Plus, I can do his little pink chick and hear him scream at me from hell-"

Suigetsu cried in pain upon a strong impact to his stomach. His knees fell the ground, but they were quickly brought up by a strong force. A fist caught Suigetsu's shirt by the collar, pulling him up to meet with a pair of dark, stormy blue eyes full of rage. Uzumaki Naruto no longer looked like a cat, but a lion with more to offer than a roar. Suigetsu chuckled.

"Ho ho, Naruto! About time you came! I was starting to wonder how long you were going to recover from the Gala-"

"WHERE THE HELL IS SASUKE?"

Suigetsu grinned. "Awww, already missing Sasuke-chan? Well, let's just say you won't be seeing that bastard again."

Naruto tightened his hold on Suigetsu, nearly choking him. Suigetsu cursed under his breath, but he did not want to answer to Naruto's rage.

"Tell me everything Madara did to Sasuke," Naruto demanded. "Because this isn't him!"

Again, Suigetsu chuckled. "You're so naive, Naruto. When are you going to accept that you never knew him?"

WHAM! Suigetsu's felt his body slammed against the wall. He sensed a deadly aura no more than a few inches away from him. Suigetsu was now suddenly frightened of Naruto in front of him, as if possessed by a devil. Then, Naruto screamed.

"BECAUSE I DO! I KNOW HIM BETTER THAN YOU THREE FREAKS DO! YOU GUYS ARE THE ONES THAT DON'T KNOW HIM! YOU GUYS DON'T UNDERSTAND EVERYTHING HE'S BEEN THROUGH AND WHY IT'S SO IMPORTANT TO SAVE HIM! YOU GUYS DON'T CARE ABOUT SASUKE; I DO! HE'S MY FUCKING BEST FRIEND SO UNLESS YOU TELL ME WHERE THE FUCK HE IS, I WILL FUCKING JACK UP YOUR SHITFACE!"

Suigetsu was speechless. His whole body was shaking, afraid of the next thing Naruto was going to do. However, rescue came with a big, soft hand on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto turned around, surprised that it was Juugo. He had always seen Juugo as a quiet, resilient, big guy who didn't talk much and probably hid a wicked side. But at the moment, Juugo had to more sincere eyes, almost like the look a father, or maybe a brother, would give. However, Naruto saw a hint of worry in Juugo's eyes, possibly for Suigetsu's safety. He was familiar with that look, because Naruto always gave it to those he loved. He glanced back at Suigetsu apologetically and slowly, he released his hold. Suigetsu dropped to the ground, gasping for breath.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have done that," Naruto confessed, the guilt obvious in his voice.

Suigetsu, however, did not care. "You try your little stunt again Uzumaki, you're going to wish you're dead like your-"

"Enough, Suigetsu," Juugo interrupted peacefully. He smiled comfortably at Naruto. "Please forgive him, Naruto-san. He has a lot to learn."

Naruto shook his head. "No, I'm that one that should be asking for forgiveness. I was ready to kill him, really."

Juugo shrugged it off. Naruto saw the calm expression on Juugo, wondering how this guy could actually hang out with the likes of Karin and Suigetsu. There had been rumors that Juugo was sent to an asylum as a child, but that was hard to believe at the moment. Naruto couldn't understand a guy like this, who have the more serene face a guy could make at the moment, be actually cruel underneath. Nonetheless, that wasn't his concern. Before Naruto spoke, Juugo bit his lips and beat him.

"I'm sorry, but Sasuke-san left here an hour ago. I don't know where he is, Naruto-san."

Naruto's eyes widened, his dreams crashed. His lips wavered, but no sound came out. His fist tightened, but he let go. His eyes looked down at the floor, unable to accept the answer. However, he forced himself to and nodded.

"Thank you, Juugo," Naruto said quietly before walking towards the door. Before he closed the door behind him, Naruto realized that Juugo was not finished.

"Sasuke-san said he needed a place to be alone."

Naruto paused at the doorway, the words repeating themselves in his mind. The words replayed themselves like a broken record, except it was to the tune he desired.

_A place to be alone...A place to be alone...A place..._

_To be alone...Alone...Alone..._

Naruto jammed his keys, turning the engine on. Ignoring his seat belt, Naruto pulled his car out of the curb and drove furiously. He was blind to the red stoplights, other cars, and the city. His eyes were locked on only the road and its destination. How did he not think of it? Why did he forget that Sasuke would have gone to the one place where it all started? Naruto was hesitant to answer his own question. He didn't want to think he was in denial that their friendship was falling apart, that they had grown up too much, changing everything. It was true that in less than a year, all of them would be adults and they couldn't risk mistakes anymore. They couldn't enjoy the spoils of their parents, their guardians, their teachers. They couldn't enjoy without worry anymore; they had to fight for it.

Maybe, Naruto admitted, he was in denial. Maybe their friendship really was hanging by a thread and any minute, somebody was going to cut it off with a pair of scissors. It was that fragile, their friendship. But Naruto was going to fight for it, even if it meant risking everything. It was worth it. Because he knew Sasuke, even to this day. There were some things you couldn't change about a person and Naruto knew in Sasuke, that he wasn't a murderer. That Sasuke was much better than that. Although he could change his appearance or himself, Uchiha Sasuke will always and forever be Uzumaki Naruto's best friend.

_A place to be alone, Sasuke?_ Naruto wanted to laugh. That really was a terrible description of how they called it. A horrible misnomer, to be specific. They could never be alone.

Because they always had each other up there.

* * *

"Sakura?"

Sakura's eyes fluttered open, the tears already dried up. She had no idea how long it had been, but the moon was up, no stars shining or mingling with one another. The sky was so much closer to her grasp now, resting on the top of Valley Ends Tower. This place was her haven; nobody could interrupt it. It was a haven for only her and her two closest friends. Only they could escape to here. But unfortunately, another was here as well. She stood up, the words ringing through her head. She knew that voice. She was too familiar with it. She had heard it last night, and she thought that moment was the last time she heard his voice.

She turned around, her eyes widened in fear. "S-S-Sasuke-kun?"

Once more, she was face to face with Sasuke, not a boy, yet not a man either. She couldn't see anything else but his face. His expression was nothing she expected. Sasuke was, in contrast to Sakura's expectations, was in horror. He appeared as if he just saw his limbs cut up. His face was pale as a ghost, his eyes widened upon seeing Sakura. Then deja vu came, but this time, Sakura wasn't sure why. But it came, and Sasuke erupted.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

The rage: it was unarguable that it was definitely there. The anger seethed with each word that Sasuke spat out. Instantly, he stomped towards Sakura, like he always did when he was angry at her. Sakura, however, learned her lesson too many times. She kept a good distance from her, stepping away each time Sasuke came forward.

"Sasuke-kun, wait!" She yelled, panicking.

"GET AWAY FROM HERE!" Sasuke hollered ruthlessly. "YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE!"

"NEITHER ARE YOU, BASTARD!" Sakura screamed. She gasped when Sasuke's hands grabbed both her shoulders, making her feel very tiny under Sasuke's glare. His eyes were demonic, crazy, and insane. And for some reason, his eyes said that he wasn't going to hurt her, unlike his speech. There was something incredibly vulnerable in his eyes like glass.

"Are you stupid? Get away from here-"

"SASUKE LET GO OF HER!" Naruto screamed as he ran towards his two best friends, pulling Sasuke away from Sakura.

Sasuke's eyes widened again, the horror doubled even more. He looked back and forth between Naruto and Sakura, unable to comprehend how they discovered him already.

"You too?" Sasuke whispered in disbelief.

Naruto was confused. Sasuke was using a strange choice of words. It was now Sasuke's turn to panick, walking back and forth in circles. Naruto could hear his friend curse quietly before rushing towards the gated fence. He saw Sasuke glance down for only a split second.

"S-Sasuke, what's going on?" Naruto asked loudly, suddenly worried not for him and Sakura, but Sasuke as well.

Sasuke, however, responded by shoving Naruto and Sakura to a dark corner, far away from the doorway. He bent down, only to whisper harshly, "Don't make a sound or else!"

Naruto was about to argue, but he saw that Sasuke was not his stoic self anymore. He was actually...frightened of something. Naruto wasn't sure, and no matter how much he wanted to the answer, he knew this was not the time to ask. Gently, he cupped Sakura's mouth, holding her back against the metal fence, hidden from the moon, inside the darkness. Sasuke resumed to his position in the middle of the rooftop, and Naruto heard the door creak open. Several footsteps followed, and Naruto realized why. Naruto held his breath, awaiting for whatever was to come. A deep voice spoke.

"You screwed up, Sasuke."

Naruto instantly recognized that voice. _Madara!_

He heard Sasuke scoff. "At least she's dead."

"You were supposed to feign a suicide so they would never trace it back to our company!" Madara corrected, enraged. "Thanks to that stupid blog, you caused the downfall of Uchiha Corps!"

Sasuke was silent. A chuckle escaped from Madara.

"To be honest, I have to thank you, Sasuke. You gave me a very interesting idea after your exposed murder of Shizuka."

And Naruto felt he lost his breath. He heard a gun click, footsteps growing louder. He heard a foreign laughter, filled with cruelty and malice.

"Aahh it's a shame we couldn't create his death artfully," A slimy voice cackled.

Another click of the gun. Naruto inched closer, his eyes widening at a blond man holding a gun towards Sasuke. Sasuke was surrounded by a group of men in suits, all of them wearing identical badges. Each badge had red clouds against a dark, black sky. The symbol of Akatsuki. Each of them had a gun holster on their belts, their hands dangerously close to their weapons. There was no escape. Sasuke, however, remained calm and expressionless, his hands coolly tucked in his pockets. Sakura was about to shriek, but Naruto muffled her with his hands.

"Hold it, Deidara," Madara commanded, stepping forward to Sasuke. "You don't seem surprised, Sasuke."

Sasuke shook his head. "Not after you did the same to my family."

Madara chuckled. "Yes, that was certainly easy. But you're just like me, Sasuke, willing to kill anybody for power."

"Hurry up, boss! I want to see this motherfucker explode!" Deidara shouted angrily, gritting his teeth. Madara ignored.

"Any last words, Sasuke?"

Sasuke's eyes did not move. He was solely concentrated in Madara's direction, wishing to wipe away Madara's smirk. But Sasuke knew it would come, he just had to be patient.

"How did you convince Itachi to murder my parents?" Sasuke asked in a monotone. Madara raised an eyebrow but instead, grinned.

"Of course, might as well discover the truth before death..." Madara gestured to Deidara to lower the gun, and he complied. Sasuke stiffened slightly, his fingers twiddling inside his pockets. But Madara spoke. All ears were opened.

"Your father was about to sell the company for over 350 billion and split it up. He wanted to spend more... 'quality time' with his family. Said he could retire peacefully for life once he sold his name. but I knew we would lose power immediately, going back to being treated like dogs. I couldn't let Fugaku do it, so I pulled the greatest plan: force his own children against it. I played up the tension between Shizuka and your own father, convincing her to become the wild child she was to gain her father's attention. While he was distracted with your sister's antics, I was secretly plotting the takeover. The more caught up Fugaku was with his kids, the more powerful I got.

"Unfortunately, your sister discovered my motive and was about to reveal it. Luckily, teenagers are easy to manipulate. After torturing his sweetheart, I bribed that pathetic Kakashi to drug her, taking Shizuka back to to his place, and caused one of the greatest scandal for Uchiha Corporations. You knew your father's fury: Sent your own sister to boarding school the very next day. I couldn't let her come back, so I froze her passport, denying her from entering Japan as long as I could.

"I thought I was done, but apparently, Itachi also grew suspicious. But he was just as easy as Shizuka. His pacific nature only added to the tension. I told him your father was fearful of Shizuka ruining the name, therefore sent her away for good. I needed Itachi to be under the impression that your father was responsible for Shizuka's troubles. I purposely set up Itachi to discover a convincing death certificate of your sister and soon, he was driven by revenge, just like you. Itachi murders your parents and next thing you know, he runs to Europe. I covered his tracks, keeping up with the caring uncle act I was. But he discovered my true intentions, and returned two years ago to convince you otherwise. It's a shame you didn't listen to your brother; you could have lived tomorrow."

Naruto and Sakura shared identical, shocked faces. It was finally revealed: The truth behind the Uchihas. A lust for power, the driving factor. The reason why Sasuke's life had been so miserable. It was in the light now. They could finally take down Uchiha Madara for good, saving Sasuke from further pain. But unfortunately, they couldn't say that about Sasuke's actual life. For one thing, Deidara had risen up his gun dangerously close to Sasuke's forehead.

"It's amazing how easy it is to tear a family apart..." Madara chuckled darkly. "As cold as I may be Sasuke, you were my favorite nephew; you were the perfect soldier."

And to everybody's surprise, Sasuke spoke.

"I was..." He said before his lips curved into a dark smirk. "...but not for you."

Madara froze as he felt the cold, metal barrel of the gun pressed against his head. And then, the sly voice of death spoke.

"You're going down, Madara."


	20. Destroyed

Chapter 19: Destroyed

I know this is random, but do you guys remember the anime Yugioh? Well, do you remember in the English version there was this supercool rock/techno/i-dunno-how-to-explain theme song everytime Kaiba comes in? Yeah, I was writing this while the song played. Just youtube "Kaiba theme" and you'll remember if you watched the english version of yugioh. i hate the english voice actors but the song...It sounds so BAMF!

* * *

"You're late, woman," Sasuke smirked.

"Sorry Sasuke, but you were pretty brutal to me at the hospital," Shizuka answered coolly. She held the gun close to Madara's head, the cold metal sending chills up his brain.

Madara's eyes widened in complete fear. His collect calmness had disappeared the moment Shizuka spoke. He heard the ghost of her voice. Except this time, he really did think she was a ghost.

"I-Impossible..." Madara whispered in disbelief, his fists tightening. He gritted his teeth, anger seething from his eyes. He wanted to pulverize the niece behind him, but knew she wouldn't hesitate to pull the trigger. He noticed the Akatsuki member suddenly lowering their guns from Sasuke, changing their target towards Shizuka. Shizuka didn't waver one bit. She smirked coolly, as if nothing changed. Madara knew the members wouldn't hesitate to kill her the moment she pulled it, but he couldn't wait for that. She had to be eliminated. Now.

Madara glared at Sasuke, ferociously.

"You murdered her, Sasuke! This is outrageous! The doctors deemed her dead!"

"Don't believe everything the TV says, Madara," Sasuke replied arrogantly.

"I don't give a fuck about that! What do you think you are going to gain by siding with that bitch, Sasuke?" Madara yelled.

"A chance to live."

Madara suddenly became very startled. He noticed that Sasuke's eyes were darker than before, a deadly aura radiating just from his stare.

"Ever since you took me in, I haven't had the chance to do what I wanted. Once you're out of Uchiha Corps, I can finally live my life and restore the Uchiha name to its former glory."

This time, Madara chuckled wickedly. "And how did you think you were going go succeed at that?"

"By exploiting your dirty secrets, Madara," Shizuka growled, pressing the gun even deeper into his scalp. Madara went rigid for a moment, but recovered. "And all we needed was patience..."

_"He's not giving out yet, and we barely have two weeks left," Shizuka grunted during a car ride home._

_Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Why is it so important to have it done by the end of the month?" She had never explained why, but it had been a topic on his head ever since she told him of the deal. Shizuka ignored. She was much too concentrated on the actual deal._

_"I believe the only way for that man to give us information is when he has us at gunpoint," Shizuka concluded, biting her lips._

_Sasuke smirked. "Want me to kill you off?"_

_Shizuka glared at her little brother, the car stopping abruptly on the sidewalk. "What do you have in mind?"_

_"I can play mole."_

_Shizuka's lips twisted into a sly grin. "We can seriously make that work." _

_Their plans formulated faster than they thought. But they couldn't do this alone..._

_"You want to 'kill' your own sister in front of of a damn security camera at **my** hospital? You're going to ruin your own company! Not to mention, you're endangering my employees!" Tsunade shouted fiercely, slamming a fist on her desk. Sasuke did not fidget._

_"As long as it takes Madara down. They only way he's going to reveal everything is when Shizuka's dead and finishes me off to get the last shares. All we need is something strong enough to appear she's dead." _

_Tsunade chuckled. "I have something better."_

_ She stood up and walked to her medical closet. She pulled out a tiny bottle filled with burgundy liquid inside. She tossed it to Sasuke, who caught it easily in his hands. _

_"I made it during med school. Only 1 ounce is enough to induce paralysis to the drinker's heart for a day, showing death-like symptoms. Most doctors would identify the drinker dead under this sedative." _

_Sasuke smirked. This really could play into their hands perfectly. However, Tsunade was not finished. From a different closet, she pulled out a tiny, plastic bag filled with blood, nearly forcing Sasuke to gag. The bag was leaking immensely, some drops of blood escaping to Tsunade's desk. Tsunade, however, was quick to explain before Sasuke could faint. _

_"Actor's blood from the local studios. If you rig your gun, have Shizuka put this directly where you plan to shoot her. The bag will explode and release the blood. Convincing, huh?"_

_Sasuke nodded. He stood up, bowed to her graciously, and placed everything in a brown bag. Just as he opened the door, Tsunade gave him the last words before they met again for that terrible night._

_"Be careful, Sasuke."_

_Sasuke paused for a moment, nodding his head. Then, he left for the next step..._

_"Are they going to hook up your cellphone?" Shizuka asked strictly through the phone as Sasuke drove closer to the Akatsuki base, hidden in the deep alleys of Fire District. _

_"Yeah. I told Kisame I have proof of how threatening you really are. Got the hospital decoy ready?" _

_**Things were going too good**, Sasuke thought. Now he really had to convince Akatsuki that he was their mole, not Shizuka's. They were digging a deeper hole now. Once he was in Akatsuki's base, he couldn't go back again..._

_"Cut your friends off," Shizuka ordered. Sasuke had just exited the car, standing in front of Naruto's mansion. He turned his head for a moment, his sister's words catching more than his attention. _

_"You might get killed, Sasuke. It's better for them to think you died as a murderer than a friend; it'll be easier for them to get over it."_

_Sasuke could hear the regretful tone through her words, as if speaking from experience. He opened his mouth, about to say something, but Shizuka had driven out of the curb. Shzuka could have heard him tell her how he felt more connected to her than ever before...how she wasn't a horrible sister..._

_"You want me to put up a viral video of you supposedly murdering your own sister on my blog? Oh my Uchiha, are you trying to commit social suicide?"_

_"You owe me one after all your bitch-talking," Sasuke grumbled, rushing to his car. He glanced back and forth around his surroundings, checking if anybody was around to eavesdrop on his conversation._

_"I"m sorry, Uchiha, I don't post anything that isn't authentic." _

_"Your whole shit is fake. I'll follow up with something later, then you can decide whether you want to keep your blog or not." _

_ A deep sigh ran through the other end of the phone. "You're insane, Uchiha, but that's how you give my site millions of hits. Favor accepted."_

_And then, the war began._

Madara stared at Sasuke uneasily, but the anger was still pouring all over his face. His fists crackled, yet they hesitated to move with Shizuka's gun deep into his skin.

"So it was a trap all along..."

Shizuka chuckled "We needed you to confront Sasuke in order to reveal your wrongdoings. The only way that was going to happen if I was out of the picture, leaving Sasuke all alone. But he never is."

"A very good plan indeed," Madara agreed, smirking suddenly. "But it's a shame nobody will listen to dead people."

At that instant, Several hands raised their guns towards Sasuke's head, surrounding him in a circle. Sasuke stood still, not moving an inch. He kept his hands in his pockets, unnerved by the sudden change of the situation. Shizuka, however, still placed her gun directly at Madara. She gritted her teeth, a bead of sweat dropping from her forehead.

And then, Sasuke grinned.

"No...they'll listen to you, Madara."

Sasuke's hands left his pockets to his blazer. Akatsuki members readied their guns, preparing for the worst. However, Sasuke only moved his blazer, opening the view in front of Madara, sending his uncle into a shock of horror. From Sasuke's pockets was a blinking red dot. The dot blinked several times and Madara saw it attached to a tiny video camera, hidden within Sasuke's blazer. Madara was as furious as a bull seeing red. His nostrils flared up.

"DESTROY THAT CAMERA!"

"Too late; it's been streaming live the minute you entered here," Sasuke replied coolly, his eyes darting to the corner only for a split second. He prayed inside that Madara didn't catch that, or else Naruto and Sakura were in deep trouble.

Luckily, Naruto caught Sasuke's eyes just in time. He turned to Sakura, who nodded her head, understanding. Quietly, he pulled out his cellphone, turned the volume off, and flicked to Rumy-Nin's website. It was then Naruto had to cover his mouth to muffle his awe at Sasuke's plan. On the front page of Rumy-Nin was a live streaming video of Madara, Shizuka's gun pressed behind him. The view was from below, making Madara appear like a giant. The screen was partly covered by the corner of Sasuke's blazer, and Naruto could clearly see the red dot blinking repeatedly. Everything that had been said at this very moment...it was recorded in everybody's memory. The whole teenage population, and soon, Fire District will be listening to this. It would not be long before the news station got a hold on this video. Madara's secrets were not out of the hat. He was doomed.

Sakura's eyes were in complete shock and disbelief. Naruto could feel her body shivering, unable to contain everything she just experienced today. One moment, Sasuke was actually their friend and in the morning, a murderer. Naruto understood too well that Sakura had her doubts well deep into her mind and now that Sasuke turned out to really be their friend...he couldn't tell how this was going to go. All Naruto wanted was this whole ordeal between Madara to be over.

"Face it, Madara," Shizuka said. "You're destroyed."

"No..." Madara seethed through his teeth.

Immediately, he pulled out a gun from his belt, turned around to face his niece. Realizing the situation, Sasuke went to his knees, spinning a kick towards Madara's legs but it was too late. The shot was released, aiming straight at Shizuka's right shoulder. Sasuke heard a loud cry of pain from his sister, his eyes returning back to her. When he realized that she was still standing, Sasuke sighed in relief inwardly but knew there was no time. He could see the bullet, still visible in her clothes, a tiny pool of blood forming on that spot. Sasuke snatched the gun out of Madara's hands, pointing it towards the Akatsuki members.

One member held up his gun, his fingers pulling the trigger. Quickly, Sasuke shot right at the guy's hand, a scream erupting from him. The member released the gun, too busy cursing at his now bloody hands. Another one ran towards them, but Shizuka repeated the same action. One by one, Sasuke and Shizuka shot at each member's hand, leaving them weaponless in the end after finishing with another. When only three were left to surround them, Sasuke and Shizuka stood against each other, back to back. Deidara, one of the last, however, was chuckling maniacally. Shizuka raised her gun cautiously, raising a eyebrow. Suddenly, as Deidara took out a metal green ball, Shizuka's eyes widened in horror.

"SASUKE HE'S GOT A GRENADE!"

"WHAT THE HELL'S WRONG WITH THIS GUY?"

Deidara only cackled. "Time to really explode with art!"

Sasuke and Shizuka pointed the gun at him, but knew it was pointless. It didn't matter how it was going to happen: Deidara was going to pull it and take them and Valley Ends Tower alongside. However, their savior came in the form of pink hair. Sasuke and Shizuka could only watch in awe as Sakura slammed Deidara's face with a gun, smashing a few teeth as well. Sasuke was about to yell at her for leaving out of her hiding spot but considering the fact that Sakura saved his life and had a scarier look than usual, he remained silent. Shizuka, however, was quick to take advantage of this.

"I know who's going to wear the pants in your future relationship," Shizuka teased and Sasuke couldn't help but glare not only about how inappropriate it was for this situation, but for the fact that she had such low confidence in him. Sasuke would deal with his sister later. He was much too occupied with Sakura.

Sakura, however, let out a rare grin. "Your welcome, Sasuke."

Sasuke smirked carelessly. His eyes went beyond Sakura's shoulder and he was in horror. For right behind Sakura, a couple feet away, Madara was slowly getting on his knees, a gun in his hand. Directly at Sakura's back. Madara grinned wickedly and suddenly, Sasuke found himself rushing to Sakura's side, panicking.

"GET DOWN!"

Sakura had no time to even think about Sasuke's words for in less than a second, a shot rang. Sakura screamed as Sasuke grabbed her immediately, throwing themselves to the ground before any bullets could hit them. He held onto her tightly, shielding her body and face from the scene. Shizuka followed suit, immediately ducking to the ground, crawling to Sasuke's side. She rolled upwards, shooting towards Madara, but missed by a few inches. She pulled the trigger again, locked. Nothing came out. She cursed, realizing that there were no more bullets. She breathed heavily, a hand pressing against her wound tightly. Sasuke could clearly see the pain Shizuka was going through, hoping she would still last until the next morning. Sakura snuck a quick peak at the scene, gasping in shock at Shizuka's situation.

"Shizuka!" Sakura gasped as she attempted to reach to Shizuka. However, Sasuke's hold was too strong, preventing her from moving. Sakura looked at him, worried. Then she realized why.

Sasuke buried her head even deeper into his chest, a hand covering her head from Madara's view. Madara was limping closer and closer to the three, vulnerable to his attacks. They were equipped with a gun with no bullets. One was wounded, and the other dare not let go of his hold on a girl. Madara lower his gun to where the three laid, laughing devilishly.

"Now you brats can finally join the rest of your family..." Madara cackled harshly, clicking the gun. "...in hell."

"No, only you." Madara turned around to discover the source of the voice, but was only met with a punch to his face.

Once again, Madara was on the ground, his gun snatched away by Naruto. Naruto stomped on Madara's unconscious body, making sure he didn't move. Naruto kept the gun pointed straight at Madara's forehead, his eyes flaring up in pure rage.

"Don't ever threaten my friends again, you sick bastard," Naruto stated darkly.

The door burst open, revealing a swarm of police officers pooling out from the tiny entrance. All of them pulled out their guns, directly at Madara's unconscious body. Behind them, Kakashi, Jiraiya, and Tsunade followed closely, running to their respective positions. Kakashi kneeled down beside Madara, checking the man's pulse, affirming that he was still alive before the police took hold. Jiraiya stood around the police officers, ordering them to cautiously lead Madara and the other Akatsuki members out of the surroundings. Upon realizing that Shizuka was bleeding terribly, Tsunade immediately went to her side. She examined the damage, the blood still not giving up.

"Get me an ambulance! Now!" Tsunade barked, helping Shizuka get up. "Damn it, Shizuka, you didn't have to be so reckless..."

Shizuka nodded, glancing in her brother's direction for a moment before leaving the rooftop with Tsunade. Jiraiya observed the situation, looking back and forth. He turned to the the trio, shock written over his face.

"How the hell did you kids survive an Akatsuki attack without getting shot?" Jiraiya asked, surprised. Naruto shrugged, but that didn't matter right now. He slowly stepped away, his attention switching towards his friends. He ran to Sasuke and Sakura, his eyes worried.

"Sasuke! Sakura-chan!" Naruto gasped, checking their situation. Sasuke and Sakura sat up, staring at Naruto. Hesitantly, Sakura smiled.

"It's okay, Naruto, we're alright," Sakura reassured him despite still shivering from the traumatic event just now.

Strangely, Naruto let out a loud, hard cough. Sasuke and Sakura blinked, confused. His eyes didn't meet theirs but instead, below it. Following Naruto's eyes, Sasuke and Sakura looked down, eyes widening. Sasuke was still holding to Sakura's waist; Sakura, his chest. But they didn't release each other at that second. Instead, their eyes met again, the incident just minutes ago repeating itself. Sasuke noticed that something inside of Sakura's eyes appeared startled and still...scared?

Slowly, his hands left her tiny figure, backing himself slightly away from Sakura. What was that...just now? That look Sakura had in her eyes. That wasn't something she usually gave him. Sasuke expected somewhat of a relief in her green eyes but he didn't see that. He saw more fear than peace in them. Was she still traumatized by everything today? He didn't know. Instead, he told himself to forget about it at the moment, because there would always be time to talk to Sakura.

His eyes dropped to the ground, and he frowned.

"You two should have stayed hidden," He grunted.

Naruto scoffed. "And leave you dead? That's trash talk, Sasuke-teme."

"You knew I'd be here," Sasuke stated, still curious how Naruto discovered it was here. Sasuke was answered with a sigh from Naruto.

"You're never alone, Sasuke; Not when I still believe in you."

Sasuke's eyes widened. He was speechless now. Naruto smiled genuinely at him, his foxy whiskered face content. Sasuke didn't understand this. So many things happened today and even if they turned out to be a lie, Sasuke could have sworn Naruto and Sakura would be the first to believe otherwise. He wanted them to believe he was a murderer, that every friendship attempt he took in was just a game, even when it wasn't. But Naruto stood by him.

How could it be that Naruto, out of all people, would still think of Sasuke as high as always? How could it be that Naruto didn't believe he was the murderer on TV like everybody else? How could Naruto be the only one that believed in him? And then Sasuke remembered the answer, but had long ago buried for two years:

Because Uzumaki Naruto was his best friend, whether he wanted it or not.

Kakashi stepped in the trio, staring at Sasuke.

"The ambulance for Shizuka is here, Sasuke," Kakashi stated. "Would you like to accompany her?"

Sasuke glanced back at both Naruto and Sakura, who returned with soft smiles.

"You should be with your sister, Sasuke-kun," Sakura whispered gently.

And he would be.

* * *

It had been a week since they took down Madara that night. Madara was forced to resigned from the company, his shares immediately handed to Sasuke and Shizuka themselves. He had been sentenced to thirty years, charged with blackmailing, murder, organized crime, and kidnapping. Sasuke had not seen his uncle since; all he knew was that the man couldn't ruin his life anymore. Of course, peace couldn't last forever, but the least Sasuke could do was make it longer.

For the first time in several weeks, Sasuke dressed himself down. He only wore a plain black t-shirt, regular jeans, and basic white sneakers. For that day, he looked like any other teenager. The only part that said he was from power was the face of an Uchiha. But today, he didn't want any ties to the company. He just wanted to be Sasuke.

He walked into the hospital, a plastic bag in his hand. The waiting room was bare, only a few mothers sitting down with their children. He continued on, towards Tsunade's office. He grabbed the doorknob, twisting the door open. Sitting at her desk, Tsunade glanced up at Sasuke, acknowledging him with a nod. She closed the files on the table, pushing it to the side for her visitor. She greeted Sasuke with a smile.

"Ah, Sasuke, you're early," Tsunade commented, watching Sasuke take a seat across from her.

Sasuke laid out the tiny bottle of serum and bag of actor's blood on Tsunade's desk. Tsunade looked up to him, his face still unreadable to anyobdy.

"I'll repay the favor someday," Sasuke spoke. Tsunade chuckled.

"Still haven't learned how to properly thank people huh, Sasuke?" Tsunade joked, grabbing her stuff away and tucking them into their appropriate cabinet. "Or maybe you can only say 'thank you' to Sakura?"

Sasuke glared at her instantly, and Tsunade could only laugh.

"Don't hide it, Sasuke; I was still there at the hospital when you had your moment in Sakura," Tsunade said. "You're lucky I didn't turn on the security camera for blackmail."

Tsunade returned to her desk, withdrawing a roll-upped newspaper underneath. She laid in across her desk, sliding it for Sasuke to see. At this point, her expression went dark suddenly. Sasuke glanced at Tsunade, raising an eyebrow.

"It came this morning, Sasuke," Tsunade began. "I guess you can be relieved for now."

In giantic letters, the newspaper blared with the title:

**FORMER CEO OF UCHIHA CORPORATIONS COMMITS SUICIDE**

Sasuke stared at the title, emotionless and unsure of how to react. Of course, he was relieved because Madara could no longer pose as a threat to them again. But at the same time, a life was taken away. Sasuke wanted revenge, but not exactly like this. So why was he feeling pity for the man who ruined half his childhood? Sasuke had once been a vendetta for his own brother and felt nearly nothing just as he was about to kill him. But he couldn't kill Madara either. He wasn't exactly sure what was pushing him back. In reality, maybe he just didn't want to accept the truth; that he wasn't as cold as he wanted to be.

He didn't even glance at the story following after, pushing it back to Tsunade.

"I'll visit Shizuka now," Sasuke simply stated before standing up and walking to the doorway. Tsunade nodded.

"Thank you for dropping by, Sasuke," Tsunade said as Sasuke quietly closed the door behind him. Tsunade leaned back against her chair, smiling. She envisioned the much younger Sasuke, jumping and running around the hospital as she chased him and Naruto around for causing so much tomorrow. Oh, the back pains they caused her. But it was worth it everytime she saw Sakura smile at the end of the day with those two boys.

_You've grown into a fine man, Sasuke..._

* * *

Sasuke knocked on the plain white door gently.

"Come in," a voice spoke. Sasuke opened the door. The room was bare with the exception of a bed in the middle, a woman sitting on it. Shizuka saw Sasuke and immediately, smiled. For once, her hair was unkempt, her face makeup-free, and her designer clothes replaced with a hospital gown. It was rare nowadays for Sasuke to see his sister in such a normal position. That last time he saw her close to vulnerable was years ago, a childhood memory in his adult world.

"You look very...normal today, Sasuke," Shizuka noted.

Sasuke stood next to her bed. Shizuka was still wounded from the gunshot to her shoulder. Her wound was deep, requiring even the effects of stitches and over a week to heal. Today was her last day in the hospital in the morning she would not only leave it, but Fire District itself. And Sasuke knew it. He just wished he knew why. He had prayed that today, he would discover why today would be the last day he would see his sister for a while, or possibly, forever.

"You heard about Madara?" Sasuke asked suddenly. Shizuka nodded.

"It's a shame, but no surprise," She replied. "He really is nothing without the company."

Sasuke agreed. "What should we do with the company?"

Shizuka chuckled. "'We?' Oh, Sasuke, I have no business with the company anymore."

"Don't talk shit, Shizuka; you'regauranteed first to take control," Sasuke argued, frowning.

Shizuka shook her head.

"No I don't; I sold my shares to you."

"WHAT?" Sasuke stepped backwards, shocked at Shizuka's words. Shizuka, however, was unwavered by his reaction.

"I settled the contract with Jiraiya; Since you're still a minor, Jiraiya shall be your personal aid in running the company. You now possess full-ownership of Uchiha Corporations," Shizuka explained, her eyes avoiding Sasuke's.

Sasuke shook his head back and forth in disbelief. "No, you can't do that-"

"Of course I can. I'm an adult and your current guardian, so I can do whatever I want, Sasuke. I now assign you as CEO and owner of Uchiha Corporations."

"Bullshit! Why the hell would you give up your shares? You can't make the company my responsiblity! NOT NOW!" Sasuke was now yelling at her, angrily. He couldn't believe what his own sister was doing to him. "Why the hell are you running away from our family business? YOU'RE AN UCHIHA GODDAMNIT!"

"No, Sasuke, I'm not anymore."

Sasuke paused for a moment, merely staring at her coldly. Then, she reached around her neck, pulling out a golden necklace Sasuke hadn't noticed before. From that necklace, a golden ring, a tiny diamond sitting atop, slid out into Shizuka's palms. Then, to Sasuke's surprise, she slid it around her ring finger. He saw Shizuka stare at her ring with serene eyes, as if remembering something. Sasuke's lips parted for a moment.

"You're..." Sasuke whispered, but couldn't finish.

Shizuka nodded, smiling.

"I have responsibilities too, Sasuke."


	21. Forever An Uchiha

Chapter 20: Forever An Uchiha

Hey guys sorry it's been over two weeks but this month was CRAZY! Luckily next week I have a one week break so most likely there will be a new chapter soon after! Anyway like I said, this month was ALL Key Club. We had to elect our LTG and I'm so proud that my friend is one! He goes to my school and makes me so much prouder! Too bad he's working with all girls again XD. Either way, we also had to do this Whole Food's project and prepare for Earth Day and I could ramble but you already get the jist. Anyway, I wish I could to DCON this year but it's just too expensive. Next year FOR DA WORD!

By the way, I'm thinking after I finish my side project "The Way We Are" I'm going to move onto a NaruHina story. I want to a try a different couple since SasuSaku can get SOOO angsty and dramatic. There's so much more humor potential with NaruHina and I love comedies. I'm thinking of setting it in a typical high school setting and have this strong urge to make Sakura a cheerleader XD She won't be a bitchy, Queen Bee cheerleader. It would be those badass cool ones that aren't up-in-your-face-slut cheerleaders. I want to give Sakura some strength since I've realized my stories tend to make her look weak. So yeah, if you like my stories, be on the lookout for that!

Enjoy the story! Thanks for all those who read and review! I've been getting more reviews lately, which makes me super happy :)

* * *

"His name is Ideki Seto," Shizuka said softly, staring at her ring. "I met him during boarding school. He was an extremely sweet guy. Every time I got a hangover from those stupid parties, he stayed with me, making sure I was alright. He proposed to me over a month ago, before..." At this moment, she paused, glancing at Sasuke. Curious, Sasuke pressed on.

"Before what?" He repeated, drinking from his cup of water.

"Before I gave birth to my son."

Instantly, Sasuke spat out his drink, nearly choking himself to death. He punched himself several times to the chest, trying to regain his breath. He coughed loudly until his throat was no longer sore. Then, his eyes stared at Shizuka, bewildered and in complete shock. He stared at his sister as if she was a new woman. He corrected himself, not a new woman, no. More like his mother now. He glanced down to her bed, trying to avoid her face and frowned. The water he spat out was all over Shizuka's blankets, much to her disappointment, but she didn't appear surprised. Sasuke's body was fidgeting, unable to remain still.

"You're...a mother?"

Shizuka nodded. "I named him Shosuke. He was a tiny baby and I don't have any pictures to show you unfortunately. He's the most precious thing in the world. Its a shame really; I had little time with him..." Over a month since her fiancee proposed. Over a month since her son was born...

Sasuke tightened his fists, hesitant to ask his next question. "How old is he?" There was a brutal undertone to his speech that he could not hide. Shizuka closed her eyes, sighing.

"40 days old," She replied simply.

"YOU BITCH!"

Sasuke stood up suddenly, throwing the cup to the ground, smashing it to pieces. He couldn't hold in the anger anymore. His face was in rage, masked by nothing.

"YOU LEFT YOUR SON DAYS AFTER HE WAS BORN? FOR SOMETHING AS STUPID AS THE COMPANY? HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HIM? YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED BECAUSE OF OUR COMPANY, YET YOU WERE WILLING TO RISK LEAVING HIM FOR GOOD? WHAT KIND OF SICK MOTHER DOES THAT TO THEIR CHILD?"

"Sasuke, calm down..." Shizuka whispered under her breath, not daring to look in her little brother's eyes.

"YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE COME OUT HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE! GODDAMNIT HE COULD HAVE GROWN UP WITHOUT A MOTHER!"

"And Madara would still be threatening you."

Sasuke stopped himself from the yelling. He breathed heavily, tired from the havoc he created in the room. His eyes were so murderous to the point that he really could kill his own sister for her actions. She left a child, no a baby, days old for something stupid like family business. Shizuka, however, also had her own anger. But unlike Sasuke, her eyes were glossy and were not fierce; instead, Sasuke saw tears brimming around her eyes. This was a rarity. It had been a long time since he saw his sister cry, especially considering the strong woman she was. Throughout it all, she contained her stern face.

"You think it was easy for me to do this? You think it was easy for me, 9 months pregnant, to fly across the globe to identify Itachi's dead body, believing you actually killed him? Do you know what it's like to worry about you constantly just days before going into labor? Did you know I was diagnosed with postpartum depression just two days after I gave birth to my son? I couldn't take care of my own son properly because I couldn't stop worrying when Madara's was going to kill you! I CAN'T BE A GOOD MOTHER TO MY SON IF I FAILED YOU AS A SISTER, SASUKE!"

Sasuke was speechless, unsure of how to react to her words. He now realized why she had returned in the first place and why at that time. It was true that Madara would still be alive if Shizuka didn't come. But everything that had happened to her...he had forever imagined that Shizuka was having the time of her life without the family. He had imagined that she didn't even care about them; she didn't even attend their parent's funeral. He had imagined many things about his long lost sister, but now he realized, his assumptions really were just imaginations. He had now just heard the reality behind it all.

"I didn't want to come back to Fire District once Shosuke was born," Shizuka confessed, wiping the tears from her eyes. Sasuke was slightly stung by her words, but she continued.

"I didn't even want anything to do with the company again, to be honest. But then Seto started taking a leave from his job not only to take care of our son, but me as well. I couldn't live properly. I forgot to change Shosuke's diapers or take him out of the bathtub or go to him when he cried. Seto did everything, but he understood too well what I was going through. When he found on the news that you were in jail for fighting Danzo, Seto told me to go to you, that you would need more than ever. He said it would therapeutic for me too if I went to you. And so I went, but I promised him that I would return in a month, ready to take care of our son again. And maybe when there's time, we could get married..."

Sasuke saw the struggles Shizuka went through her eyes. He could see how red her eyes had gotten from crying, but Shizuka was a strong woman. She was a woman who rarely cried, even when he was a child. This sister of his was not the same one he knew. But that didn't matter anymore, really.

"You can go back to them tomorrow," Sasuke said in a monotone. "And stay there while you're at it."

Shizuka chuckled. "Do you really hate me that much?"

Sasuke shook his head. "Just what you did for me."

"Tsunade is right; you don't know how to properly thank people," Shizuka teased lightly.

"Shizuka..." Sasuke began again softly, biting his lips. "What am I supposed to do?"

Shizuka shrugged. "Jiraiya will help you out with every decision you make. But in the end, it's your choice."

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked curiously, raising an eyebrow.

"You don't have to be CEO, Sasuke," She responded, but it was all riddles to Sasuke.

"Didn't you just sell me all your shares?" Sasuke grunted angrily.

"I mean you could always sell the company."

Sasuke stiffen at her words.

"Currently, the company is worth only 10 billion, the lowest it's ever been after Madara's scandal. However, that's still enough for you to retire for life and live life peacefully. Nobody will bother you or your friends again..." Shizuka explained solemnly. She turned to Sasuke, who stood there shaking on the revelation.

"I gave you my shares so you could make a choice, Sasuke. Will you honor our family or choose a future with your friends? You can't have them both."

He didn't know how to answer this question. A normal person would choose the later, but Sasuke did not consider himself normal. It wasn't just a matter of friends over family. Especially when it came to one's reputation and name on the line. It wasn't just Sasuke's name either. It was the Uchiha itself. But then, he couldn't stay with Naruto and Sakura forever. They were well into their senior year. In just a few months, they would be graduating, become full-time adults. In just a few months, their childhood was over.

"The choice is yours, Sasuke," Shizuka continued. "I cannot control how you live your life."

"When's the wedding?"

Shizuka stared at him, raising an eyebrow. Perplexed, she opened her mouth slightly. "W-What?"

"Your wedding," Sasuke said calmly. "It's traditional for a male relative to walk you down the aisle. That's the least I can do for you, neesan."

Shizuka's eyes widened. She heard it, and Sasuke could see the effect taking on her. For the first time in several years, Sasuke had finally uttered the word "neesan" to her. A simple word, but a powerful effect it had on his sister. She smiled at him, like she always did to cheer him up. Then, she chuckled.

"As long as you name your baby with Sakura after me."

Sasuke glared at her, desiring to torture Shizuka all over again.

* * *

The bell rang throughout the Academy. Students scattered outside the building, immediately chatting up each other. Naruto and Sakura exited their classrooms, waving goodbye to their friends in the hallway. They walked to the student parking lot, directly towards Naruto's car. He pulled out his car keys and clicked a button. The doors unlocked and the two entered inside. Naruto pushed his keys into gear, and as the engine turned on, Naruto grinned widely.

"RAMEN TIME!" He cheered, pulling the car out of the parking lot. In a few minutes, they were on the road.

Sakura moaned loudly. "Baka, think of others! I'm sick of ramen everyday! How about sushi?"

"EW!" Naruto stuck his tongue out in digust. "I hate fish! And it has vegetables!"

"You need a balanced diet, Naruto," Sakura lectured, frowning. "Seriously, how can you be so energetic without it?"

Naruto sighed. "Fine, fine, we'll have it your way," He grumbled like a little boy. Sakura laughed, slapping him playfully on the shoulder.

"How about I do it homemade? You can play video games while I cook," Sakura suggested, smiling. Naruto wanted to leap in joy.

"YAY SAKURA-CHAN'S COOKING!" He cheered again. In Naruto's mind, the only thing that could be considered Ichiraku's rival was Sakura's cooking. There was something special about having a close friend making food for you, like adding friendship itself as an ingredient.

And so, the Naruto drove Sakura and himself to his house. He parked the car carefully in the garage. As they exited the car, Naruto marched into the house, singing, "YUM YUM SAKURA'S COOKING YUM YUM SAKURA'S COOKING!"

Sakura didn't stop him; she only smile pleasantly. It had been a while since she seen Naruto this joyful. This was truly Naruto at his happiest. It had been over a week since the incident with Madara. Just three days ago, the news announced that Madara had committed suicide, ending any possible chance of threats against Sasuke. Sakura couldn't be more relieved about this. But it didn't stop her from the normal train of thoughts that happened ever since...

She touched her lips gently, remembering the moment she and Sasuke had in the kitchen. Her eyes closed, going back to that moment. She remember how hard his lips were and yet, it was a wonderul experience. Except, it left her with some many questions.

"Sakura-chan! Hurry up! I'm hungry!" Naruto whined. Sakura's thoughts were broken, and she left it there. She quickly sped up into Naruto's house, took off her shoes, and rushed to the living room, where Naruto currently sat. His stomach moaned.

"Hai, hai, Naruto! Don't talk to me like a maid!" Sakura yelled, pouting.

"But you offered to make me food!"

"That's just so we don't have to eat ramen again, baka!"

"Psh, whatever!" Naruto retorted as he took off his backpack. "I'm going to my room really quick to drop this off."

Sakura nodded and Naruto quickly rushed upstairs. He threw his backpack into his room, but did not leave until he caught a glimpse of a familiar photo standing on his window still. Naruto smiled.

It was the picture of the three of them-him, Sasuke, Sakura- when they were 12. Sakura had received her first camera from her parents and she wanted the first picture right away with the two of them. Naruto remembered he and Sasuke strongly rejecting the idea of a group picture, but you don't object to Sakura at 12-years-old. Reluctantly, they all gathered together for a group picture. Sakura, the only one actually smiling in the picture, stood in the middle, sticking her tongue out. Naruto remembered how Sasuke kicked him suddenly in the shin, causing Naruto to angrily glare at him and vice versa. Sakura had yelled at them for ruining the her perfect first picture. But nonetheless, it was still a picture. Even better, their first one together.

Finally, they could return to those days again. The days when they no longer worried about anything really. No more wondering if Sasuke was used by Madara or Akatsuki. Things were at peace again. At last, they could revive their friendship just like the past.

Naruto walked down the hallway, heading to the stairs. Just as he reached the stairs, he paused for a moment, hearing voices in the room across from him.

"You do realize you possess 100% shares of Uchiha Corporations as of today, Sasuke," Naruto heard Jiraiya speak sternly.

"Ah." Naruto raised an eyebrow. _Sasuke? What's he doing in my house?_

"You can do whatever you want with your company, Sasuke. Nobody can stop you legally. But since you are a minor, I want you to think over this carefully, how this might affect you in a long run, and what you plan to do should you sell it."

His eyes widened. _Sell?_ As quiet as a mouse, Naruto tip-toed closer to the door, pressing his ear gently against it. He had no idea what was going on. Sasuke had total control of the company now? What happened to Shizuka?

"I'm positive with my decision."

"Your company is worth 10 billion, Sasuke. Have you accounted the sacrifices you are truly making should you continue with your decision?"

"I know what is and isn't important to me."

Naruto felt his insides tightening. He gulped. He could feel sweat forming across his forehead. _Was it possible that..._

A tiny chuckle escaped from Jiraiya.

"Sasuke, I'm glad that you still treasure your loved ones."

A breath of relief escaped from Naruto. His chest relaxed again. it was amazement how easy it was to silence his glee. But Naruto wasn't sure if he should smile. Sasuke was going to sell the company. The last thing he had of his own family. The glory, the fame, the power Sasuke was born to. He was going to let it go.

_Your love ones_. Those words echoed in Naruto's head. _I can't believe it..he's going to sell his company...he's doing this for..._

Naruto smiled brightly. Quietly, he skidded downstairs, hurrying the kitchen. Sakura was already preparing the pots and pans for the meal. Before she could turn on the stove, Naruto screamed.

"SAKURA-CHAN YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN!"

Sakura nearly dropped the pot to the ground. She whisked around, frowning at Naruto. "NARUTO DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!"

"BUT SAKURA-CHAN YOU HAVE TO LISTEN TO ME-"

"Naruto, can't you ever come home quietly?" He hard Jiraiya scowl behind him. Naruto turned around, seeing Jiraiya leaning against the wall, his arm crossed. Sasuke, for the first time in ages, was wearing street clothes, much to Naruto's amusement. Sasuke looked incredibly normal today. Already, Naruto was feeling closer to Sasuke again. Slowly, everything was coming back.

Naruto was about to speak, but then something else caught his attention. Something more, alarming.

It was the way Sasuke and Sakura stared at each other.

There was something strange going on between those two. Sakura's body had suddenly turned away from Sasuke's direction, her back half-way against them. Her shoulders raised, and though her fingers were separated, they were stiff. Her other hand clutched the kitchen counter, as if to hold herself straight. Her eyes feigned calmness, something rare in Sakura. She was too rigid at the moment. And they way she looked at Sasuke; it was like she saw a ghost.

Naruto couldn't tell who was worse: Sakura...or Sasuke. Sasuke left his hands to the side, hanging loose. And yet, Naruto thought for a moment Sasuke was about to grab something forward. But he didn't. Because that would be in Sakura's direction. Naruto thought Sasuke's eyes widened slightly, if only for a split second. His lips parted and Naruto wondered if Sasuke wanted to say something but couldn't.

The tension between the two...It was as if a thunder was striking the two dead silent.

Naruto laughed nervously. And loudly.

"WELL THIS ISN'T AWKWARD WHATSOEVER!" Naruto exclaimed, trying to tone down the tension. "Ne, ne, Sasuke-teme, do you wanna stay for some of Sakura's cooking?"

Sasuke shook his head slowly, but it was Jiraiya who answered.

"We need to get Sasuke to the conference as soon as possible," Jiraiya explained, snatching his trench from the coat hanger. "We have some..." Jiraiya glanced at Sasuke, smirking. "...business to settle."

Naruto scowled. "Whatever, teme, but next time for sure right?"

"Hn," came out of Sasuke's mouth. Naruto smiled. This was starting to sound like the old Sasuke.

Jiraiya and Sasuke departed quickly from the house as Naruto waved goodbye. Then, his attention resumed back to Sakura, and he frowned. Sakura was back to her attempt at cooking normally, as if nothing happened in the last five minutes. She fidgetted with every move, unlike of her compared to when Sasuke was in the room. Naruto crossed his arms.

"What was that, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura did not pause. She glanced at him, raising an eyebrow. "What was what?"

"Oh just you going-" Naruto exaggerated Sakura's stare at Sasuke with dreamy eyes and fluttery lashes, sighing hopelessly. "-Then Sasuke going-" Again, Naruto played up Sasuke, mimicking Sasuke's cold and surprised eyes perfectly. Sakura had a sweatdrop at him. Naruto resumed back to normal.

"I mean, what the hell is going on between you and Sasuke?"

"N-Nothing, Naruto! Don't worry about it!" Sakura tried to reassure him, smiling.

"It's pointless pretending to smile when I can tell the difference, Sakura-chan," Naruto said sternly.

Sakura was taken back for a bit at Naruto's words, but Naruto knew she could not deny how right he was. Sakura laid down the pot in her hands and leaned against the counter. Strands of her pink hair fell down, grazing her cheek. Her eyes turned to the floor, not bearing to look into Naruto's.

"I don't know what's going on between Sasuke-kun and I," She confessed deeply.

"W-What do you mean?" Naruto asked, puzzled.

"It's just..." Sakura paused for a moment, biting her lips. "Every since Sasuke-kun returned, I haven't felt steady with him. I don't know if he's a friend or not, whether he really cares about us or not, or what he really thinks of us. It's just confusing."

"But Sakura-chan, Sasuke is our friend! I know! The whole Madara-charade is over! He was just going through a whole with that bastard!"

"Just two weeks ago, I thought Sasuke-kun was a murderer."

Naruto eyes widened. He could see Sakura's eyes grow glossy and a tiny hint of tears forming. She immediately wiped it away before they fell. She took a deep breath.

"But... you know he didn't kill Shizuka. It was all a hoax. He ended up being-"

"But it's the same thing, Naruto! He comes home after two years, then ditches us for some Akatsuki hooligans! He's nice to us, then cold! He helps us, then leaves us hanging! He saves us from Madara, then picks a fight with Danzo! We try to hangout with him, then he leaves us the middle of the night to murder his sister! He's been ignoring us ever since he took down Madara, so why should that change anything?" Sakura screamed angrily. "I'm tired of guessing what we are to him!"

Naruto had never thought of it like that. No, he couldn't have. Because he did not think like Sakura. He did not realize the pain that went through Sakura's mind everyday since Sasuke's return to Fire District. Where he, Naruto, always had high hopes for Sasuke to return, Sakura was forever cautious of everything. For her, she could not handle these games Sasuke played at. Naruto could understand. It was only a matter of endurance. And Naruto knew that Sakura, out of all people, should not have to go through this for Sasuke's sakes. She didn't think like Naruto and there was a good reason: She was still madly in love with Sasuke, not matter how much she did not want to.

Naruto threw an arm around Sakura's shoulders, pulling her closer to him. Naruto heard her stiffle quietly. She was starting to tear up.

"I wish I could see things like you do Naruto but I can't," Sakura said weakly.

"No, you have every right to think Sasuke's a jackass," Naruto admitted. Sakura chuckled softly. "Besides, Sasuke's always full of surprises. It's his nature."

_Your loved ones_. Sasuke had admitted to Jiraiya that he actually cared. For them. If only Sakura had overheard the conversation as well, she wouldn't have to go through this pain of guessing games. She had no idea what Sasuke was risking for them.

_He's going to sell the company, I just know it. All I need is for Sakura to hear him say it. Then, everything can be over._

And Naruto prayed.

* * *

Sasuke stared at the mirror, fixing his tie so that it didn't cut off his oxygen supply. He was back in a typical tuxedo again, this time much fancier. Sasuke had nearly forgotten what it was like to buy his own clothes again. It was something he hadn't done in years. The first time he shopped was with his mother at a very young age. She had let him pick out his own clothes, though they were all plain t-shirts. Then, it was always with Sakura in middle school, who always forced him to get color in his wadrobe. The last time was with Shizuka, who picked out every new suit for him. But now, he was independent. And he needed to show it.

He had to look sharp tonight. Jiraiya had advised him to look his sharpest tonight for the conference, where he would announce the future of Uchiha Corporations. It was going to be all on him. Tonight, everybody was going hear what Sasuke had been keeping in the back of his mind for weeks. The number of reporters always amazed Sasuke. Sasuke wasn't naive to how influential the family company was. He grew up, fully aware how newspaper-worthy every decision the company made was. Tonight was no different. But he has saw a quick glance of the conference room and it made him frown. There were probably over seventy reporters in that room, with their big cameras, microphones, and big-time anchors at the scene. And they didn't even make up a percentage of people in the room. Influential people, from expert business owners to legendary economists to politicians were in the room, awaiting for Sasuke's decision.

Obviously, all Sasuke wanted to do was just escape through the window and walk in the park to relax. But he knew he couldn't. He was going to be on stage, speaking to several mikes, in just a few moments. He wondered if Shizuka planned this from the start, just so she wouldn't have to deal with those damn reporters and pressure. A baby and a fiancee, Sasuke scowled. She knew how to win his pity too well.

But Shizuka was gone, just like his family. Shizuka had a new responsibility, one that couldn't uphold the company. She had a family, and Sasuke understood. That was no place for a growing family full of love and happiness. Business is cruel, and being a heiress, Shizuka fully knew the dark side to it. It was expected of her to shield her child and fiancee away from it. She was a grown woman now; she could make her own decisions.

Except her decisions gave total power to Sasuke, something he knew he could not be trusted with. He was once hungry for power; the power to kill his brother. But that was the past and he no longer held the desire to hurt people. But then again, he could never rely on himself for that. He had been battling this decision over and over until tonight. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Sasuke said.

The door opened. Jiraiya's head poked up. Just like Sasuke, Jiraiya wore a black tuxedo but with a red now. His white hair was tied neatly into a low ponytail.

"We're ready for you," Jiraiya said.

Sasuke nodded. He followed Jiraiya outside the room, behind the curtains. He could hear the loud chattering of people dining before the conference. They had probably finished the last company's presentation. He couldn't remember the name, but Sasuke was told a small company preceded him. It didn't matter if this conference was cumulative; Sasuke did not consider it egotistic of him to say that everybody was here only for him to announce the future of Uchiha Corporations. Everything was eager to hear it. They would either support him or wait to destroy everything about it.

With each step, Sasuke remembered the words of everybody who only wanted to best for him tonight.

_"You can't have everything, Sasuke; You need to sacrifice something," Shizuka had said to him at the airport, just before leaving him on his own._

_"Think about Naruto, think about Sakura. Your decision cannot be out of selfishness," Tsunade had advised sternly as she chaperoned him to the bank._

_"I've taught you many things, Sasuke, but I can't teach you what's important in your life; that's for you to decide on your own," Kakashi had told him as Sasuke handed him the last papers he would to him._

_"You won't survive long, Sasuke! It won't matter how far you run away from the company! As long as you are an Uchiha, you will never escape our world!" Madara had threatened him when Sasuke saw him for the last time in jail._

_"You could retire for life if you let go of the company, Sasuke. But can you live with that?" Jiraiya had asked him at Naruto's house._

Flashing lights. Sasuke could barely keep his eyes opened as he stepped on the podium. Cameras clicked furiously before he even said a word. All eyes turned to him. He could hear the video-cameras flash right, starting to record his every movement. People on TV were going to watch him in the public eye for the first time. For what seem like the longest minutes, reporters attacked him with questions, especially about the Madara incident. He had been away from the press for too long. Sasuke knew they were going to hound him. Jiraiya yelled at them violently to shut up, trowing a few curse words, and Sasuke couldn't help but be amused. Jiraiya was never polite to the public, but nobody every argued against him. Jiraiya was Fire District's number one liason; you mess with him, he's got a company that could whoop your ass for him.

Then, the room went silent. Only a few murmurs here and there were the only sounds to Sasuke's ears. His heart was pounding inside. He looked around the room. Eyes. They stared back at him. He was the center of attention to Fire District, no, the world now. Sasuke knew his words could break or make other businesses, but it was his decisions, not theirs. Nobody could tell him what to do or force him to do things against his will. No one could control him and make him their dog again.

And no one will ever mess with his friends again. Sasuke closed his eyes briefly, remembering the scenes of the past unfold him. The day he first met Naruto, the day he and Naruto got into their first fight, the day they met Sakura, they day they made their first hospital trip for her, the day they entered middle school, and everything that made their friendship so unforgettable.

_"Sasuke, I'm glad that you still treasure your loved ones."_

Then, Sasuke smirked.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke, the new CEO of Uchiha Corporations."

_I know...That's why I can't have them in my life._

* * *

Naruto stared at the TV, frozen. He dropped the soda in his mouth, the contents spilling all over his carpet. He was bewildered. His skin went white. He couldn't breathe. Those words replayed in his mind over and over again. After all he had heard, after all he had seen, after all the trouble and pain Sakura had went through...He could not believe Sasuke's words.

"No..."


	22. Uchiha SasukeMight Just Die

Chapter 21: Uchiha Sasuke...Might Just Die

Okay, sorry for not living up to the promise from last chapter but I'm not here for excuses anymore. You guys know the drill: Key club, track, junior year, SATS...Yeah, but I also want some feedback if you would be kind. At first, I was going to extend the storyline for even more chapters or just end it with the next two. I have desires to work on other stories but I don't know if I can function them properly if I do too many at a time. I'm not telling you how it's going to end should I stop it early, but I need some feedback. Would you guys still want this story to continue for a longer period of time? If I continue, it would be like an additional storyline that's more of a sequel, but I rather just include it in here. It's your decisions, guys.

Other plans in the works? A NaruHina pairing story. It's going to be set in high school and I'm so excited. I'm never done them so I would like to give it a try. There's so much comedy potential compared to the angst of SasuSaku. I'll probably start it after the other story "The Way We Are" is finished, which is probably soon.

And this sounds random, but I really want to write a Prince of Tennis fanfiction. I just got back to reading the manga and I'm falling in love all over again. If you guys don't know it, it's basically about this teenager who's a tennis prodigy and alongside with his junior high tennis team, they dominate tournaments while going through the pressure of getting better. I love it so much, especially the Ryoma and Sakuno pairing. It's so cute! I want to do a RyoSaku story in the future! If you guys read Prince of Tennis like I do, I hope you guys would read mine's when I start it!

Yeah long update but here's the chapter at last! Thanks for reviewing guys! I'm getting more everyday. Very much appreciated.

* * *

_Rumy-Nin_

_Your #1 Hot Spot for the Dirt in Fire District_

**_Forever An Uchiha _**

_Rumy-chan back guys and guess what? Uchiha Sasuke finally cracked and became the CEO of Uchiha Corporations. What a shocker, whoop-de-doo. Said boy announced it last night live to every television station around the world. We all knew it was bound to happen (well, on my part, I was expecting him to go on some murder rampage, get sent to a mental asylum, and ruin himself to no ends). It seems once again, his pathetic big sister leaves for America and never seen since. I'm 100% sure she's not coming back but that's alright: We get to see Sasuke ruin himself even more. But first, I must congratulate him on making this far. It's amazing how he survived that crazy, maniac uncle of his that committed suicide. But it's a shame he can't keep everything while his head is stuck up that high._

_Good job getting to the top, Uchiha; now let's see if you can stay there. _

_XOXO_

_Rumy-Nin _

_November 3rd, 2010 7:35 AM_

Naruto wanted to smash his computer screen right now after receiving the link for Ino. He couldn't believe this. Sasuke actually took up the position. He was certain that his best friend was going to sell it. He heard it all. The conversation between Jiraiya and Sasuke. He was finally getting rid of his past, of the horrors, of the pain. He was going to do it for them.

Naruto slammed a fist to his desk, a crack born immediately.

"DAMN YOU, SASUKE!" He screamed to his room. He wished his punch could meet Sasuke's face.

Why was he still reaching for the impossible? Why didn't he give it up? Did Sasuke not listen to what Madara said that night? Uchiha Fugaku was going to sell the company: That was the original dream. If Sasuke wanted to respect that decision, he would have done it. So what game was Sasuke playing now?

And for the first time in his life, Naruto truly felt that he did not know his best friend anymore. For too long, Naruto held on the belief that Sasuke was the same arrogant, cocky, silent guy that foiled Naruto himself. For too long, Naruto believed that Sasuke would do anything for his friends and family.

Then again, would the Uchiha Sasuke throw his family company just for Naruto and Sakura? Naruto prayed he would. Ever since the Uchihas' death, the company had brought nothing but pain into Sasuke's life, especially with Madara under control. Sure, money piled higher, the fame skyrocketed, the power stormed over others, but for Sasuke's emotional needs...It had changed him greatly. Sasuke was never the warm type but the night his parent's died, it was as if something disappeared from Sasuke's eyes forever. A spark had died, Naruto could tell. The day after the funeral of Sasuke's parents, Sasuke was colder than ever, even to Sakura. He had thought it was just a phase, but it didn't. Sasuke still lived that nightmare even to this day.

Now, Naruto didn't know if he could hang onto it anymore. This idea that Sasuke actually cared about them, Naruto didn't know. He didn't want to end up like Sakura, already giving up on the possible. He didn't want to agree with Sakura. He had wanted the complete opposite. He had wanted to show Sakura a side of Sasuke's that she had never seen before. The side of Sasuke that proved how much he actually cared for Sakura over the years.

_I'm sorry, Sakura-chan...I promised to bring the old Sasuke back...the Sasuke who loves you the same way you loved him..._

Because deep down, Naruto knew there was no one else for Sakura. Nor Sasuke.

Naruto scoffed. _If only those two weren't in such denial..._

* * *

Jiraiya slammed the door shut behind him. In front of Jiraiya, Sasuke quickly found a seat on the long, glass table, surrounding by several empty chairs. The windows spanned from the floor to the ceiling, giving Sasuke a clear sky view of Fire District. He could see everything from the meeting room of Uchiha Corporations. He saw Konoha Academy, the school he once attended. He saw the park he and his friends went to almost everyday during their childhood. He saw the hospital, where he and Naruto visited everyday for Sakura. He wondered if he could spot the tiny cafe Sakura now worked at, but he didn't have time. His train of thoughts stopped upon Jiraiya's voice.

"No more child's game; It's business time, Mr. CEO."

Sasuke nodded, noticing Jiraiya's wide grin. They both took a seat across from each other as Jiraiya laid out a fat binder on the table. It landed with a thump, causing Sasuke to jerk slightly from the heavy weight. Jiraiya flipped through the binder, revealing several pages of data, pictures, graphs, and research papers. Sasuke stared curiously, but Jiraiya easily read his mind.

"This are the predictions of the Uchiha Corporations of the growth under your term should you follow my advice correctly," Jiraiya stated sternly.

Sasuke wouldn't argue. Not only was Jiraiya the liason in Fire District, but an economic genius. His advice were nearly flawless. Most companies gained higher stocks usually after following the advice from the great Jiraiya. And as a teenager nearly out of high school with little background in business, Sasuke was not going to argue.

"First, you need a new executive board," Jiraiya suggested. "Don't take anyone back from Madara's rule; it'll only create tension and possible backlash against you. I have a list of potential members in this binder. They're pretty young in business world; the oldest is 35. If you want a new direction, you need to get them young. They'll share the same goals as you and the drive to compete in our world. You don't want old people who stick to the past or judge you just because you're a brat."

Sasuke smirked at Jiraiya's comment. He flipped through Jiraiya's list. He had to admit, the list was full of young people. They were probably straight out of college. Some names were familiar to Sasuke. He paused a page, smirking. Of course these two would have the same page together.

"Hagane Kotetsu and Kamikuzi Izume," Sasuke stated. His first two picks. Jiraiya grinned.

"Minato's old interns? Good choice. They work well together," Jiraiya commented, not the least surprised at Sasuke's decisions. Sasuke continued flipping, throwing out names quicker than anticipated. After the pause between names grew longer, Jiraiya stopped Sasuke, closing the binder altogether.

"We'll deal with the board members later. The next step: A good publicist," Jiraiya said. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"After all the events this month, you can't just start the company again without a good image. That's why I got the best in Japan; plus, she's a bit older than you, but you guys will get along just fine," he grinned.

There was a knock on the door. "Speak of the devil," Jiraiya muttered before standing up. He opened the doorknob, a figure entering the room. It was a blond woman, with four pigtails across her head. She had dark teal eyes that bore right through one's skin. She stood tall with an athletic built, dressed in a tight purple blazer with a coordinating skirt. She grinned, and Sasuke wanted to gag. _T-T-This woman-_

"Oh, isn't this cute? The little Sasuke is all grown up now, playing boss man," Temari teased haughtily.

Out of all the publicists in the world, he ended up getting Gaara's sister. The same girl whose brother once tried to murder Sasuke in an alley while holding Sakura hostage. It was the occupational hazard of a company's heir: future owners fighting against each other throughout their teenage years. Always, somebody close to Sasuke was caught in the middle and yes, Sakura was the most occuring one. Thankfully, Gaara recovered after spending some time again in a mental asylum but still, Sasuke gulped at the idea of having Temari as his publicist. That woman was going to whip him like a fan, Sasuke knew.

Feigning his poker face, Sasuke scoffed. "Why this woman?"

"Aww I thought you missed me, Sasuke! Wasn't it fun when Gaara beat the crap out of you?" Temara grinned wickedly. Sasuke glared at her. Yep, he knew it. This was not going to sit well.

Sasuke turned to Jiraiya, eyes glowering. "Why is she in Fire District?"

"Calm down, Sasuke," Jiraiya advised, sensing the tension already. "You should thank her father for putting Temari on loan from Suna Corporations. With her skills, she managed to bring back Suna from a drug house to the most sought-after dealership in aircraft. Don't take her for granted."

"Yeah, Uchiha, just like your little girlfriend Pinky," Temari winked. Sasuke glared at her. Temari chuckled darkly.

"It's good that I'm here, Jiraiya-sama; This guy wouldn't last two minutes with the paparazzis," Temari sighed as she took a seat next to Jiraiya. "The press would love seeing the jealous side of Uchiha Sasuke-"

"Keep this up and I'll show you my fist-"

"STOP IT YOU TWO! God, stop acting like a bunch of kids!" Jiraiya demanded. "Keep it in the past. Sasuke, I want you to work with her. Temari will help you avoid any scandals if you listen to her, understood?"

Sasuke scowled, but he gave up with a nod. Temari smirked victoriously.

"Don't worry, Uchiha, I'm not going to sell your boxers to your fanclub," She assured jokingly. "Or tell the whole world your secret past with Sakura."

Sasuke looked like he wanted to strangle the woman. But he couldn't help but accept the fact that just with those words, Temari was proving herself to be a true publicist; she knew about Sakura, not matter how hidden Sasuke kept it from the press. He was fine if people knew about Naruto; that boy was Minato's son for heaven's sakes! Naruto knew how to handle press and image; Sakura didn't. It was something she had no control of. But for this woman to actually know...Sasuke tightened his fist.

"Possessive, much?" Temari only chuckled. "We need to work on your reactions, Uchiha. Even the tiniest brow furrowing or fist tightening can send the worst stories about you."

"She's right, Sasuke," Jiraiya agreed. "As your publicist, Temari will also teach you to control your manners during public events."

"Fun," Sasuke muttered sarcastically. Temari only grinned. It was not hard for Sasuke to believe Temari imagining ways to destroy him with her as his publicist. She could easily take advantage of his status for her company's personal gain.

Jiraiya forced out a loud cough, earning both Sasuke's and Temari's attention.

"You'll also need bodyguards, Sasuke," Jiraiya added.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "I can defend myself."

"Well we don't want another Danzo incident. In case some of Madara's followers are after you, we need you safe and on your best behavior as possible," Jiraiya explained. "To do both, you need bodyguards. However, I want them to blend in your social ring, so you'll probably recognize them from Konoha Academy."

This definitely caught his attention. His bodyguards went to the same school as him? Sasuke couldn't remember anybody fit to even be his bodyguard currently. He was pretty sure he had defeated the male population of his class in a fight at least once. Sasuke was a force not to be reckon with. Unfortunately, some people just don't get it.

Realizing Sasuke's curious look, Jiraiya grinned. "Let's just say one of them is very..._unique_."

On cue, the door burst open loudly. All eyes turned to the doorway, wide like golf balls. Sasuke's, however, was the widest. He swore the moment he laid eyes on the two figures that just entered the door, he was about to fall off of his chair.

"Oh hell no..."

"SASUKE-SAN I PROMISE TO PROTECT YOU TO THE ENDS OF THE WORLD!" Screamed Rock Lee proudly. He earned a slap from the back of his head.

"Baka, Lee! You don't have to be so loud!" Tenten lectured him from behind.

Sasuke cringed. Why, out of all the top bodyguards in the universe, did he had to end up with _the_ Rock Lee? This guy practically lived in forest green tracksuits. There was no way he was going to blend in. And the girl with twin buns? Sasuke remembered her clearly. She was Neji's girlfriend and possible fiancee if the Hyuuga wasn't so scared of her temper. Her, Lee, and Neji were a year ahead of Sasuke and probably already graduated. It had been a while since he saw them, but it never meant he wanted to in the first place. Especially, when it concerned...

"Oh Jiraiya-sama, Sasuke's going to die by next week under that weak bun girl's watch," Temari joked cruelly.

It was then Tenten's eyes darted to the source of the voice. Immediately, the two girls glared at each other. Then, they exploded.

"JIRAIYA-SAMA, HOW COULD YOU HIRE THAT FAN BITCH!" Tenten screamed, pointing an accused finger at said girl.

"I'M NOT THE ONE WHO THROWS A WHOLE BUNCH OF KNIVES AND MISS THEM ALL, DO I?" Temari retorted back, offended.

"GO BACK TO THE FUCKIN WIND! THIS IS MY TERRITORY!"

Sasuke wanted to face-palm himself. He knew the minute Tenten stepped in the same room as Temari, things were bound to go out of control. These two girls wouldn't just have a cat-fight; it would be a head-on war. It was a simple explanation really. It was a couple years ago and the Fire and Wind District held a martial arts tournament for teenagers then. Temari and Tenten faced each other and although Sasuke was not present during their match, he had overheard that it got nasty. They were up at each other's throats, Tenten threw a whole bunch of her weapons, and Temari had a gigantic fan for reasons Sasuke never knew. In the end, through cruel play, Temari had won. Sasuke was sure Tenten never forgave her for this. And now, out of all the places for another confrontation...

"SHUT UP, LADIES!" Jiraiya yelled, almost tired of the noises. Tenten and Temari immediately obeyed. Lee, on the other hand, hid in the corner for several minutes before taking a seat next to Tenten.

Sasuke spoke first, displeased with the display of confrontation just before. "Why..._these two_?" He glanced at Tenten and Lee. "Shouldn't they be cuddling with Hyuuga?"

"Enough, Sasuke. You should think Neji for loaning them to you," Jiraiya shot back. "Tenten and Lee are the best martial artists of your generation. They have extensive background of assassins, poisons, tactics, and underground organizations. No assassinations have come to Neji under these two."

"That's because nobody cares about Hyuuga," Sasuke muttered, smirking.

"What was that, Uchiha?" Tenten growled, standing up abruptly.

"Ah, Tenten, calm down!" Lee begged, pulling her back to her seat.

Jiraiya sighed. "People are bound to be after you, Sasuke, especially as the CEO of a powerful company. They will take advantage of your young age. I don't want your life at risk, so I have Tenten and Lee as your bodyguards. They you're age, so they'll blend nicely to avoid any caution attached to the company. We want to show an image of you confident and arrogant to take Uchiha Corporations to new levels. Bodyguards in black suits with giant guns don't exactly connect with the public, do they?"

"That's not the problem. Just..." Sasuke hesitated for a moment. His eyes darted back and forth from Tenten to Temari uneasily. He closed his eyes, awaiting for the fire to ensure.

"Why did I end up getting the two biggest bitches in the world?" Sasuke asked lazily.

"WHAT WAS THAT, UCHIHA?" Temari screamed, enraged.

"DON'T MAKE ME ASSASSINATE YOU, UCHIHA!" Tenten threatened as she withdrew a giant handgun.

"TENTEN STOP! WE'RE SUPPOSED TO PROTECT SASUKE-SAN, NOT KILL HIM!" Lee cried.

"DAMNIT UCHIHA ONE MORE STUPID THING OUT OF YOUR MOUTH AND I'LL MAKE YOUR REPUTATION GO DOWN HARDER THAN-"

Jiraiya sighed loudly. So much for Sasuke's first day as CEO. He was really, really starting to question why Sasuke didn't sell his company in the first place.

* * *

"Sakura-chan, please let me talk!" Naruto begged behind the counter.

"Enough, Naruto! Can't you see I'm working?" Sakura retorted rudely, busying herself by preparing a cup of coffee.

"Oh please! There's only like two people in the cafe!" Naruto scowled, observing the surroundings. It was true. Aside from Naruto and Sakura, there were only two other people in the cafe, and they were sitting on the table with laptops.

Sakura grunted. "I don't need to hear it anymore, Naruto. Sasuke-kun's a big boy now; he can take care of himself."

"Why do you give up on Sasuke so easily?"

Sakura paused, not daring to look at Naruto. Her fingers flinched, but Naruto caught sight of it. He frowned.

"He's hasn't changed as much as you think, Sakura-chan," Naruto continued. "He's still our friend."

Sakura sighed heavily. "Did you ever ask him if he still thinks of us as friends?"

"Did you ever ask him if he didn't care?" Naruto retorted sternly. "Why do you always assume the worst? Is giving up really the easiest way to deal with Sasuke?"

"Yes," Sakura answered bitterly. "If Sasuke can't tell us what we are, then I will."

Sakura took out her work card, slide it through the scanner, then placed it back. She glanced at the clock, then proceeded to take off her apron and hang it in the employee's room. She threw her coat around snugly, pulling the collar tight. She exited the counter, heading straight to the the front door.

"My shift is over, so goodnight Naruto," Sakura muttered quickly, opening the door.

"Wait, Sakura-chan, let me give you a-" Naruto stopped as the door slammed behind Sakura as she walked away furiously. "...ride home..."

Naruto slumped on a nearby chair, yet he could not relax. He stared outside of the night, imagining Sakura walking home. A time like right now wasn't safe for a girl like Sakura, but Naruto knew she was strong. She could handle on her own. Sasuke and him did not leave Sakura defenseless all the time. If only she realized that they really do wanted to protect her, even Sasuke. Naruto tried really hard to see things in Sakura's view, but it was just so hard. He tried to understand the pain she went through, constantly waiting for Sasuke to figure themselves out, but even Naruto knew it would take a while for it to go anywhere.

_Sakura-chan, why couldn't you be there when I heard Sasuke say we were important to him? _Naruto thought regretfully.

"Dobe, where's Sakura?" Naruto heard a a worried voice ask from above.

Naruto glanced up. Immediately, fury traveled from all over his body into his right fist. Within seconds, Naruto's fist met with Sasuke's face.

Sasuke landed on the floor, his cheeks purple from a growing bruise. Sasuke expressed no signs of pain in his eyes, and that only made Naruto mad. It infuriated him, the sight of Sasuke right now. Here he was, dressed in a dark suit, with his tight black tie, and his new business shoes. Naruto hated it.

"TEME HOW COULD YOU? HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO US?" Naruto screamed angrily. "HOW COULD YOU LEAVE US HANGING AGAIN?"

Sasuke rubbed his cheek, turning his face away from Naruto. His dark bangs blocked his dark eyes, preventing Naruto from ever seeing through them.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US ANYTHING? WHY COULDN'T YOU AT LEAST WARN US? YOU HAVE FRIENDS, GODDAMNIT! WE ARE NOT SHIT YOU CAN REPLACE EASILY!"

Sasuke said nothing. It only made Naruto angrier. Naruto's fist clenched tighter than before, threatening the blood in his body to pour out.

"Sasuke...you have no idea what you've done to Sakura-chan..." Nauto resumed again, his voice unsteady yet powerful. "I know you love her, Sasuke, but you're a cold bastard. You got Sakura-chan thinking you love or don't love her. Stop making her run in mazes, Sasuke...Make up your motherfuckin' mind for once with her."

Again, Naruto was met with silence. He scoffed. No matter how many times he had gone through, Naruto could honestly say he would never get used to Sasuke's silence in such confrontations. No matter how long they have known each other, this silence was always a foreign presence.

"Do you care about her?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke stood up, recovered from Naruto's punch. He slowly walked to the front door. Naruto tried to remain strong. He should always expect silence from Sasuke.

But this time was different.

"Naruto...where is she?"

Naruto's eyes widened before his mouth twisted into a smirk. Sasuke could never ask for things properly.

"Going home, idiot," Naruto answered coolly.

And before Sasuke left, Naruto could have sworn his best friend just whispered "thank you" under his breath.

* * *

And so, Sasuke ran down the usual path towards Sakura's house. It was a familiar road, especially for someone who lived in the Upper Side. But he knew it; he knew it well, because it was always directly for her.

Although the darkness blanketed the sky, Sasuke could easily spot the pink-hair that was ever present on a certain girl's head.

"Sakura," He breathed.

It was a quiet sound, but it was loud enough for said girl to stop. Sasuke saw her body fidget for a moment before recovering her movements. She ignored him. Sasuke frowned.

"Stop, Sakura," He ordered.

"I don't have time to deal with you right now, Sasuke-kun," She whispered harshly, clicking the button for the stoplight a million times. To her, the red light lasted forever.

"You're acting irrational, Sakura-"

"I'm irrational? And what about you?" Sakura yelled in his face. It was then Sasuke could clearly see the rage in her eyes. "You're the one that's messing around with us! You're the one who doesn't mind making others worry about you cause you can! Stop pretending that you care about us so we don't have to!"

"I'm not pretending, Sakura," Sasuke could feel his voice raising, his throat almost tormented from her words. "That's why I need you to understand-"

"No, I don't want to understand anymore! I've had enough!" Sakura interrupted. "I tried to be friends with you, Sasuke-kun, I really did. But then, it just ends up for Naruto's sakes and I can't do it anymore!"

"Then don't do it for Naruto! Do something for yourself, goddamnit!" Sasuke yelled.

"Well I did and you know what I got? You sleeping with me, kissing me, and not even talking to me after all of that!" Sakura shouted. "How can I be friends with you if you're just gonna treat me like a fuckin' slut!"

"When did I ever said that you were a slut?" Sasuke couldn't believe this. Why the hell do girls make the craziest assumptions?

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO CAUSE I'M THROUGH WITH YOU!" Sakura screamed as tears rained down her cheeks. Sasuke's eyes widened.

"I love you, Sasuke-kun, but I can't wait anymore..." Sakura whispered through choked tears. "I can't wait for something that I know won't come..."

The light turned green. A car parked right before the crosswalk, signaling the girl to walk. Without saying another word, Sakura left Sasuke standing on the block as she crossed the street. Sasuke couldn't move. He could only watch Sakura as she walked away from him, maybe for good.

Then he realized what it meant to really take up the family company. It was not what he gained through it, but what he lost for it.

And just as Sasuke was about to walk in the opposite direction, he noticed something unusual. The man in the car left his arm hanging outside of the window. There was something about the man that gave Sasuke deja vu. Then, Sasuke's eyes widened: The man's arm wielded a small handgun, barely noticeable in the night.

The man's arm slowly raised up, the gun targeting directly at the middle. Sasuke was in horror. In just a few seconds, Sakura would be reaching the middle of the crosswalk. And yet, Sasuke felt his body freeze at the spot as he saw the familiar dark eyes behind framed glasses.

Kabuto grinned wickedly.

"SAKURA!"

The trigger was pulled. And Sasuke's felt his eyes grow heavier and heavier with each second, the last thing echoeing through his brain were Sakura's screams.

* * *

_Rumy-Nin_

_Your #1 Hot Spot for the Dirt in Fire District_

**_Uchiha Sasuke Might Just Die_**

_OMG guys, let me just say that Uchiha Sasuke is the biggest fucking idiot in the world. And all I can say is that for the first time in my life, I will send him my respect. Because it might just the be the only time I can. Just an hour ago, Uchiha Sasuke was sent to the emergency room for an attempted murder on his gal-pal-slash-girlfriend-BFFL-sex buddies-whatever-they-are Haruno Sakura in the street. Some ex-Akatsuki member was trying to get revenge on Sasuke and of course, they never want to kill the actual person. No, evil antagonists always seem to go for the girlfriend, the best friend, or whatever, but it's always the chick. No, the villain never actually goes straight for the hero; it's always his heart. What better way than to make Sasuke suffer than to try to kill one of the only things he actually likes, let alone loves? Either way, Sasuke's in the hospital and in extreme critical condition. According to insiders, he got three shots, one hitting right to his neck. He quickly lost conscious after the third shot and the only way they were discovered was that crazy Naruto suddenly following them and giving them the 911 (seriously, they're always together). _

_But it's serious, guys. It's a shame really, should we lose Sasuke tonight. Uchiha, you better wake up tomorrow. You've got people waiting for you to wake up, whether it's for better or worse. Also, you don't just die after protecting your childhood girlfriend. Seriously, Uchiha, where are you manners? Don't disappoint us. You've got big things to do, even though there are people who will try to bring it down. _

_XOXO_

_Rumy-Nin_

_November 4th, 2010 1:23 AM_


	23. Goodbye World, For Now

Chapter 22: Goodbye, World...For Now

He could hear the monitor beeping steadily and quietly. Then his breathing. He laid on something soft and warm. His clothes didn't feel so stiff and tight anymore. Instead, they were loose and gentle to his skin. His eyelids felt heavy as dark orbs revealed themselves slowly. He squinted from the harshness of white surrounding him. His head felt dizzy, spinning everywhere. He groaned under his breath, a searing pain itching throughout his back.

"Don't move so suddenly, Sasuke," a feminine voice spoke.

Sasuke rolled his head to the side, his eyes opening more. He could visualize the familiar blond woman standing next to him, a clipboard in her hand and a pen in the other. Tsunade smirked at him.

"Good morning, Sasuke," She greeted non-chatalantly. "You woke up sooner than expected."

Sasuke stared at the doctor blankly. "What happened?" He moaned, his throat dry.

"Kabuto shot you for revenge over Madara. He's facing trial for on the charges of attempted murder," Tsunade explained, pressing some buttons to adjust Sasuke's bed. The bed now pulled up so that Sasuke leaned against it like a sitting position. However, Sasuke could still feel his body motionless, unable to move properly. Even the slightest twitch of his fingers sent him wincing in pain. She handed him a cup of water, Sasuke drinking it through a straw. He frowned in embarrassment, but Tsunade only chuckled.

"Don't like to be fed by others do you? Especially not by an old woman like me," Tsunade teased, laying down the cup next to her.

Nevertheless, she resumed. "You've been out for almost two weeks. Recovery will take at least another month. That bullet to the wound really paralyzed your spine, but it's nothing critical. By next month, you'll be out of the hospital in crutches, and after an additional week or two, you'll be walking again."

Sasuke bit his lips. "And Sakura?"

Tsunade frowned. "You should treat her better, Sasuke, even when you only mean well. She visited you everyday after school for an hour when she should have been worrying about college applications. I don't know what happened between you and Sakura, but you better settle things for good. And it better be the right decision, Sasuke."

Tsunade stood up, staring at him intensely. There was something about her that made Sasuke see her as motherly. Harsh, but very maternal. He always wondered why she never had kids or ever adopted. Then, remembering all the lectures Tsunade gave him and the troubles he caused for her, Sasuke realized she didn't need to; not when Tsunade already had him, Naruto, and Sakura already.

"Sakura will come by later this afternoon, so when she comes out, she better not be crying," Tsunade warned him. "Please give her a real answer."

The door closed quietly as Tsunade left the room. Glancing outside the window, Sasuke could only think of the future before him.

* * *

It was around 3 in the afternoon when Sakura came to visit him. There was something startling about seeing Sakura for the first time after the incident. She walked in calmly, an anxious smile befalling on her face. She was still wearing the school uniform, her hair tied in a messy bun. There were dark circles underneath her eyes and her skin looked ashy today. College applications. They were due soon. No doubt Sakura would be panicking about them. But she still lived through it. Actually, she still looked good despite the obvious stress on her face. Sasuke didn't think any girl could still look beautiful under stress.

Sasuke didn't say anything about it to her.

He waited for her to pull up a chair and sit beside his bed.

"I'm glad that you woke up, Sasuke-kun," She began uncomfortably. The tension was obviously straining her. "How are you doing?"

"Better than when I woke up," Sasuke muttered in a monotone. She smiled weakly. He still stared at her.

"I thought you were done with me," He stated. Sakura was caught off guard for a moment, before gazing at him.

"I thought so too," Sakura answered, taking in a deep breath. That hurt. There was a pang in Sasuke's heart. He could only guess it was out of guilt.

"I'm not mad about you taking over you company anymore, Sasuke-kun," Sakura said, biting her lips. "We're going to be adults soon, making our own decisions. I just came here for answers."

Answers. Sasuke was expecting this. And he didn't plan on holding back. She looked up to him, almost tearfully. But he saw no tears. All he saw the was confusion, the pain, and the regret in Sakura's jade green eyes.

"What am I to you?"

Sasuke was silent, but his eyes never left her. He couldn't concentrate on her question; he was too busy just staring at every bit of her that made her Haruno Sakura. Her abnormal pink hair invited bullies to pull it several times during her youth, but Sasuke found it a rare beauty. Her forehead was much too wide for a normal person, but it just made her stand apart from the others. Her green eyes usual possessed fury and intensity for school, but to him, they always sparkled like jewelry.

And because he couldn't concentrate on how to formulate the perfect answer to her question by not hurting her or keeping too close to her, Sasuke couldn't help but breathe out:

"I love you."

It came so suddenly. He wasn't supposed to say that. Sasuke didn't realize what he just said until he saw Sakura's face. She looked like she woke up from a nightmare. Her mouth was slightly gasped, her eyes forever wide. She appeared panicked, trying to dart her eyes anywhere but Sasuke. She stood up slowly, strands of pink hair falling over her face.

"I-I-I'm sorry, I-I-I should l-let you rest s-some m-more," Sakura stuttered, turning to the door.

"Sakura-"

"See you tomorrow, Sasuke-kun-" She stopped when she felt him grab her wrist, pulling her back. She was met with rage buried in black orbs.

"Why can't you accept the fact that I actually care about you?" He asked her, more interrogately than pleading.

"Please let go, Sasuke..." Sakura begged quietly, refusing to look at him in the eye.

"No, not when I know that you do too."

"I've had enough, Sasuke. No more games, please-"

"WHY CAN'T YOU SEE I'M NOT PLAYING GAMES ANYMORE? WHY CAN'T YOU BELIEVE ME?" Sasuke shouted angrily at her.

"BECAUSE IT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"

Sasuke was taken aback. Sakura's head tilted up and he could clearly see the tears streaming down her face. The agony she was going through. Sasuke cursed inwardly. How does he do it really? Make Sakura cry even when he's confessing to her? She was trying so hard to hold them back, but she couldn't. And something inside Sasuke hurt more than moving his own body after a gun shot to the back.

"You didn't treat me like you cared about me. Do you know how many times you made me worried about you? Right in front of your face? How many times have I offered to do things for you that I wouldn't for anybody else? You blame me for denial, yet you're the one that never heard my feelings until that night!" Sakura cried fiercely. "How can I believe you when all you did to return my feelings was just messing around with me? Do you realize what that could do to a person? Always wondering what I am to you?"

He couldn't believe the damage he had done to Sakura. Sasuke never knew. For the same reasons he did to protect Sakura, it ended up hurting her even more. Her eyes were red from crying, though she didn't whimper. She always tried to be strong when she shouldn't. But then, Sakura was grown up now, just like him. By now, she was done learning how to control emotions. Sasuke tightened his grip on Sakura.

"I knew, Sakura..." He admitted softly, his eyes growing gentle. "...I just didn't know how to respond."

Sakura was startled. Her eyebrows furrowed, green eyes staring dumbfounded at Sasuke. "I-I don't understand..."

"Do you really think I would risk my life, while holding a company worth billions of dollars, to anybody?" He mused bitterly. Sakura blushed slightly, shaking her head.

"I really was going to end things with you and Naruto forever," Sasuke said, his eyes concentrated only on hers. "If I became CEO, I couldn't make room for you guys. I couldn't let you deal with all the consequences of being close to me. People would have gone after you. And they did. Even when I denied talking to you since the Madara incident. It scared the shit out of me when I saw Kabuto pull out his gun at you. I can't hide you anymore, Sakura, not when there's a chance I could lose you. If you're still gonna be in danger, then I rather be there protecting you for a short time than leaving you forever."

Sakura's eyes widened, and the tears stopped. But Sasuke wasn't sure it was out of happiness or pure shock from his ability to actually say a paragraph in one go. Her skin went cold and her body froze rigid. Sasuke realized his hand still gripped tightly around Sakura's delicate wrist. He loosen up, sliding his hand into hers, fingers interlocking. He bit his lips, his eyes never wavering from jade eyes. Her hands, however, only hung in his grip, refusing to respond warmly.

"You make me so angry, Sakura," Sasuke scoffed light-heartedly. "Every time something happens to you, I can never forgive myself."

Reluctantly, Sakura forced her hand out of Sasuke's, and to him, the world was suddenly colder. Sasuke frowned at the sudden loss of warmth that always radiated from her skin. She stepped back slightly, her face no longer drenched in tears. Still enlarged, her eyes now turned to the ground, away from Sasuke's dark orbs.

"I-I have to go to work now," Sakura said hesitantly, walking to the door. Her fingers laid on the doorknob just as Sasuke breathed,

"Stay with me, Sakura."

Sakura paused for a moment, her face not turning to Sasuke's voice. It was the closest thing to Sasuke pleading. Though it was silent, the effect was clear. It took Sakura a few seconds to recover from his words and leave the room.

Sasuke sighed. He would have to wait tomorrow for her answer.

She never came the next the day. Instead, Sasuke was met with an annoying blond.

"Mou Sasuke-kun, you're so rash with everything. You're so lucky Naruto is always there for you. But that's so romantic of you to protect Sakura," Ino sighed dreamily, laying flowers next to his bedside. "It's like a fairy tale when the cold prince doesn't realize his love for the peasant girl until she's about to die. It's so dramatic! But you sure caused a lot of pain for her! She cried a lot the first week, Sasuke! You should be guilty for putting her through so much. You're such a bas-"

"Oi Sasuke, it's your turn," Shikamaru stated lazily, sitting across from Sasuke as a paper shogi mat laid between the two.

"Hn," Sasuke replied as he moved his piece.

"Oh, good move Uchiha," Choji commented, stuffing potato chips inside his mouth.

"LISTEN TO ME GODDAMNIT!" Ino screamed demonically, pouncing on all three heads. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH MEN THESE DAYS?"

"Way to go, Ino, you just knocked a crippled person unconscious," Shikamaru scowled, realizing Sasuke's eyes were now closed.

"AH NO SASUKE-KUN DON'T DIE ON ME! I'M SO SORRY! PLEASE COME BACK ALIVE! NO SASUKE-KUN! OH SAKURA WILL NEVER FORGIVE ME!"

Sasuke was fortunate to wake up the next day without seeing said blonde. However, it didn't change a thing. Unfortunately, Japan bred more blonds than he thought.

"Geez Sasuke, you need to be more careful with what you do," Naruto lectured him. "BUT WHILE YOU RECOVER, LET'S START ANOTHER MARATHON! THIS TIME WITH 'FIRST LOVE OF A ROYAL PRINCE!' THIS IS MY ALL-TIME FAVORITE! IT'S THE LOVE TRIANGLE BETWEEN YU-BIN, GUN-HEE, AND SEUNG-HYUN! SO AMAZING AND BEAUTIFUL! I SHALL ACCOMPANY YOU EVERYDAY IN THE HOSPITAL WITH AN EPISODE OF THIS BEAUTIFUL TALE OF TRUE LOVE!"

It was at this moment that Sasuke really wished that Kabuto had shot him right in the head.

A few days passed, but no sign of Sakura. Sasuke was growing worried of her. Why had she not visited him since then? Did she really give up on him?

Then, he heard footsteps. Followed by crying. It was high-pitched. A girl's.

Sasuke sat up instantly, his eyes darting to the door as the doorknob untwisted from the other side. He felt his breath cut short.

"Sakura..."

"SASUKE-SAN PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR FAILING TO PROTECT YOU ON THE FIRST DAY! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE MYSELF FOR SUCH CARELESSNESS! YOU COULD HAVE DIED UNDER MY WATCH!" Lee cried loudly as he crushed Sasuke in a bear hug. "FROM THE MOMENT YOU ARE DISMISSED FROM THE HOSPITAL, I SHALL STAY WITH YOU DAY AND NIGHT!"

"SASUKE YOU LITTLE BRAT! HOW DARE YOU MAKE MY FIRST DAY A LIVING HELL?" Temari screeched at him, throwing piles of papers at Sasuke's face. "I HAVEN'T SLEPT IN DAYS BECAUSE I'M TOO BUSY BRINGING MY ASS TO YOUR COMPANY EVERYDAY TO CLEAN UP THIS STUPID INCIDENT! YOU BROUGHT A NIGHTMARE OF REPORTERS TO MY OFFICE! WHAT KIND OF STUPID KID BECOMES CEO AND WITHIN DAYS, DECIDES TO GET SHOT FROM SOME FOUR-EYED LUNATIC? IS THIS YOUR IDEA OF FUN BECAUSE I WILL TEAR YOU DOWN IF THIS HAPPENS AGAIN!"

"IDIOT! WHY THE HELL DID YOU LEAVE UNDER MY WATCH! ONCE YOU'RE OUT OF THE HOSPITAL, YOU'RE GONNA WISH KABUTO ACTUALLY SHOT YOU BECAUSE I WILL PUNISH YOU DEARLY!" Tenten yelled right in his ear. "CAN'T YOU EVER HOLD RESPONSIBILITY OF YOUR OWN LIFE? AND HOW DARE YOU RISK SAKURA'S LIFE? YOU ARE STUPID, UCHIHA! STUPID! YOU MADE ME, ONE OF THE TOP BODYGUARDS IN FIRE DISTRCT, LOOK LIKE A COMPLETE PHONY! YOU ARE RUINING MY REPUTATION!"

"MAYBE IF YOU ACTUALLY DID YOUR JOB, THIS PUNK WOULDN'T BE IN THE HOSPITAL THE FIRST PLACE!" Temari retorted angrily.

"AND YOU'RE ANY BETTER? MANIPULATING SASUKE AND SAKURA INTO SOME ANGST LOVE STORY LIKE IT'S A KOREAN DRAMA!" Tenten growled. "BECAUSE IT'S SO BELIEVABLE THAT SASUKE IS KONOHA'S REFORMED PLAYBOY FALLING FOR THE GIRL NEXT DOOR WHEN HE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW IF HE'S GAY OR NOT! OH YEAH THAT'S TOTALLY GONNA LOOK GOOD IN THE PRESS!"

"WHOA WHOA DON'T UNDERESIMATE THE POWER OF KOREANS!" Naruto cried as he entered the room, surprising everyone at his sudden entrance.

Sasuke couldn't believe this day. Was there ever gonna be a peaceful, quiet time at the hospital?

Luckily, he did find silence with a visitor a few days later. Again, it did not involve Sakura. Instead, Sasuke least expected the person sitting beside his bed, an artist palette in his hands and a paint brush in another.

"Sasuke-san, you're not going to have a good potrait if you keep glaring me," Sai smiled innocently, gently stroking his paintbrush across the paper.

Sasuke curled up his fist.

"You know it's going to take me longer to paint you if you don't relax," Sai said. Sasuke realized the threatening undertone and scowled. Sai merely chuckled.

"You are the most interesting subject I've painted, Sasuke-san. I think I should call this..." Sai hesitated for a moment, before breaking into another of his weird smiles. "...Impatiently Waiting For Cherry Blossoms."

Sasuke wanted to strangle Sai with one of the medical cords.

Over two weeks have passed, and still no sign of Sakura. It was already December and Sasuke was pretty sure that college applications were long overdue. She was hiding from him. But what did this mean?

It was a blessing and a curse that Naruto always came to visit.

"Oi, how's Sakura doing?" Sasuke asked him out of the blue when Naruto was visiting.

Naruto slurped his cup ramen, not looking at Sasuke. "I dunno, you should ask her when she visits you."

Sasuke frowned. "She doesn't."

"Oh well," Naruto shrugged. Sasuke expected Naruto to hide things from him, but he couldn't argue against it. Not when Naruto was in this mode.

"OH MY GOD SASUKE DID YOU SEE THAT? SEUNG-HYUN JUST BLEW OFF YU-BIN AFTER MAKING OUT WITH HER! HOW COULD YOU, SEUNG? YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO RETURN TO SEOUL WITH HER! HOW COULD YOU? DON'T LET HER FALL FOR THE PRINCE! NOOOOOO!" Naruto cried as the drama played on the TV set across from them. "SASUKE HOW ARE YOU NOT CRYING OVER THIS? I'VE WATCHED THIS FOR LIKE THE 26TH TIME AND IT BRINGS ME TO TEARS EVERY SINGLE MOMENT!"

Sasuke sighed, staring outside the window. It was almost nightfall. Sakura was probably walking home from work by now. He hoped the streets were safe, especially since he couldn't protect her today. Or for another week.

A few days later, during one of Tsunade's daily check ups, Sasuke mustered up his pride and asked again.

"Tsunade, what's going with Sakura?"

Tsunade hesitated for a moment. She stopped scribbling on her clipboard. She turned to Sasuke, staring at him sternly. Sasuke gulped. _So something did happen to her..._

"She got married off to the prince of Romania and lived happily ever after," Tsunade said in a serious tone.

Sasuke frowned. He really had no time for jokes.

"I'm serious," He stated. Tsunade chuckled.

"Lighten up, Sasuke. You need to if you plan on making Sakura happy. Let her come to you."

Sasuke leaned back, sighing heavily. How many more days could he last without seeing pink hair? Not to mention, how did he survive two years without seeing her? That was the real mystery.

It was the middle of December when Sasuke was released from the hospital. He left the hospital grounds on crutches, his right leg still broken from his crash. That day, he felt his body grow heavier and heavier with each step he took. He didn't realize how foreign crutches were to him now. He remember that, during his youth, he was an recurring patient at the hospital for always breaking bones in his body. All cause of his petty fights with the neighborhood kids. Oh, the joys of Fire District. He smirked at the memory, the ease of fighting without worrying.

He found it difficult to reach into his pocket to take out his cell phone. He had to call that crazy woman Temari to pick him up. He grumbled at the thought of sharing a car ride with her. Again. It was miserable enough the first time. Then again, he had to return to the business world someday. And today would be it. He was going to resume his duties, the one he chose over Sakura. Now, he wanted both. Unfortunately, he wasn't so sure if his choices desired him too.

His fingers froze when a familiar figure appeared before his sight. His eyes widened in surprise. Porcelain skin. Petite statue. Green eyes. Pink hair.

"Sakura..." Sasuke breathed. Less than a month had passed since he last saw her, yet Sakura looked more like a woman that she was.

Sakura was walking towards him rather quickly and Sasuke was tempted to just throw his crutches to the side, pick her up in his arms, and embrace her in bliss.

In reality, she slapped him hard on his left cheek.

Sasuke was bewildered. Sakura has slapped him before many times, but never like this. The pain seethed through his skin like no other. It burned. He could feel his cheek grow hot, probably from a future bruise. He gritted his teeth, not expecting this from Sakura. Finally, he couldn't hold it anymore.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Sakura?" He yelled, pissed.

"That's for messing with my head," Sakura replied bitterly, her eyes darkened.

"I'm sorry okay! But I waited for you everyday to come and you didn't! Sorry that you're still angry with be, but you didn't have to-"

Sasuke never finished. Sakura's lips were instantly pressed against his and all Sasuke could do was let go of his crutches and capture Sakura into his arms. He immediately forgot how painful Sakura's slap was. He ignored his surprise of Sakura's sudden first move, favoring the kiss at the moment. Her lips tasted cherry from the chap stick she always used. They were soft and gentle to him, yet so innocent. Sakura hands buried themselves in his dark hair, ruffling it. Sasuke gripped her tightly in her arms, hoping never having to let her go. All the weird stares they received from bystanders did not exist to them. All Sasuke knew was that this kiss, this real kiss, had been delayed for too long.

At last, their lips departed, barely an inch away from each other. They breathed heavily, desperate for oxygen. Yet at the same time, they wanted it sensation, the feeling, the excitement of that kiss. Inside, Sasuke was relieved. She was still in his arms. And he still managed to stand with a broken leg without crutches.

Sasuke smirked, pressing is nose against her. "Now what's wrong with you, Sakura?" He whispered under his breath, eager to recapture her lips again.

Sakura smiled, kissing him quickly again. "That's for stopping the games. For loving you even though you are a complete idiot when it comes to love."

"No matter how many times I've hurt you?"

Sakura hesitated, grinning. "Well...I needed to slap you first. I can't do that when you're still in the hospital."

"And crutches don't count?" Sasuke asked, skeptical.

Sakura giggled. "You're a strong boy, Sasuke-kun. You can handle anything."

"So you purposely left me alone to deal with Naruto and his drama fest as torture?"

"Maybe," Sakura responded slyly.

Sasuke chuckled. Girls really were moody. But at least right now, she was happy. He kissed her again, their foreheads against each other. "Are you ready to date a top CEO?" He asked arrogantly.

"Are _you_ ready to date a girl?" Sakura retorted playfully. "Temari's got us all thinking you're gay."

"I'll deal with that bitch later," Sasuke scowled, smashing his lips into Sakura's once more.

They deepened the kiss this time, Sasuke refusing to ever let her go. He didn't know why he had ignored this for so long. But he was making up for it. Imagine if he had actually acknowledged her feelings in the past. Maybe then, she wouldn't have to go through so much pain. Maybe she wouldn't have to cry a liter of tears for him.

But right now, he wasn't making her cry. It was the complete opposite. She was actually smiling, because of him. And he thanked God that he was finally able to do it. A moment in his life where he did not hurt her. Sasuke knew that as teenagers, they probably weren't going to last a lifetime. They probably weren't going to die as a married old couple. He didn't expected them to get hitched and stay together forever. No, Sasuke was a realistic.

But today, and for as long as he could, he had a new promise: To make Sakura happy everyday. Even if for only such a short time, Sasuke was going to do it. He'd rather give Sakura smiles on her face everyday for a whole year than never in a lifetime. It was the least he could do. Because in return, he was the one smiling for her.

Sasuke's eyes peaked opened, catching interest in something past Sakura's ear. He startled for a moment. There was a flash in the bush. Camera lens. Sasuke could clearly see the outline of the photographer. Paparazzi. Damn they were quick.

Just as the camera flashed again for another picture, Sasuke smirked. They had better took a good picture of that. He planned on making Temari's life as his publicist hell. Sometimes, paparazzi were good.

* * *

Perfectly, manicured fingers typed rapidly over the keyboard. The computer screen lit up purple, the background of her personal blog. She had just received photos of the latest happenings in Fire District. She clicked open the email and grinned. No surprise there. It was Uchiha Sasuke again. This time, it was slightly different. Then again, it was not a surprise to her either. It was a picture of Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura, making out in broad daylight in front of the freakin' hospital. She had always imagined Uchiha as a very private person but from the latest photos, she could guess Sasuke was definitely open about PDA. About time. It had been nearly a month since she had a good story. She was done with the typical pregnant heiress or the wild child playboy. Uchiha Sasuke was the full package: Scandal, wealth, CEO, etc. Now he finally had a girl. And the company. Her blog will definitely get higher hits within the coming months.

Her cellphone rang. She flipped it open, ignoring the RESTRICTED number page opened. It was a text. She sighed. Probably another source of gossip. It better be good.

She frowned. There was no story in the text. In fact, for the time in many months, a text was directed right towards her. She read the message:

**Remember the deal. Now own up to it. **

She scoffed. Quickly, she texted her respond.

**I'm sorry, I don't make deals with complete strangers. Especially creepers like you.**

The message was sent. God, being a gossip blogger was hard. There was always random people hating on her. But she could live with it. It's not like they actually knew who she was. Again, her phone rang. Another text. From the same number.

**Of course you do; you made it. In your first post, you promised that the only way for you to quit your blog was if Uchiha Sasuke finally got his company and the girl. **

She wanted to laugh. Was this guy serious? They actually believed her.

**Who do you think you are? How on earth are you going to make me quit the blog I live and breath for? I'm not giving up my blog for Uchiha's sakes. He needs my torture if he plans on making a name out of himself. **

Again, another text. This one, however, nearly made her jump out of her chair.

**I know who you are. **

She reread over and over again, digesting the words into her mind. Someone knew her identity. She breathed, trying to calm herself down. She couldn't believe this. No one was supposed to know who she was. Not even her closest friend knew. There were those special select, but even they wouldn't dare release her identity to the public. No, she had too much blackmail to use against them easily. She could tear their reputations in a second.

Then, she pressed the CALL button, pulling the phone up to her ear. The other side picked up, and before they could even say "hi," she started.

"First of all, I don't think you know who I am. Secondly, when I figure out who you are, I can easily take you down, even if I have to fake it. It doesn't matter what you try to prove, because no one will believe you. No one will believe a whining little person trying to take someone like me down. You think you can stop me? I'm sorry that you're madly in love with Sasuke, but he's obviously taken. The only thing we have in common is our obsession with Sasuke, except mine is for his destruction. So have fun trying to save his reputation, because it's only going to go downhill."

"If you want your identity to be kept a secret, then you better shut down your damn blog."

She froze in horror. This deep voice, she recognized this. _No, it couldn't be... _

"Well, looks like I made it to the top," A voice spoke behind her.

Her body went rigid. This was impossible. She turned around slowly, her heart stopping at the sight of the figure before her. Dark hair, black eyes, pale skin. Notorious smirk.

She gritted her teeth. "You motherfucker."

"And you're the one going down," Sasuke stated coolly.

* * *

_Rumy-Nin_

_Your #1 Hot Spot for the Dirt in Fire District_

_Goodbye, World...For Now_

_Hey loves. I am sad to announce that this shall be the last post ever of Rumy-Nin. Within 24 hours of this post uploaded, I will shut down this blog forever. This was a difficult choice, guys. I had no other choice. You see, if I did continue it, then the highlight of this blog would be gone. What highlight is it that I mention? Well, it's the mystery. The mystery of me. For so long, I've been going under as "Rumy-Nin" to avoid any close attachments. Not one of the people I blast on this blog could ever find me. Until now. I won't say who, but let's just say I'm not bother him and his new girlfriend anymore. _

_But mark my words, you guys: This will not be the last of me. Rumy-Nin is just a stepping stone. I'm reaching for the new tower. No way in hell am I going to disappear from the face of this world. I'm going to come back, harder, badder, and stronger than ever. _

_So I dedicate this last post to you, Uchiha Sasuke, just as I did with my first post. You should feel lucky, Uchiha. Not many receive the honor of having me dedicate you a post, even though you compromise 9/10 of my popular ones. So I leave my parting ones to you, Uchiha: _

_I'm coming back for you. And I promise you, it won't be nice. So enjoy your time with your petty company, your sweet girlfriend, your annoying best friend, and your glorious fame-Because when I come back, you'll be sinking underwater while I laugh in the skies. _

_I regret this but goodbye dearest followers...for now._

_XOXO _

_Rumy-Nin _

_December 17th, 2010 3:24 AM_

_

* * *

_Yeah, guys, I decided to end it here. I know I had more prepared for this story, but maybe I should do that as a sequel. I have so much planned for other stories that if I were to continue "Rumy-Nin" it would not come out as great as I would want it to be. If I'm going to write a story, my heart better be into it. Right now, I believe Rumy-Nin deserves a good ending as it has reached it's point. I believe this is a good place to end it. If I were to continue this story as a sequel, it would focus mainly on the new relationship between Sasuke and Sakura, especially the angsty.

I really enjoyed writing this story. And I'm so happy that it became somewhat popular overtime. I smile everytime I read a review, thanking every feedback I receive. So thanks to all who have read "Rumy-Nin" up to this point. I really appreciate it.

Currently, I am still working on my other story "The Way We Are" which is a romantic comedy on Sasusaku and how the Konoha 12 believe their status to be. That story will be finished quickly as well since it was meant to be short. I will also start another story depending on which one. I have a NaruHina story idea in mind but I still need to formulate it. It's a romantic comedy set in high school since I love writing high school fiction. Another idea is completely random but it's going to a Prince of Tennis fanfiction. For any fans out there of the manga, I hope you read that too. It's a Ryoma and Sakuno pairing because I just love the cuteness. That's going to be a romantic comedy too because I need to return to my roots. I'm most likely going to do this one first as a challenge. There's so much comedic potential for this anime that the creator haven't put in, especially on the romance side. Writing drama is a good experience, but my heart forever belongs to comedy.

So once again, thank you to everybody who has read my stories. Words cannot express how much I appreciate you guys as some of my first audience. I dream of becoming a writer someday, whether as a journalist or an author. For you guys to read my stories, it makes me smile like no other.

Love,

Nakoujou


End file.
